Jennifer Craw and the Princess of Gold 9
by jcwriter
Summary: JC series 3 bk 2: A people is missing. A princess found. Tensions abound between the Ministry, Goblins and Fomorians. Will the lack of trust between the three peoples keep them from stopping Ciardoth? Or can Severus and Jennifer find a way to fix it?
1. The Lost and the Found

_A/N Welcome to JC Series Three, The Destiny Series, book two, which in some ways is a continuation of Isle of Legends._ _Aurelius gets sorted, heaven help us all, and Severus Snape once again gets drags into things thanks to his wife's goings on. This book also gets more in-depth about the workings of a particular house (and not Gryffindor) and sets the stage for the third book in the series. In fact, this book is the only book in the series that leaves you a hanging a bit. However, I hope you enjoy it._

_ If you're new to the JC Books, Series one (the Voldemort years) begins with Phoenix Wand, which is a short intro compared to the other books. Last revision: 12-08  
_

Jennifer Craw and the Princess of Gold

Chapter One

The Lost and the Found

There were many young magic students that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who might try to predict how any one of their professors would be spending their summer holiday. Perhaps one of the easiest in their minds was guessing the summer of Professor Severus Snape; the crass, hawk-nosed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who taught with a very heavy hand. He would most likely spend the entire summer in the basement of his seaside home, tucked away from his children and wife, searching for a bit of peace and quiet while conjuring spells to encase fairies and demons and creatures that lurked in the night.

They would have been quite surprised indeed to find out what he had actually been doing a week after the holiday had started. For the lanky, dark-haired man was stretched out on a deck chair taking in the sun with a Muggle mystery novel in one hand, a glass of iced Earl Grey tea in the other, and a fishing pole by his side.

It was a breezy morning off the western coast of Ireland, and the water was calm and warm. The chime of a watch dinged softly from the wizard's pocket, and he quickly put down his book and drink, giving the fishing line a few hard tugs before setting it down again, peering over the side of the boat. A moment later, the sparkling surface began to ripple and a beautiful auburn haired woman emerged, grabbing a hold of the rope ladder beside her.

"Anyone call for a mermaid?" Jennifer Craw Snape asked playfully.

"I'd prefer one not-drowning wife, actually," Severus said evenly. "The potion's wearing off and if you don't come up here soon, I will have the Merrows cook again."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm tired of fish!" Jennifer laughed, climbing aboard and grabbing her towel. "You really ought to come down with me sometime. It's very pretty, and there are even a few old wrecks down there."

"Yes, and then we lose track of the time and find ourselves at the bottom with no air and crushing pressure," Severus said without enthusiasm. "Besides, I rather enjoy the view when you come back out again."

"Severus!" Jennifer chuckled at him, walking over to give him a quick kiss only to be pulled into a more passionate embrace. She pulled back to meet his intense gaze. "I thought you were hungry."

"Yes, but I didn't say for what," Severus pointed out, not even blinking. "How was it again that an old fool like me ended up with someone like you?"

"Fate, I think," Jennifer said, mischievously kissing his nose before squirming away.

"That is what the children would call a 'cop-out' answer," Severus complained. "Surely you can do better than that."

"Not on an empty stomach!" Jennifer chuckled, heading down into the small galley.

Severus leaned on the rail again, thinking. They had just had their thirteenth anniversary… and it was almost hard to believe that it had been that long. In many ways, time seemed to stand still when they were together. Severus snorted at that, remembering what they had just been through trying to keep someone from actually stopping time. And yet it did seem that way, or it least it would if it weren't for the fact that their four children seemed to be growing at such a rapid pace.

Their oldest daughter, Alex, would be entering her second year at Hogwarts in the fall; their oldest natural son into his first year. Severus wasn't quite sure if he was looking forward to that or not, for having his daughter in school didn't go as smoothly as he had expected. She had had a very hard time separating the student-teacher relationship she was supposed to have while in school from the daughter-parent relationship, and ended up having little trust in either by the end of the year. Would the others do the same? Could the lines be drawn straighter so they would be easier to follow? Jennifer, who had always been in favor of keeping those professional and personal lines straight in their own relationship, had recently decided that perhaps that hadn't been such a good idea. Severus shook his head slightly, wondering who put _that_ notion into her head.

The sound of an owl drew Severus' attention upward. It was Dodger, the family owl, dropping a packet of letters on the chair before perching on the rail, hooting curiously and looking around.

"She's down below cooking," Severus told the owl, picking up the letters. He shuffled through them before opening one then heading below.

"Severus, tell this blasted bird I can't very well cook with him sitting on my shoulder!" Jennifer said, trying to free her wand arm so she could make several pots stir themselves.

"He insisted on seeing you," Severus said calmly.

"He always does. I swear Ratfly is going to get jealous," Jennifer said.

"He might, if he ever wakes up for more than a half an hour at a time," Severus said. Jennifer frowned in such a way that Severus wished he hadn't said anything. The fact that the bat had been getting on in years had become a very sensitive subject. "I have mail from the Weasley's here."

"Lovely! How are the children?" Jennifer said, her face instantly brightening again.

"Alex and Aurelius seem to be quarrelling over birthday presents again. Aurelius seems to be still out of sorts about not getting a new broom," Severus read.

"Oh honestly! I told him he couldn't bring a broom to Hogwarts his first year! And I thought he would like the snake you gave him!" Jennifer said with exasperation.

"Alex believes the snake should belong to her since she says it prefers talking to her over her brother." Severus smirked.

"Well, why don't they just trade?"

"Molly says she tried that, but neither would have anything to do with it, they want both. So she put the broom in the closet and the snake in a glass bowl and told them they'd have to earn them back."

"Good for Molly," Jennifer nodded. "How are the other two?"

"Andrew and Alicia are fine, except for an incident where Jamie and Cedric got a hold of Alicia's pastel chalk and the Weasleys spent all night chasing stick figures drawn on the walls. And Arthur says there's still no sign of Ciardoth. Everything seems quiet at home," Severus mused.

"Good, then we don't have to feel any guilt about staying the entire two weeks, right?" Jennifer said playfully, slipping her arms around him. Severus sighed softly. "Oh no, don't tell me you're worried because nothing's going on! You know Dumbledore would let us know if there were the slightest bit of trouble. Besides, it's up to the Aurors now to worry about her. I for one am looking forward to a nice peaceful summer."

"I'm not sure there will truly be any peace while Ciardoth is in this universe, bent on destroying herself and us along with her," Severus brooded. "We've won but a minor victory in the beginning of what I fear will be a long war, and we very nearly lost."

"I'd rather not think about it, honestly," Jennifer admitted. "Put that letter down and let's eat. Sagittari taught me a new sausage dish you might like."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Severus sighed. "But perhaps tomorrow we might have something normal for a change?" Jennifer glared at him.

"Just for that I should make you eat pumpkin butter sandwiches all day," Jennifer threatened, setting some plates on the table.

It was just as she had turned to get the tea pitcher that the sea suddenly rolled underneath the boat. Severus had to quickly jump to catch the dishes before they ended up on his lap, and Jennifer leaned smartly over the counter to keep herself from toppling over.

"What in the world was that?" Jennifer murmured. "You think the serpent is out this far?"

"Stew! Report!" Severus shouted up the ladder. Within seconds, a Merrow with a bright red cap appeared, hurrying down but looking quite rejected at the fact that someone else had made lunch instead of him. "What's going on up there?"

"Oh! Nothing to be concerned about, at least we don't think so," the Merrow said.

"It seems there was a rather large underwater earthquake to the west south west of here."

"From the direction of the island?" Severus frowned. The Merrow shrugged.

"Possibly. We don't have the equipment on this vessel to say for sure."

"I wonder if the Fomorian city is all right?" Jennifer asked.

"Assuming it was an earthquake. They also could have been the cause," Severus pointed out. "Veer us toward the island. We had better have a look."

"In this headwind, it may take us a few hours to get there," Stew said.

"I'll be up to see what I can do in a moment," Severus said, sitting back down again, his thoughts returning to the first time they had gone to that island.

"You don't think they'll give us any trouble going in, do you?" Jennifer asked, reluctantly sitting back down as well.

"We are supposedly at peace now," Severus reminded her.

"Yes, on the condition that we leave them alone," Jennifer said.

"Jennifer, if you won't let me ignore Malfoy when he's in danger, we're certainly not going to ignore the Fomorians when they might be," Severus said. Jennifer knew better than to argue with that.

They spent the journey time securing everything on the boat as well as get their potions and supplies in order. After triple checking her supplies, Jennifer headed up top where Severus was standing, looking out at the approaching haze.

"How are we on Gill Potion?" Severus asked.

"Down to two phials…but it'd take me hours to brew more," Jennifer said.

"Very well, then we'll use Gillyweed to get down there and use the potions as a last resort. Don't bring any phials that aren't completely air tight…"

"I know what I'm doing, Severus," Jennifer said irritably.

"Fine. They must not realize we're here. I would have expected some sort of response from them by now," Severus mused as he looked out in the mist to the silhouette of the island.

"I don't like it. It's too easy," Jennifer agreed.

"Make sure you're watching for the buildings as we come around, we don't want to run into one again," Severus snapped at one of the Merrows.

"Don't worry, sir! The equipment's all working this time," Kelpie responded cheerfully. "We're getting images of the outskirts now!"

"Perhaps we had better go ahead in then. Wait here until we return… but turn this thing in the other direction and plot a course for home just in case we're forced to leave in a hurry," Severus ordered. The young Merrow saluted with complete exaggeration before skipping into the pilot's cabin. Glancing at Jennifer to make sure she was ready, Severus took out a bit of the bitter weed and held it between his teeth.

Jennifer immediately felt the pressure of not being able to breathe as she followed his lead, diving into the water beside Severus and pushing herself further and further downward. Around them small houses stood slightly apart from the main city structure, and Jennifer wondered how exactly the giant Fomorians could possibly live in such a small hovel. Possibly some of it was underground, she thought, trying to concentrate instead on the ever-growing city's edge.

At last they came to a rail, easily able to pull themselves along it to an entrance past the water and inside, spitting out the weed so they could breathe normally once more.

"You all right?" Jennifer asked.

"I was never much for swimming," Severus muttered, standing up and holding his hand out for Jennifer. "There should be a guard post near here."

But as they headed down the Hall to where the entrance met the main palace, Severus frowned suspiciously. There were no guards at the post.

"Something is very wrong," Jennifer said. "It's not like them to leave even a side entrance unguarded."

"Nor did they try to stop or make contact with us when we approached the island," Severus agreed, taking out his wand. "Do you remember the way to the throne room?"

"Yes, I think so," Jennifer said after a moment, taking the lead. It had brought back memories of their last visit, when Severus and the others had been captured as 'intruders' and 'Merlin bloods.' Jennifer having no Merlin blood in her veins had been able to get by them with an invisibility cloak, and with her husband's help was able to save them all.

But at that time, the place was filled with the giant race of Fomorians, the great mages of elemental magics long forgotten by the rest of the wizarding world. But this visit was quite different than the last; their soft footsteps were echoing in the huge, marble hallways with not even a slight tremor of the residents that normally frequented the halls.

"Where is everyone? This place is a ghost town," Jennifer declared as they walked up the main hall.

"Yes, and yet it is fairly clean and dust free; furniture, statues and wall hangings are in tact," Severus mused, "Whatever has happened must have happened recently, and quite by surprise." Suddenly he stopped at the short steps leading to the throne room, looking in with a very grim expression.

There could be little doubt now that no Fomorians were there.

* * *

Heather Weasley glanced back towards Bill, making sure he was keeping up despite the fact it was nearly pitch-black at the excavation site. She was a Muggle and knew it for a fact, for her husband was not; and knowing first hand about magic had changed a lot about how she looked at the world in the last ten years. So when a routine research trip to Turkey made the archeologist send an owl to her husband to take a look, he came without hesitation. Heather's gut instincts about magic had led them into some very interesting discoveries, and Bill had no doubt that this one would end up being just as interesting.

It was difficult leading him through the site in the middle of the night, but there was one rule of archeology that Heather was very careful not to break: don't tick off the locals. Rather than have to explain why she would have invited someone at the last moment without a ton of permits and red tape, she decided to take the discreet route. Some things were just better off not having to explain. Other things, however, just took some time to explain them…

"So, what you're saying is that the place called King Midas' Tomb isn't his tomb at all?" Bill asked.

"No, they discovered years ago that the artifacts within it were too old to have been the same king… not that there weren't more than one king here called Midas, because there was. But the one I'm interested in was probably buried here in Midas City. Folklore tells us that he killed himself before a great invasion overran the empire, but we don't have proof of it yet," Heather explained, slipping into a tunnel. "We can use light now, I think."

"Good, it'll give my toes some much needed relief," Bill chuckled, lighting a lantern while Heather turned on her electric torch. "So where is this strange ceiling you told me about?"

"Let me think a minute. I haven't been down here without local professors breathing down my neck," Heather said, pausing a moment. "This way."

"And you say no one else noticed it?"

"No, not at all. I only wish I hadn't mentioned it out loud," Heather said, "I should have known better. They all said I was just seeing an odd reflection off the light…but I saw through the ceiling as if it was just some sort of shadow. It's above one of the possible tombs, so I was thinking…"

"That perhaps maybe it'll prove once and for all to you if it is the right king or not, even if you can't prove it to your colleagues?" Bill finished with a knowing smile. "Well, lead on then, Laura…"

"Lara."

"Whatever," Bill grinned; ignoring the eye roll he got in response. As they went a bit further in the mound Heather lead him into a series of tombs, long stripped bare of everything but carefully brushed scriptures.

"Doesn't seem all that different from the Egyptian tombs I've studied," Bill commented, looking around.

"Not as precise and definitely not as old, but there are cultural similarities, even though here they were mostly influenced by the Greeks. Gifts buried with the kings are normally bronze and silver in this area, but if he actually had the Touch…"

"He may have," Bill said with a shrug. "All I know is there's a dark spell that does what everyone said that Midas could do, but even in our own history no one is certain if the story is a myth or not," he said, holding up the lantern.

At first the ceiling looked like nothing but normal stone. Suddenly there was a strange ripple, and Bill squinted at it to make sure he hadn't imagined it.

"See what I mean?" Heather said, confirming what he saw. "There is something odd going on."

"Well, let's go up and have a look, shall we?" Bill said, getting what appeared to be a rolled blanket at the top of his backpack. As he spread it out, Heather saw it once it wasn't a blanket at all but a rug the hovered just above the ground. "Well don't just stand there. Step on."

"Where on earth did you get that?" Heather asked, folding her arms.

"Last treasure trade I did for the bank… it was thrown in to seal the bargain," he said innocently, his wife's suspicious stare not letting up for one second. "Now, Heather, I'll put it on my report. Eventually," Bill said. "As long as nobody sees me using it, what harm will it do?"

"Bill Weasley, I swear you remind me of your father sometimes," Heather sighed, cautiously stepping onto it and gratefully hanging onto his arm as they slowly floated up.

"I'll take that as a complement," Bill said mischievously, putting a hand up to the ceiling. As they reached it his hand went straight through, and he issued a command to the carpet to stop. "See if your hand goes straight through, luv. We don't want you to be bumping your pretty head if it's Muggle blocked." Heather nodded and tried to touch the ceiling.

"Goes right through."

"Good. Up we go then," Bill said, and the carpet continued.

As they ascended into the secret chamber, Heather's electric torch immediately caught the glint of something in the dim light. Taking out his wand as they came to a stop, Bill illuminated the room, and the two of them found their breaths taken away.

The room was low but very wide, covering the entire width of the tumulus, and filled with rows and rows of gold items. Everything from the tables, racks, furniture, books, armor, and more were jammed into each row, even down to gold bowls of gold fruit and even a smoked lamb haunch or two. Overwhelmed, Heather barely heard Bill's reminder about the floor and absently grabbed his hand to step over to the solid part of the floor.

"We know there's magic here, so you'd best stay close and don't touch anything. There's bound to be curses on some of these items, and there are probably some on the room itself as well," Bill warned her, gazing around appreciatively. "I may get a promotion for this."

"Oh lovely. I go to do field research and you end up with the credit," Heather said grudgingly.

"Well this isn't exactly something you can report to the university, is it, darlin'?" Bill said, squeezing her arm briefly before murmuring a spell to identify curses and put on a pair of gloves. Despite his warning, Heather couldn't help but wander a bit, careful not to touch anything. She paused in front of a pedestal with a carefully crafted crystal case, fogged with age. Inside appeared to be a goblet, although she couldn't make out much detail. Noticing an inscription on the crystal, Heather got out her journal to try to translate it. "Better keep back from that. There's definitely a nasty spell of some sort on that case."

"According to what this says, inside the goblet is supposed kept the Wine of Satyrs, given to Midas by Silenus himself! Just like in the Greek tales!" Heather said. "Of course, the Phrygians have some very common roots with the Greeks. Midas' wife Hermodike was a Greek princess."

"I'll have to report that goblet to the Ministry… it's too dangerous for acquisitions. Now here is a gold bed. I bet that was uncomfortable," Bill chuckled. "All right, I think I've dispelled all the room hexes at least, you can explore now," he said sounding slightly sarcastic since she had already started. "Gold blankets…damnation, what did the man wear while he had this curse? Not regular clothing, obviously."

"Well, the legends do say it wasn't long before he begged for a cure," Heather said, glancing over at a statue along the far wall and going over to investigate.

"Yes, but did he really get cured of it? He could have starved to death for all we truly know. Or perhaps he actually killed himself because of the curse instead of because of that invasion," Bill conjectured, following her over to get a better look at a gold comb.

"Oh!" Heather said when she got over to the statue. "Bill, you have to see this!"

It was the statue of a young woman with a graceful arm reaching out. Her garments were of fine quality and her face was quite beautiful, Heather decided. Never had she seen quite so much detail in gold, from the individual lashes above her eyes to the detailed lines and texture of her skin. But it took Bill's colorful exclamation to actually realize the truth. It wasn't a statue at all.


	2. The Burrow Away from Home

Chapter Two

The Burrow Away from Home

Breakfast at the Weasley's Burrow was always an event in and of itself, for it was hard to tell from one day or the next which children or grandchildren may make an appearance. What was known was that from the middle of August until the first week of June, the Snape children would be there, arguing over whose turn it was to set the table and who got stuck de-gnoming the lawn.

It had started quite a number of years ago after their first Nanny, Carol, had left to get married to a werewolf of all things. Nanna Tigge was next, an otherwise kindly elf who didn't seem to get on with the older boy, Aurelius. She also seemed to have little sense of time passing, which came to be a problem when the children began to be constantly late to school, something their parents did not tolerate in the least. It was then that Molly Weasley (who had been feeling very lost spending so much time alone in the large empty Burrow) volunteered to take them in. It had taken some convincing before Severus finally agreed; but at the very least, he knew that Molly would get the children to school on time. So, ever since then, Alexandria, Aurelius, Andrew and Alicia had been considered a part of the Weasley family.

Of course, it could be much worse, Aurelius thought as he stirred the treacle "A. C. S." into his porridge, tweaking a piece of bacon off a plate that was coming around. Mrs. Weasley was a good cook, and when all was said and done, the Weasleys were quite the respectable family now what with Mr. Weasley being the long standing Minister of Magic… and despite a few 'outside' marriages involving some of the children. Not that that sort of thing seemed to bother Aurelius' siblings any, but he had a reputation to keep. After all, he had graduated from Stoddard Academy with perfect marks for every grade, the first student to have had done so in decades.

How annoying it had been when just a few days after he received his awards that his older sister Alex came back from Hogwarts and stole his triumph away from him! Imagine! Not only did she come away from school with imperfect marks (being within the top ten of her class was completely inconsequential; she wasn't number one as _he_ had been) she had gotten into all sorts of trouble including leaving school property, and missing curfews. And then to top it all off, she had gotten complete credit for stealing those diamonds from Ciardoth when it was _his_ idea in the first place!

Mr. Weasley especially was quite eager to hear her account stories about Ciardoth over and over again until Alex herself was quite tired of talking about it. But she wasn't tired of talking about school and her friends, not by a long shot. It did, of course, inspire a plan which Aurelius waited patiently for it to hatch as Alex played with her own porridge. She was still talking a mile a minute as usual as she stirred in the simple 'A. S.' in hers, ignoring the private smile on Aurelius' face as he mentally inserted her middle initial of 'S.' back in despite its obvious omission.

"Rose wasn't allowed to take the Elf Willow home with her. She was so totally broken up about it, but Professor Sprout thinks it's too dangerous to keep outside the school. I'm not quite sure why, because it's almost like a familiar more than a plant. And Mandria has an owl. Of course I have Pepper, but Pepper's not a familiar and I'm not even allowed to ride on her until she gets older, so it's more like she's my parents' foal still and not mine. I could use a familiar now that I'll be a second year…" Alex said wistfully looking at the bowl with the snake in it.

"Give it up, Alex. Father gave Achilles to me and you're not getting him," Aurelius said.

"You weren't even there when Father found him in that cave. I was," Alex argued.

"That'll do, both of you! I'm quite done up hearing about it!" Molly said, shaking a wooden spoon at them threateningly.

"Oh no, don't tell me we're going on about the snake thing again!" Arthur Weasley said as he came down the stairs dressed for work. "You can give it a rest for one day."

"Sorry," Aurelius offered, turning his attention to his breakfast. Alex attempted to apologize as well, but nothing came out but a squeak. Immediately Molly and Arthur jumped over to her, while Aurelius continued to finish off his porridge. Alicia looked over at Alex with surprise while Andrew eyed Rel suspiciously.

"Goodness, she's choking!" Molly said.

"She's not touched anything but the porridge yet, not easy to choke on that. Alex, are you all right?" Arthur said, pulling her chair back a bit to look at her. Alex nodded, quickly mouthing out words. "She's all right, Molly. She has just lost her voice. Fancy that coming over her all the sudden," Arthur said, picking up the porridge and sniffing it.

"I say, wasn't there some sort of bottled Potion Waters at Fred and George's joke shop that did that?" Andrew asked. "The label said it was guaranteed to tie the loosest of tongues or something. I remember seeing it when you took us over to visit the other day."

"Yes, come to think of it, I remember seeing it as well," Arthur said, looking over at Aurelius. "Didn't you come out of there with a parcel, Rel?"

"So did everyone else!" Aurelius blurted out, very aware that both Molly and Arthur had their full attention on him now. "You don't really think I had anything to do with this, do you?"

It wasn't long after that Aurelius found himself scrubbing the kitchen floor by hand. Molly stood watching him for a while after the table was cleared. Finally she retreated to the living room to check on her knitting while the other three played upstairs. He was halfway done when Andrew came back down, intent on getting to the icebox for his midmorning snack.

"If you step one foot on my floor, you little traitor, I will break it!" Aurelius threatened him, causing Andrew to pause and look at him.

"Dumbledore says the only person that one can betray is himself," Andrew said, his eyes still intent on the icebox. "And besides, I didn't rat on you nor would I rat on you. I only stated that I knew the probable cause."

"Dumbledore again, is it? Just how much do you tell him, anyhow?" Aurelius asked as Andrew went over to the broom closet.

"Not much these days. It isn't as if we've been allowed to do much at since our parents found out about Alicia's ability to travel through paintings," Andrew said, getting out a broom.

"But the moment we did have an adventure you would tell him, wouldn't you?" Aurelius challenged.

"I didn't tell him about the diamonds," Andrew pointed out, hovering on the broom over to the icebox. "And I probably should have considering what happened. He's been nothing but a friend to us, Rel, he's really not like the other adults at all. You could try trusting him, you know."

"How can I trust you or him when you're keeping a secret from me and expecting me to protect it? It's completely unfair and you know it. Well, if you don't tell me, I'll just have to stop guarding your and his secrets from everyone, and you can fend for yourself from now on," Aurelius said. Andrew glanced up from the icebox, looking at Aurelius thoughtfully.

"You know, you may have some success manipulating your 'friends' at school with threats, Aurelius, but the fact of the matter is that no matter how egotistical you might act and how rotten you can be at times, there are some things you wouldn't do. And you would never do anything that might endanger anyone on purpose, especially not Dumbledore or one of us," Andrew said sincerely. "Well maybe Corey, but then again, perhaps not even him."

"I wouldn't hedge any bets on that," Aurelius glowered, turning his attention to the floor.

It was then that there was a knock at the door and Andrew quickly called it, zooming over on his broom and popping it open without bothering to dismount. He grinned in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Father! Mum! You're back early!"

"Andrew Albus Snape, why on earth are you riding a broom inside the house?" Jennifer said disapprovingly.

"Because Aurelius wouldn't let me touch the floor," Andrew explained, quickly hopping off as Jennifer stared at her son in bewilderment.

"Sorry I asked," Jennifer said to Severus, who smirked before stepping inside, pausing as he caught sight of Aurelius in the kitchen.

"You just finish your work dear, I'm sure they're not popping off already," Molly told Aurelius as she passed through, and then stepped over to hug Jennifer. "I should have known the two of you wouldn't last the whole two weeks! Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes, thank you, only something came up and we thought it best to head back," Jennifer said, peering at Aurelius. "What did he do this time?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Jennifer, just childhood mischief," Molly assured her with a cheerful smile. "Why don't you relax in the parlor while I fix us some tea? Andrew, best you go ask Rel and the girls to get their things together."

"Yes, ma'am," Andrew said, heading up the stairs with his broom in tow.

An icy fire was lit in the fireplace, cooling the parlor from the summer sun. Above, photos of every shape and size had been carefully fit together like pieces of a puzzle… featuring, of course, all the Weasley children and quite a number of the grandchildren.

Even more photos were on the mantle itself, including several pregnancies and wedding pictures, while taped on the mantle was a piece of watercolor paper. Jennifer gazed at Alicia's picture for a long time. Perhaps the features weren't quite defined and the lighting not quite right, but there could be little doubt who the four in the picture were, all dressed up in their school uniforms, even Alex in her Ravenclaw uniform.

"Alicia's paintings are certainly quite good for her age," Jennifer said, glancing over at Severus, who peered over her shoulder to see what she was looking at, frowning slightly. "You know, perhaps we ought to sit for a family photo."

"I won't have pictures of me gallivanting around the country," Severus said curtly.

"Well, at least some of the four of them," Jennifer insisted.

"We've gotten pictures of them every year since they've entered school, and they visit each other so much they might as well have been photographed together," Severus said.

"Yes, school mugshots," Jennifer said critically. "They're not as lovely as any of these." Severus gazed up critically at the chocolate covered faces of children, bare-bottomed babes crawling on carpets, and even one with Molly lighting candles which exploded into rockets, causing everyone at the birthday party to run for cover while two angelic twin boys sat calmly at the table, grinning. "They're growing up so fast, Severus, and we have so very little of their time. I can't believe Aurelius is already going to Hogwarts this year."

"In two more years they'll all be in school, and then you can see them all that you like. That was the plan all along, wasn't it? To be able to keep our careers, have a decent sized family and see them all become outstanding Hogwarts students?"

"Yes, but sometimes I wonder if we're not pushing that dream too hard," Jennifer said.

"A bit late for regrets, isn't it?" Severus asked in a low voice, slightly puzzled at her behavior. Jennifer turned to find him very close beside her, and rested her hand gently against his chest as she looked at him.

"Never regrets, Severus. To regret anything that's happened since we met would be like regretting ever having fallen in love with you in the first place. I haven't done anything since that didn't involve at least the thought of you," Jennifer said quietly.

"Taking up with me wasn't perhaps the wisest thing you've ever done," Severus mused. "As for me, it was probably one of the few things in my life I didn't make a complete washout of."

"Oh, nonsense, Severus. You're a fantastic teacher, a Sentinel of Magic and therefore one of the most powerful wizards there is, and the cleverest man alive. I just don't look forward to the day that the rest of the world figures that out and I have to share you with someone other than Hogwarts and the children," Jennifer teased.

"Well, my love for Hogwarts and the children I share specifically with you," Severus said, lifting up her chin. "But you I'll share with no one."

Some very loud humming abruptly averted the impending kiss, the two of them taking a healthy step backwards as Severus casually folded his arms and turned around. Jennifer found a seat on one of the couches, her cheeks growing red as she realized that was not the first time that Molly had tried to enter the room.

"Here we are, and some biscuits too, though they are a bit on the crisp side…the girls made them, so I expect they'll do," Molly chuckled, putting the tray on the coffee table. "So what brings you back early? I have an inkling that it wasn't you grew tired of each other's company," she asked mischievously.

"There was an underwater earthquake while we were out boating and wanted to make sure the Fomorians hadn't been affected," Jennifer explained.

"The Fomorians… after all these years," Molly said, sitting down.

"Well, there was no signs of damage to the city, but the Fomorians weren't there," Jennifer continued.

"Oh, where were they?"

"We have no idea," Severus said, taking an offered cup. "Nothing was in disarray but nothing was packed either. Their larders were full, orchards and fields recently tended, and fishing nets were left out. The magic seems still in tact, however, the city was still water tight, however I am not sure how long that will stay stable if not maintained by someone who knows what they're doing."

"Then Atlantis will be lost all over again," Jennifer sighed.

"It may also be found again, and I don't mean by our kind. The protections on the island itself may fail as well. I put up a few barriers of my own, but we'll need to get someone specialized in that sort of work out there. We stopped by the Ministry on the way here. They're going to be looking into it," Severus said.

"By the way, Arthur asked us to tell you he might be late again," Jennifer said apologetically.

"Well! That at least is nothing new!" Molly said, putting down her cup as the four Snapes appeared on the stairs. "There you are! Sure you have everything, now?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," they all said almost in unison.

"And like as not I'll be pulling your socks and underthings out of the wash and stepping on paintbrushes until you get back in the fall," she tsked.

"Well you can always send it off with Dodger anytime he drops off post," Jennifer suggested.

The four children looked horrified at the idea of Dodger flying across London with underwear in its claws and decided to take another quick look around before stacking their trunks neatly together so Jennifer could miniaturize them as the children said their last goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley and into the fireplace.

Suddenly finding herself in an empty house, Molly quickly tidied up and headed to Ginny's to visit her grandchildren.


	3. Magic Touches

Chapter Three

Magic Touches

The clamor of feet alerted Aurelius to the presence of morning at the Broom Closet, the seemingly humble cottage of the Snapes. A moment later there was a knock and Andrew poked his head in the room.

"Come on, get up! We can't start breakfast without you, and I'm hungry!" Andrew insisted.

"You're always hungry," Aurelius said grumpily but sat up anyhow. "We haven't been home not twenty-four hours and they're already insisting we get back into the summer routine?"

"Of course!" Andrew said with a grin. "Isn't it always like that? I rather like the rule that mealtimes are always spent with the whole family."

"You just like mealtimes. And I think Mum made that rule because of Father's tendency to get lost in his study rather than because of us," Aurelius said, pulling on a shirt.

"Speaking of which, Father's already said we're having forms class this morning. He wants to get started right after breakfast because he's planning on teaching Alex some sparring before lunch."

"Hey! How come she gets to learn sparring without us?" Aurelius said in annoyance.

"Well obviously because she's been to Hogwarts and we haven't," Andrew said.

"I'm going to Hogwarts this year too. I should be allowed to try as well," Aurelius said angrily, slipping on some shoes and heading out the door with Andrew.

"Don't worry, Rel, I'm quite sure you'll be able to do all sorts of fun things that we won't be able to next year," Andrew said. "You should just relax and have fun this summer. It is your last few months without the added responsibility of real magic to deal with."

"I bet I'd be every bit as good of a sparrer as she is," Aurelius muttered. "Just because she won the first year tournament and has a wand she thinks she's better than us."

"Oh come on, Rel, you know Alex isn't like that," Andrew sighed, shaking his head at him.

"Well I'm getting a wand this year and then she won't have that to hold over our heads," Rel said.

"I think the only one holding it over anyone's head is you," Andrew said. "Stop taking everything so personally! You'd think everything that anyone ever did was to spite you. Come on, I'm starving."

It was Mercy their head House Elf and not Jennifer who did most of the cooking at the Broom Closet, and she was so happy was she to have them all in the house again that everyone found their plates filled with their favorite foods for breakfast; from kippers, blood pudding and eggs on Severus' side of the table to olive bread and cheeses all the way down to pumpkin pancakes with a chocolate chip smiley face for Alicia. But everyone had to stop and stare at Andrew's plate for a moment, which was piled up with a bit of everything, built up in a mound like a little hill. Contentedly he stabbed the sausage at the top with his fork, noticing everyone's expressions after he took a healthy bite.

"What?"

"Where do you put it all?" Alex asked her lanky brother.

"Well, it has to last me to lunch if we're doing forms today, doesn't it?" Andrew said, proceeding to make his way through the pile until he polished off the last bits of egg and gravy with a piece of bread.

"I was wondering," Aurelius said after a few moments, picking at his plate a bit. "Do you think we could go ahead and get my wand this week?"

"What, already?" Jennifer chuckled good-naturedly at her son. "Aurelius, you've got months before school. We don't have to worry about that for awhile."

"Well, I was thinking perhaps if I got it now I could go ahead and start sparring a bit before school starts."

"You are not going to be using a wand before you learn how to use one properly in any case," Severus said with a frown.

"Yes, but you could teach me," Aurelius suggested.

"We didn't take liberties by training your sister ahead of school, and I've no intention of treating the rest of you any differently," Severus said firmly.

"What about Corey? Did you treat the wandless wonder the same way?" Aurelius challenged.

"Andrew, would you pick up the table when you're done?" Jennifer said quickly, going into the kitchen to collect the post.

"Aurelius, you really need to learn to have some respect for your older brother," Severus said tiredly. "I am sure I speak for the rest of the family when I say I would rather not have to deal with another infestation of Green-eyed Monsters this year. Pest control has already warned us they'd charge us double if it happened again, and I will take it out of your allowance."

"Can I use my wand during forms?" Alex asked hopefully, earning glares from both Aurelius and her father.

"Absolutely not," Severus said, getting up. "If you're done, you'd best head out and a line up. I don't want to be at this all day." He waited a moment for the four to file out before turning to Jennifer, who was still sorting through the post. "Perhaps you should work on not being quite so obvious when one of the children strikes a chord?" he suggested.

"One of the children? It's always Aurelius," Jennifer said. "He's always testing us in ways that none of the others do."

"Mostly he only tests you, and that's because he knows you'll rise to the occasion," Severus said. "You wouldn't fall into that trap if he were a student."

"Well he isn't a student. Not yet, anyway," Jennifer said, pulling the bar back into place and sitting on one of the stools with a sigh.

"Yes, and if you want my advice, I would get a handle on it before he becomes one," Severus said as he walked towards the door, "or you may have a war on your hands once we get to Hogwarts."

Jennifer gazed at him thoughtfully, knowing that he was probably right. How she wished she could read Aurelius! But his inborn talent to hide his thoughts and that of those around him had always shielded him from her abilities as a Truth Seeker. Perhaps if she could only get a glimpse, she might get an idea of how to get through to him.

Pushing aside her frustrations, Jennifer attempted to concentrate on the post again, pulling out a rather official looking one in a Gringotts sealed envelope. What intrigued her was the return address; William and Heather Weasley; Eskisehir, Turkey. What on earth were they doing there, she wondered, and why were they writing to her? She set down the other letters and opened it, reading only a few lines before becoming completely absorbed. She went over to her corner desk in the living room, pulling out several books off the shelves before settling in.

She was still there when Severus came in a few hours later, peering over her shoulder curiously until she finally noticed him. She handed him the letter, which he quickly scanned then went back to read it more carefully.

"'So far our attempts to awaken her have proven difficult since the river said to have broken the curse has gone through changes over the years, notwithstanding debris from earthquakes prevalent in the region as well as modern pollutant concerns…' attempts to awaken her? Have they gone mad?" Severus said with alarm, glancing at the dark magic tomes in his wife's arms. "Surely you're not intending to help them." Jennifer turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Why wouldn't I help them?"

"Because, Jennifer, we know very little about the person they are trying to save. Why is it, for example, if Midas had been cured, was she left cursed? Something's not right here. Perhaps it would be better if we didn't interfere."

"This from the man who insisted on checking on the Fomorians after that earthquake," Jennifer said. "The woman has been trapped like a statue for well over a twelve hundred years. No one should be doomed to such an eternity."

"And what will it be like for her after twelve hundred years, coming into this world of advanced magic and Muggle technology? Are you so certain we are not setting her up for an even crueler fate by forcing her into a world she couldn't possibly recognize?" Severus argued.

"Everyone deserves a chance at life, Severus, you should know by now how I feel about that," Jennifer said.

"Strongly enough to allow Lucius Malfoy to walk free even though he would kill us both were he able," Severus muttered.

"Thanks to a death curse that I placed on him, he can't," Jennifer said. "And you have to admit now that I was right. Making it so that if Lucius tries to harm us it would cause his own death, I mean."

"You just didn't want to be held directly responsible for killing him," Severus said, earning a dirty look from his wife. "But we're getting off the subject. What right do we have to interfere in something like this when we don't know why she was left like that in the first place?"

"Wait a minute, Severus, what is all of this 'we' stuff?" Jennifer challenged back. "All of the sudden, it sounds less like you're questioning my involvement and more like you're questioning your own."

"You didn't expect me to let you go off on this mad rescue mission alone, did you?" Severus frowned, knowing that was exactly what she had in mind.

"But what about the Gringotts' Curse?"

"Nothing that a pair of gloves won't stop," Severus said, a bit annoyed that she brought it up.

"And the children? We can't exactly pack them up and send them back to the Weasley's now, can we?" Jennifer pointed out.

"Are we going to get to go somewhere?"

Jennifer looked up to see Andrew peering in from the kitchen, a sandwich in hand and a hopeful look on his face. Jennifer and Severus exchanged thoughtful glances. "Oh come on, you can't use the excuse we're too young to go abroad now. And besides, I bet wherever you're going Alicia's paintings could get us all there faster."

"You know he's right? We've never really taken them anywhere abroad except to visit their aunt's house and back. How dangerous could it be? Surely Bill, you and I are more than a match for one disoriented princess if she turns out to be hostile," Jennifer whispered softly. "Besides, it might be an advantage to have Alex along if our translation potions run out."

"This is a bad idea," Severus grunted. "Andrew, go gather the other three for a family meeting. We're not going anywhere until we lay down some ground rules and I get their potion kits filled," he scowled.

"Hurray! Finally, we get to go somewhere exciting!" Andrew said, wolfing down the sandwich and running outside. A moment later the door reopened. "Where are we going again?"

* * *

It didn't take Aurelius long to figure out that their 'Muggle' clothing didn't really help them to fit in. They looked every bit like British tourists, open to stares as they stepped of the hotel and onto the busy streets. Alex had gotten a tour book from the hotel gift shop (although none of them had even half an idea how much they paid for it. It was bad enough trying to convert pounds to galleons let alone foreign currency) and was reading it off to them. Even Dodger, stuck in a cage that Jennifer was carrying, listened intently as she talked about local interests.

"There are just tons of museums on archeology and architecture here, and loads of markets and meerschaum merchants," Alex said excitedly.

"What's meerschaum?" Alicia asked.

"Soft magnesium, usually carved into pipes," Severus said, glancing casually into a shop displaying a few before Jennifer caught his eye. "Sherlock Homes had a good calabash pipe…"

"Don't even think about it, Severus Snape," Jennifer warned knowingly.

"Only for display," Severus said. Jennifer rolled her eyes and took out her watch. "The note they sent back with Dodger said they'd meet us for dinner, so I'm afraid we won't have time for any museums today," Jennifer said. "We'll need to be starting back to the hotel in half an hour."

"Why are we eating dinner so early?" Aurelius complained.

"It's two hours later here, well past five o'clock," Jennifer explained. "I dare say it won't kill you to eat early."

"Sounds quite all right to me," Andrew said enthusiastically. "I wouldn't mind trying the local cuisine."

"Now there's a surprise for you," Aurelius said sarcastically.

"Alicia, keep up," Jennifer snapped. She had begun to linger behind to sketch something, quickly hurrying to catch up while trying to avoid her mother's gaze. "And if you dawdle again, I'll take those away from you the rest of the trip. We can't afford to be separated."

"I can get home as long as I have my stencils and paper with me," Alicia pointed out.

"That'll be quite enough of that," Jennifer warned, taking up the rear as they gazed in windows and peered in vendors' wares until time to head back.

Bill and Heather were already waiting in the lobby as they came in, welcoming them warmly, helping them get situated at the table and ordering.

"I appreciate your coming at such a short notice, Jennifer. I wasn't expecting the entire clan, but you're all more than welcome," Bill chuckled, smiling at the children. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes lots!" Alex said emphatically. "Whatever are those blue pins for that you and the waiter have on, Heather?"

"They look almost like little eyes," Alicia agreed.

"They're Nazar Bonjuk, and they're supposed to look like eyes. It's a tradition here to ward off the 'evil eye' and protect against people casting spells at you," Heather winked. Aurelius snickered, causing the other three to follow with a round of chuckles.

"Can we get some too, Mum?" Alicia asked.

"I suppose, if we can ever figure out how much they're actually costing us," Jennifer said dryly, invoking another round of laughter. "But we really ought to get to business. Severus and I are a bit concerned about what is going to happen with the statue…" Jennifer hesitated when the waiter returned to fill their drinks. "After it's restored."

"We're taking her back to London," Bill said as the waiter moved away. "She may need medical attention and she'll need a lot of help getting acclimatized to things. But if you're worried that we might make a spectacle of this, don't. I've no intention of letting the media get a hold of this one, even if I have to tie and gag my own brother to make sure of it."

"You're not intending to take this on yourself, are you?" Jennifer asked. "She's going to need full time attention for a long while, and you both have global careers and barely enough time for yourselves."

"With all due respect, Jennifer, you and Severus had four children with your hectic careers and managed. I'm sure we can handle one young woman," Bill said.

"We had quite a bit of help," Severus pointed out. "How many people do you know at home who will be able to understand her language, let alone the intricacies of her former society?"

"I could understand her," Alex quipped, receiving a jab to be quiet from Aurelius.

"Well, if it is Midas' daughter, her mother would have been Greek, and therefore would have known the language as it existed at that time," Heather said. "I think it'll be easier to find those that studied ancient Greek rather than Phrygian, although there are a great deal of similarities between the languages."

"I can think of two who might know it; Witolf and Sagittari. Witolf could hardly support another 'granddaughter,' and Sagittari has the welfare of the grounds and animals of Hogwarts to worry about," Severus said.

"I could help. Really," Alex said again.

"Alex, it's really nice that you want to help," Jennifer said, patting her hand. "But it's going to take months, probably even years before this girl is ready to be on her own. You've got school."

"And I appreciate what the two of you are trying to say," Bill said to Jennifer and Severus. "We do understand what we're getting into here, but in all good conscience, there's no way we can possibly leave a human being trapped in this sort of curse without doing something when we have the ability to help her."

"Just because someone has an ability doesn't mean they should use it," Severus murmured.

"Bill, we understand or we wouldn't have come," Jennifer said. "We just wonder if we're doing the right thing."

"Hard to say considering the only person who can answer that question can't do so right now," Bill said.

Their meals arrived then so the conversation was left at that, Jennifer and Severus exchanging a long, thoughtful glance. Jennifer had read Severus' mind from that gaze, Aurelius knew, and somehow that had caused them to make an unspoken agreement. His siblings were quiet too, busy testing and tasting the kebabs and leeks and yogurt soup as if trying to decide whether they liked it or not. But Aurelius was anxious to see what was going to happen next, and waited impatiently for everyone to finish their deserts of puddings and baklava, barely touching his.

Finally they were done, and Bill lead them up to their room, pausing in the hall to remove a spell from the door and glance back at Severus.

"You'd best put your gloves on now, and ah… keep back a bit," Bill recommended apologetically. "I wouldn't want to have to fill out an accident report. It might spoil my impending promotion."

"What does father having gloves on or not have to do with anything?" Alex asked curiously. But her question was quickly forgotten as the door opened, revealing a room stacked from top to bottom with gold items of every kind imaginable. Quickly they herded the children in and followed behind, shutting the door smartly behind against any curious passersby in the halls.

"Woah," Andrew said, for lack of any better word.

"Sorry about the mess, but I was taking inventory this morning and hadn't quite finished," Bill said cheerfully. "Quite a stash, isn't it?"

"A stash that you wouldn't have found without me," Heather pointed out, receiving a loving kiss on the cheek for the reminder.

"Most of it is nonmagical except for the residue of the spell that turned it that way. Of course that'll decrease the gold's value being magic made, but there is also the sheer collectability value considering where it came from."

"I believe I'll just stand by the door for now," Severus decided.

"What's wrong? You act almost as if you're allergic to them," Heather asked curiously.

"Rather it's the other way around," Bill said with amusement. "He's been inflicted with Gringotts' curse."

"Gringotts' curse? What's that?" asked Alex.

"One of the protections on the vaults is that if someone successfully casts a spell while in them they're inflicted by a curse where any gold they try to touch turns to lead. It's hardly fatal, but quite permanent," Bill explained.

"Thanks for sharing that with the whole class," Severus said sarcastically.

"Permanent?" Andrew asked.

"Now, children, there's no such thing as a permanent curse, we just haven't exactly found a cure yet," Jennifer said. Severus grimaced.

"So that's why he started wearing gloves all the time at school last year. And why goblins avoid you like the plague!" Alex said.

"I only found out after he stopped wearing his wedding ring," Jennifer said, looking slightly amused. "He had to have it reset in silver."

"Are you quite finished?" Severus said with such irritation that Jennifer apologized sheepishly. "Where is the girl?"

"Over here," Bill said, heading further into the room, clearing many of the items away from the door. Severus followed behind Jennifer as they went to look at the statue, Jennifer muttering identify spells as the worked their way over. She paused to look at a black leather chest, sitting upright on an end table with several chains around it.

"What's in there?"

"A cup with the Wine of Satyrs in it. Don't worry, I'm not sending that with the haul. It's going to the Ministry," Bill assured them, "as an artifact."

"Yes, that sounds safe," Severus said in such a tone that Bill glared at him.

"You know, Severus, there are still times when you make me remember quite distinctly why I hated you as a teacher," Bill said. Alex choked back her laughter, forcing her face straight as her father turned and squinted at her. "Here she is," he said, drawing their attention to a statue beside the bed.

"She's beautiful," Aurelius murmured. Andrew agreed with a nod as they stared at the graceful figure.

"So is Ciardoth, but that doesn't mean she isn't deadly," Alex pointed out.

"Alexandria is correct," Severus said, turning to the children as Jennifer took a better look at the woman. "I want the four of you to stand well back near the door. Alicia, have a painting ready and get them out if there is any trouble."

"Yes, Father," Alicia said, looking more excited than worried as she got her paper out.

"Well, there's no need to panic yet. I'm not even sure if I can cure her," Jennifer said, taking a step back thoughtfully. "The countercurse I have is specifically to counter the effects of the Golden Touch spell, which was never meant to be left in a permanent condition. But this was the actual ancient spell it was made to mimic, and quite a bit more powerful. Let's give it a go, I guess."

"Try it on one of the other items first," Severus suggested, getting out his wand to spot her in case something went wrong.

"Something small?" Bill suggested. Severus pointed to one of the gold grapes and Jennifer nodded, setting it aside from the rest and pointing her wand at it, concentrating.

"_Aureus relegare!_" Jennifer intoned. The golden grape suddenly flew against the wall, ricocheting off of it and against the ceiling and other items until Severus finally suspended it in air.

"Good thing you didn't try that on the girl," Heather said, peering out from behind the edge of the bed.

"I was afraid of that," Jennifer said, glancing over at her husband. "This is your area, not mine, Severus. Conventional magic isn't going to work this time."

"I still think this is a mistake," Severus muttered with a sigh, frowning thoughtfully at the statue. "She is an unwilling victim of a wish that was chosen willingly by Midas and given willingly to him by Silenus, correct?"

"Well yes, I suppose," Bill agreed.

"Severus, are you going to…?"

"No, Jennifer, not that, it wouldn't work," Severus said sharply, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "That only works when I completely and unquestionably want something to happen. And in this case, there's no question that part of me doesn't like this at all. However, there is a spell I acquired that may help, although I can not guarantee the results would be anything like you may want them to be."

"What do you mean?" Heather asked.

"The spell gives victims in certain circumstances a right to choose their path. If she chooses life, the spell would theoretically cancel out the curse, since she had no part in the original bargain. Of course she may choose death as well, but it would be her choice to make. Either way, the spell upon her will be broken," Severus said. The room grew quiet. "You said earlier that the only one who can answer the question of her release was the girl herself. I suggest we ask it of her." Jennifer nodded supportively, followed by an unsure nod by Heather. Bill sighed.

"You're right, of course. Either way she'll finally be free, and that's really what we came to do, wasn't it?" Bill said quietly.

"Jennifer, would you take the children to our room, please?" Severus said, nodding to Bill.

"But things were just starting to get interesting!" Alex protested.

"Your father's right, Alexandria, this isn't something the four of you need to see," Jennifer agreed, gently nudging them towards the door. "Besides, you haven't done your lessons for today."

"We were hoping not to have to, seeing it's an outing and all," Andrew argued fruitlessly, still walking towards the door.

"I'll be back as soon as they're settled. Do be careful," Jennifer said before opening the door and quickly ushering them out.

With them out of the way, Severus got to the problem at hand, pulling out a journal of notes and going over them while Heather sat in a chair, watching expectantly.

Bill put on some gloves and attempted to finish his inventory to make some room, placing them in a rather large brown bag that never seemed to fill no matter how many items he put in it. Finally Severus put his notes away and held his wand at his side as he walked in front of the girl, studying her.

"Is there anything you need me to be doing?" Bill asked quietly when he finished.

"I shouldn't be in any danger as long as her spirit is weaker than mine, and it should be after all these years of confinement," Severus said. "I suggest you stay out of the way, but be ready for anything should she decide to stay."

It was just as Bill had gone over to stand by Heather that he noticed an eerie change coming over Severus. As he raised his wand, the electric lights in the room dimmed dramatically as if bowing to a greater power at work. The words intoned were like none that Bill had ever heard before, and he felt a very intense chill as if someone was walking over his grave. How Severus had learned such ancient words Bill had no clue, but he was quickly realizing that there was more to his old irate teacher than he had given him credit for. There was something of a calling in them, more of emotion and will than language; language could only reach so deep. It was from this calling that the wisps of a spirit, distorted and featureless except for her eyes, rose from the statue, still partially attached to the statue.

But the spell did not end there. The words and tone changed, sounding cold and harsh to Bill and Heather's ears. It felt blunt and unfeeling, and Bill realized that it was the choice itself being delivered to her now, detailed and unbiased. The gift of change, Bill mused, was a very brutal gift indeed, for although it induced choice, it was not often well received. The release was to occur whether she wanted it or not, and it was in the choice and the choice alone that her dilemma lay. Finally, in what seemed like both an instant and an eternity of contemplation at the same time, there was a shrieking reply as the spirit grew brighter and brighter, consuming the statue completely as it seemed to fuse itself once more with the figure.

Suddenly the brightness faded and the figure slumped to the floor, Severus deciding to follow her lead by collapsing into a chair, putting away his wand tiredly.

"Well she's your problem now, she has decided to live," Severus said, not even bothering to look at the woman as the other two went over to her side, Heather speaking to her softly in Greek.

"Her name is Thera. She seems to understand she was imprisoned and wants to know who contacted the gods to save her," Heather said.

"Severus a god? Now that has got to be the scariest thing I've ever heard of in my entire life," Bill said seriously.

"Just leave me out of this, thank you very much. None of it was my idea, and she won't remember any of it in the morning anyhow," Severus said.

"Thanks, Severus, we did the right thing," Bill said. The golden haired woman looked between the two men puzzledly while Heather struggled to try to explain. Thera turned to look at her, said something, then sat up and kissed Bill so enthusiastically that he had a hard time pulling himself away. "What was that for?"

"I just told her how we found her and she's decided she belongs to you now," Heather scowled.

"Well, tell her I belong to you!"

"I did. She says she has no trouble sharing," Heather glowered. Severus sniggered, getting up to answer the soft knock at the door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Severus said.

"Well we could always tell her your part in this, you know," Bill threatened.

"Not unless you want your little golden princess turned into something vile, since that's Jennifer at the door," Severus said calmly, opening it. Jennifer came in with a question on her lips, but stopped short of asking as she saw Heather and Bill trying to help the princess to her feet.

"So it worked," Jennifer said in apparent awe.

"And she chose to live," Severus nodded, looking over at them as well. "And because of that, I find I trust her less than even before."


	4. Conflict in the Park

Chapter Four

Conflict in the Park

It was Aurelius' day to pick the afternoon game, so it was with no big surprise that that the four Snapes found themselves back at Aviation Park. Unfortunately, it was a Saturday and teeming with kids; the list for the Quidditch Pitch was a dozen long, and the chances for them to actually get it were definitely slim.

On top of that, Alex had soon discovered one of her best friends, Mandria Shea, was there. Aurelius groaned in frustration when he caught up with them, for Alex had already started telling a detailed account of their trip abroad.

"Her name is Thera and she's a Phrygian Princess," Alex said excitedly. "I didn't get to talk to her for very long, just in the morning as we were leaving. I got the impression that my parents didn't want me to speak to her for some reason."

"They were probably afraid you would talk her head off," Aurelius muttered.

"Her father accidentally turned her to gold, and she had been like that for thousands of years! Can you imagine? What if the Muggles had found them first, they might have melted her down, not knowing! She's a Muggle too, of course, but then after we saved her there was hardly denying magic, was there?" Alex went on.

"Alex, can I talk to you for a moment?" Aurelius said, grabbing her and pulling her to one side before she had a chance to reply. "Don't you ever use your brains at all before opening your mouth? What are you thinking, talking of something like that in public!"

"Mandria is one of my best friends. I don't keep secrets from my friends anymore," Alex said.

"It's not her I'm worried about. I have her thoughts protected. It's the fact we're in Aviation Park and anybody with five and a half sickles to their name could buy a pair of Weasley's Wonder Ears and hear you from the other side of the park!" Aurelius hissed. "Why don't you just gossip about boys like normal girls your age?"

"Perhaps because I haven't met any worth gossiping about," Alex said, sticking her nose up in the air and turning to join the others when she heard her name called. It was Conner Donovan, one of the Gryffindor Chasers, walking over to them with a broom in hand.

"And where have you four been hiding? I'd have expected to see you here nearly every day since school got out, and there's been no sign of any of you," he said.

"You make it sound as if that were a crime," Alex challenged.

She and Conner hadn't exactly gotten along. In fact, Conner and his friends were known for teasing the younger kids on occasion, and even some of his own classmates, especially Alex's other best friend, Rose. That and a Quidditch game before Alex had even gone to Hogwarts had set them at odds, and although he had made several attempts at friendship, Alex was not really interested in making peace with him.

"My parents went abroad to spend some time together, so we stayed with the Weasley's," Alex said.

"So you're in with the Weasley's, are you? Ever get free samples at the joke shop?" Conner asked.

"Just get to the point of why you came over, Donovan," Aurelius said impatiently.

"Well, I got a team signed up second on the Quidditch list and thought you might be up for a rematch after last year," Conner said. "But I can see you're not interested, so we'll find someone else."

"Wait!" Alex and Aurelius said at once as Conner pretended to turn around, breaking into a grin as he glanced at the Snapes.

"We're short two players, but we'll see what we can do," Alex said.

"Good," Conner nodded, glancing at Aurelius. "I can't wait to see you eat dirt again this year, Aurelius, or have you finally wised up that you're not Seeker material?" Conner grinned, walking back to his team. Alex held Aurelius back from grabbing onto the back of Conner's broom as he walked away.

"Save it for the game," Alex said.

"I just wanted to show him where he could put it," Aurelius said, following her as she joined the others and told them what was up. He looked around for his friends from school as they talked about who to add. "There's Heph sitting over at the snack bar, but I don't see Ranly or Peter."

"Heph is a great Beater, we could use him," Alex agreed. "Rel, how about letting Alicia take Seeker this time?"

"No!" Aurelius shouted so loudly that several of the other kids around them turned to try and see what the problem was. "You heard Conner, I plan to show him who's not a Seeker!"

"Well if it's any consolation, Rel, Conner isn't a Seeker either. He got reassigned to Chaser last year," Alex said. "Rose is the Gryffindor Seeker now."

"Hey, why don't we see if Rose can come? Then we could have a _real _Seeker on the team!" Mandria suggested.

"This is my day, and I want to put Conner in his place!" Aurelius said stubbornly. "I am going to be Seeker!"

"Rel, if you want to put Conner in his place, the answer really is Rose," Alex said. "He's still burning mad about getting replaced last year, and if we win, it'll not only be a win for the Snapes, but may just put a dent in that ego of his." Aurelius glared at her, his arms still folded. "I'll let you use my new broom if you take Chaser."

"Do I get to use it the rest of the day?" Aurelius asked after a moment. Alex hesitated only a moment before nodding. "Even if we can't get Rose?"

"All right, all right, but make up your mind! We don't know how long the next game will last!" Alex said impatiently.

"Fine. Deal," Aurelius agreed. "But how can we possibly get her here in time?" The two of them paused and looked at Alicia before breaking out into smiles.

* * *

The bell rang, letting the next group know that the Quidditch Pitch was free. Conner, along with Hilda and Lydia, the other two Chasers, looked up in surprise as they saw the Snape team coming over to them, including class and team mate, Rose Bailey, smiling almost defiantly at them as they approached.

"You didn't tell me they had Thorny on their team," Lydia said to Conner.

"She wasn't with them at the time, but I welcome the opportunity," Conner said. "I just got an idea."

"Should we be worried?" Hilda asked, glancing at her younger brother Hardy, who was going to Keeper for them. She didn't want him in the middle of a war.

"Well if it isn't Thorny Bailey," Conner said cheerfully, offering his hand, which Rose decided not to take. "Decided to bring in a ringer for your team? Not that'll help. Everyone knows she isn't half the Seeker I was."

"Then why aren't you Seeker now?" Mandria challenged him.

"Because some people lack a certain amount of discipline. He's lucky to be on the team, and probably wouldn't be if his best friend wasn't the captain," Rose explained. "We never won any games when you were Seeker, Conner."

"Yes, well, that was then. Perhaps I was chosen for the team too early," Conner decided. "But now I'm ready, and I intend to prove it."

"Good. Then let's play already," Aurelius said impatiently.

"Care to make a bit of a wager on the game, Rose?" Conner asked calmly, ignoring Aurelius.

"What sort of wager?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Just a personal one," Conner said. "If I get the Snitch before you, I want you to step down as Seeker and recommend me as your replacement to Stewart. If you win, I promise I'll drop it once and for all and not mention it again."

"Is that it?" Alex said. "It doesn't seem like a fair bet to me."

"If I win," Rose said carefully, "would you promise that you and Stewart won't tease me any more, or call me Thorny, or harass my plants?"

"I don't harass your plants!" Conner said indignantly. "Neither has Stewart since the last time he got poison ivy in uncomfortable places after touching one of your hybrids."

"Well that's the deal, take it or leave it," Rose said. "I'm fifteen years old and not a child anymore, and I want to be treated with respect."

"Ok Thorny… Rose, I mean. Let's shake on it then," Conner said, offering his hand again. This time she took it and Conner kicked his Quidditch chest open, letting out the balls. As the rest of the players took to the sky, he and Rose stood on the ground and together hoisted the Quaffle up, letting the Chasers above go at it before taking to brooms themselves, getting out of the way.

It didn't take Aurelius long to get a hold of the ball. It never did. He was a master of interception, and any pass made between Chasers when he was around was always a bad decision. In a flash he was between Lydia and Hilda before they even knew he was there, flinging it under his broom to where Alicia hovered in waiting. From the moment the Quaffle touched her fingers, Alicia suddenly became a blur as she shot forward at breakneck speed so fast that their Keeper instinctually dove as she approached, the Quaffle zooming past his head as Alicia pulled up as easily as if she had been going at half the speed. Lydia and Hilda found themselves pulling up and staring at sheer surprise, until Conner's shouting finally sunk in and the two of them went to help Hardy with the return.

Hardy was under heavy Bludger attack as Heph and Mandria nearly cracked their bats trying to get at a second swing in before Alex and Alicia sidled up, crowding Hardy to slow him down. Stuck with having to pass, Hardy pushed the ball towards his sister. But as Hilda reached out to catch it, Aurelius was there, batting it into Alex's hands, who then quickly dove out of the pack and around towards the rings again.

Conner's Beaters, a pair of boys Alex recognized as Hufflepuffs, finally got control of the Bludgers, but by the time the Bludgers were heading in her direction, she had passed the Quaffle off to Alicia and then veered out of the way. The Keeper, more alert this time, made a grab for the Quaffle as Alicia approached. But Alicia hadn't let it go; instead, she dropped suddenly and tossed it into the lower ring, twisting around in a double spiral pull-out as she turned for the Chase across the Pitch again.

On the other end, Rose was snickering as Conner got close, and he immediately changed his mind about complementing her for how her team was playing when he saw the look on her face.

"So how does it feel to be beaten by a bunch of kids, Conner?" Rose grinned.

"It'll be just you and I at the end, Thorny," Conner said. "And then we'll see who gets the last laugh."

Just then something whizzed past them from behind and Conner turned about just to see the Snitch shooting away, immediately taking off after it with Rose close behind. It cut directly through the center of the Chasers, who had to quickly dive or jink out of the way of the two Seekers, splitting the group in two.

Alex, who had had the Quaffle before dodging the group, suddenly found her hands empty. Cursing softly at the distraction, she looked around to see Hardy hurrying away with it and rose to meet him, determined to get it back. On his other side, Aurelius was catching up, so Hardy had no intention of letting go of the ball, realizing that a pass now would be a disaster.

But as Hardy got to the ring to make the throw, Aurelius suddenly cut him off. The Quaffle bounced off Aurelius' shoulder and back in the other direction where Alex was waiting, jetting upward with the ball and away from the main pack as she went towards the rings. Below, Conner and Rose were still neck and neck after the Snitch, their brooms matched in speed.

Alex had little time to think of their race for the Snitch as a pair of Bludgers flew by, a clear miss. But as she turned to see where the rest of the pack was, the two Bludgers ricocheted off the ceiling and hit her full force in the back, knocking her off her broom.

Shouts of alarm from the others alerted Rose to look up, and seeing what was happening broke off to try to reach her friend, realizing she was going too be too late.

Suddenly Alex began to slow as the air became filled with feathers, landing on a growing cushion of them that appeared on the ground underneath her. It was then that Rose saw a wizard standing on the field with a face as white as a sheet, not recognizing who he was until he ran towards them along with the rest of her teammates.

Alex, groaning from the two fist-sized bruises that were surely forming on her back, found herself being pulled to her feet by someone altogether unexpected.

It was Lucius Malfoy, who looked none too pleased at being there at all.

"Haven't you got enough sense than to fly so close to the ceiling, you foolish girl? You could have gotten killed!" he snapped angrily.

"S…sorry," Alex stammered, shrinking back from the furious look on the man's face.

"The next time you're going to do something stupid, do it somewhere I'm not going to be!" he shouted out her with such ferocity that she just nodded vigorously.

It was then that Alex was aware of several others approaching, and looked over to see Jennifer and Draco with his young daughter in hand. Noticing them, Lucius straightened his coat and put away his wand, striding towards Jennifer with such resolve that Jennifer stopped, her hand on her sleeve defensively, ready to pull her wand out if needed. But the irate wizard merely walked up to her with a look of pure indignation.

"I hate you," Lucius said with complete conviction before glancing at Draco and walking away.

Grimacing, Draco picked up his daughter and followed behind him. But it was the look on Jennifer's face that intrigued Alex… it was an instantaneous look of sheer triumph, quickly buried by a stern gaze as she turned her attention to Alex.

"I got knocked off my broom," Alex explained, wincing when her mother touched her back. "Bludgers got me after bouncing off the wall."

"What are you doing playing with Bludgers in here, anyhow? You know how bad they can be in this pitch," Jennifer scolded.

"It isn't Quidditch without the Bludgers!" Aurelius protested. "It'd just be Chaser ball with a Snitch!"

"We'll talk about it at home, and about your insisting on playing Quidditch against a team three years older than you," Jennifer snapped.

"With all due respect, Professor, they were winning until Rose pulled out to check on Alex," Conner said, taking a moment to show Rose the Snitch in his hand. Rose groaned.

"I wouldn't have even gotten to her in time. If it hadn't been for Mr. Malfoy… he probably saved her life," Rose said, hardly believing she was saying it.

"Yes, he probably did," Jennifer said curtly, putting an arm gently around Alex and turning towards the gift shop. "Aurelius, help Andrew and Alicia get your things together. I'm going to go ahead and walk Alex back."

"You're not going to actually hold me to the bargain after what happened, are you?" Rose asked the moment Jennifer was out of hearing distance.

"Of course I am. Game continues even after an injury in Quidditch, you know that," Conner said cheerfully. "But to show you I'm a good sport, I promise not to tease you any more during school. Good game, by the way. Especially you, Aurelius. I hope you make Gryffindor. You've got a lot of potential as a Keeper, the way you block as well as you do."

"First off, I am usually the Seeker," Aurelius said, drawing himself up. "Furthermore, I am a Snape, and no _true_ Snape would suffer the humiliation in a house filled with nothing but loafers, trouble makers, and Mudbloods," he said.

"Why you beastly little…" Hilda and Hardy quickly grabbed Lydia as she started to pull out her wand.

"He's just trying to provoke us! Don't forget Craw is nearby!" Hilda said.

"Well maybe I'll tell her what he just said then!" Lydia sputtered.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it, I'm sure he's just upset," Rose said, looking a bit worried.

"Come on, Rel, let's not get into any trouble. It is Alex we should be concerned with now," Andrew said quickly, handing Aurelius the broom Alex was using. "Let's just go home."

"Remind me never to try to be nice to that one again," Conner said to his friends, loud enough the other Snapes could hear. "I was just being polite. Besides, the little sister seems to be the only one of them with any real Quidditch talent anyhow. Now she is going to be lightning."

Alicia blushed brightly as they walked away, but Andrew couldn't help but turn and wink knowingly at her.


	5. The Choice of a Wand

Chapter Five

The Choice of a Wand

Aurelius was positively horrified when he learned that his mother had no intentions of letting them go back to Aviation Park for the rest of the summer.

"Grey Quarry Park is nearly as big, and I won't have to worry about you breaking your necks dodging Bludgers before school starts," Jennifer said. "Besides, only the local children go there, and it's less likely that you'll run into any unpleasant crowd as you did yesterday."

"But all my friends go to Aviation!" Aurelius complained.

"Then invite them to Quarry!" Jennifer said. "This subject is closed. I don't want you going back there this year, and that's final."

It did, indeed, seem to be final after Aurelius' attempts to persuade his father to change her mind merely resulted in him being sent to Corey's apothecary for sulfur, knowing all too well how much his son hated having anything to do with his adopted brother. To make matters worse, Corey always tried to be as nice as possible to the boy, and that only irritated Aurelius all the more.

But despite the disruption in Aurelius' plans, summer sped by very quickly; from morning lessons to meals to afternoons at the park, playing board games, reenacting scenes from books, or painting. Sometimes painting came with the added instruction of Francis Pyther, who was there one night a week to instruct Alicia, often under the unnerving scrutiny of her father. Severus had always made it perfectly clear that he didn't particularly care to have a vampire of any sort in the house, even one as docile as the artist was, and Aurelius couldn't help but delight in reminding Mr. Pyther of that any time their father left the room.

On a bright warm day near the end of July, a dusty grey owl appeared on the window just as they were finishing their breakfast, and Jennifer smiled enigmatically as she read them off while the children gazed intently at the red seals on the backs.

"Let's see, one for Professor Severus Snape," Jennifer said. Severus didn't bother to look up from his breakfast, merely holding a hand up for her to place the envelope in it. "One for Miss Alexandria Snape," Jennifer said, handing it across the table to the girl, who hurriedly opened it to see what her second year lists were going to be like. "And one for Professor Jennifer Craw Snape. Oh, that's me," Jennifer chuckled, going to open it.

"Is that it?" Aurelius asked sharply. Jennifer looked at him puzzledly.

"Were you expecting one as well?"

"That's not funny, Mum," Aurelius said, starting to grow nervous.

"Well, let me check again. Oh, wait, what's this?" Jennifer said, showing them another envelope hidden behind hers. "Mr. Aurelius Snape. Do we know anyone by that name?"

"Give me that!" Aurelius said as his brother and sisters chuckled and congratulated him as he finally got a hold of his letter, his father even rewarding him a rare smile.

"I suppose that makes us two for two now," Jennifer said, gazing at her husband lovingly as she sat back down.

"I'm not counting anyone until they're properly Sorted," Severus said calmly.

"With his marks, he'll be a Ravenclaw for sure," Jennifer argued and winked at her son, who grinned slightly before reading over his list again.

"Scholastic excellence has no true bearing on what house one is sorted into. Each house has produced students with outstandings in both OWLS and NEWTs. Danyelle Nelson of Slytherin, for example, Granger of Gryffindor."

"Yes, but have you ever met a Ravenclaw who was an idiot?" Jennifer asked flirtatiously. Severus looked over at her.

"You don't want me to answer that," he warned her.

"You don't think I'll get stuck in Gryffindor, do you?" Aurelius asked worriedly.

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?" Jennifer said with surprise.

"You don't want me to answer that either," Severus said, earning a jab in the arm from his wife. Severus decided to turn his attention to his letter.

"I'll remind you that your brother and your godfather Harry Potter both were Gryffindors, and both of them turned into very fine wizards," Jennifer said, finishing off her tea.

"Yes, but how much trouble were they while going to school?" Aurelius challenged. "I heard Professor McGonagall reminding Corey at his birthday party last week that she used to call him the Terror of Gryffindor."

"Not all Gryffindors are trouble makers," Alex admitted. "Rose isn't like that at all!"

"But you can't say the same for Conner, can you?" Rel smirked.

"There's a bit of that going on in each of the houses as well," Jennifer said irritably as she got up. "But you both had better not be in trouble! It's bad enough that your sister went nosing about and nearly got herself killed last year. And there'd better be no more of that, either!" she added, looking directly at Alex this time.

"Yes, Mum," Alex said, knowing that sometimes it was just better not to argue, but she exchanged side glances with her younger siblings who were trying their best not to grin.

* * *

Jennifer decided to beat the main school rush by going to Diagon Alley the next day, but first stopped at Willowby's Wands and Weeds in Haven's Bluff itself to drop off her orders for Hogwarts as well as Severus and herself. Corey was already well stocked for the school rush with kits stacked to the ceiling, catered for students of every year. There were also huge bins of all sorts of bulk sands and powders filled to the rim, and barrels filled with freshly caught live insects and tadpoles and all sorts of other slimy things.

In the front of the store, the local townsfolk… mostly Muggles… sat and drank non-magical teas and welcomed everyone coming apparently not one bit put out for having wizards in their town, or the fact that an occasional magical ingredient became mixed up in the regular at times, causing rather extraordinary things to happen when they least expected it.

For Haven's Bluff had become quite literally a haven; a very close-knit community who stayed protective of its townsfolk whether Muggle or not. And despite many protests started by one purist wizard or another about the interaction, the town continued to thrive with its open policy, provided that nothing about the town's oddities caught the eye of the rest of the world. But Haven's Bluff was loyal to its own, and Corey Willowby, who had been born and raised there, had become one its greatest defenders. It was here and here alone that both cultures seemed to coexist in relative harmony; the only one like it anywhere in Europe, perhaps even the world.

Jennifer, Severus and the children received a warm welcome from both Muggles and wizards alike as they stepped in. Jennifer stopped to chat a bit with several of them before finally making their way to the counter where Corey himself stood, drumming his fingers as he waited for them to make their way up, his two clerks waving to the Snapes before getting back to work.

"That time of year already?" Corey grinned, holding out his hands as Jennifer held out two rolls of paper. He unrolled the first and frowned at it with a sigh as he glanced down the entire list. "Mom, this is the same exact list for Hogwarts that you gave me last year."

"No it isn't!" Jennifer said with surprise. "I wrote it on the last day of school." Corey handed her the list back, tapping the first row.

"Four barrels of fresh swamp eels, seven pounds of sleep sand, a small barrel of preserved Gillyweed, four dozen knuckle-cut dragon claws…are you still teaching them that version of Mortin's All-Purpose Spiked Snail Repellant? There's a much simpler version of that now, you know."

"All right, all right, you made your point. And I teach that spell for complexity not versatility," Jennifer said defensively, Corey grinning even wider.

"I tell you what. Why don't we just standardize this Hogwarts list from now on, and if you need anything during the year that I notice you tend to constantly run out of, I'll just update it in my head and add it on. It'll keep me from having to read the same thing over and over again," Corey said.

"You and that memory of yours," Jennifer said proudly. Aurelius rolled his eyes. "Well, our personal list is always different, at least."

"Yes, especially that stuff you use for your Coca-cola experiments," Corey teased her with a wink before glancing at the list. "Feistyweed? Didn't you just spend years getting rid of that in your garden?"

"Well, I found some use for it after all," Jennifer protested. "And I'd rather buy it in a sack than have it strangling my garden. We also need a potion kit for Aurelius, of course."

"So you got your letter, did you?" Corey said to the boy cheerfully. "Hogwarts will never be the same again," he chuckled. "All right, I'll pick you out a good one."

"I'd like to pick my own out, if you don't mind," Aurelius said, heading over to where they were stacked and grabbing the rolling ladder.

"Suit yourself," Corey said, seemingly unperturbed as he turned back to the others. "Look, this is obviously going to take me awhile, but I have an idea. Andrew and Alicia are probably going to be bored silly looking at books and shopping for these two. If they'd like, they could help me here for a few hours, perhaps earn a sickle or two."

"Can we stay, Mum?" Andrew asked excitedly.

"You wouldn't forget my sketch paper would you, if we stayed?" Alicia asked. Jennifer exchanged a glance with Severus who nodded slightly.

"Oh, very well, you can stay. Thank you, Corey," Jennifer said warmly.

"No problem, Mom, anything to help out," Corey said back. Just then there was a thunderous noise. The three of children jumped and turned around, while Jennifer and Severus had wands in their hands and Corey had a hand poised to strike. But they relaxed as they saw only a pile of potion cases, Aurelius' head appearing among them as he sat up, looking a bit dazed.

"Did you find the one you were looking for?" Corey asked calmly, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

Needless to say, Jennifer was already in an irritable mood by the time they reached Diagon Alley, not completely convinced that the 'accident' was unintentional. The stern look she gave her son told him that much as they entered the Leaky Cauldron, waving absently to those greeting them.

Flourish and Blotts was the first stop. Jennifer took a hold of Aurelius' list and while Severus accompanied Alex, unusually tolerant of her prattling as she began getting excited about learning dark creatures this year in Defense.

"We won't need all of these, Aurelius," Jennifer said. "Alex has quite a number of up to date books from last year you can use. She'll need a couple of them as reference, of course, so we'll need get you a new Standard Book of Spells and Potions…."

"What? I don't want to use her old books. I want my own set! It's not like we can't afford them," argued Aurelius. "That is why you both work, isn't it?"

"Aurelius, I am not putting up with your attitude today," Jennifer snapped. "And I've no intention of having four copies of 'A History of Magic' and 'Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration' in the house when one copy is more than enough. It's a waste of money, and I've no intention of doing it."

"Then why don't I just stay home and not go at all?"

"Don't tempt me!" Jennifer said, on the verge of dragging him out of the shop by the ear.

Just then, she heard her name called and looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Shea, her demeanor held in check as she went over to talk to them. Left on his own, Aurelius was quickly working to gather _every_ book on the list, hoping to get them to his father before his mum caught on, but soon got distracted as Ranly and Heph came up to him.

"Guess what wand I got! You'll never guess!" Heph said in a tone that indicated perfection. "Mahogany dragon scale. Can you beat that?"

"I haven't got my wand yet, we just got here. What'd you get, Ranly?"

"Red maple centaur hair. Probably the good doctor's himself," Ranly said proudly. "I bet you get something good too."

"Peter didn't," Heph snickered. "He ended up with a fairy's tooth! Could you imagine going to school with a wand like that? He'll be walking down Hufflepuff row for sure."

"Peter always was a bit of a pushover at school," Aurelius agreed. "Imagine the humiliation! I'd have demanded a different one."

"He tried, but Ollivander doesn't take to none of that. It's the one or nothing with him, and you know his parents, they barely could afford a wand, let alone a custom one," Ranly said. "Although I hear your brother has affordable ones."

"Adopted brother," Aurelius pointed out. "His wands aren't as good as all that. They can't be, can they, if my parents don't trust him to make our wands and with him being almost family. It'd be Grendelbane's or nothing if you ask me."

"Sure! If you have the vault of cash it'd take to purchase one of those. Wands are expensive enough as it is," Heph said.

"My mother has a Grendelbane wand. Of course, the Craws used to be loaded in the old days. Maybe it will be again if my grandfather gets out of prison. He's up for parole soon, you know."

"You don't think they'd really let him out, do you? Isn't he dangerous?" Ranly asked.

"Of course he's dangerous, he's a Craw. Have you really ever heard of a Craw who wasn't?" Aurelius asked calmly.

"In fact," Severus said, so close to Aurelius ear that he nearly jumped out of his shoes, "If your mother were over here instead of me at this moment, I think she would be very dangerous indeed."

"Well, I best be moving along," Aurelius said carefully, waving to his friends who nodded nervously at the tall professor. Severus took his son by the collar and turned him towards the front, dropping off several of the books Aurelius had acquired back onto their tables.

Jennifer was still talking to the Sheas when they approached the clerk. Alex, her books already packaged and in hand stood beside them, talking to Mandria at a rapid pace about the new school year. After Aurelius had his own parcel to carry, Severus stepped up to join his wife, finally persuading them to head out of the bookshop.

"Jennifer, why don't you go ahead and take Alex to Malkin's, and I can take Aurelius over to Ollivander's? Perhaps we can save some time," Severus suggested.

"Oh, but Aurelius needs to be fitted for everything, and Alex just needs a new coat and a few hems changed," Jennifer protested, heading to the seamstress.

"Then lets have Aurelius done first, and the two of us will run ahead. You know how long it can take to find a wand." Severus suggested.

Jennifer hesitated. She really didn't want to miss seeing Aurelius get his wand, but did see the sense in splitting up. She also saw quite plainly it was an intentional ploy on her husband's part to give her some cool down time away from her incorrigible son.

"Oh very well, but don't leave the shop until we get there. I want to see what he gets too," Jennifer insisted.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunity to see it over the year," Severus pointed out, reluctantly stepping into the busy seamstress shop.

Robes, shirts, pants and more passed by in neatly folded bundles as Madam Malkin and her assistants hurried to get the steady stream of students fitted for the new school year. Older students who saw Snape quickly hurried by as they remembered all of their summer assignments still left undone, while some of the second and third year students seemed a bit leery of even attempting to pass by him at all.

Aurelius held his head up as high as possible hoping to disguise his short stature, but Malkin only smiled at him knowingly as she finished the measurements.

"Make sure this one has a double hem, Violet. He looks due for a growth spurt, two inches before December by the looks and length of his arms," she commented to one of her assistants, winking above his head.

"Yes, ma'am," the assistant smiled, whipping out a robe as Malkin went for shirts and ties. Within minutes another bundle of packages had appeared in Jennifer's arms, and Alex headed up for her turn. Severus nodded to Aurelius and headed outside, impatient to get out of the crowd. He immediately went over to the wand shop, walking at a pace Aurelius found hard to keep up with.

"Father, this list says to bring a cat or owl or toad. Does that mean I can't bring Achilles?" Aurelius asked.

"That is to keep students from bringing something exotic, or a familiar that can't be easily carried. You'll find that no one will blink at seeing snakes or rodents in the mix," Severus said, opening the door for him. The place was quite empty, and Aurelius found himself looking around the dusty shop with skepticism. "And now that we have a moment alone, I would appreciate it if you would make an effort not to do anything to further irritate your mother today. I think you've done your fair share of 'testing' for one morning."

"I wasn't trying to test anyone!" Aurelius protested.

"Aurelius," Severus kneaded his temples with a sigh, glancing at the vacant counter before turning back to him. "I understand that this is a stressful time for you, involving a lot of very important changes. But what you must realize is that you are not the only one affected by these changes. Every choice one makes in life has a direct impact on others around them, whether they want them to or not."

"Now there is a familiar voice," someone said from the back room as Ollivander stepped into view. "Ah, Professor Snape! And this must be Aurelius! I have been expecting you!" he said warmly, pulling out some boxes. "And how is Mr. Willowby? I hear he's become a very good wandmaker in his own right these days."

"Very well, thank you," Severus said, nudging Aurelius forward. Aurelius viewed Ollivander with new suspicion.

"Grendelbane mentions him on occasion, of course. Quite fond of the boy, he was. Always nice to see a fresh outlook on wands after all these years," he smiled, opening the boxes.

"You don't think it's a bit odd that a Focus Caster would be making wands?" Aurelius asked, earning a disapproving look from Severus.

"Actually, most good wandmakers are, Mr. Snape. And exceptional memory never hurts either," Ollivander said tolerantly. "Twelve and a half ebonwood serpent's tooth, isn't that correct, Professor? I never forget a wand."

"Can I have a serpent tooth wand too?" Aurelius asked with interest.

"As a matter of fact, I did pull out an oak serpent tooth wand as one of the possibilities. Care to try that first?" he smiled, handing Aurelius the wand. But at just the quickest of waves, Ollivander snatched it a way with a frown. "No, that would never do, not at all. Something with a bit less punch, I think."

"With a bit less punch?" Aurelius repeated, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Perhaps we ought to try the Unicorn Horn wand," Ollivander said, glancing up at Severus enigmatically.

"What's this one?"

"A thirteen-inch Horned Owl feather. Not as prestigious as your mother's, of course, but a very subtle wand," Ollivander said, handing him the wand, and after just one flick took it back away again. "But too subtle, I think, for you." As Ollivander reached for another box, dust free and lined in rich velvet, Aurelius noticed the symbol of a dragon claw on one of the other boxes in front of him and grabbed it, giving it a quick wave. As Ollivander turned and protested, Severus snatched it out of Aurelius' hand and put it back with such a warning glare that Aurelius shrunk back a bit.

"He reminds me of you when you were a boy," Ollivander commented as he stepped over to take the wand back and took out another. A bit of color entered Severus' sallow cheeks as he muttered softly under his breath, trying to keep his temper, but Ollivander politely took no notice, his eyes fixed on Aurelius. "This will go a lot faster, young man, if you trust my judgment. And I truly think that this wand may be meant for you and you alone."

"What is it?" Aurelius asked guardedly.

"A very special wand, Mr. Snape. There is not another exactly like it nor will there ever be again," Ollivander insisted, holding it out gently cradled in the palms of his hands. It was simply carved out of the whitest of birch, making it look almost like ivory. But so reverently was Ollivander holding it that Aurelius slowly took it, looking it over cautiously before giving it a wave. The tingle of magic in the air seemed to ripple through Aurelius as he held did so, the wave of the wand pulling through the air almost as if it were moving through flowing water. It was then that Ollivander's face began to beam with joy. "A perfect match! I should have guessed from the very beginning it would be! Your mother will be positively delighted."

"But what is it?"

"Twelve and a half Ghostbirch Unicorn Horn wand. And not just any Horn…."

"What? I don't want this!" Aurelius shouted. "It's… It's a _girl's_ wand!"

"Aurelius!" Severus snapped.

"Mr. Snape, the wand has chosen, and since it's chosen you, I should say it's definitely not a girl's wand," Ollivander said sternly. "I have made quite a great deal of Unicorn wands that went to very bright young wizards."

"I'll get laughed out of school if my mates see me with this. There has to be some mistake. I want a different wand!" Aurelius demanded.

"Absolutely out of the question. That is the only wand I am inclined to sell you, Mr. Snape, today or ever." Ollivander said stubbornly. He glanced up briefly as the door opened, and then did a double take as he saw it was Jennifer and Alex coming in.

"We will be taking that wand, and I will be discussing this event with you later, Aurelius," Severus snapped at him, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Whatever is going on now?" Jennifer asked, her eyes falling in amazement to the wand in her son's hand.

"I am not going to school with a Unicorn Horn wand. I'd rather not go to school at all than die of the embarrassment!" Aurelius said, throwing the wand down in its box and dropping the rest of his books and things as well. "Send me to Muggle public schools for all I care, or get me a decent wand, but there is no way I am going to Hogwarts with that thing!"

But as he stood there defiantly in the silence of the tantrum, he suddenly noticed that no one was looking at him at all. Instead, the shopkeeper, his father, and even Alex were gazing at his mother, who had the look of someone stunned after a physical blow.

"I think, Severus, if you don't mind… I need a bit of air for a moment," Jennifer said quietly, stepping outside.

Severus growled deep in his throat, his black eyes colder and angrier than Aurelius ever remembered seeing them. He turned to Aurelius, hardly trusting himself to speak.

"Alex, pick up your brother's things. The both of you wait outside while I finish this and we're going home. I'll get the rest of your school supplies myself," Severus said, his voice sounding as sharp as ice.

"What about Mum?" Alex asked.

"Do as you're told!" Severus snapped. Alex scrambled for the parcels, Aurelius sulkily following her as Severus paid for the wand. "He _will_ use it, if I have to magically glue it to his hand."

"It's not altogether uncommon for a student to not be happy at first with the wand that has chosen him," Ollivander said, gazing past Severus and out the front window at the child. "Although I find myself wondering why a wand so purely made and given would choose this particular boy?"

"Yes, I find myself wondering the exact same thing," Severus said curtly, carefully taking the bag offered to him. "Sorry about the trouble."

"It's quite all right, Professor. After all, the trouble for me has just ended, but I daresay the trouble for your family has just begun," Ollivander said sympathetically. Severus nodded at that before heading out the door, reminding himself to pick up a headache potion when he dropped them off at home. Ollivander watched them go then took the time to scribble a long note, setting it aside for the Owl Post.


	6. Responses and Responsibilities

Chapter Six

Responses and Responsibilities

"Jennifer? Are you all right?"

Jennifer looked up from where she stood around the building to see Hermione standing there, looking at her with a concerned face.

"Yes, I… I was just thinking," Jennifer said, looking around. A few feet away Ron stood acting incredibly impatient and with a look in his face that suddenly alerted Jennifer's attention. "What's wrong? What's going on with Bill?"

"Ugh, it's been a nightmare, and I don't have time to explain it all…do you have time to come to the bank with us?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Jennifer said, glancing in the shop. Seeing that Severus wasn't there, she checked her watch before falling into place beside Hermione and Ron. "Are you all right, Ron?"

"Ask me again in a few hours when I've had time to calm down. What I'd like to do to Lucius Malfoy right now," Ron growled.

"Oh no, what's he done this time?" Jennifer asked.

"Only tipped off the Artifacts office to a particular address to look for illegal artifacts which happened to be inhabited by my brother, his wife, and their house guest…" Ron said. Jennifer groaned. "It's put father in a nasty spot. Not only did they find a bunch of artifacts there, but a several thousand year old Muggle princess to boot. Gringotts is claiming responsibility for the items because Bill swears they belong to the bank, only there's a problem with that."

"Which is?" Jennifer said impatiently.

"The bank has decided that the princess is their property too. They say there's no legal proof that she was a human turned to gold, and that she may just as well be gold turned human," Ron said. Jennifer stared at him.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of!"

"Maybe, but have you ever tried arguing property rights with a goblin?" Ron asked. Jennifer sighed.

"This could get messy," Jennifer agreed.

"That's probably the biggest understatement of the year," Hermione agreed.

"Where's the girl at now?"

"At the Ministry at the moment," Hermione said as they stepped into the bank. "Arthur didn't want her to be in the middle of this."

"I don't think he wants to be in the middle of this either," Ron muttered, following behind them.

A large crowd of people had gathered at the back the bank; goblins, wizards from the Ministry, curious spectators, several lawyers and even a reporter or two hovered about while Arthur, Ederick Thurspire, Rhys Brown and the new Artifacts Minister, Donald Coffers stood talking to the members of the bank board.

Lucius, who had been standing near the edge of the crowd, was the first to take notice of the three approaching. His lip curled slightly as he looked back around, nodding to someone else in the crowd, but Jennifer couldn't exactly tell to whom. Bill was standing next to his bosses with his arms folded and mouth shut and a determined expression on his face. But nearly everyone had their attention on Mr. Coffers; an older wizard gentleman with a neat, tailored look to him, not a hair out of place (what little he had), and robes pressed as if they had come straight out of a shop. Only his glasses had a shoddy look to them; the frames were bent off center and one arm was wrapped with waxed string, and Jennifer couldn't help wondering why he didn't just fix them.

"Governor Knobgait, I can to some extent believe that your employee brings things home to inspect and record before he delivers them, but you still haven't satisfactorily explained to me what exactly it is you do with them when you receive them."

"We hold them for investment purposes," the goblin in question said. "After, of course, obtaining a permit to claim a particular find as _your_ law dictates." Jennifer didn't miss the bitter emphasis, and neither apparently did Coffers, whose smile thinned a bit.

"Yes but some of these items, namely the carpet, are protected artifacts and illegal to sell in this country. How then is that a legal investment?" Coffer asked.

"This bank has interests in places other than in this country, and not all countries have such bans," Knobgait said coolly. "And since these items were not acquired here, bought here, nor sold here, they're really not wizards' concern, are they? The only item remotely dangerous that our employee acquired, the goblet of wine, was handed directly over to you."

"And what about the girl? She can hardly be considered an investment," Arthur said. "And you can't truly believe she began as a gold statue. She would have no emotion, language, or memory. That girl is no more an animated automaton than I am." Someone snorted, and Jennifer didn't have to turn around to know it came from Lucius.

"Was it all that long ago when we were considered investments?" the goblin mused.

"Come, now, let's not bring up ancient history…"

"It may be ancient history for you and the Ministry, Arthur, but it is hardly so for us. In fact, it's amazing how little has changed since then." The softness of his voice only lended to the pause that followed, and Jennifer felt her own hair stand on end as if watching a cauldron of deadly poison about to bubble over.

"We had a legal claim on the find, Arthur, regardless of the nature of items included. We did our part by bowing to your regulation, so now it's time for you to do your part and stay out of our business."

"When it directly involves a Muggle woman it is our business, especially when there are some other laws in question," Brown said firmly. "The Asia Minor Wizard's Council are already inquiring about how she was revived and wondering why they weren't informed of it beforehand. I'm rather curious as to why we weren't appraised of the situation myself."

"I already explained that," Bill said quickly. "I put her in the river myself, just as the tales said to. It didn't seem to work, but by the next evening she was human again. I didn't cast any spells on her, only took the measures prescribed by the Muggles themselves in their writings. I will take full responsibility for doing that." Jennifer frowned slightly at him but didn't say anything.

"And since he's our employee and was on duty at the time, that falls under the bank's responsibility," Knobgait said.

"Since when does the bank willingly take responsibility for anything of this magnitude?" Coffers asked curiously.

"It was part of the claim," the goblin said. "Which the Council was informed of on paper, twenty-four hours in advance."

"It takes a barrister a good week at least to read through a goblin treasure claim, and you only gave them a day's advance?" Thurspire asked.

"The failure of humans not understanding their own bylaws isn't our problem," Knobgait said with a thin smile. "We merely use those laws to our best advantage."

"If I may," Lucius said, stepping up in a manner that indicated he was going to speak whether anyone liked it or not, "I am not sure I quite buy into this story William decided to grace us with. Perhaps our local Truth Seeker might offer an opinion. She obviously must be here for some reason, since she's hardly what I'd call an interested party." Jennifer felt the creeping tension plaguing the room begin to descend upon her like a circling vulture.

"I am not a licensed Truth Seeker as you know quite well," Jennifer said evenly.

"Yes, but you can offer an opinion outside of the court, can't you? In fact I know that you have done so at the Ministry's request on several occasions, haven't you?" Lucius said, his cool eyes meeting hers with open defiance.

"Oh butt out, Lucius," Ron snapped.

"I suppose you would recommend that I wait to read the 'facts' in the _Daily Prophet_. Thank you, Mr. Editor, but I think I'd like an account that's not so obviously under the thumb of the current administration," Lucius said calmly.

"You don't have to offer an opinion if you don't want to, of course, Jennifer," Arthur said.

"I'm not sure that I can, Arthur," Jennifer admitted. "What Bill said was truthful, but you see, I was also there at the time, at least I was in the same hotel. Bill had written to me asking for an opinion on the spell involved, so Severus and I took the children to Turkey for a couple of days."

"You actually took the children to Turkey?" Arthur said with interest.

"Well it wasn't really a dangerous trip," Jennifer said insistently. "And as it turned out, the spell didn't appear to be a dark spell at all, so I couldn't have helped even if I had wanted to. In fact, I wasn't even in the room when she woke up. I was trying to settle four rather excited children."

"It is just as well it wasn't a dark spell if you intended to awaken her," Brown said sternly. "As strict as our laws are on casting spells on Muggles, you would have found that the Asia Minor Council are far more strict, especially against foreigners. You would have been fined, perhaps even jailed, not to mention a public scandal that might have resulted in job complications."

"If I could have helped her, I would have," Jennifer said firmly. "I don't turn my back to those in need no matter who they are."

"So where exactly was Severus at during all of this?" Lucius asked evenly.

"He spent most of his trip trying to convince me that waking her up was a mistake," Bill said immediately. "But what's done is done, and now we need to do what's best for Thera. Look, if the bank keeps responsibility, the board has already decreed that I should take charge of her progress. If the Ministry takes responsibility, I'll just apply for guardianship, although honestly I don't think she'll ever be ready to reintegrate back into the Muggle world after this. So why can't we just call for a cease fire, and I'll report her progress to both of you?"

It took a great deal longer in private discussions before both sides finally agreed to the solution, and Jennifer couldn't help but notice that the tension in the air had only gone down a fraction of what it had been. When had relations between wizards and goblins begun to deteriorate again? Or had it always been there, buried, and she had never noticed it before? At least the goblins still seemed to trust Bill, Jennifer mused with a sigh, wishing that Bill would step out of the back room long enough for her to talk to him about what they didn't say.

Everyone seemed to believe her when she spoke… everyone but Lucius Malfoy. Somehow, it had been much easier to hide things when she first got to Hogwarts and no one trusted her. She snorted softly to herself at that, wondering not for the first time when the exact moment was that she became respectable. There was, of course, one person she would tell the entire story to, and that, along with Aurelius' attitude beating down on her, made her want to get back to work more than ever.

* * *

As slowly as time can seem to pass, it does eventually pass. Aurelius, who had been sent to his room until he could exhibit some level of respect, chose not to come out at all, and despite several attempts of shooing the others away, the other three Snapes spent nearly all of their remaining weeks beside him, keeping him entertained with games and art and long talks and play acting and listening to the wireless with only Severus to look in and scowl at them at random times to keep them from even thinking of jumping paintings.

But soon, boxes and trunks were soon packed to head off to the Weasley's for the two weeks that Jennifer and Severus had to work before school started. Aurelius joined the others as they stood waiting there for Jennifer to go through them, still without apologies, but knowing they couldn't possibly keep him cooped up in his room any longer.

"You've double checked your books and supplies? I shan't have to come back here at the beginning of school and fetch your things?" Jennifer said, opening and closing each trunk for the fifth time as the children answered dutifully in the affirmative. "Alex, Aurelius, where are your wands?"

"Mine is up my sleeve," Alex said, receiving an immediate frown from her mother. "Father said I could! As long as I don't use it except in a life or death situation." Jennifer glanced up to give Severus a dirty look, but he pretended to be completely absorbed in an advertisement for tempered cauldrons.

"Well, I'll just have to keep that in mind if the department for the Misuse of Magic sends us an Owl then," Jennifer said dryly. "Aurelius, where's yours? I'd like to see it, if you don't mind."

"Sorry, I chucked it. Thought I would just go to Hogwarts without a wand," Aurelius said sarcastically. Severus squinted at him, while Jennifer was busy counting to ten in Latin.

"It's all right Mum, he packed it. I made doubly sure myself," Alex said quickly, pointing out the box under a neatly folded stack of robes. Aurelius muttered something under his breath that made Alex turn around and hit him in the arm. "Nothing to be ashamed of, you know. Charlie Weasley had a Unicorn hair wand. I think Ron started out with one too."

"Of course, stupid, it was the same wand," Aurelius glared at her.

"Well, I'll just make sure the Weasleys double check to make sure you have it as well before you get on the train!" Jennifer snapped. Severus suddenly cleared his throat and Jennifer glanced over at him. "Very well! Off we go then. Take care, Mercy! See you at Yule! Let us know if you or the other House Elves need anything!" Jennifer waved as they stepped into the fireplace, delivering the children as fast as they could politely get away with.

Severus could hardly help but notice the pure relief on Jennifer's face when the two of them had begun the walk up to the castle gates, gazing at it as if she had been gone for years instead of mere months.

"Finally home, is that it?" Severus inquired thoughtfully.

"Oh! Well, it's not that the Broom Closet isn't home too," Jennifer said, slightly sheepish. "It's just that lately being at Hogwarts seems to be the least chaotic part of my life."

"Rather frightening, isn't it?" Severus said with such a solemn expression that Jennifer couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

* * *

It was not unusual, of course, for returning staff to be met at the gate by another staff member already settled in. Jennifer very much expected Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmaster and general staff supervisor to be standing there waiting for them as she most often did. But she and Severus were taken quite by surprise to see a golden robed, silver bearded figure quite patiently waiting for them as they stepped closer. It was none other than the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore himself, smiling warmly at them as he watched them approach below the rim of his thin golden spectacles.

"Welcome back! I have been waiting for you. I trust you have had an interesting summer," he said mischievously.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Severus said, looking quite concerned at the unexpected greeting.

"Why, Severus? Do you have a guilty conscience?" Dumbledore asked in the same joking tone. But Jennifer couldn't help but gather from the question that the Headmaster had a few suspicions about what really happened in Turkey. "No, everything is quiet here. But there are a few things I'd like to discuss, if you can spare a few minutes before you get settled. Things that I would rather you hear from me first than from anyone else."

"Of course, Albus," Jennifer said, gazing over at Severus to see the same worried expression on his face that she knew was on hers, wondering more and more if this hadn't something to do with the rescue of the princess after all. But Dumbledore didn't hint at the reason, he merely chatted about the weather and the new candy selections at Honeydukes and about the newest additions to Argus Filch's growing list of banned items for the upcoming year.

The stairs weren't all that cooperative either, changing their direction at devilishly annoying times and making the trip to Dumbledore's office twice as long as usual, so that when the three of them finally got to the top of the spiral stairs, two of them were hardly very calm at all.

"So, is there anything you'd like to discuss before we get started?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, sitting at his desk. Jennifer glanced at Severus, who grimaced noticeably.

"Perhaps we should start from the beginning," Severus said. Jennifer decided to sit down, preparing for a long evening.

"Yes, that's always best," Dumbledore said, and sat intently listening as the two of them explained everything they knew about Thera. His expression didn't seem to change at all through the entire story until he finally sat back and clasped his hands together thoughtfully at the end, looking between them. "I thought I was having a full summer chasing missing Fomorians, and here the two of you get yourselves mixed in an entirely different mess, I see. And despite your best judgment too," Dumbledore added, looking pointedly at Severus.

"All I did was offer a choice," Severus said evenly.

"Yes," Dumbledore mused, glancing over at Jennifer. "You and William both handled the situation at the bank quite well. That could have turned out far worse… for the goblins, the Ministry, and the school alike."

"Then why do I feel so dishonest," Jennifer muttered. Dumbledore glanced at her above the rim of his glasses knowingly.

"Neither one of you strayed very far from the truth, Jennifer, nor do I think your choice to withhold a bit of knowledge now and again would damage your public image much. Not that I would be too concerned about public image if I were you," the Headmaster added with a twinkle in his eyes. "Goodness knows I've fallen out of favor with the public often enough, and yet I'm still here, so that must say something. I would, however, recommend that this matter be kept a _family_ secret. Since the children were there as well, perhaps it would be wise to employ what methods you have to make sure it stays that way."

"I've already spoken to Aurelius," Severus nodded. Jennifer frowned at him, wondering why he hadn't mentioned that to her.

"Good," Dumbledore said with a pleased nod. "I heard, of course, that he received Keki's wand. I am quite looking forward to seeing him at Hogwarts." Severus nodded almost proudly in response, but Jennifer couldn't help but sigh.

"Well, I hope you're not expecting a model student," Jennifer said. "Despite his perfect marks, his attitude lately has left something to be desired. In fact, he hated the wand from the minute he got it."

"Did you tell him about where the wand came from?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"He hardly gave us the chance," Jennifer said irritably, glancing at Severus, "and later we decided that he needed to learn to appreciate it as a just a wand rather than give him any more reason to try and reject it."

"Are you so sure it would cause him to want it less?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Jennifer nodded, and Dumbledore smiled softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Don't fret about it, Jennifer, it's a good sign, not a bad one."

"A good sign?" Jennifer repeated with disbelief.

"I would worry about any student that took such a wand of obvious power and instantly became convinced it was his or her own to wield," Dumbledore said, glancing at Fawkes the Phoenix, who was listening from his golden perch with interest. "Like another student I could name. When Harry received his wand, I understand from Ollivander that he viewed it with suspicion, perhaps even with a bit of reluctance. I have faith in the boy, Jennifer, and you should too. After all, faith is a very powerful thing, even if it does mean you sometimes have to make sacrifices to keep it alive." Dumbledore paused and glanced up at the doors into the study, which opened to reveal Minerva McGonagall standing there, looking apologetic.

"Am I early, or am I late?" Minerva asked, throwing Jennifer and Severus a welcoming smile.

"Just right, Minerva. I was about to update them on the Fomorians before we got started," Dumbledore said.

"You've found them?" Jennifer asked hopefully. Dumbledore sighed and decided to polish his glasses.

"No, I'm afraid not. But my time in their magnificent city has convinced me that Severus was right in that they left abruptly; either by being persuaded to leave or forced to leave."

"But to where? How could anyone hide disturbing such a huge society of people to a different location without anyone knowing about it?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, the Fomorians are experts are hiding themselves. They've been doing it successfully for over a thousand years. If they can stay hidden for so long, I've little doubt there are other places to hide them. After all, we ourselves have hidden magical creature reservations as well as giant reservations in several parts of the world."

"Anyone with any magic ability can find those places easily enough. What kept the Fomorians apart from that is their vast knowledge of ancient elemental magic," Severus mused, gazing at Dumbledore. "And in that, sir, I am not sure that anyone of this world is either powerful enough to contain them, nor would the Fomorians ever strike a deal with them. They don't respect wizards, or their own relatives the giants, either. In my mind, there could be only one person with the motive and the power to do this."

"Ciardoth," Jennifer said softly.

"Yes, I'm afraid I've come to that conclusion myself," Dumbledore nodded to them, putting his glasses back on his nose. "The strength of their Mages, not to mention their imposing size, would prove a very formidable army for someone bent on destruction."

"I can't possibly believe that the Fomorians would simply agree to fall into place as an army," Jennifer said. "I know they hate us, and I'm not completely convinced they don't have good reasons for it. But they are not a fighting people. They wanted to be left alone, and were willing to go to extreme measures to do that, but that is a matter of self preservation."

"Yes, they are willing to fight if it means self preservation. But we have little idea exactly what it is she has told them or how she is holding them. I do agree it is more likely that she has found a way to control them, rather than having actually made any sort of deal. The Fomorians are hardly unintelligent and would not be easily conned by anyone outside of their society," Severus said. "But is her magic alone enough to do such a thing?"

"No item could do anything like this," Jennifer said firmly.

"Perhaps not in the way you are thinking, Jennifer. But I'm sure you remember when we rescued the Cauldron how much the Fomorians revere their artifacts. Perhaps somehow she managed to get a hold of something valuable to them; perhaps something they knew about but had lost before they moved to the Western Isle. The threat of losing an item such as that, along with her magic, may be what is keeping them in check," Severus said.

"But how would that be linked to their own self preservation?" Jennifer asked. "Since that does seem to be their primary motivation."

"That is what we're going to have to find out," Severus said grimly.

"Well, I'm afraid you are going to have to let someone else do that, Severus," Dumbledore said, causing he and Jennifer to look up in surprise. "You and Minerva are going to be much too busy to be doing much of anything not concerning the school this year."

Minerva smiled slightly at Dumbledore and then over at Jennifer and Severus' puzzled expressions before taking a seat. Jennifer, glancing at Minerva's face in complete disbelief of what she was reading, turned her full attention to Dumbledore with such a look of shock it put Severus on edge.

"And what exactly is it that is more important than Ciardoth's activities?" Severus asked, folding his arms.

"The welfare of this school of course," Dumbledore said calmly. "Always remember,

Severus: family first, then Hogwarts, and _then_ the rest of the world…unless of course one of the previous priorities _directly_ impacts the welfare of one of the higher ones," he added, glancing at Severus above the rim of his glasses before settling back in his chair. "And now that I've gotten that little lecture out of the way, I suppose it's time to tell you what it is that I have been chatting with the board about. I have decided, after a good hundred years of doing without, that I am going to take an extended holiday."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Jennifer asked.

"Nine months, actually, starting from the end of January to the end of October of next year. I have asked the board that during my absence that Minerva, as deputy Headmaster, and you Severus, as my senior staff and security, could jointly run the school until my return. Provided that you agree to do so, of course, Severus. You'd get a rather substantial pay increase for the duration if you chose to accept."

"I could care less about money. I can't believe you're leaving right now!" Severus snapped. "Ciardoth is still on the loose, and probably now with the Fomorians at her side, and you want to leave for nine months?"

"Severus, there's always going to be some sort of threat going on, and if I used that to determine whether or not I can take a few hours for myself I never will," Dumbledore said. "The fact of the matter is the long time period for you is merely an afternoon for me. Merlin has asked me to have tea with him at his home, and I've simply run out of excuses. And honestly, it is too much of an opportunity to pass up. I would very much like to go, Severus. After all these years, do I not at least deserve that much?" he asked quietly. Severus grimaced slightly in apology, the anger fading from his eyes.

"Forgive me, Headmaster, you merely took me by surprise. I will do whatever's required during your absence, of course."

"We'll speak about it from time to time over the next few months, and of course, Minerva already knows the ropes. But I simply cannot fathom ever trying to run this place alone. For one thing, someone with a good deal of magic that knows all the school security must be present within the school at all times, even during the summer. I don't expect anyone to spend their entire summer in the school with only paintings and ghosts to keep one company, although there have been some summers when one of us had to spend more time than the other here," Dumbledore added, looking slightly apologetic towards Minerva.

"He's given me plenty of chances to get caught up with my sewing," Minerva agreed mischievously.

"And with Jennifer hovering about and some of the other staff to help, I think things here should go quite smoothly. It'll be Halloween again before you know it. Hopefully I won't find the school a complete disaster when I get back," Dumbledore added with a twinkle in his eye.

As Dumbledore turned the subject to the schedules and securities of the upcoming year, Jennifer found her mind wandering, glancing over at Severus, who hadn't really recovered from hearing about Dumbledore's absence. After all, Dumbledore had been the closest thing he had had to a father after his parents died, and Jennifer was sure Severus still turned to him over past events when he didn't want to burden Jennifer with them. Still, he was not going anywhere until January, and everything was usually in full swing by then. Hopefully Ciardoth wouldn't be as well.


	7. Another Snape is Sorted

Chapter Seven

Another Snape is Sorted

It was a mystery to the children what exactly the fuss was going on in the Muggle World, but for whatever reason, King's Cross Station was more packed that day than anyone could ever remember. Why they weren't allowed to just conjure up a few carts, Aurelius had no idea, but Aurelius found himself standing with his bags waiting in the crowd with a snake cage in his hand.

It was just as well they had said their goodbyes to the Potter kids, Andrew, Alicia, and Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow (Jamie had gotten Tangerine Spots and they thought best to keep them there). Mrs. Weasley had made such a fuss about Aurelius leaving to be a bit embarrassing as she triple checked everything, and they really didn't need three more bodies in the crowd at the moment. It didn't help that Alex as usual was using up all the air talking a mile a minute about a tiny booklet she had picked up from an exchange booth that listed the going rates of different sorts of Muggle currency in different countries, excited about the idea of trying to convert them all to theirs. At least she had the decency not to mention galleons by name. The Muggles merely smiled at her as they passed, while she jotted down some math in the margins as she tried to figure it all out.

Aurelius sighed, glad that Mr. Weasley had finally made it up the line and was loading up Alex's carts, when he noticed a Muggle boy about Alicia's age with thick glasses peering curiously over at him.

"What have you got there? Is it a snake?" he asked. "Are you allowed to take it on the train? I like snakes."

"You wouldn't like this one. He's poisonous. And he likes to bite," Aurelius warned. "He'll bite your nose off if you get too close."

"Honestly. That's just a grass snake, you know. He's not poisonous," the boy said matter-of-factly.

"Are you quite sure?" Aurelius said, holding the cage closer to his face. "Maybe you'd better have a closer look," he coaxed as the boy peered in. "Just a little closer…"

"Rel! What are you doing? Come and get your cart!" Mr. Weasley called, and Aurelius reluctantly pulled the cage back just as Achilles made a snap towards the boy's nose.

"Never fails, just when I was beginning to have fun," Aurelius muttered, pulling his trunk along behind him as the boy stared after him.

"Since when do I have to remind you not to talk to strange Muggles? It's usually your sister," Arthur chided him, lifting the trunk onto the cart. "And just what were you two talking about?"

"He just wanted to see my snake. He said he liked snakes," Aurelius said innocently, patting Achilles' cage after setting him on top.

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry," Alex said impatiently.

"All right, follow me. Good thing we got here early," Mr. Weasley said, leading them through the crowd. It was quite a relief to finally get out onto the platforms where there was a bit of breathing room, and before Aurelius knew it he was pushing his cart at a run towards a large brick pillar, only to find himself crashing into his sister's cart who had paused to wave to someone on the other side.

"You could have waited half a moment!" Alex barked as she tried to pick up her things.

"Well why did you stop just on the other side, you idiot?" Aurelius barked back.

"Let's save the squabbling for the train, you two, come on, hurry, out of the way!" Mr. Weasley insisted, pushing the carts safely out of the entrance.

"Alex! Over here!" Rose waved from one of the compartments of the train.

"Not so fast, baggage first. You'd think you had never done this before, Alex," Mr. Weasley said, nudging her along.

"I'm sorry, it's just so exciting getting back to school again!" Alex said happily, hurrying over the baggage carts.

"Girls," Aurelius said, shaking his head.

"You might want to check your snake in as well, Rel. There's liable to be a bunch of Owls about and it might make for an unpleasant trip if you have them out."

"But he might get all shaken up back there. I'd rather keep him," Aurelius protested.

"Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you," Mr. Weasley said, handing up the last of the trunks. "Now you two behave yourselves, and I expect you'll both write Mrs. Weasley and your siblings as soon as you are settled," he said, offering them a hand onto the train.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley!" Alex said as they got on, Aurelius glancing behind them to see Arthur waving one last time as they headed in.

"Finally! I thought we'd never get away!" Aurelius said with such a tone that Alex couldn't help but look amused.

"Why is it that when we're with Mum and Father all you do is complain about them not giving you enough credit, but when we're with the Weasleys, you complain about how much they fuss over you? Would you make up your mind?" Alex scolded him

"The Weasleys aren't our parents, are they? Besides, there has to be some sort of middle ground… respect without… without getting smarmy." Aurelius said.

"Wait until you see how our parents teach, I have a feeling you're going to change your mind," Alex warned him. "Ah, here we are!" Rose and Mandria, having been guarding their seats, scooted over to make room for them, both the girls welcoming Aurelius warmly while Alex was busy getting into her bag. Misty, sitting in the corner of the bag rack, hooted in protest at the cage he was holding.

"Snake!" Mandria jumped immediately jumping over to the other side, glancing at Aurelius and the cage warily.

"At least it's not a toad," Rose said. Alex got up and sat next to her brother so Mandria could have her seat.

"He won't bite, well, not unless I tell him too, isn't that right, Achilles?" Aurelius said, hissing softly at the snake.

"Achilles? Odd name for a snake, isn't it?"

"Father named him. It's the same snake that bit Ciardoth on the ankle that night," Alex said. The other two girls looked much more impressed. "I still think Father should have given him to me."

"Well he's mine, ask him yourself. He only wants to be with me now," Aurelius said. "But I might let you borrow him for a while, if you let me borrow your broom for Quidditch tryouts."

"You're going to tryout your first year?" Mandria asked dubiously.

"I'm of the opinion that the main reason most first years don't make Quidditch teams is because they're not allowed to bring their own brooms the first year," Aurelius said. "And, if you let me use your broom, I can prove it."

"I don't know, Aurelius," Alex said cautiously. "I mean, you can use my broom for that if you like, I suppose, but… well, I just don't want you to get your hopes up too much is all. Not all the teams are even going to have openings this year."

"We might," said someone at the door, and the four of them looked up to see a tall boy with neat copper hair in Slytherin robes, smiling slightly as he leaned against the door. Rose and Mandria didn't look too pleased to see him, Aurelius noted, but his sister didn't seem a bit perturbed at all.

"Hello, Xavier. Rel, this Xavier Platt, fourth year. Xavier, this is my brother, Aurelius."

"Really? Any relation to Yardley Platt?" Aurelius asked with open interest, holding out his hand.

"Funny, your sister asked me the same question last year," Xavier said evenly, shaking the boy's hand. "Good to see another Snape coming into the fold. Hephaestus Grey was telling some of us a moment ago you graduated Stoddard with top honors."

"I don't like being second," Aurelius said. Alex gazed at her brother thoughtfully, suddenly wondering if he meant more than just schoolwork.

"I know what you mean," Xavier smiled. "I have a feeling the two of us are going to get along well."

"Xavier Platt gets along with anyone he thinks might get him ahead," said Conner Donovan, shoving his way in, closely followed by Stewart Gaffney, who nodded to Xavier curtly.

"Well, if it isn't the Gruff'an'dumb's famous dullard duo, noted for using every muscle they have except their brains. I imagine the concept of excusing yourselves when barging into a room would be above your mentality levels," Aurelius snickered.

"Can I do it to him now?" Conner asked Stewart.

"Xavier, if you don't mind, we've a bit of team business, you understand, I'm sure. In other words, clear out." Stewart said, waving him back towards where he had been sitting.

"And what about these three?" Xavier challenged.

"They're not on teams yet. You're a captain. Now bugger off," Conner said.

"Not until I hear some level of respect," Xavier said stubbornly.

"Very well! Xavier, would you _please_ bugger off," Stewart said impatiently.

"Fine. Well, then. You'll know where I'll be if anyone wants to chat," Xavier said evenly, sulking out of the doorway.

"All right, what was so important that it couldn't wait until we got to the school?" Stewart said, glancing at Rose while Conner closed the door. Rose, who had been glaring quite openly at Conner a moment before, sighed softly and turned to Stewart.

"Stew, I'm not sure I'm up to being Seeker for the team again this year," Rose said quietly.

"You're not what?" Stewart said suspiciously.

"Well, it's just…well, maybe it's time to give Conner a second chance is all," Rose said miserably.

"Oh? Do you think that's what's best for the team?" Stewart said, looking at her straight on. "After all, this isn't an ego trip, I can't afford anyone who doesn't work for the best interests of the team. Right, Conner?"

"Right you are, Stew. If me being Seeker is what's best for the team, I'll be happy to take over," Conner said enthusiastically.

"Actually, I've a different view for what's best for the team. I think what's best for the team is for its team members not to make asinine bets behind the captain's back," Stewart said curtly. "Request denied. See you both at practice," he added, walking out and leaving Conner standing there looking quite annoyed indeed. Mandria and Aurelius had trouble holding back their laughter even after Conner had glared threateningly at both. Shrugging his shoulders a bit, Conner headed out of the compartment in the opposite direction as Stewart had gone.

"Three cheers for Stew! I wonder who tipped him off?" Alex grinned, looking over at Rose.

"I hope those two aren't going to fight again. I swear they spend as much time fighting with each other as they do ganging up on others," Rose said.

"We should have beat them, you know," Aurelius said. "If it hadn't been for what happened to Alex, they would have lost. Good thing Malfoy was there when he was."

"Please, don't remind me! He was so furious!" Alex said.

"I'm just amazed he stepped in at all," Mandria said. "I thought he didn't like your family, Alex."

"Maybe he's just not as bad as my parents made him out to be," Aurelius suggested. Alex turned to her brother with a frown, looking him straight in the eye.

"Malfoy had our grandmother murdered, Aurelius, and nearly our own mother. Don't ever forget that," she said softly. Everyone grew quiet for a moment, and Alex decided to open her new book.

"I think I'm going to go find Heph," Aurelius said, getting up and heading out of the compartment. Rose and Mandria exchanged a long look, and then Mandria shook her head.

"Just when I think I have one Snape figured out, they send another," Mandria said. Rose couldn't help but grin at her.

* * *

It was well after lunch when Jennifer finally wandered into Severus' office, lesson plans in hand as she waved at Severus. She needn't have bothered, she brooded to herself, as he was very much absorbed in the book in front of him and barely seemed to notice her coming in.

"Still have work left?" Jennifer asked, waving a hand across his book before sitting down. "Only another hour or so before the train arrives you know."

"I finished all my paperwork two days ago, actually. I'm working on something else," Severus said.

"Well, you could have lent me a hand in the lab. I only just finished bottling the last of the hospital wing's potion stock this morning," Jennifer said irritably, putting her papers down. "What are you working on?"

"Piecing together ancient history. I've been researching Fomorian society before the volcano eruption that made them leave their first home."

"I should have known. Just don't forget what Dumbledore said, Severus. We're not likely to have much time to gallivant around the globe this year searching for missing Mages," Jennifer said.

"Dumbledore doesn't leave until January. We have over four months to work with," Severus pointed out.

"To be perfectly honest, Severus, right now I'm worried more about what happened at Gringotts a few weeks ago. If you had been there to feel the tension, you would be too," Jennifer said.

"Racial tensions will crop up from time to time with goblins. They never last," Severus said.

"Not tension like this, Severus. They are very much unhappy for some reason. And why are so they so insistent on taking responsibility for the girl? What could they possibly hope to gain by it that they'd be willing to risk such a breach between them and the Ministry?" Jennifer asked.

"From what you've told me, it sounds as if they did it more to defend Bill Weasley's position than anything," Severus said.

"Yes, that's what I thought at first," Jennifer sighed, Severus looking over at her curiously. "But now I'm not so sure. Goblins are so hard to read, but… I just get the feeling that perhaps they know something about her that we don't, or perhaps…perhaps they want to learn something about her that we don't know yet."

"I'm not getting involved in this thing any more, Jennifer, and that's final. I didn't like the entire situation to begin with, and I don't like it now, but this is Bill's mess, not ours. And as you just got done telling me, we'll have enough to do this year as it is," Severus said. "Including getting another child Sorted."

Jennifer sighed and glanced over her work, making only a short note on them before putting them down again.

"Do you suppose Aurelius will be a Ravenclaw too?" Jennifer asked.

"We'll find out in an hour or so," Severus said calmly, marking his page. "In fact, we should probably be getting ready."

"Aren't you in the least bit nervous at all?" Jennifer said with exasperation, standing up to follow him out.

"Why should I be? The Hat has hardly failed to place a student yet."

"Well, you were nervous last year when Alex was Sorted," she pointed out.

"I was nothing of the sort."

"Don't pull that with me, Severus Snape, I remember quite well that you were. After all, the house he ends up in will have an effect on his entire school career, maybe even the rest of his life," Jennifer said as they headed up the stairs. "Stars and Heavens, I hope he's in Ravenclaw." Severus glanced over her but didn't say anything as they headed up to their rooms.

It was called the Sorting Hat. A rather simplistic name, perhaps, for the complex spell that had been placed upon it by Godric Gryffindor himself; one made up of the memories of its master and his fellow founders, the students of the time, and all of the students after it. It was, in short, a very prestigious hat. Even when one is told its 'life' is merely a trick of magical animation, it was quite hard for anyone who spend any time talking to the thing to think of it other than alive. In fact, Albus Dumbledore was quite sure the Hat was alive…in its own special way. But then of course, how does anyone have life but in their own special way?

They were friends, too, this wizard and Hat, and often talked about things that no one else would probably guess about. But on this night, the Hat spoke little as Dumbledore carrying it down the stairs, the lower folds of the Hat curling a bit as it mumbled to itself, perhaps working out the last lines of his annual limerick.

As they entered the Great Hall, eyes were immediately upon them, and not just because it was Albus Dumbledore, reputedly (but not indisputably) the most powerful wizard in the world. No, they were turned instead on the floppy, banged up, ragged chapeau that was placed quite reverently on a stool right in front of the staff table.

Minerva McGonagall smiled thinly at the Hat as she stood beside it, then turned and walked down the aisle towards the door, nodding at all the older students working to take their places. Among them sat Alex and Mandria, who sat as close to the empty seats reserved for the new students as possible, anticipation dancing on their shining faces.

Most of the Professors of Hogwarts had already taking their seats as well; Madame Brittle, broom instructor, Professor Weasley of Charms, Professor Sprout of Herbology, Ravenclaw of Divination, and even Doctor Sagittari of Magical Creatures. Just left of Dumbledore sat Severus Snape, Professor of Defense, drumming his fingers against the table with open impatience, while beside him, Professor Craw was busy biting off her nails. Their attention, too, was on the Hat, as well as the doors of the Hall, which finally opened to reveal the promise and future of wizard kind, a rather awkward looking bunch of wizards and witches to be, slowly and nervously making their way towards the very stool on which the Hat sat.

As it quieted down, the Hat seemed to smile, its attention turned on the students viewing it with curiosity and suspicion as it began to speak.

_Well over a thousand years ago,_

_Two wizards and two witches sat,_

_To dine and welcome the school's arrivals,_

_And decide where to place them at._

_But now it is I, in the four Founders' honor,_

_Who shall decide in which house you'll belong,_

_And be it Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Slytherin,_

_You'll be welcome to join the throng._

_How do I do it, you may ask? But the answer lies within._

_I'll know when you put on this thinking cap,_

_So let the Sorting begin!_

In order Minerva called them, and cheerfully the Hat sent them off… Archer and Bingham to Hufflepuff, Donnelly to Gryffindor and Grey to Slytherin, each one greeting with a welcoming cheer from their house tables and polite applause from the teachers and Headmaster. At last, Minerva called "Snape, Aurelius," and the Hat looked warily upon the boy stepping up to the stool, who was wearing the same wary expression himself as he took his place and the Hat was placed on his head.

_What have we here? What indeed, what indeed,_ thought the Hat. _Quite unusual talent in that little head of yours, and you're as bright as any parent could hope for with a great desire to protect your siblings. To be sure, to be sure, there's fear lurking in that heart of yours, but there can be no doubt that with the right sort of influence, your bravery will shine out. And that makes you ripe for – GR……._

_NO! _Aurelius shouted in his head, hoping he hadn't scream out loud as well. _You can't do this to me!_

_I beg your pardon?_

_You can't put me in Gryffindor! I'm a Snape! Real Snapes don't belong in Gryffindor! It's bad enough that I got stuck bringing to school this stupid Unicorn Horn wand. Imagine! Me! With a Unicorn wand! But I'm not going to suffer this humiliation on top of it! I'm no trouble making Gryffindor. I've got a reputation to keep up! Can't you put me somewhere a bit more dignified?_

_Boy, do you know whose hat I was? There is positively nothing wrong with Gryffindor, although you are giving me some pause to think perhaps you're not Gryffindor material after all._

_Good! I very well don't want to be! Put me in Ravenclaw, or anywhere else! Just not with them, please! I've had to put up with enough embarrassments entering school already without adding that to my list!_

_Very well, boy, but I think that we are both probably making a very big mistake._

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

A huge round of applause went up as Minerva lifted the Hat off his head, noting the table standing up and clapping to coax him over. At the Ravenclaw table his sister was standing too, applauding encouragingly while Mandria clapped less enthusiastically beside her. As he stood and began to walk to the table he smiled up at his parents, his father nodding approvingly. But his mother had a quite different expression on her face, and it was drained of all color, and Aurelius was immediately reminded of that moment when she had walked in on them in the wand shop.

Seeing him glance her way she started to clap with a thin smile on her face, but he knew that somehow he had managed to disappoint her again. With much less enthusiasm, Aurelius went over and sat next to Heph, shaking hands with some of the other students nearby.

"Are you all right, Jennifer?" Dumbledore asked softly between Sortings.

"Yes, it's just… for a moment, I thought the Hat was going to say something else," Jennifer sighed, wondering if it hadn't been wishful thinking the entire time. Severus hadn't even blinked when Hat had spoken. He had known all along. Perhaps she would have known it too, had she allowed herself to.

"Come now, it's not the end of the world. I didn't turn out that bad, did I?" Severus murmured in Jennifer's ear. Jennifer relaxed a bit, smiling almost apologetically to her husband. "He could do worse for an advisor too, I'm sure."

"I hope that wasn't directed at me," Jennifer teased softly back, gazing down at the Slytherin table to offer Aurelius a warmer smile. But Aurelius was too busy talking with his newfound friends to take any notice.

"Please tell me there isn't another Snape awaiting me next year," the Hat groaned when it was put on the table beside Dumbledore after the ceremony. Severus and Jennifer grinned sheepishly at each other.


	8. Conspiracies and Other Challenges of Aut...

Chapter Eight

Conspiracies and Other Challenges of Authority

The boy Prefect of Slytherin was a seventh year student by the name of Horus Crumb. He was a slender boy of medium height and golden brown hair that was cut quite closely in the back but leaving almost rebelliously long bangs that constantly threatened to cover the only notable feature on his otherwise plain face; a pair of sharp, dark brown eyes which looked upon everyone with a general air of leadership and superiority. His sister Camille was the other Prefect; a year younger and rather portly but still had the same piercing eyes that commanded the attention of the common room when they entered it.

"Everyone gather around," Horus said, taking his place in front of the fire as the rest of the students found chairs, tables, and rugs to sit on or lean against as they filed into the room. "There will be time enough to settle in, but as customary I'd like to hold our first meeting now. I expect you all know our new housemates, at least from family name if not personally. Again the Hat has chosen us the most worthy, and behalf of everyone here, I now welcome them to the Common Room of Conspiracies," he said with a thin smile, eyeing the new students.

"Mind, that is a name we share with no one but ourselves, but this room has been called that by its House members for many hundreds of years. Legend has it that some of the very first students of this house used this room to plot a rebellion against some local Muggle barons who had found out about the school, and although no accounts of it are recorded in _Hogwarts, A History_, it is quite well known that it was during that time that the Muggle settlements surrounding the area had been quietly dispersed around the castle as well as the town of Hogsmeade.

"That may have been the first conspiracy, but it shall not be the last. For together, this House has used this room to plan and plot its goals throughout the years, to be the best of the four, and to obtain the acknowledgement of all four when we have achieved the best. Last year," he said, sighing a bit and tapping a fire poker to the ground. "That honor was stolen from us at the last moment, thanks to a student beating us to volunteering to help that wretched Whomping Willow Tree, and because Dumbledore, as always, decided to award them twice the amount of points such a simple tree rescue deserved. It's not the first time something like that has happened to us. We spend most of our years ahead in points, and then at the last minute, something always happens. Thanks to a disappointing loss in Quidditch," he said, glancing over at Xavier and Henry the Ox who were looking anywhere but directly at the Prefect, "our points only stayed a hair above both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, even after, I must add, a fairly decent showing at the sparring tournaments.

"But this year, more than any other year, we have a chance. Dumbledore's announcement that he'll be gone for the passing of the House Cup at the end of the year means that the likelihood for another upset is going to be next to none, especially with Professor Snape to keep McGonagall in check. But that doesn't mean that we have any business to be sluffing around. In fact, I would like to see our goal for each years' classes to be beat by twenty points each this year, fifty if you can manage it. If we have a good hundred and fifty points over the other three teams, we should be able to keep our lead regardless of what disaster some idiot from one of the other houses decide to single handedly rescue the school from. And if anybody _does_ try another 'hero' attempt, make sure one of you is there to take the credit for it!" he threatened, getting a round of determined nods from the crowd.

"All right. First years, stand up," he continued, folding his arms as he looked them over, nodding to his sister. "It's time for you to vote for a person to be your Tiebreaker. Every year here has one. It's a person who's in charge of keeping track of the points all of you in first year accumulate for Slytherin. It's his or her job to organize ways to get points, whether it be volunteering, extra credit groups and so on, and also to find low risk opportunities to help members of other houses tank their points." Several of the other students glanced at each other grinning. "Once elected, the Tiebreaker will retain that position for the entire seven years, unless they had the misfortune to lead their class into a disaster that lends their class total negative. Such a dishonor as follows that event is not one I would wish on any fellow Slytherin. I trust that will not happen while I am here.

"Now, I will open the nominations. Any takers? Grey?" Everyone glanced over at Heph, the only one with an arm in the air.

"I just want to nominate the only obvious choice here, Aurelius Snape," Heph said. Several other of the other first years, mostly from Stoddard, murmured in agreement.

"Between his famous school record and blood, an excellent choice, not to mention perhaps being able to use his parentage as an advantage," Horus agreed. "Any other nominations?" He waited a few minutes but there didn't seem to be any others, and after a quick vote, Rel was welcomed to the position.

"Fellow Tiebreakers, feel free to advise your new member at your leisure. We'll have another meeting before the first Quidditch game to go over your first progress reports," Horus concluded, going over to his sister to talk. The gathering quickly broke up into groups, and Aurelius felt a tug on his sleeve as Heph came up beside him.

"I have someone I want you to meet," he grinned. "This is George Stockford, but everyone just calls him Stock."

"As in money," Stock said. He was fairly tall for a first year, but there was something about him…perhaps it was the gold clip on his tie or the quality leather of his shoes… that reeked of wealth. "My uncle left me a gold mine in America in his will, hidden in the Superstition Mountains."

"His parents are suing," Heph explained. "They're trying to take it away from him."

"Oh, don't worry, they won't win. They can't even afford a decent lawyer. It's not my fault my uncle didn't leave them anything and they're still destitute. I don't see why that means I have to share," Stock shrugged. "Anyhow, if you need any monetary influence to swing things our way, just think of me as your friendly neighborhood bank, without the unfriendly atmosphere."

"You'll share with me but you won't share with your parents?" Aurelius asked.

"Of course. I like you," Stock grinned. Aurelius stared after him as Heph went to help the boy get comfortable and get him a drink. If he was going to make a decent Tiebreaker, Aurelius mused, he was going to admit that some people were willing to do things that he wouldn't do. Hording money was definitely one of them. Licking boots to someone who had money was definitely another. Well, at least he could probably use both to his advantage, he decided, turning to appraise some of the other first years.

Just then a pair of moans announced the arrival of ghosts, and Aurelius instinctively ducked as the Bloody Baron burst through the fireplace seemingly part of the flames. He flicked and sparked as he zoomed through the room, coming to stand directly between the Crumbs, listening intently to the conversation. Another ghost casually floated in and looked around searchingly, his eyes finally finding Aurelius, prompting him to smile.

"Ah, there is my descendant! Welcome to Slytherin House!" said the ghost. He appeared to be a man wearing torn Slytherin robes and very neat, dark hair. "Janus Craw, at your service."

"You were one of Slytherin's first apprentices, weren't you?" asked first year Stella Bulstrode.

"Indeed I was, until I went off on a quest that cost me my life," Janus said. "But now I am back to haunt everyone! Well, except maybe Slytherins themselves, of course. And don't let any of the other ghosts haunt you either; the Baron gets rather testy if they try. Especially Peeves."

"Peeves?" Aurelius asked.

"A poltergeist, but don't worry. Your mother keeps him locked up in a bottle the first night. She's done so ever since the year he decided to steal the Sorting Hat in the middle of the ceremony and replaced it with an old toilet seat. Dumbledore was not amused, let me tell you," Janus said, having a hard time keeping a straight face. "The Baron only tolerates me in because I'm a Slytherin. But he does insist on haunting you himself, and for the most part we let him. I hope you brought ear muffs," Janus added thoughtfully. "It can get rather loud in here at night. Echoes great, I'll give it that."

"Wonderful," Aurelius said without enthusiasm.

The door suddenly opened with an energetic bang and Aurelius looked up to see his father glide in with a stack of papers in his hand.

"I assume you have completed your plotting for the evening," Severus said as the seventh years stepped up to get their schedules. "Make sure you get your sleep, please, I have little intention of seeing that cup in the Gryffindor case more than one year. And I hope…sixth years step forward… that every time you pass that Cup you'll remember exactly how close we came to having it last year," he grumbled. "Fifth years, come now, you knew you were next, why weren't you ready?"

"Don't worry, sir, I'm sure none of them will even come close this year," Horus assured him, glancing over his class list.

"Well, make sure of it. McGonagall has already taken to remind me how close it was every time she sees me. Fourth years!" Severus barked.

"The Quidditch team won't let us down this year either, will you, Platt?" Horus added warningly.

"Not a chance. Henry got a new broom," Xavier said.

"Heavy duty, and built to withstand, well, even me," Henry Oxford said. Aurelius decided that any broom made to handle the huge boy would have been quite a feat; the boy was heavily built with muscle on top of mass. It was little wonder why they called him Henry the Ox.

"I expect more presence in the sparring tournament as well…third years step up… who's the new Tiebreaker?" Severus asked. Aurelius blinked. He knew about that too?

"Aurelius is, Professor," a girl named Tamya answered.

"Hm," Severus said, looking at him with a frown for a moment. "I should have known. Second years, forward. See that you don't mess up, then, for pity's sake."

"Yes, sir," Aurelius grinned as he stepped up with the remainder of the students to get his schedule.

"All right, get to bed, all of you. And no one had better be missing any other curfews this year. That goes for you too, Platt," Severus warned. "And don't forget to take your earmuffs."

"You mean we really do need earmuffs?" Aurelius said warily.

"Slytherin tradition. He always tries to keep us up the first night," Henry said, glancing at the Baron who grinned nastily before floating through the wall towards the dorm rooms.

"Try under your pillow," Severus hissed softly in parseltongue, the rest of the students giving the professor an odd look as their advisor turned and headed towards the door. "Have a quiet evening," he said with a sinister smile, closing the door behind him.

"Easy for him to say," Heph grumbled. "I don't think I even packed any earmuffs."

"Then you get to learn the first of your lessons here at Slytherin house," Horus said. "'Slytherins' remorse will not be shared with foolish students who don't come prepared.'" He quoted, taking a pair of green and silver earmuffs from his pocket. "Good night, first years."

Aurelius decided very quickly to wait until the lights went out before he put his on.

* * *

The next morning, Stock, Heph, and Aurelius dashed out of their dorm rooms, cursing for oversleeping, their fellow Slytherin all having left some time ago.

"We're never going to make it," Heph said as they headed for the common room door. Suddenly the door opened and Xavier looked at them from the other side.

"There you are!" he said disapprovingly. "Come on, follow me!"

"But we'll be late for Potions!" Aurelius protested.

"Not if I can help it," he said, going over to the opposite wall from the door and pushing in the eyes of the Owl statue in the wall. There was a rumble, and the pillar moved to the side, revealing a secret passage.

"Wow. That's brilliant!" Stock said appreciatively as they followed Xavier in, grabbing the lanterns beside the door.

"You can get to several different classrooms from this particular passage," Xavier said quickly, hurrying down a stair and straight down the main narrow corridor. "If you keep up, we can still get you to class on time. Can't be having the Tiebreaker tanking first-year points on the first day, can we?"

"Where does that passage lead to? It looks as if it goes directly into the house rooms," Aurelius said with a frown.

"Oh, don't worry, about that," Xavier said, a bit short for being out of breath. "Slytherin house may boast the most secret passages, but all of the ones leading into the house rooms that we know about have been sealed for hundreds of years. Nobody's getting in that way. Now a hard left, we'll be there in no time. Make sure not to try and go through the first door; it leads into the Potion Master's office and I daresay she has it trapped now," he warned, leading them to the second door and opening it, pulling back a tapestry covering the way. "See you at lunch."

"Thanks," Aurelius said as they hurried out, immediately spotting the smoky open door of the classroom and heading in, taking their seats.

"So glad you decided to join us," Stella teased them quietly. "But then it looks like you need all the beauty rest you can get."

"Well that explains why you're here, doesn't it? With that face, you probably gave up years ago," Heph said sweetly back, getting a tongue stuck out at him in return.

"All right everyone, settle down," Jennifer said with a yawn as she came in from her office, gazing at her class. "My name is Professor Craw Snape. You will refer to be as Professor Craw for simplicity's sake, and this is Introduction to Potions, as you may have guessed from all the cauldrons in the room. Since we have a double class today, you'll actually get to make your first potion at the end of the class, and I hope you're all excited about that," she smiled warmly, quite aware of the fact that most of them looked half asleep, elbows on tables as if trying to keep their heads up. "Potions may seem to be a difficult subject at first, but in actuality it is only a matter of learning to chose proper ingredients, a few basic formulas to explain interactions between components, and most importantly, learning how to follow directions. In later years, or if you take Dabbler's class, you'll also learn how to make your own potions, but for right now, we'll just concentrate on those three steps."

A loud yawn from the Gryffindor side of the class directed her attention towards Peter, who blushed bright red and apologized quietly.

"Goodness, we're not getting off on the right foot, are we?" Jennifer sighed, shaking her head. "How many of you got up early enough to have breakfast? Come now, be honest," she asked. Only four or five hands, mostly on the Slytherin side, were raised. "Well, this will never do. All right, I don't normally do this, but I can't possibly teach a snoring class," Jennifer said, heading back into her office and bringing back a cauldron, the aroma of coffee drifting through the room as she set it on her desk and then grabbed a second Cauldron, this one filled with an odd pink substance. Lastly, she turned over a tray that quickly filled with pastries and biscuits, earning an enthusiastic rumble from the class.

"Very well, line up and grab a cup and bowl, and please don't spill them. I'd rather not to have to overstep and teach you a cleaning charm before you're ready, and I'm not cleaning it up myself," Jennifer declared, grabbing her own drink before the class lined up. "And I expect you all will do better in the future coming to this class properly fed and awake," she chided, the students grinning at her. She took roll call then, calling them each by their first names and greeting them warmly when they answered.

Everyone was allowed to finish their breakfast before they were asked to get out their potion kits, going through each ingredient in turn as Jennifer helped some of the more unsure students identify them. She walked between the tables as she pulled out each new ingredient and explained their properties and how to judge quality. Every time she passed Aurelius and Heph she smiled warmly at them but never paused, concentrating rather on the students she noticed from their thoughts or actions had little or no experience.

"Now, your marks will be determined by the addition of two scores; practical knowledge and practical application. The first you get from homework and written test scores, the other is based on your lab work," Jennifer said. "Don't expect perfect scores. Even the best alchemists have a potion go bad every now and then. But if that does happen to you, I will allow you to make up some of that score if you can write out an accurate explanation of what went wrong. Your first assignment will be writing out all the herbs listed in the first chapter, and writing down their properties, including all the ones we just discussed. They're not all in the book, so I hope you paid attention. The second half will be the Itch-Me-Not Salve I'm going to teach you now, a pure mixture of balmsweed leaves, water, and aloe paste. Make sure you start out with a cool cauldron and do not prepare the leaves in any way, and I'm sure you'll survive your first experiment," Jennifer said with a wry smile. "Feel free to help each other out."

"A cool cauldron?" Aurelius repeated quietly. Heph glanced over at him curiously. "That's not how we make it at home. Why would she teach us different? The only thing you're supposed to start in a cold cauldron are poisons."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Rel, but I figure we had better do it the way she says, she's marking them after all," Heph said, carefully getting out eight leaves from the jar. Aurelius glanced over at his mother, who had, after a cursory inspection, settled back behind her desk with a fresh cup of coffee and some worksheets.

"Look, even the recipe in the book says to start it out with boiling the water separate. I'm going to do it that way," Aurelius said at last, turning on his burner. "When mine turns out better than everyone else's, I'll just point out she told us wrong."

"This isn't going to go well," Heph mused, ignoring the glare Rel gave him for that.

But after Rel gently bruised his leaves and stirred them in for the half hours simmer, Heph was wondering if Rel wasn't right after all. His mixture definitely seemed to have a more salve-like consistency to it; Hephs was a bit on the lumpy side, and the aroma of Rel's was definitely stronger, prickling the air with a faintly acrid smell. Completely satisfied by the results, Rel got to work on cleaning up just ahead of Jennifer heading around to check on the mixtures. She paused and put a tip of her finger in each one, then nodded and instructed the maker to bottle it. Finally she got to the Slytherin side of the class, frowning immediately when she saw Aurelius and let out a sigh as she rubbed a bit on her finger.

"I'm afraid your potion is much too thick, Aurelius, and too potent," Jennifer told him.

"Too potent?" Aurelius repeated in disbelief.

"Did you forget to add an ingredient until near the end?"

"No, I didn't forget anything! The book here said to wait until the water boils…"

"And I remember telling the class to start with a cold cauldron," Jennifer said with a frown. "The book is just words, Aurelius, it can't foretell what I plan to do with the potions after they're made."

"But what about the alchemist's adage, 'Cold Cauldrons Brew only Death'?" Aurelius quoted, becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Aurelius, I realize, of course, that you and many of the other students here have picked up some potion lessons at home. But in this classroom, it's quite important that you follow _my_ instruction, not any you might have learned in the past and not even what the book says if I've already told you not to follow it. Now, I was planning on this class using these salves for a base in the Butterfly Balm potion, but that means they have to be stored until our next class. When you bring something up from room temperature, not all of the energy stored within the ingredients is released at once, which means it'll last longer on the shelf than what the would normally. By the time next week rolls around, your potion will be completely useless, and then you'll not only lost ten lab points from not following this weeks instruction, but you'll destroy your Butterfly Balm before you've even started it."

"What! What do you mean I've lost ten points? And you can't expect me to take an automatic loss next week for something we've not even started on yet!" Aurelius protested.

"Actually, we did start on it. You just hadn't realized it," Jennifer sighed. "I did warn you that points are hardly ever perfect in labs, and I can see a couple other imperfections that will cost you a point or two. You can come in later this week on your own time to try and make a new one if you want for your Butterfly Balm. But this time, pay less attention to the book and more to the professor," she chided. "Go ahead and bottle it for now." Aurelius glared at her as she continued on, sighing with frustration as he took a bottle out. At least she didn't take any house points away, Aurelius brooded; but she didn't seem to be any more willing to give them to students who got it right, either.

Finally they broke for lunch. Aurelius couldn't get out of their fast enough, and Stock and Heph had to almost run to catch up.

"What a class! Not a Mr. or Miss in any sentence, what sort of respect is that? And who ever heard of starting a Potions class with a tea party?" Heph asked.

"I kept waiting for her to tell us to face our desks in a big friendly circle," Stock grinned. "The only person she was hard on in the entire class was you, Rel, her own son at that!"

"Don't think I didn't notice," Aurelius grumbled. "What is she doing going against what the book teaches, anyhow? We're going to get to our achievement tests and not be able to tell whether they want the book answer or _her_ answer!"

"I think she was testing us and I think you fell for it, Aurelius," Heph said. "I told you that you should have done it the way she said to."

"And you admitted my potion looked way better than yours, too," Aurelius said. "Maybe I'll just start making two potions, her way and my way, and we'll see at the end of the year who's worked better."

"You'll need a bigger potion kit if you're going to do that," Stock grinned.

"No problem, I'll just ask Father. He's the one who actually taught me how to make that potion the _right_ way," Aurelius said. Heph and Stock looked at each other thoughtfully, wondering if they weren't on the verge of a family war. "But first, we have another matter to deal with. Broom practice," Aurelius said with determination.

* * *

Madame Danyelle Brittle, one time World Cup Champion of Quidditch and sports director of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had not been quite prepared for Aurelius Snape's attempt to take the school by a storm. In fact, it was made quite evident by the broken leg propped up in front of her.

Next to her in the hospital wing, Aurelius looked no happier for being there, his own leg propped high. It was then that Jennifer and Severus came in, nearly knocking down Madame Pomfrey who had to juggle to keep from spilling the glass of potion in her hand.

"What happened?" Severus snapped, frowning as he inspected Aurelius' heavily bruised leg.

"Just a slight mid-air collision, Professor Snape, no permanent damage," Danny said calmly. "Mr. Snape had challenged me to a race, and things got a little out of hand is all."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before that challenge of yours went ill, Brittle. I hope you're finally ready to stop messing around the first day and teach them how to fly safely!" he said.

"What? You want me to teach them all how to fly like Craw?" she joked. Jennifer's face suddenly pinked noticeably. "It might be safe, but won't get them anywhere on the Quidditch Pitch. Don't worry, I think I've finally convinced your son that perhaps he should take his lessons with the others."

"Nonsense. I want a rematch."

"Aurelius!" Severus snapped.

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Jennifer scolded him. "And I had better not hear of you trying to show off in the air, or you won't see any sign of a broom in your hand next year, either."

"What? But Mum, the tryouts…"

"Tryouts? Oh, no you don't, Aurelius Snape. I think with your attitude lately, you're much better off staying on the ground. There will be time enough for that when you're older, and that's final," Jennifer said, stepping out of the way so the Pomfrey could get through.

"I don't believe it! Father, you're not going to actually let her ground me, are you?"

"She said it was final," Severus said calmly before gazing over at Danyelle. "I don't suppose you'll give up this little challenge thing now that someone's gotten hurt?"

"Oh, come on, Severus, accidents happen on brooms all the time. But if makes you feel any better, I promised Dumbledore I'd stop the moment a student actually beat me," Danny chuckled.

"Hopefully that'll happen before you break something I can't fix," Pomfrey chided her, making her drink down the potion in her hand. "Don't worry, Professors, both of them will be completely back to their own selves by morning and ready for class. No permanent harm done."

"If only they can stay out of trouble for that long," Jennifer said in a tone that indicated that she was doubt if either were capable of that. Aurelius and Danny grinned at each other sheepishly. It was then that Aurelius realized that he actually liked the overly energetic broom instructor.

"Come along, we might as well head for dinner," Severus told Jennifer. She gave her son one last look before heading out behind Severus.

"All right, Severus, you go ahead and handle the potion thing your way," Jennifer told him the moment they were out of the wing. "It's more obvious than ever now that Aurelius is going to keep testing the waters as much as he think he can get away with it."

"He is a Slytherin, after all," Severus said musingly. The expression on Jennifer's face indicated just how much she didn't need that reminder.


	9. Rare Vintage

Chapter Nine

Rare Vintage

Jennifer rarely ate dinner in the Great Hall, but the first day of school had always been an exception. She picked at her food distractedly while chatting with the other professors about their first day back, never really feeling comfortable about eating in plain view oft he students. Danny made it to the table a few minutes later grinning sheepishly, her leg still bandaged and stiff.

"Almost lost today, did you?" Dumbledore asked teasingly.

"Okay, okay, so it was close," Danny chuckled, sitting down beside Jennifer. "Until he tried to cut in front of me and we ended up locking brooms. He might not be the best flyer in the world, but he's got enough determination for ten people. He'll make a good Quidditch player in a few years if his parents ever let him try out."

"If he ever stops taking so many chances," Jennifer muttered..

"Jennifer, he's a Slytherin. If taking a few risks is what is going to get him to the top of the mound, he'll do it. But if you keep worrying about it like you have been, you're not going to get anything out of it but grey hairs. Look! I think I see one now!" Danny teased.

"All right, Danny, that's quite enough, don't forget we have an audience," Minerva scolded. "They have the right to withdraw permission for tryouts if they don't think their child is ready. To be honest, first years have enough to contend with without adding the stress of playing Quidditch."

"Ironic that you would say so, considering that the only first year to make a team in twenty years happened to be one of yours," Severus pointed out.

"There are exceptions to every rule of course," Minerva said. "We have never held a student back when they've been unusually talented. Didn't you put Corey in Dabbler's his first year, Severus? And what about young Rose, look how far she's come since she's been in school."

"She's positively a natural with plants, there can be no mistake about that, and we've had some talented students in the past," Pomona agreed. "You should see the Elf Willow now. She can barely carry the thing. I've been trying to convince her to plant it, perhaps in the front courtyard."

"Are you mad? You know what she bred that thing from. A few years among students and it'll turn as hostile as its sire," Severus said.

"Severus, I've been watching that Willow for three years, and I've never seen it exhibit any sort of violence towards anyone, short of protecting Rose when she didn't want to be bothered," Pomona said.

"All the same, I think one sentient Willow on the grounds is more than enough," Severus said.

"Severus does have a point, but I'm sure Rose will find it an appropriate home when its time," Dumbledore said. "Although I do think we've gotten off the subject, which I believe was about exceptions. Of course, I believe that every student is an exception to the rules."

"Rules were meant to be broken, is that it, Professor?" Minerva chuckled. "Well, there is some truth to that."

"Then why have rules?" Jennifer asked.

"Why would you think, Jennifer?" Dumbledore asked.

"To use as a guide, I suppose, as long as they're fair and make sense," Jennifer said.

"Pomona?"

"Well, to be honest, Professor, I'm not sure I like the idea of anyone being above the rules," Pomona said. "Everyone should follow them if we're going to be fair to everyone. Of course they can be changed if need be."

"Even if you believed in not having any exceptions, Pomona, there are those who are 'obeying' the rules that are actually doing so only to manipulate their own advantage," Severus pointed out. "Never trust anyone who tries to live inside _all_ the rules."

"How interesting that the heads of the four houses have such defining ideas on that subject," Dumbledore said with open amusement, "and yet together you make probably one of the best teams that Hogwarts has ever seen," he said, tipping his glass gently to them.

"Well, we're under one of the best Headmasters that Hogwarts has ever seen," Pomona smiled.

"So far, perhaps," Dumbledore agreed mischievously, taking a drink. Minerva smiled at him and took a drink as well.

Jennifer frowned slightly trying to catch Dumbledore's eye, but before she could do so, the back door opened and Librarian Boulderdash hurried in.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but might I talk to you a moment? There's been another… disagreement," the goblin said.

As Dumbledore got up, Jennifer glanced back over to Severus who nodded to her and the two of them followed Dumbledore into the staff room.

"What has happened, Boulderdash?" Dumbledore asked.

"Someone has broke into the Ministry and stolen an artifact, and now the goblins are being accused of doing it," Boulderdash sighed.

"What was taken?" Jennifer asked.

"The cup with Silenus' wine."

"Why on earth do they insist on keeping such things in the Ministry when it inevitably gets broken into?" Severus muttered.

"Probably because the Ministry no longer trust the goblins well enough to store things in their vaults at Gringotts," Boulderdash said curtly. "In fact, they have been pulling out more in later years than they're storing."

"How would you know?" Severus asked, squinting.

"I have my sources," Boulderdash said evenly.

"But Boulderdash, Arthur's never had anything against Gringotts or goblins in general," Jennifer protested.

"The goblins also have nothing against Arthur, except perhaps that the man is too honest to hold his position as Minister of Magic," Boulderdash said. "But as much as things have improved between wizards and their non-magic brethren over the years and so many of those that caused death and destruction among your own kind have been brought to justice, nothing has really changed between humans and goblins. We are still expected to abide by your laws on the surface with but one meager secretary in a broom closet of the Ministry as a representative for our interests. We are still bullied by several different branches of the Ministry, forced to bribe in order to even have our most meager of requests considered. They 'allow' us to gather resources to use as trade… laughable considering they've always used goblins for mining and minting operations… only now it's covered up with colorful trade agreements with nice, neat restrictions on exactly what we can do with it and who we can sell it to. The only conclusion that the majority of Goblins are coming to these days are that rights written on paper aren't truly rights at all, merely words and empty promises to placate the masses. And as time goes by and the ink begins to fade with no words to replace them, more and more goblins are realizing that those words held no value to begin with."

"Bill Weasley turned in that goblet himself. I hardly think it would be in character for them to turn around and steal it back, especially after what occurred at the bank," Severus said.

"Not all goblins represent Gringotts, Severus, and considering the tension at hand, I can think of another reason that some goblins may want that goblet," Dumbledore said.

"And for the same reason, several wizards would want it as well," Boulderdash said, a spark in his black eyes.

"Yes," Severus agreed, nodding to Boulderdash.

* * *

It was Alexandria Snape who asked the question that was on all of the students' minds the next day after _the Daily Prophet's_ report on the break-in, and Jennifer, as the Potions master, should have guessed it was going to come up. As the second years began their annual ingredients testing, Jennifer sat on her desk, looking thoughtful.

"There are actually quite a lot of legends about that wine, especially of course in Greek legends," Jennifer said. "One of the claims popular among wizards was that the wine was so powerful that it would instill a sense of heroism in any mortal who drank it. And in those days, being a hero was a big deal. You were set above the masses, superior in strength, intellect, bravery… completely set apart from the 'common man.' Because of that claim, some wizards even believe that the wine actually had the power to turn a Muggle magical," she added, earning a gasp and murmur from some of the students.

"But I've always had a less dramatic theory, and that seems the most likely explanation from what I've seen of the Ministry's preliminary tests of the substance. I think what the wine really does is give the drinker the _feeling_ that they are more than they were before, but otherwise haven't changed at all," Jennifer explained, nodding to Mandria who had her hand up.

"So rather like a Delusions of Grandeur potion?"

"Yes, very similar."

"Then why is it considered so dangerous?" Mandria asked curiously.

"Because any time you give someone a sense of power, whether or not they really have that power or not, it can inspire that person to do more than you might have thought capable of," Jennifer explained. "Having a 'sense' of power is in actually a power of its own right. They feel they can make decisions that perhaps before they didn't think they could make or had the right to make, not to mention grant them a sort of strength to do things that they wouldn't normally do without that sense of power. And, believe it or not, sometimes giving people this sense of power, especially without giving them 'true' power, can make them much easier to manipulate. That's because they are less likely to say they 'can't' do something when posed with a challenge that they normally would never accept… like swimming a river to fetch something when they are afraid of drowning, or perhaps standing up to someone whom they'd never have dared to before. Yes, Alexandria?"

"Do you think that Silenus was using the wine to manipulate Midas?" Alex asked.

"Well, we don't know for sure, of course, but according to legends, Midas was manipulated by Silenus during the time he was there. It would have been quite likely then he would have been offered a drink or two if that's truly the case," Jennifer agreed.

"Why do you suppose they would have left such a cup in his tomb?" Alex asked.

"It wasn't uncommon for food and drink to be buried with the dead, Alex. And being that it was something given to the King by someone the people at that time revered as a god, it is also quite likely that they were a bit afraid of it."

"Then do you suppose that's why the princess was there too? Perhaps it wasn't because they couldn't cure her. Perhaps they were afraid of her," Alex said. Jennifer gazed at her daughter for a long time.

"I think we're getting off the subject. The discussion was about the potion stolen and the reasons why someone would steal it. You might be better off asking Professor Scribe in your history class about Midas legends if you're curious," Jennifer said at last. "It's time to get back onto today's schedule. Who here can tell me the composition of Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent?"

Mandria didn't particularly like the look in Alex's eyes when they left the classroom. Alex kept taking out _the Daily Prophet_ and reading it over again as they walked. Sighing softly, Mandria took her preoccupied friend by the elbow and out towards the back courtyard where Aurelius waited with his arms folded, looking impatient.

"Well, here I am. Where is it that we're going?" he asked.

"First you need to meet a friend of Rose's," Alex explained, folding her paper in half. "And pray that he likes you."

"Why would I care if one of Rose's friends likes me or not?" Aurelius asked.

"Because this one could possibly kill you," Mandria said, walking him over to a large, gnarled willow tree.

There was something about it that Aurelius didn't particularly like, although he wasn't quite sure what it was. Perhaps it was the fact that it seemed so out of place, and the students veered so widely clear of it. Perhaps it was the fact that it didn't seem to move in the chill autumn wind. In fact, Aurelius almost felt as if it were watching them. Underneath it, Rose was setting out a blanket, looking up when Alex called out to her. She stood then and said something, but Aurelius wasn't sure to whom until she walked over to them with a smile on her face.

"You're in luck. He's in a good mood today," Rose said cheerfully. "Come along, Aurelius, best get this over with before he changes his mind."

"Who?"

"The tree, of course," Rose said, walking him underneath it, the other two girls a few steps behind. The moment that they stepped into the range of the tree it moved dramatically; its branches suddenly stretching over and shadowing them almost as if they were looking at them… or perhaps smelling them… but whatever exactly they were doing, Aurelius couldn't help but feel that under differing circumstances he wouldn't want to be caught anywhere near the thing. "Willow, this is Alex's brother, Aurelius. Rel, this is the Willow. He is very particular about who is allowed to approach, so promise you won't do anything to instigate him, stay away from him at night, and never try to write on it, burn things around it, dig around it, or poke at it, and he'll let you sit with us."

"You want me to make a promise to a tree?" Rel said in disbelief, his sister quickly jumping to his side as the tree began to hover more menacingly.

"Do it, Rel, trust me," Alex hissed in his ear.

"All right, fine, I promise," Rel said, saying it fairly loudly since he was not exactly sure how well a tree with no oratory system could hear him. But it seemed to hear well enough, for it immediately backed off, returning once more to its sedate, if not a tad eerie-looking, self. "All of this just to have a picnic?"

"We can have a relatively private chat here," Alex explained as she sat down and the girls began emptying their pockets of food and cups that filled with pumpkin juice. "None of the other students will get anywhere near us"

"What about the professors?" Rel asked thoughtfully.

"Oh, I'm sure they could if they had to, but we've never been bothered before," Mandria said.

"This is the same tree that tried to defend me from Ciardoth last year," Alex said affectionately patting the tree. "It's a good thing you were able to cure him, Rose. It wouldn't be Hogwarts without him, or our picnics."

"I definitely agree," Rose said, picking up an apple. "So how are your classes going?"

"Mine are all right so far, I suppose, except for Potions," Aurelius admitted. "How can so many people think Mum is such a great teacher? That class is a nightmare!"

"What are you talking about? Professor Craw is probably one of the nicest teachers in the school," Rose said with a frown.

"Except to me," Rel muttered.

"I know exactly what you mean, Rel, I felt the exact same way when I came to school last year," Alex said emphatically. "Don't worry, you'll get used to her style after a while."

"Used to it? What a scary idea."

"I know," Alex agreed with a nod, while the other two girls looked at each other with confusion. "But you will. And at least she's willing to answer questions. Did you hear the Wine of Satyrs was stolen?" Aurelius looked at her blankly. "Right out of the Ministry of Artifacts office. We were talking about it in Potions today. She thinks it might be used to make people believe they are capable of things they really can't do, so they can manipulate them," Alex added.

"A simple charm spell can manipulate somebody," Aurelius said with a shrug. "But then again, if this potion make people feel they can do things they couldn't, they probably don't fear the same things, either. A normal charm spell can't change that. Fearless men can be very dangerous, you know."

"What are you getting at, Rel?" Alex frowned.

"Meaning you might be able to convince someone to do something really risky, like rob a bank, or take on an army," Aurelius said. "Pawns, of course. Nobody you'd care about. They'll all die in the attempt, most likely. But then there are accounts in history where a small group of people took on unbelievable odds and won, too. If that's what someone's after, then I'm sure we'll hear more soon enough."

"You don't suppose this has anything to do with the Fomorians being gone?" Mandria asked.

"Well it's not like there would be enough to give to even one Fomorian, it's just a cupful," Alex said. "I don't know, maybe we're not on the right track at all. Maybe someone just stole it as a collector's piece or something."

"That one thing out of the entire artifacts office?" Aurelius asked dubiously, glancing over Alex's newspaper. "Must be something more to it than they're saying. They might even have a suspect."

"They didn't mention one," Alex shrugged.

"Of course not. You think the media reports everything they know in the same day? I bet they withhold information back to make sure they have follow up copy for the next day," Aurelius said, getting up. "I better get ready. I have History and Defense this afternoon," he said, waving to them as he headed in.

"Not a very trusting sort, is he?" Rose said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Who, Rel?" Alex said with a grin. "Rel doesn't trust anyone who keeps secrets from him. He likes to be in the know about things even more than I do."

"Wonderful," Mandria said, shaking her head. "Now I know we're in for it this year." Rose grinned at her knowingly.


	10. Curious Visitations

Chapter Ten

Curious Visitations

Jennifer quickly threw her stuff in her office, shoving the student test phials on an empty shelf. After a cursory last look of making sure everything in the classroom was clean and put away, she slipped out the door. Her gait slowed, casually walking past students hurrying to make their next classes before running up the stairs, waiting for the halls to grow quiet once more.

He didn't always leave the door open… definitely not during demonstrations. But she was quite sure he hadn't any demonstrations planned on the second day of school, especially with a class of students he never had before. Keeping near to the wall, she eased closer to the Defense room, conscious of keeping even her shadow out of sight as she peeked in the partially closed door.

"…And I expect your complete attention at _all_ times. Failure to abide by these simple rules will result not only your failure in this class, but probably also your failure to survive out in the real world," Severus warned them. "Nor will I feel liability or pity for anyone who meets their end because they felt it unnecessary to study for this class."

Jennifer held back a chuckle, then noticed a slight movement in the back of the class as Stock slipped Peter a note when Severus began pacing in the opposite direction. Sitting next to Stock was Aurelius, who gave his friend a sideways glance before looking obediently towards the front.

"This is a serious subject, and I expect each of you to take it as seriously as your own mortality. You won't find any coffee or tea parties in here," he added bluntly, causing a few of the Slytherins to snigger. Jennifer felt her cheeks grow warm. "Also, I advise anyone with a familiar _not_ to bring them to class when I'm having a demonstration. If you do and they get eaten, you have only yourself to blame…" he paused then as he turned to pace the other way, catching the rustling sound of paper coming from the back of the classroom. Immediately his eyes went on a search and destroy mission to find the one student whose own eyes weren't directly on him.

"I take it that Mr. Donnelly believes there is something in this world more important than his own life," Severus said with a voice like sharp steel, startling Peter to look directly at him. He had not yet gotten the note completely unfolded, still in his hands hidden under his desk, his mind quickly racing to figure out a way to dispose of it as discreetly as possible. But Severus was quickly descending on him like a hawk, and Peter had nowhere to turn, quickly shoving the note under the leg of his robes. "Perhaps he doesn't realize that his life is already in peril," Severus added threateningly. "Do you realize your life is in peril this very moment, Mr. Donnelly?" He asked, leaning over the boy's desk, Peter leaning back a bit in response.

"I'm not sure, sir," Peter said quietly.

"And what if something were to attack this classroom at this very moment?" Severus said in a raised voice. "A horde of redcaps charge up from the dungeons, or a chimera crashes through that wall? Or what if someone in this room inadvertently opens a cursed box that lets out a deadly disease, which kills its victims in a matter of hours. Who is going to save you then, Mr. Donnelly?"

"You, Professor?" Peter said meekly.

"This is a big class, Donnelly. I couldn't possibly save you all," Severus said. "You'll find that more often than not when large amounts of people are in peril that they will most likely try to look out for themselves. And since you can't take care of yourself and don't even bother to pay attention when someone else is attempting to show you how, I expect that you will be the first to die from whatever it is lurking behind that door!" he snapped and pointed.

As the class looked up nervously at the door, Jennifer was forced to take a quick leap back to keep from being seen, bumping into a standing candelabra that went crashing to the floor. Nearly everyone in the classroom jumped, and even Severus stood straight up in surprise, quickly taking a step to look out into the corridor, squinting suspiciously. Suddenly his shoulders relaxed and he rolled his eyes, muttering something indiscernible under his breath before turning his attention back to Peter, snatching the note out of his hands.

"That's five points off Gryffindor for writing notes…" Severus said, pausing a moment to glance at the paper before growling, "and five more points for writing something disrespectful about a Professor!"

"But sir, I didn't –"

"And five more points for talking out of turn!" Severus snapped again. "That makes fifteen, I think. You want to double it by opening your mouth again? Now everyone open your books!"

As Severus turned and stomped back to the front of the class, Jennifer quietly righted the candles and peeked in just in time to catch the triumph look passed between Stock and Aurelius. She sighed then, a very long, resigned sigh, and was so lost in her thoughts that at first she didn't hear Minerva calling her from down the hall. Finally looking up she quickly stepped away from the door and went to meet her.

"I thought you might be in this direction once I saw you weren't in your office," Minerva said mischievously. "Dumbledore had to go to the Ministry with Boulderdash. I have a guest in my office, but I need to take care of a student matter. Would you go keep him company for a moment? I'm sure he'll be very glad to see you," she said mysteriously.

"Who?" Jennifer said, staring at her face and reading the answer. "Oh, but what is he doing here? Goodness, I don't think I've seen him in ages!"

"You really are hard to surprise, Jennifer!" Minerva sighed. "Do run on up. I'll join you both as soon as I can," she assured her, cutting down a side corridor towards the Arithmantics room.

Taking one last glance at the Defense door (which had silently closed tight while they were talking,) Jennifer headed up the front stairs, excitedly taking them by twos to greet her old friend. Hurrying down the hall, she found herself popping open the office door so quickly it startled the large figure, who nearly knocked the school register off the pedestal as he turned to look at her in surprise.

"Hagrid!" Jennifer beamed, going over and gave him a hug. "How are you? What are you doing here? How's the family?"

"Fine! Fine, yes fine. Halbert's just startin' his last year o' primary and all. Spittin' image of his mother. Not like me at all, really," he chuckled a bit, his eyes wandering across the book again. "And how are you doin'? Aurelius get Sorted an' all tha', I suppose?"

"Yes," Jennifer sighed. "He seems to be fitting right in with Slytherin."

"Oh dear, sorry ta hear tha'… er, I mean, that is to say, I'm sure his father is uh, really proud, yessir…really…" he paused as he gazed at her unenthusiastic demeanor. "Sorry, really sorry."

"It's all right, Hagrid. I'm sure it'll be fine, at least there's no question that he'll do well as quick as he is. So anyhow, I'm surprised to see you, especially the first week of the school year, things must be busy at Beauxbatons as well."

"Actually, I've been busy doin' a favor for Dumbledore, talkin' to the giants. He was thinkin' that maybe since they have developed better ties wif'em over the last ten years perhaps they might have some guesses to where they went."

"Really? Did you find out anything?" Jennifer asked, gazing at him intently.

"Wull, first off they don't believe the Fomorians left willingly any more than we do," Hagrid sighed, pulling out a stool. The two of them sat down, Jennifer nodding for him to continue. "They also don't think wherever they are that they're on the surface. Giants… well, some of 'em might not be the brightest people ya've met, but one thing they do know about is territory. They know what areas are others and what are theirs, and they defend theirs against… well, more often then not each other as well as anybody else."

"Funny, for some reason that doesn't sound all that different from the Fomorians, and how protective they were of their own home too," Jennifer said thoughtfully.

"Right, well, doesn't everyone? Maybe not to that extreme," Hagrid nodded. "Anyhow, I am inclined to believe 'em when they say they'd have noticed."

"Then you're saying they're probably somewhere else underwater?" Jennifer asked.

"I reckon it's possible, but honestly I don't think that'd make sense none either. The Formorians know the ocean and its magic better'n anyone. You don't keep a goldfish caged in the ocean, sooner or later they're goin' ta get out, and then there will be no catching it again. You wanna keep sumthin' locked up and safe, take it out of its own element."

"Yes, I suppose you have a point," Jennifer said, getting up. She turned her attention to a picture hanging on one wall at the painting of a rather cross-looking elderly woman with pale white skin and hair and a black robe that covered every inch of skin except her face and hands. "Demura, would you please ask Janus Craw if I can have a word with him? And is Professor Ravenclaw in class?"

"Yes, Professor Craw, for another half an hour," the woman nodded. "His last class of the day, consisting of students from all houses ready for studying Visions and Portents. Being the first day, I'm afraid I cannot supply you with a average marks in the classroom at the moment."

"That'll do, thank you," Jennifer said quickly. "Just Janus, if you don't mind."

"Clever painting. Never noticed her before," Hagrid said, somewhat distracted.

"That's the beauty of paintings, they blend into the background," Jennifer grinned. "Demura is Minerva's Secretary. I only know about her thanks to Corey and having to work administration for a while. How I hated it!"

"It's true, not many can handle the intricacies of running this school," Demura agreed, "No matter how good a teacher they are. You definitely fit into the 'not handling' category."

"Weren't you going to go do something more productive, like finding Janus?" Jennifer asked irritably.

"He's already on the way, Professor," Demura said, smiling thinly with amusement.

"I should have known better than to ask. She's snide with everyone except Minerva and Albus," Jennifer sighed. "But I really do want to know what Janus thinks about the gate."

"Which gate would that be?" A voice asked before Hagrid had a chance to ask. Janus floated in with a curious smile.

"The one on the island, the one that once lead to Tir Na Nog. Do you suppose Ciardoth could have actually gotten it open?"

"Impossible," Janus said, shaking his head. "I told Dumbledore there was no possibility of that before he left to check out the island himself. That gate was sealed by Merlin himself, and from _both_ sides, not just ours. I discovered that myself trying to find a way to open it without the Seal… and if I couldn't open it at that point, no one can."

"Ciardoth is hardly human, tho', everyone has said it," Hagrid said.

"Not to mention she seems to have a power over magic that none of us have," Jennifer sighed.

"Perhaps, but nothing is as strong as the will to survive, and that was something I had until the end. Ciardoth only wishes the destruction of others and herself. Not to mention the fact that to move so many mages into another world would cause such a rift in the balance of magic in this world that I seriously doubt that you four Sentinels would have missed it. It wouldn't have seemed like a mere earthquake… rather more like a tidal wave of power."

"Well, we're running out of possibilities then, aren't we? If the giants are right and they're not on land, and Hagrid's right that they're not in the sea, and if you're right that we'd know if that had truly left, what does that leave, the moon?"

"Come now, Jennifer, I think you know enough to recognize the other possibility," Janus said chidingly. "As reluctant as you may be to admit it."

"She's got 'em underground somm'eres," Hagrid said, Janus nodding in response. "It'd need to be some awfully big…wait a minute. Ya don't think she somehow found part of the Lower Kingdom, do you?"

"What? You mean that old goblin legend about them having an underground empire before the Celts came? Oh, do be serious, Hagrid, no one has found anything resembling anything that size anywhere in this country or on the entire continent. That legend was made by the goblins supporting the revolution to convince each other they could overcome the obstacles and achieve great things. And it served its purpose beautifully, granted, but that's all it ever was…" she paused then as she caught a glimpse of Janus, shaking his head at her with a strange flashing look in his otherwise dull ghostly gaze.

"You know, you really have gotten better since I've known you, but there's one lesson that seems to still evade you, Jennifer. Whether you label something as truth or fact, it should never be taken as an absolute. What you know as facts you learned from other human beings, which hardly makes it infallible. Truth can vary from person to person depending on your point of view. If you want the _real_ truth, don't take my word for it or anyone else's word for it either. Find your own. If I were you, I'd start looking up Morgan Le Fey," he added, turning back towards the wall. "Now if you'll excuse me, Ick will be done with class soon and I have an appointment for chess. I think you can take it from here."

"Lovely," Jennifer muttered.

"Can't tell he was Slytherin's apprentice, can you?" Hagrid joked, dusting off the Book casually. There was a quick knock and Jennifer opened the door for Minerva.

"Sorry it took me so long, Jennifer, but Dumbledore returned while I was downstairs," Minerva said with a smile. "Severus was asking about you when we passed him as well, by the way."

"Yes, I promised to have a quiet dinner before the weekend started," Jennifer sighed.

"Well, don't forget next week is our first Coven Night," Minerva said in a low voice.

"Already?"

"Well, in two weeks you have an Order of Merlin meeting, so it was the only one free."

"Goodness, I forgot about that," Jennifer blinked. "Well! I suppose I'd better go enjoy what free time I have then. It was nice seeing you Hagrid," she added in a louder tone, turning back around in time to see Hagrid snatching his hand away from the registry like a child caught in the candy dish, brushing off the top again.

"Sorrae, thought I saw somethin' crawlin' on it… bookworm maybe, can't be too careful," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, you could try _asking_ me if your son is in their or not," Minerva said with a thin, knowing smile.

"Oh, no, I'm not curious, not one bit, really, we'll find out in the summer in any case, won't we?" Hagrid said quickly, taking a step away from the book.

"Good! Dumbledore's waiting in his office, we'd best be off then! I'm sure you know the way," Minerva added, allowing Hagrid to head out in front of her.

"Aren't you ever going to tell him?" Jennifer whispered softly as they went out the door.

"I haven't decided yet," Minerva said. "So don't you dare say a word." Jennifer grinned at her before heading down the other hall, chuckling softly to herself as she checked her watch then headed towards Severus' classroom.

She found him sitting his desk in the Defense room, one hand impatiently drumming his fingers while making notes with the other, nodding for her to shut the door the moment she entered.

"Weren't we going to meet in your sitting room?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, but first I would like to have a professional discussion, if you don't mind," he said, putting down his quill.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to have those anymore," Jennifer said warily.

"Well, hopefully this will be short. I merely want to ask you why you were spying on my class today," Severus said, gazing steadily at her.

"Oh, really, Severus. I had a conference period and I merely paused a moment to look in. You used to do the same to me all the time," Jennifer said.

"You were lingering by the door a good ten minutes," Severus said looking at her knowingly.

"All right, I admit I might have been a touch curious to how Aurelius was doing," she muttered, slightly embarrassed. "And after Alex's reaction last year…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I just… well, Severus, you're not exactly known for being the most hospitable teacher in the school," Jennifer said.

"I'm not here to be hospitable. I'm here to teach students how to stay alive," Severus said curtly. "And I've no intention of treating Aurelius any different than any other Slytherin. I had no trouble with him in the classroom, nor did I expect to have, although but you may want to keep an eye on that Mr. Donnelly of Gryffindor, he seemed to have some attention span problems to say the least."

"I think you'd better be more concerned about the students who gave him that note instead," Jennifer said. "He didn't write the letter. Stock did with the soul intention for causing exactly what happened to happen…getting a Gryffindor into trouble."

"If he didn't write the note, then perhaps he should have had enough sense not to accept it," Severus snapped. "Now he'll think twice about doing so. Not that it's really any of your affair. I don't criticize your teaching, and you have no call to criticize mine."

"Oh you don't? Then whom exactly was that remark about coffee and tea parties meant to be directed at?" Jennifer demanded. Severus paused a moment, but his eyes never left hers.

"That was merely a generalized statement."

"Like hell it was! The class knew exactly who you were referring to, and this is not the first time I've heard you doing that in your classroom, either! At least when I have some criticism about your teaching, I take it to you and not them!"

"I rather suspect that in most cases you take it to your friends rather than come to me at all," Severus snapped. "You don't talk to me about anything unless I corner you."

"Well, why should I, when most of the time you're telling me it's nothing important or that it's professional so butt out?" Jennifer challenged him.

Just then there was a crisp knock at the door and a moment later it opened, Minerva gazing at them with a very disapproving look on her face.

"This is your idea of a quiet dinner?" Minerva asked when it grew obvious that neither one of them planned to speak.

"A mere professional discussion," Severus said.

"So I heard. From all the way down the hall," Minerva said dryly. "Since it is only the second day of term, I'd like to remind you both that there are students in the building now. If you find it fit to have any more 'professional discussions,' I suggest you take it to an office or some other sound-proof room or lock yourselves in the sparring gym, provided that the survivor inform me the moment it's over so I can replace whoever ended up on the floor. And if I hear of this again… short of both of you coming to me directly about any 'professional differences'… you will find yourselves having a 'professional discussion' with Dumbledore as well. Have a nice evening," she added, leaving the door wide open as she walked away. Severus and Jennifer grimaced at each other.

"Well, at least she merely gave us another warning," Jennifer said quietly after an awkward pause. "Although I do think she's serious about going to Dumbledore this time."

"Yes, I should have known better than to think that asking you a simple question wouldn't get out of hand," Severus said. Jennifer gave him a dirty look. "Professionally speaking, of course."

"I hate how you banter that word about when it suits you. I think you only do it because you think I won't make you sleep on the couch over it if it's a disagreement about work," Jennifer said accusingly. "But there are times when you make it very difficult for me to even begin to separate the Severus from the Snape. And there are other times when I wish I didn't have to."

"I'd rather not take our quarrels upstairs, if you don't mind," Severus said.

"Yes, I know," Jennifer said. "How convenient to just be able to put aside our problems until the next school day. But nothing will ever be solved that way."

"As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing to solve. Stay out of my classroom, and I'll stay out of yours," Severus said.

"I'll remember that the next time you decide to reorganize my office," Jennifer said, shaking her head with an exasperated smile as she followed him out of the room.


	11. Sacrifices

Chapter Eleven

Sacrifices

As homework began to roll in and Aurelius settled into his schedule, it became clear that meetings with his sister during the weekdays were nearly impossible except for an occasional picnic. Even at Sparring Club (which both he and his sister seemed to outmatch everyone in their respective years,) Aurelius felt an obligation as his year's Tiebreaker to sit with his housemates. At least Platt was quite interesting to watch, Rel thought. He definitely knew how to out-dance his opponent and he was quite cold with his spell selection, barely staying within rules to trounce Conner into the mat. Aurelius supposed he was one of the few students who had noticed the occasional disapproving look coming from his mother at the other ring, quite sure from those fiery gazes that she probably would have benched Xavier long before Conner's wand finally rolled out of his hand.

"Another victory for Slytherin," Severus said casually, nodding to Xavier without batting an eye at the angry Gryffindor who quickly joined the other boys in his house, muttering something to them. Soon half of Gryffindor were glaring at Xavier.

"He's really our best sparrer," Horus said, "although you're doing positively fantastic for a first year. We should have this in the bag this term."

"Those Gryffindors look ready to kill though, don't they?" Aurelius said.

"Even better. Their anger at us can be easily used against them. Observe," he said calmly. He stood up and walked over to Conner, offering his hand and saying something that Aurelius couldn't hear. Within an instant, Conner raised his wand as several of the students jumped to hold them back. But their attention was so focused on him that they missed Stewart stepping over to the Slytherin prefect and planting a fist in his eye.

At the same moment that both Slytherin and Gryffindor students on the bench leapt up to join the brawl, Snape and Craw were in the middle, pulling the two boys apart and quickly separating the handful of students that had tried to get involved.

"Be silent! No one move until Craw and I have given you leave!" Severus shouted in a threatening tone as Jennifer went over to get a look at Horus' eye. "Who started this?"

"All I did was come over to show him a bit a good sportsmanship on my housemates behalf. It was a rough match," Horus said indignantly. "And then he pulled his wand on me!"

"Conner, was there something he said in particular that upset you?" Jennifer asked.

"It wasn't what he said, it was how he said it," Conner said viciously.

"In any case that's no reason to pull a wand out on someone, especially since you should have returned your wand to the stand the moment you came out of the ring," Jennifer said sternly. "Stewart, it sounds as if you weren't a part of this. Why did you accost Horus?"

"Because he deserved it," Stewart said simply. A smattering of chuckles came out of the crowd, quickly subsiding when Severus' icy glare swept over them.

"Crumb, take another student with you and have Madame Pomfrey look at that eye," Severus said. "Craw will take over here while Mr. Donovan and Mr. Gaffney accompany me to Professor McGonagall's office. I expect a heavy point loss out of all this, and a suspension from sparring club for pulling a wand…"

"But I didn't use it!"

"Which is the only reason you're not getting thrown out completely!" Severus snapped. "Do you want to tempt me to make it more permanent, Donovan?" Conner quieted down, but looked hardly any calmer than when he first pulled his wand as he and Stewart were forcefully ushered out.

"Brilliant, positively brilliant," Stock said approvingly as Horus came over, gesturing for Aurelius to come with him.

"You see? Let them take themselves down, that's all we have to do," he said to Aurelius as they headed down the corridor.

"Yes, but look at your eye, it's a bloody mess!"

"All the more reason to celebrate and rub their noses in it when the final points are counted," Horus said. "Anything to win of course, that's what it's all about, isn't it?" He said with a grin, heading down the stairs to the ward.

* * *

But as hectic as the week became, Saturdays had always been family days, and Aurelius invariably found himself giving his friends the slip to spend some time with his sister, whom he soon learned she had not changed quite so much from being at school than he might have thought. It was, it seemed, her day to pick the game, for he found himself standing out on the grounds near the hut with Rose and Mandria, waiting for Alex to read up on her latest idea for an adventure.

"All right. We have two male roles and two female roles this time, so I'll take one of the guys," Alex said, snapping her book shut. "Rose, you'll be Marguerite Blakeney, the Scarlet Pimpernel's wife. Mandria, you'll play Susanne her best friend, who's about to be executed…"

"I'm what?" Mandria stared at her. "What did I do?"

"You're the daughter of an aristocrat and the ex-ambassador to Britain. That's enough of a reason, it's the Terror after all," Alex said matter-of-factly. "Rel, you can be Percival Blakeney."

"Not bloody likely," Aurelius said.

"But Rel! He's the hero! I thought you wanted a better role!"

"But he acts like a pansy!"

"Only to mask his true identity as the Scarlet Pimpernel. Besides, he's married, isn't he?"

"That didn't matter in those days…"

"The only other role left is the bad guy, Citoyen Chauvelin. You're the one that complains about…"

"Not this time," Rel cut her off firmly. "I'll play Chauvelin."

"Oh, all right! I'd rather play Percy anyhow! Now I get to be daring!" Alex said enthusiastically. The other girls looked at her blankly while Rel rolled his eyes. "Anyhow, the scene is, Susanne… that's you Mandria… is about to get her head chopped off in the guillotine. And Marguerite, you are obviously very worried for your friend, having no idea that your husband is really the Scarlet Pimpernel."

"Can't I be worried and we can let Rose get her head chopped off?" Mandria asked.

"Honestly, Mandria, this is acting. You don't think I'd really cut your head off, do you?" Rel said, shaking her head at her. Mandria stared at him for a long time.

"I think the jury's still out on that one," she said. Aurelius rolled his eyes again.

"It's just acting!" Alex insisted, pulling her to one side. "Percy will save you at the very last possible minute and will swordfight Chauvelin. Marguerite will then come and hurry you to safety. Better find a stick for the swordfight, Rel."

"Can I use this, then?" Rel asked, somehow managing to pull a headless broomstick out from his cloak pocket.

"Aurelius Snape! You're not supposed to have a broom at school!"

"It's not at school. I keep it in my cloak's chest at home," he snickered. "Besides, no where does it say I can't have _parts_ of a broom. Only a _whole_ broom." Aurelius said calmly.

"You have the broom head in there too, don't you," Alex said with a frown.

"Of course. Never know when there's going to be an emergency I might need it for. Always be prepared," Aurelius said smugly. "I also have a nice prop for the beheading too," he said, taking out his wand and concentrating on it. "_Timeras mactare!" _ A dark cloud formed around his wand, the smoke lengthening and taking on an odd shape until it finally dissipated. Mandria shrieked when she noticed the wand had turned into what looked like a bloody axe. "Looks good, doesn't it? Oh, calm down, it's just an illusion, Heph taught it to me. He terrorizes his little sister with it."

"Aurelius!" Alex said with exasperation. "They didn't use axes, they used guillotines!" She said, tapping the book poignantly.

"Actually, not all towns had them. Some towns used the axe, while others practiced drawing and quartering. Well, we can't possibly get back home and get the guillotine you made for your Tale of Two Cities episode without being noticed, and I don't think Mandria would like to pretend to be drawn and quartered, would you?" Aurelius said. Mandria shook her head fervently. "Well, there you are."

"All right, Rel, you win again," Alex sighed. Walking over to a woodpile beside the hut, Alex found a small log and rolled it over. "All right, Mandria…Susanne, I mean. Kneel down and try to imagine you're chained up and stuff."

Cautiously taking a moment to wave her hand through the axe and ignoring the look Aurelius gave her for doing it, Mandria knelt down with a somber look on her face.

"That's real good, Susanne, you're a natural. Somber and proud, just how she would have been," Alex nodded enthusiastically, taking a moment to pull her hair up into a ponytail. "Rose, you need to look more worried… less excited."

"Sorry, I've never done this before," Rose said, looking quite interested in the whole thing.

"You're lucky, I've had to do these all my life," Rel said dourly.

"Stand near the hut, Rose… I mean, Marguerite. You don't want Chauvelin to know you're in Paris, because he's threatening to kill your brother unless you tell him who the Scarlet Pimpernel is."

"I thought I didn't know who he was," Rose frowned.

"You don't! Not yet," Alex said impatiently. "All right, I'll try to sneak in. Rel, you do your bit."

"I am Chauvelin, Investigator of the Committee, and have found your entire aristocratic family wanting," Aurelius said with a hint of boredom. "I expect you think that the Scarlet Pimpernel will race out of nowhere at the last minute to free you and duel me to the death to save all of France?"

"Yep," said Mandria, not even pretending to be any bit of an actress.

"Well, it's not going to happen. Time for you to get a permanent hair cut," Aurelius said with a believably maniacal smile, waving his fingers at her as he heaved his axe.

"STOP!" A roaring voice thundered above them as Aurelius looked up in surprise, quite sure even his sister couldn't sound that dramatic, and it was a male voice.

Suddenly the most frightening apparition Aurelius had ever seen burst towards him with a look of such decayed horror on his screaming face that Aurelius dove into the dirt, dropping his wand in complete terror as the ghost shrieked above him.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO COMMIT SUCH CRIMES AT THIS SCHOOL? NO MATTER WHAT SHE'S DONE!" The ghost boomed as it turned to face them, his face still horrible to look at. But Rose, shivering around the corner, recognized the clothing, and noticed the fact the ghost's head didn't sit quite normally on his head.

"Its… it's Sir Nicolas!" Rose shouted at the others as the ghost dove at them again shrieking. "He must have thought we were really doing it!"

"Well, he's your house ghost, try to talk to him!" Alex pleaded, an arm protectively around her brother as the irate ghost dove at them again.

"I don't think he's going to listen!" Rose protested, ducking again. But it was a set of pounding hooves that finally gave them the courage to look up as Sagittari followed by a pale-faced woman came charging out of the hut.

"What unforetold madness is this?" Sagittari demanded, somehow managing to make himself heard above the wailing. "Nicolas De Mimsy, calm yourself at once! There will be no beheadings here today!" Beside him, the woman caught sight of the ghost and her face grew paler until at last she fainted.

Alex and Aurelius, quickly recognizing who she was, scrambled over to Sagittari's side and next to Thera, sitting her up.

"Probably never seen a ghost before," Aurelius commented to Alex.

"I'm not sure I had either until right now," Alex said shakily. But when the two of them dared to look up again, Nicolas' face had turned back to its normal self, although quite noticeably very upset.

"I'm sure this is nothing but some sort of misunderstanding. Mandria, are you all right? Come now, it's safe to come out," Sagittari coaxed as the crouching girl crawled out from behind the log and stood up. "Might I inquire then what you four were doing?"

"Well, Alex asked us to help her act out a scene in a book," Mandria said carefully. "That's all, really! I wasn't all that happy about my part, but, well, I didn't mind the getting saved at the last minute bit, but then it was Alex who was supposed to rescue me…" she said, her throat getting dry as she glanced back at Nicolas' haunting stare.

"Book, Alex?" Sagittari asked. Alex meekly stood back up to hand the centaur the book, who glanced at it before turning his attention back to Nicolas. "They were only playing, Nicolas, none of them meant any harm to the girl. Had they truly intended ill, I doubt they would have done it right next to a professor's residence. Don't you?"

"Oh, dear," Nicolas said, becoming flustered. "I am terribly sorry! I don't know what came over me! Of course it wasn't! Of course…" he paused and looked over at the still wary gazes of the students, excusing himself quickly and turning around, fading into nothing.

"Doctor, Thera is waking up," Alex said, and found that the princess was looking between she and her brother with complete confusion.

"Help her up, please. She's had a terrible shock, and I'm sure the four of you are no better for the incident. Come on, everyone inside," Sagittari insisted. "There's tea on the stove and I think we'd better have a little chat."

"Honestly, Doctor, if I had had any idea something like that would happen, I'd have chosen another book!" Alex said as they stepped in. Aurelius had to be nudged out of the doorway as they went into the veterinarian's home, which was somewhat vacant of furniture except for a tall table in the center with stools under it for guests. There was one wall with a fairly elaborate kitchen, however, and a huge, cozy rug in front of the fire to sit on, and two open doors that led to sleeping quarters and an examining room and office.

"Do all centaurs live like this?" Mandria asked dubiously as she inspected the Wizomatic Icebox.

"None that I have ever known, even counting the ones that care to know me," Sagittari said. "Alex, pull out some stools. Rose, I imagine you can change one into a chair for the princess, I think she might need a bit of support after that fright," he suggested, getting a small jar out of the cabinet and adding a sprinkle of powder to the tea before pouring out. "There now, it might taste a little bitter at first, but you won't notice after the third sip and I'm sure you'll all feel better," Sagittari insisted, repeating it in Grecian as well.

"I am sorry," Thera said, her words slow and heavily accented. "But what was that outside?"

"Just one of the school ghosts, that's all. I'm afraid we might have just frightened him as much as he frightened us," Alex said. Thera immediately broke back into her own dialect while Alex nodded her head completely absorbed in the conversation. Rose and Mandria gazed at each other thoughtfully, while Aurelius drummed his fingers noisily against the table.

"Alex, you're doing it again," Aurelius said at last, Alex looking up in surprise.

"Oh. Sorry. I keep forgetting nobody else can understand when I can," Alex blushed. Aurelius rolled his eyes. "She doesn't quite remember us, I don't think, although we seem familiar. Why is that?"

"Thera, this is Alex and Aurelius Snape," Sagittari said in a slow, patient voice.

"Oh! The childs of two that did help save me!" Thera nodded. "William telled me of them."

"And these are their friends and students of the school, Rose Bailey and Mandria Shea. Girls, this is Thera, daughter of Midas and a good friend of mine," Sagittari finished with a nod. "And yes, I have been helping Mr. Weasley from the bank teach her a bit of English. She is picking it up quite quickly, in fact."

"Why don't you just give her a potion?" Aurelius asked.

"Few potions are good for one if taken constantly, Aurelius," Sagittari said patiently. "Even were that one, I would not recommend it. Thera will learn to adapt to her surroundings much more naturally if she learns the language."

"I have much to learn," Thera said after he said something in her own tongue. "I hope not to lose teachers before that."

"What does she mean?" Mandria asked.

"There will be someone there as long as you need someone, Thera," Sagittari assured her, quickly taking out a basket of flatbread sandwiches and putting them on the table.

"It must be hard without your family and all," Rose said sympathetically. "I know how terribly I'd miss mine."

"Family?" Thera repeated, gazing thoughtfully at Rose. "I barely knew father or mother. My servants I miss, but gone are they, many years behind. I am princess without kingdom," she said somberly.

"Have some more tea, Thera," Sagittari insisted gently. "Would anyone like another sandwich?"

As everyone started on a second, not quite sure what to talk about or what Thera would even understand, a rapping knock came to the door and Sagittari had Mandria open it. Professor McGonagall smiled a rather curious smile at the girl, nodding distractedly towards Sagittari.

"It seems there is a rather upset ghost in the castle. I came out here to make sure that no one has been…beheaded," she said, attempting to remain serious. "And I also heard a curious report about someone casting a Transfiguration spell on his wand?"

"It was an illusion!" Aurelius protested, then scowled as he realized he shouldn't have said anything.

"And just which class did you learn that imaginative spell in? For I may have to have a chat with your professor about their subject matter," McGonagall asked.

"Professor, it's all my fault, really!" Alex stood up, "I was the one who talked the others to act out all of that, and it wasn't as if she wasn't going to get rescued in any case!"

"Well, she definitely got rescued, didn't she?" McGonagall said, her lip twitching slightly. "I expect the four of you will need to be cautious dealing with Sir Nicolas in the near future, as I'm sure he won't be forgetting about this incident any time soon."

"You think he'll be mentioning it to Professor Craw?" Alex asked anxiously.

"I think you'd be more concerned about me mentioning it," McGonagall said evenly. "Which I will be if you're not inside the castle before they get back from home." She nodded at them, wishing Sagittari a good evening as she left.

It didn't take the four of them long to get away from the veterinarian and his guest after that, Aurelius quickly taking his leave of the girls to head back to his rooms.

"What a rather curious evening," Rose commented as they walked through the courtyard.

"Yes, I hope Sir Nicolas isn't too upset. Remind me to thank him for rescuing me. Maybe that'll cheer him up," Mandria said.

"Oh…yes, I hope he's not upset too, but I was referring to meeting the princess," Rose said. "What is she doing here, and why is she worried about 'losing her teachers'? Aren't her teachers mainly Bill and Heather Weasley?"

"Well, I suppose she's here because Sagittari can speak her language, but the other I'm not sure about," Alex admitted.

"She didn't seem to be too keen about her family either, did she? I mean, not like I'd expect someone who woke up to find everyone gone," Rose said.

"Perhaps it's a royalty thing. She was probably looked after mostly by servants," Mandria shrugged.

"She also could still be in shock after everything that's happened," Alex suggested. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, it's obvious that she's being looked after." Rose, however, didn't look as convinced as they headed up the stairs.


	12. Restlessness

Chapter Twelve

Restlessness

It was a very chilly October, and Jennifer decided to invoke a bit of professor's privilege by snatching the table in the library closest to the fireplace and the most comfortable chair, looking dubiously at the pile of books she had yet to go through. At least Hermione had time to help her today, and once Jennifer explained to her the reason behind her questions on Morgan Le Fey, Hermione was a very willing assistant.

"Have you checked the Muggle Mythology section as well?" Hermione asked as she thumbed through a heavy tome called _Magic in the Merlin Age_.

"Yes, yes, but nothing I've found has mentioned anything about goblins in conjunction with Morgan," Jennifer sighed.

"That's not surprising. As far as Muggles are concerned, goblins are only something they can use to frighten their young children to get them to do what they're told. They'd probably be labeled as something else entirely," Hermione said, reaching over and picking up one of the other books.

"Not helping the matter is that it seems that none of these books can get straight who did what," Jennifer said with frustration. "This book has Morgan doing something and another claims one of her sisters did it. And this one on Celtic legend thinks that she's just 'another' legend of Morrigan," she finished, pushing it her way. Hermione picked it up with interest.

"Oh, the Queen of Faerie, Morrigan, Goddess of three faces and Curser of Cuchulain…."

"Among other things, yes," Jennifer said, shaking her head at her pile in resignation.

"Didn't we look up some things on her before? Why was that?" Hermione frowned.

"The Fomorians mentioned her. Blood-sworn enemy and all that," Jennifer said.

"Isn't that an odd coincidence? I mean about the fact that we're here right now looking up her direct descendent?" Hermione said, glancing at the book in her hand and tapping it. "I think I'll take this with me. Is that all right?"

"Fine, maybe you'll have better luck with it than I. I never did have the sort of patience for this sort of research. That's more Severus' approach," Jennifer said with a yawn. "I'd rather do my research on first hand accounts."

"Leave it to me," Hermione said with a smile, heading up to the front desk. She nodded to Rose who passed her with a handful of books of her own, glancing around for an empty seat. Finally she spotted a table at the far end of the room with only one student. Slipping her book on Midas in between two others, she went over to Aurelius.

"Mind if I sit here?" Rose asked Aurelius, who looked up gloomily from his report.

"If you like," Aurelius said. "But I'm much too busy for conversation today."

"That's all right. So am I, thanks to this essay on restricted Defense spells from Snape. You?"

"The life of Sir Eustace Maelstrom, for Professor Scribe," Aurelius muttered.

"Oh yes, the wizard whose storm took out the Spanish Armada," Rose nodded.

"Heph and Stock ended up with easy ones and finished yesterday. But they don't have the academic standards that I have," Aurelius said indignantly as he put his quill back to the parchment.

"I suppose Mandria and Alex are still watching Ravenclaw practice. They may actually have a decent team this year," Rose commented.

"Didn't you say you had a lot to do?" Aurelius asked testily.

"Sorry," Rose said sincerely, "Didn't mean to bother you." She opened her book where it had been book-marked at memory charms, but it wasn't long before she found herself distracted. "What on earth is he doing?"

Sighing softly, Aurelius looked up to figure out what she was talking about. Off to one side of the main desk was old Mr. Filch, the school caretaker with several books tucked under one arm. Yes, even Aurelius, who had been there just over a month, could guess that that in and of itself was a very unusual action for Filch, but not as unusual as the other thing he was doing. He was smiling.

As the students moved away from the desk, he went over to Boulderdash who signed the books out without question as the old caretaker turned to leave. Humming happily and disturbingly off-key, Filch went on out. Boulderdash winced and shook his head, but made no other gesture to silence him.

"Perhaps he's in love or something," Rose whispered.

"Please, don't make me sick," Aurelius said. "Maybe that's what it is. He's sick. Or he's gone balmy. Bet working in this school did something to him over the years."

"I wonder what books he checked out," Rose said.

"Boulderdash will never let you see that. You know he considers that private," Aurelius hissed.

"Then I'll just have to get him away from his desk, won't I?" Rose said, standing up. "And you can go take a peek while I do."

"You've been spending way too much time around my sister," Aurelius muttered. "Anyhow, why should I listen to you?"

"Because you're just as curious as I am," Rose said bluntly, going over to talk to the goblin. Librarian Boulderdash was glancing at his work, merely holding his hand out for her to put a book in his hand that never came. "Excuse me, Mr. Boulderdash, but I was wondering if you could help me find a book on restricted spells? I haven't had much luck finding anything."

"Ah yes, Professor Snape informed me that your class would be working on those. Which spell are you researching?" Boulderdash asked calmly.

"The Oblivious Memory Curse," Rose said.

"Hm, I think I know the volume you may find very useful then," Boulderdash said with a bit more enthusiasm, walking her over to the Restricted Section. Rose risked a quick glance back to see Aurelius wandering over to the desk. "Rather nasty spell if misused, you know. Practically incurable, they say," he said, glancing over a title and flipping through it before handing it to her. "You should find this interesting reading."

"Thank you, Mr. Boulderdash!" Rose said feeling obligated now to look into it as she headed back to the table and sitting next to Aurelius who had already gotten back to his seat. "Well, he's right, this may help my report. I should ask him for help more often," Rose admitted. "Any luck?"

"Nothing exciting, just a bunch of practical spell books, years one through four," Aurelius shrugged, checking his spelling before continuing.

"What in the world would he want with those?" Rose said with bewilderment as she sunk back to her seat.

It wasn't until Aurelius returned back to the common room that evening that he learned the answer to that question, explaining to Horus what had happened as the Prefect glanced over Aurelius' work.

"I wouldn't read too much into anything that old codger does, Aurelius," Horus chuckled. "And I'm surprised that Thorny Bailey hasn't guessed the truth by now. Filch is a major squib. He couldn't catch a match on fire with an inferno spell no matter how hard he tried. Anyhow, this report is excellent. You included all the extras we know Scribe normally gives points for. Not that we aren't already way ahead in points, of course."

"Just wait until our first game, we'll smash them completely then," Xavier put in from where he sat at the chessboard across from Henry, who nodded in agreement before making his move.

Upstairs in the dormitory, Heph was already in bed with a pillow wrapped around his head while Stock sat at the table with candles all around, sorting through mail.

"You're not going to be at this all night again, are you?" Heph grumbled.

"I can't help it if my solicitor keeps sending me papers to sign. I need to get a rubber stamp with my name on it. I mean, it's not as if my signature is even truly legal without a cosigner. Take my advice. Whatever you do, don't inherit a gold mine," Stock sighed.

"We'll keep that in mind," Heph said dryly. "And while you're at it, invest in one of those candles that only you can see by so I can get some sleep."

"Here's another one from my mum wanting to borrow some money for the holidays this year. They're leeches, all of them. Good thing I don't have any brothers or sisters," he sighed. "I'm sure they'd want money too."

"I know my little sister would be the first in line if I inherited money," Heph yawned. "Drives me mad the way my parents dote on her. She's a demon, really, but all she has to do is curl her bangs and come out in a dress and they give her whatever she wants. I bet Rel over here would be forking it out, though. I mean, I swear you spend more time with your sister here than you do with us. It's positively unnatural."

"If I had a sister that looked like that, I probably would be too," Stock said.

"Oh, don't be vile, Stock," Aurelius said with annoyance, getting ready for bed. "There are just some things about our family that you wouldn't understand."

"Like how your father would marry a goodie-goodie miss prim like your mother?" Heph taunted.

"That's no mystery, one only has to look at her to figure that out. How old is she, anyhow? There's no way she's as young as she looks," Stock said.

"Probably addicted to her own potions more than likely," Heph said.

"That's enough!" Aurelius growled loudly, glaring at them both. "Say another word and you'll earn the worst enemy you've ever dreamed of having!" Heph and Stock glanced at one another, shrugging.

"Sorry, Rel, we were under the impression that you didn't like your mother all that much," Heph said. "We won't mention it in front of you anymore."

Aurelius climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his head. Of course they didn't understand. No one did. He turned over to his side and tried to go to sleep, but ended up lying awake for a long time.

* * *

Jennifer suddenly sat up from a sound sleep gasping for air, all the windows bursting open at once and letting in the chill howling wind of a late autumn storm. She leapt up and stood with her head out the window with Ratfly and Dodger screeching and hooting wildly in concern.

Severus slowly sat up in bed with a sigh and calmly lit the candles. They flickered and sputtered in the breeze but somehow managed to stay lit.

"You haven't had one of these in a while," he commented casually as the windows began to subtly close on their own, leaving only the one Jennifer was standing at open.

"This was different," Jennifer said as the haziness began to clear from waking so suddenly. "It wasn't about that night. It was somewhere else. And there were goblins there, hundreds of goblins in chains all mining a huge maze of underground caverns. And then all the sudden they weren't goblins at all, but Fomorians, working the stone with glowing hammers, angry, almost defiant… and then one of them turned, and I saw Ciardoth standing there, holding something. I'm not really sure what, the cavern started to close in on me and I was beginning to black out when I woke up."

"Close in? Like what happened in Myrkinbrek?" Severus asked expressionlessly.

"Yes, I suppose," Jennifer sighed, stepping away from the window and crawling into bed. "Don't you dare close that one."

"Jennifer, you are not going to suffocate in Hogwarts," Severus sighed. "And it's little wonder your dreams are turning ill after all the time you've been spending closeted in the library with Granger lately."

"You're probably right, especially considering what she found tonight," Jennifer said. Severus gazed at her expectantly. "It was a reference in a Muggle book that a high priestess of Morrigan, thought to have been Morgan Le Fey or one of her sisters, lead eight others Priestesses on an island thought to be Avalon, and were said to have waged war on the Underworld."

"Come now, Jennifer," Severus sighed tiredly. "You know as well as I do that no matter how powerful Morgan and her sisters were they couldn't have possibly taken on the demons of Annwn, if there is such a place."

"Yes, that's where my mind went to as well, but Hermione thinks that perhaps it was literally more down to earth than that. Perhaps it wasn't a reference to any other plane of existence at all, and was instead referring to the actual underworld, and who they truly battled against was the Goblin Empire," Jennifer said. Severus stared at her a moment before snuffing the candles out with a wave of the hand and settling back in. "Oh, Severus!"

"I think the theory is quite stretched and with few facts to keep it from buckling. You have an early class tomorrow, so go to sleep," he said.

"But Hermione thinks maybe that's how goblins got into the position they did with wizardkind. I mean, nowhere in our history does it say _why _the goblins felt they had been oppressed for hundreds of years, only that that was the reason they revolted. And Hermione pointed out that the victor writes history, so…"

"Jennifer, if I wanted to hear what Hermione had to say on any subject under the sun, I'm sure all I would have to do is get within ten yards and bother with saying good morning. I could not care less. I merely think you are getting worked up over something not worth losing sleep over," Severus said irritably. "And I'd like the window closed, if you don't mind." Jennifer sighed and waved the window until it was only slightly ajar, turning to stare sleeplessly at Severus' back.

"I hope they're somewhere else. Anywhere else. I hope this isn't…well, what Ciardoth was remembering," Jennifer said quietly, lying back. Severus let out another deep sigh.

"We've been through this before, Jennifer. How many times has someone predicted something concerning you that turned out nothing as you expected?"

"Yes, but this is different. This was a memory. And last year when Icarus told us he had a memory of something, you were quick to react," Jennifer reminded him.

"Ciardoth is hardly Icarus. She uses her ability of sight merely to manipulate or to gain the satisfaction of causing pain to others. And you are letting her," he chided. "Now go to sleep, or I'll be forced to get up and make sleeping draughts."

"Very well, I admit you're probably right. But I'm hardly the only one affected. I may not know what she told you, Severus, but you wouldn't ask me not to poke without a good reason," Jennifer said. "Whatever it was she said to you has been weighing on you ever since and I know it. I wonder…well, remember when we were trying to wake Thera, and you told Bill you couldn't wish her restored because you had to completely want it?"

"Don't use the W word. And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it made me start to wonder about when you tried to stop the end of time from happening last year. Was it just a fluke, or was there some part of you, perhaps in the smallest amount, that did not want it to work for some reason?" Jennifer asked quietly. Severus sat up and grabbed his robe, getting out of bed.

"Jennifer, you are tired and stressed from your nightmares, and I am going to go get something so you can sleep. There is enough to be concerned about in the world without your having to try and come up with new reasons," he said grumpily, heading to his study.

It was with great relief that Severus found her fast asleep when he came back in a few minutes later.


	13. Scare Tactics

Chapter Thirteen

Scare Tactics

As restless as perhaps the living were as the night of All Hallows Eve approached, it fell short compared to the excitement of the ghosts of Hogwarts. Apparitions that Aurelius had never met before had come popping out of the woodwork and ceilings and plumbing and every other place they could think of to try and surprise him. Not to mention the Bloody Baron had taken to carrying on in the dorms every night until Stock finally gave up and bought everyone who didn't have one yet a pair of earmuffs.

In fact, the only one who didn't seem enthusiastic about the holiday was Sir Nicholas de Mimsy. He barely even showed himself in the Great Hall anymore. Instead, he had gotten into the habit of moping in closets or in the suits of armor placed decorously in rarely used hallways, not even interested in the occasional invitations to play chess or croquet with some of the other sympathizing ghosts around the castle. Even the teachers seemed to be quite concerned about it, often speaking of him after having sighted him somewhere unusual (Heph even mentioned that someone had said McGonagall had found him sitting with his body inside her desk with his head stuck in a tea cozy, but Aurelius wasn't sure he believed him.)

But despite the fuss, Aurelius refused to take any blame for the ghost's rather annoying behavior. After all, it wasn't his idea in the first place, and even if it had been, the fool should have had enough sense to know it wasn't _real_. His sister, however, had differing views. In fact, she'd been talking so much about it that he wished he had stored more of the joke potions when he had the chance.

It was just after lunch as he and his two friends were sitting in the courtyard glancing over some last minute material for a history test when she came out to find them. Stock tugged hard on Aurelius shoulder the moment she came out.

"What?" Aurelius said in annoyance.

"I'll give you ten galleons if you make me look good in front of your sister," Stock whispered quickly, adjusting his robe. Aurelius rolled his eyes, waving marginally as Alex and Mandria approached. Stock immediately stood, however, bowing low and somehow managing to get a hold of Alex's hand kissing it lightly. The expression on Alex's face indicated quite dramatically that she was not very impressed. "What a pleasure to see you both on this fine Halloween. I trust you're looking forward to tonight's banquet?"

"Actually, I'm afraid not, something's come up and I can't go. And neither can you, Aurelius," Alex said. "Professor Ravenclaw came to me before lunch. They're planning a surprise Deathday party for Nicolas to try and cheer him up, and we've been invited. It'd be a good gesture for us to show there aren't any hard feelings about what happened."

"Wait one moment! I don't want to spend my Halloween hanging around with dead people!" Aurelius protested.

"Oh, come on, Rel, it's only for one night, and it's the least we can do," Alex said firmly. "Icarus promised he'd make sure we had a bit of food for us, and I got the feeling we're not the only live guests going. I'll meet you at the foot of the North Tower after class. Oh, and, come alone."

"But I was so hoping that perhaps I could come and escort you," Stock jumped in, taking a step between Alex and Rel, looking her straight in the eyes. "That way you'll have someone civil to dance with, and I can guarantee you I will be a perfect gentleman."

"Ask me again when it's your Deathday Party, then I'll let you know," Alex said. Mandria snickered as they turned, talking constantly the entire way inside.

"Wow, that went well didn't it?" Stock said as he turned and looked at them triumphantly. Aurelius and Heph stared at him with dubious expressions. "Well, she didn't say no, did she?"

Aurelius felt a droplet of water hit his nose, and looking down he saw drops beginning to spot the parchment he had been studying.

"Bah, rain! I suppose we'd better head in," he said, quickly folding his notes into his book.

"Please, it's not like it's a downpour," Heph snorted. "What, are you afraid that cats and dogs will start falling from the sky?"

Just then he yelped in surprise and dismay as something rather large and slimy landed on his head. It was then that he made the mistake of looking up in time for a long brownish-green leg to smack into his nose as it dropped out of the blue.

A blood-curdling scream erupted from the center of the courtyard. In a panic, Rose dove for cover as frogs of every size and shape pelted students around her, the frogs croaking loudly as they hit the ground and looking none too pleased about being there. A chorus of other screams followed as a slew of other young witches ran for the doors. Other students got up to shield their heads with books while trying to step over or around the jumping piles forming on the ground.

"Great! Ribbit Rain! I wonder whose swell idea that was?" Stock scowled. But Aurelius had spied two laughing figures under a doorway that no one else had. He growled in his throat.

"Donovan and Gaffney. We should have known," Aurelius said, heading over.

"Hang on, let's let the professors take care of it! They'll be in for a point loss for sure," Heph pointed out.

"Don't you two have something better to do than scaring and annoying people?" Aurelius asked them in a voice loud enough to be heard above the frogs.

"It's Halloween, what better time to give someone a fright?" Conner said. "Better rush inside before you break out in warts. Oh wait… you're already a wart. Never mind." Stewart smirked slightly.

"The idea that frogs give you warts is nothing more than a Muggle misperception, as any first year would know. Perhaps if you spent some time studying instead of practicing sheer brutality you would know that," Aurelius said acidly. "But then considering both of your minds together probably need an instruction manual and an interpreter to read a primer, I suppose giving the school a bad name is the best you Gryffindors can do."

"Why you…"

"Hang on, Stew, the little bug is just trying to instigate us. Horus seems to have himself a little apprentice, doesn't he?" Conner said mockingly. "And he doesn't have any proof we've done anything wrong."

"Just leave my friends alone, and that includes my sister's friends as well," Aurelius said calmly.

"Or what? You'll go squealing to your parents?" Stewart challenged.

"Threaten us with that fake axe spell, more like," Conner said. "Bad enough he scared Nick with it. Thinking of trying to chop off our heads?" He taunted.

"Actually, I was thinking of a different appendage you probably never use," Aurelius said coolly. The two of them stared at younger boy in surprise.

"Conner's right. You are a wart," Stewart said. "Come on, time for class."

"Why don't you go play with your little friends, Wart. Something safe, so your Mum doesn't have to pull you from it if you get hurt," Conner teased, heading in the side door.

"Don't bother, he's not worth it," Heph said, stopping Rel's arm from moving.

"What on earth are all these toads doing here?" McGonagall exclaimed from where she stood at the top of the main stair.

"Do we tell her?" Stock murmured.

"We don't have proof, they'll just deny it if we accuse them," Aurelius sighed. "Why are professors never around when you want them?"

"Too busy catching students who don't want them around somewhere else, I imagine," Heph muttered. "So those two are going to get away with it again?"

"No," Aurelius said. "I'm tired of putting up with their games. It's time someone gave Conner a lesson in humility, or at least teach him not to tease people about their fears."

"And how are we going to do that?" Stock asked with interested.

"By scaring him senseless, of course," Aurelius said in a low voice, huddling with his friends as they discussed a possible plan.

* * *

The closer it got to time for the Halloween feast, the more Aurelius regretted agreeing to go to the Deathday party as fellow students began to talk of the victuals that lie ahead. He was quite certain no matter what that his friends were in for the better time, and he very nearly changed his mind and went anyhow when he saw the floating pumpkins and the great centerpieces of Honeydukes candy as he peeked around the corner of the Great Hall.

"There you are!" Alex said with exasperation when she saw him, grabbing his arm. "Come on, the party starts in less than an hour."

"And the feast in ten minutes," Aurelius complained. "Surely we can stay for a few…"

"But it's our fault that Nick has been moping about the castle…"

"No, it's _your_ fault. I just went along. I've read about these, Deathday parties and they're not so much fun."

"A promise is a promise, come on," she sighed, and reluctantly he followed.

"I don't see why I should have to keep your promise," he grumped. "Where are we going again?"

"Up to Professor Ravenclaw's classroom," Alex said. "We're supposed to be there early to help surprise them. In fact, I passed Mr. Pyther in the hall just after sundown, so I know they're waiting on us."

"Mr. Pyther? What is he doing here?"

"Coming to see Nick, of course. He's the Guardian of the Dead in this region, you know," Alex said casually.

"Guardian of the Dead? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of," Aurelius sighed. "Why would the dead need guarding? And why would anyone pick the biggest coward in Europe to do it?"

"Please, Rel, do try to be civil tonight. There aren't that many students that are privileged to go to this. Oh, and if anyone asks, we weren't doing anything fun. Can't have people claiming favoritism or anything, we're merely doing our duty helping out a school patron," Alex recited.

"For some reason, I don't think I'll have any trouble convincing anyone I had no fun," Aurelius said dourly as they headed up the tower stairs. But much to his surprise, Rose and Mandria were not the only breathing guests at the party. In fact, the moment he stepped in there was an enthusiastic squeal and he found himself being hugged tightly by a lovely red-haired woman.

"Look at you, will you now! Where did the babes go, my goodness, look at him!" Carol Lupin declared proudly, helping Aurelius as he tried to straighten his crumpled robes. "And you were such a perfect angel when you were small! Not a bit of trouble ever from this one," she added, smiling over to her husband who was standing near Ravenclaw's desk.

"Times change, or so I hear," Remus chuckled. Aurelius' eyes darted immediately to the window, and Remus smiled thinly at the gesture. "We wouldn't have accepted Dumbledore's invitation to be here unless I was feeling well, Aurelius." Aurelius' cheeks grew slightly pink.

"And you, Alexandria, such a lady you've become! And so much of her mother in her, except for the eyes! They were just that dark even as a babe, too, I remember. And such a chatterer you were!" Carol went on, hugging the girl who hugged her politely back.

"Well, some things don't change," Aurelius said ruefully. Alex stuck her tongue out at him.

"The other two are still as precocious, I teach them art on Tuesday nights," Pyther said, sketching on a pad of paper from where he stood on the other side of the room.

"I keep waiting to see who the first Snape Gryffindor is going to be," Remus chuckled.

"Well you can keep on waiting, because I'm sure there won't be any," Aurelius scowled.

"And just what's wrong with being a Gryffindor?" Rose asked.

"Funny, I was wondering the exact same thing," said someone at the door. Everyone looked up at once.

"Harry!"

"Hello all," Harry Potter smiled at them. "Happy Halloween."

"Where's Ginny?" Remus asked.

"Well, Ginny is getting settled with the kids, I imagine, but Hermione and the editor are on the way. She felt it important that we all be here. See, we've been to one of these before," Harry explained. "Is there going to be real food as well?"

"Dumbledore promised to see to that," Remus said, nodding to the banquet table closest to them, filled with empty covered containers. "But I notice you didn't get your question answered."

"Snapes aren't Gryffindors," Alex said simply. "No offense intended." Rose simply nodded at that. Remus looked outwardly amused for some reason while Harry was pretending not to be.

"None taken then," Harry said. "Come on, let's see what's on the menu."

Ghosts began to fill the room as they poked about the quickly filling tables, and it wasn't long before Ron and Hermione came in as well, greeting Harry and Remus warmly. Aurelius eyed his Charms professor thoughtfully. She looked so different outside of her Hogwart's robes, and it was an obvious statement that she fully intended to be only herself tonight.

"Is this everyone then?" Hermione asked, glancing at her watch.

"Dumbledore will be along as soon as he can break away, he said to start without him," Remus said.

"Should I tell Noah and Myrtle to bring up the guest now?" Pyther suggested, putting down his paper.

"Send away! We're quite ready," Icarus agreed cheerfully, uncovering the ghost's banquet table on the far side of the room causing the other ghosts to murmur appreciatively. "This is our night, after all!"

"Whoever thought we'd be spending Halloween with ghosts, vampires and werewolves? This is definitely one I'll never forget!" Alex said excitedly to Mandria and Rose.

"Werewolf?" Mandria asked nervously.

"Alex, shut up and eat," Aurelius advised. "No wait, I think they're coming."

"Professor, I was told you wished to speak…" Nick started as his head and arms appeared from the center of the floor. The guests stepped back as his head turned from side to side like an owl's, gaping at all the people standing there until Noah and Myrtle pulled him up fully into the room. "My goodness!"

"Happy Deathday Nick!" they all shouted cheerfully, and broke into talking all at once as Nick seemed to tear up.

"You're not angry with me then?"

"Who could ever stay angry at you?" Harry grinned.

"We were never angry at you, Nick," Alex protested, nudging Aurelius.

"Sure, you did frighten us out of our lives and all that and thought I was capable of murder. Honest mistake, could happen to anyone," Aurelius said expressionlessly. Alex gave him a dirty look.

"Actually, it's sort of funny, now, really," Mandria jumped in. "You should have seen the look on Rel's face!" Everyone laughed at that and Janus put a plate in his hand, ignoring the rotten peas that Peeves began shooting at everyone. Remus looked up at Peeves thoughtfully, and then glanced over at Hermione.

"You think I should…?"

"Nah, let him have his fun," Hermione said with a grin. "After all, Halloween is only once a year." Pyther tapped a painting of three fiddlers who began to play, and everyone began to mingle.

"Are you all right, Rel?" Alex said after a moment as he hovered near the wall.

"Just have something on my mind is all," Aurelius said, and then spotted Janus who was sitting in a corner by himself. "Go on, have fun, don't worry about me," he insisted. As Alex shrugged and joined her friends, Aurelius slipped over to sit next to Janus.

"Not into parties, are we?" Janus said.

"Not this sort," Aurelius said. Janus nodded with a smile.

"Well the point sometimes is to be there for support, not necessarily to have fun. Rather like weddings and funerals," he added mischievously. "All the same in a lot of ways."

"I know exactly what you mean," Aurelius nodded.

"Of course you do! You're a Slytherin," Janus grinned. "You remind me of me when I was an apprentice, although for the record, in those days learning magic was a lot rougher. A wizard or witch didn't have more than two or three students before the school started, and your life was wrapped around their finger for the entire duration until they either released you or you found a way to proved you no longer required their assistance."

"In what way?" Aurelius asked curiously.

"Well, dueling for one thing," Janus said, chuckling to himself. "Lost a lot of fellow apprentices that way. No one dueled Salazar Slytherin and won. No one in his or her right mind challenged him without consequence, for that matter," he said thoughtfully.

"Does that include Godric Gryffindor?'

"And how are you doing with your schooling? Has the Baron been keeping you up?" Janus said, calmly averting the question as if it hadn't been spoken.

"No, although I'm thinking about having a chat with him, or maybe you can for me," Aurelius asked.

"Oh?"

"What's the best way to scare the living daylights out of someone who needs a serious attitude adjustment?" Aurelius asked. Janus glanced around a moment before leaning over to him.

"Does this have anything to do with that incident in the courtyard today with the frogs?" Janus asked in a low voice.

"Oh you heard about that, did you?"

"I don't miss much, although sometimes I lose things in translation," Janus admitted. "Oh, I totally agree with you. If anyone needs an attitude adjustment it's Donovan, and the best way to do that, I think, is to exploit his weakness to never turn down a challenge," he murmured.

"Like what?" Aurelius asked. Janus leaned over even closer.

"By challenging him to spend the night in the Dark Forest of course," Janus said.

"What? We're forbidden to go in there. He won't go along with that," Aurelius snorted.

"Of course he would, he's a Gryffindor, isn't he? A night out there in the real world might do him some good," Janus said, relaxing a bit and casually waving to passing ghosts.

"Well," Aurelius said after a moment, musing over the possibilities, "Teachers do go in there all the time, so perhaps it's not _that_ dangerous… but even if he does come out unscathed, Gryffindor will probably lose a ton of points for him going in there."

"Now you're talking like a Slytherin," Janus said with amusement. "Tonight would be the perfect night too, you know. Halloween and all that."

"But it's raining…"

"It was raining frogs earlier, I hear," Janus mused. Making up his mind at last, Aurelius nodded to Janus and slipped back over to Alex and her friends, planning when to make his escape.

Smiling enigmatically, Janus hovered over to where Icarus was standing near the ghost's buffet table, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"You have that look again," Icarus commented quietly.

"What look?" Janus grunted, picking at one of the boiled rotten eggs.

"The look you always get when you've just done something you shouldn't have and you're proud of it," Icarus accused knowingly.

"Just a little Halloween fun, nothing to be concerned about," Janus said, his grin widening. Icarus squinted at him, but decided not to reply.

* * *

It was as Severus was heading to the Great Hall that he heard a rather disturbing noise that was growing louder with every step. Cautiously he stalked around the corner only to witness Argus Filch at the top of a ladder, hanging up a candle sconce and crooning out of key. He stood there thoughtfully for a moment eying the overly joyous caretaker suspiciously, standing there so quietly that Argus stopped short in surprise when he finally noticed him, dropping his screwdriver. Severus quickly sidestepped it as it fell to the ground, receiving a flustered apology from the keeper.

"Was just hangin' up these lights before the festivities. Gets dark in these back corridors at night. Can't have too much light, can we?" Filch said before breaking into a grotesquely chipper smile.

"Yes," Severus said vaguely, nodding to him before continuing on his way. Argus continued his work, gazing with a smile at the screwdriver in his hand before turning his attention back to the sconce.

The Great Hall was already bustling by the time Severus got to his seat, the jack-o-lantern pumpkins floating above reminding everyone the date while centerpieces of candy apple pyramids sat on all the tables. Jennifer was already there, smiling warmly at him as he approached.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you had chosen to stay in your office and mark tests all night," Jennifer teased.

"I should have, it may have saved my ears," Severus said, setting down. "Have you noticed anything curious with Filch lately? I just caught him in the hall languishing like a drunken owl."

"He's referring to Argus' singing," Pomona laughed. "It's true in all my years I can't remember seeing him quite this chipper. Think he's in love?"

"Now there's a frightening notion," Severus snorted.

"Yes, I remember when many said the same about you," Pomona said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Jennifer, maybe you should talk to him and find out what this is all about?"

"All right, I will, since you now have me curious too," Jennifer admitted. "I've always been able to read him like an open book."

"Yes, one with blank pages, I'd assume."

"Oh really, Severus," Jennifer chuckled at him. "Don't you ever have a kind word for anyone?"

"Well, I have some for you, but it should probably wait until after dinner," Severus decided, causing Jennifer to fluster a bit.

"Honestly, you two. Fighting one moment, acting like newlyweds the next!" Pomona chuckled.

"Oh, we hardly ever fight, really!" Jennifer protested.

"Not outside of the classroom, perhaps," Minerva said as she and Dumbledore walked past Jennifer's chair. "Good evening, everyone."

"A very good evening," Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Strange weather we've been having lately," he added mischievously.

"Yes, rain a la Donovan, I believe," Severus added.

"Now, Severus, we don't know that for sure," Minerva said. "And I'm sorry, but I just can't go and demand a student have their wand checked for their last spells cast just because you have a suspicion."

"It's a very strong suspicion," Severus muttered.

"Now, Severus, no real harm was done, and I promised you that I would see to the matter," Dumbledore assured him. "Which reminds me, perhaps we should begin soon. I promised Icarus that Minerva and I would stop by the party before they finished."

"It's a pity that Aurelius will be missing his first Halloween dinner," Jennifer sighed.

"Perhaps he won't miss it as much as you think," Dumbledore said as he stood up to address the students. "Please remember to go straight to your rooms after victuals for your House activities. That's all, happy Halloween. Oh yes, one other thing. You are what you eat," he added. With the last line, the plates began to fill up, each with its own unique food, but all garnished with candy.

Dumbledore sat down to a lopsided chocolate soufflé, while Minerva found herself looking amusedly into a bowl of chestnut soup. Severus squinted at his lemon meringue pie, and Jennifer couldn't help but chuckle at her meal of warm pita bread and porridge with a side of popcorn. Danny got a Muggle candy bar and a Snitch in the Mud, and Pomona got a plate of candied rose petals coated with sugar. But such a roar of laughter came from the Gryffindor table that Jennifer hadn't a chance to figure out what the rest of the staff was eating. Stewart and Conner were looking very forlornly at their plates, which were piled above their heads with fried frog legs.

"I've always thought passive discipline is the best teacher," Dumbledore commented cheerfully as he sunk his fork into his soufflé. "Did anyone happen to merit some raspberries?"

But before Professor Scribe had had a chance to offer him some of hers, the loud boom of the doors bursting open causing the staff to leap to their feet as a tall, strange man with chiseled features appeared just beyond it with a distant, haunted look on his face, murmuring in a foreign tongue. Jennifer reacted first after having immediately recognized him, leaping up and stepping over the table to get to his side while the students began talking in surprise.

It was the Fomorian Magus.


	14. Into the Storm

Chapter Fourteen

Into the Storm

Aurelius had just come down the main stairs when the students were let out of the Great Hall, calmly leaning on the railing as he watched them pass through chattering excitedly. At last Conner and Stewart appeared and Aurelius stepped in front of them, looking up at the two larger students as if he were more than their equal.

"There you are. Where were you, Thorny and the others during dinner? Out making trouble?" Stewart asked.

"Really none of your business, actually," Aurelius said. "I'd like to talk to you about this afternoon, Donovan."

"Not now, Aurelius. You may not be aware of it but Dumbledore told us to go straight to our house rooms, and I suggest you do the same," Conner said, walking around him.

"So you're that scared that something's going to happen if you don't? I always knew you were the superstitious type," Aurelius taunted him. Conner stopped short and turned around.

"I am not afraid of anything. I am merely following orders, and you're still a wart."

"You're not afraid of anything? Not at all? Care to prove it?"

"What are you getting at, Snape?" Conner said impatiently.

"If you're not afraid of anything, you wouldn't be afraid of spending Halloween night in the Dark Forest, would you?"

"Conner, I don't think…" Conner put a hand in front of Stewart.

"So that's your game, is it then? Do you really think I'm that stupid? You'll just turn me in for going in there to make Gryffindor lose points."

"And maybe you're just looking for an excuse not to go because you're afraid. That's all right then, at least I can tell Xavier he's right and you _are_ a coward. Have a safe and comfortable evening."

"You think I'm going to let an undersized little first year like yourself try to manipulate me?" Conner snapped.

"Oh, no, of course not, Donovan. I merely wanted to see if you planned to back up the words you spoke today or if you were going to eat them. Now I see that you've just decided to choke on them instead," Aurelius sneered.

Conner paused as a group of students passed them. He counted to ten as they passed, turning his attention to Aurelius again.

"Fine. I shall. But you'll come with me," Conner said.

"What?"

"Well, it'd do no good me going in there alone, because if I came out in one piece, you'd just tell me that I probably faked my way out of it. Besides, if I take you, I know you won't take my points at the risk of tanking your own. I'll meet you behind the hut in an hour. Don't forget your cloak, it's raining, you know," he added with a nod.

Stewart didn't say a word; he merely looked between them before following Conner towards the Gryffindor rooms. Aurelius wasn't surprised to hear him whispering fervently to Conner a moment later. Aurelius then turned down the stairs to his own rooms, taking every short cut he knew to get there.

* * *

Jennifer hurried back into the hospital wing with a tray of translation potions in her hand, distributing them to the others before taking one herself, heading to the back room where Sagittari was looking over the minimized Fomorian.

"Their anatomy is nearly identical to giants," Sagittari said quietly to Dumbledore. "He is tired, stressed, and perhaps a bit undernourished, but otherwise in good health."

"Greetings, Magus, I am the Headmaster of this school, Professor Albus Dumbledore. What brings you to the school?" he asked.

"I knew nothing of a school. I was merely using my sense of smell to track down a former adversary," Magus said, glancing over warily at Severus. "I was unaware that he might be hiding among children."

"Professor Snape is a teacher here, but if you would like to lodge a complaint, I'd be happy to speak with you about it," Dumbledore said. Severus stared at him.

"I am here to seek help against a common enemy," Magus said. "One who has spoken his name often."

"And why should I help you?" Severus said acidly. "You attempted to poison me!"

"You stole the Cauldron from my people," Magus snarled.

"It was not yours to begin with," Severus pointed out. "Your people murdered a professor… a professor from this school, and stole it from him!"

"That event took place hundreds of years ago!" the Magus snapped.

"That does not mean it was yours to claim!"

"Please, let's not quarrel over this," Jennifer said. "Severus is alive and well and the Cauldron is where it needs to be. If the Magus is here for help then we must help him. After all, we had already decided to help the Fomorians before he showed up. I don't see how him being here would give us any reason to back down now."

"Solid reasoning from the woman who first imprisoned my mind," Magus said coolly.

"I had no choice," Jennifer said quickly, avoiding Dumbledore's thoughtful gaze. "What's important now is finding Ciardoth. How were your people taken, Magus?"

"A stranger came to walk on the island who had no ship to carry her nor were our spells able to stop her. We went to investigate and force her to leave, but she offered us something if we allowed her to stay… something we once held and was lost to our people… one of the many precious things lost when we left our first home. The offer was too irresistible, so we let her stay. She stayed for a season, perhaps longer, but grew more restless even as we grew more restless about the failed return of our missing scout who went to find it. Then the stranger left, only to return during the season of storms this year.

"We should have been more wary. Our hatred of strangers was proven justified on that day, for she didn't come alone but with a pack a cloaked demons that sapped our spirits and made us susceptible to her evil spells," the Magus said.

"Dementors," Severus said grimly.

"Our own magic did she employ to move us, east and around murky, filthy waters and onto a rocky shore only to find ourselves driven down into dark tunnels. But I had not been taken completely unaware. Such tactics of forced servitude had been used on me before, and I had vowed then that I would take every measure to make sure it did not happen again," he said with such anger that Jennifer grew even more somber. "So before she had driven us too deep for me to lose my bearing, I fought for control of my senses and slipped away from the demons, calling the earth around me to hide my presence as my people moved even further down into the darkness. Already I had learned enough from the mad creature's ramblings to discern her intent was to force my people to use their powers over the elements to craft weapons of destruction and pit an army against those who would be her enemies."

"So what was this thing that she tempted you with that got you all into this mess, Magus? If it's dangerous we ought to know about it," Severus asked. His voice was steady, but not even the Magus missed the note of distrust in his tone.

"An item with sacred significance… an item that represents mercy and forgiveness for our people. Not something I expect you to understand, Merlin blood, since you neither have shown or granted either, not even to yourself," the Magus said coldly.

Both Dumbledore and Jennifer recognized the growl in the back of Severus' throat and became alert, Jennifer reaching him a second quicker and putting her arm around his.

"There can be little doubt we've had our differences and grievances since the moment we came in contact with each other again after so many years," Dumbledore said. "But we know that you wouldn't be here if you didn't believe there was at least some chance of reconciliation, at least long enough to solve our mutual problem. Now, what was the item that Ciardoth tempted you with, and where did she send your scout? Perhaps we can help locate him."

"I will see that the scout is found," the Magus said firmly. "That truly is my affair alone. The item she claimed to know of was merely a small golden cup which was once filled by Hebe herself, the daughter of Zeus," he said solemnly. "When she lost her position as Winebearer, she tossed it into the sea, where it was found by my ancestors and hidden. It was said that during the great fall that caused my people to flee to the west, that as the flood waters rose that the cup caused the waters to suddenly flow backwards, allowing our people to escape." The Magus sighed and shook his head. "The cup was lost to us then, and thought lost for over a thousand years… until the creature arrived and spoke of it with such detail that only our record keepers knew or could have known its accuracy."

Jennifer exchanged glances with Severus, knowing full well that he had reached the same conclusion that she had.

"The place she took them to, do you think you could find it again?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, but it is far to the south," the Magus said, struggling to his feet.

"I'll go," Severus said, glancing at Dumbledore who nodded. "Jennifer, perhaps you had better stay…"

"Perhaps not," Jennifer cut him off; slightly annoyed that he would even consider going alone. "She has enough Dementors down there to control a city of Elemental wizards."

"May I remind you then exactly how much they hate you and would destroy you on sight if given a chance?" Severus argued. "Not to mention the fact we have no idea how far underground they are."

"You're not going alone."

"I'm not going alone, I'm going with this thing," Severus said, glancing disdainfully at the Magus who returned it with equal distaste. "Besides, what about the school?"

"It's still my job to worry about the school Severus, at least for some months yet," Dumbledore put in. "And there will be time enough to argue later. But first, you must find out what we're up against. I expect to hear from both of you tomorrow. Good luck."

"Let's go get our cloaks, Severus, it's a miserable night out there," Jennifer said, heading for the door.

"I will walk our guest to the entrance to meet you," Dumbledore agreed with a nod. Grimacing slightly but knowing better than to argue with the Headmaster, Severus followed Jennifer out the door.

"So it wasn't just the wine they were after," Jennifer said the moment they were out of hearing range.

"An unlikely coincidence at best," Severus agreed. "With Ciardoth's talent for seeing all events at once, it's quite possible that she saw herself with it in a future time, and since it is now missing, she may have it in her possession even as we speak."

"But what do we really know about it, except for this legend the Magus just told us about it once seeming to have some control over water? It didn't sound as if the Fomorians had any control over it, and if the masters of making elemental devices can't control it, how could Ciardoth?" Jennifer asked.

"She only needs it to control them, Jennifer. That is the only power of this cup that I'm concerned about at this moment," Severus said. "And someone ought to stay here and contact the Ministry about what we've learned. They need to know the cup's apparent significance."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will," Jennifer said. "I know exactly what you're flying towards, Severus, and I'm coming along… you heard the Headmaster. We have to know what's going on."

"Yes, but what can we truly do when we get there?" Severus murmured as they reached the Defense office.

* * *

Such a miserable rain! In fact, it was hard for Aurelius to think of anything else as he slipped out of the school. Before he had been so absorbed in the plans for the night that what he had heard concerning the feast had been completely lost to him. Now, it was only the rain that he noticed. Even with the protections placed upon his cloak, water seemed to seep from his sleeves and around his neck soaking him to the bone. As reluctant as he was to enter the dark and dreary forest, he also was relieved of the shelter of the trees as he waited at the edge, casting a quick light spell to glance at his watch.

It had been nearly an hour, and still there was no sign of Conner Donavan. Perhaps the rain had convinced him not to try it, Aurelius smirked. Well, he wasn't going to wait for long, he decided, longing for the warm dry comfort of his bed. If the cocky oversized mug wasn't there by five minutes past, Aurelius had every intention of claiming victory. But just as the minutes ticked by and midnight arrived, Aurelius saw a shadowed figure approaching with an odd looking humped-back shape. A lantern was lit, and Aurelius sighed as he saw it was Conner Donovan, a ragged cloak around him as he scanned the edge of the forest, finally catching the flash of the younger boy's eyes in the lantern light.

"So you decided to come after all," Aurelius said with irritation. "What on earth are you toting?"

"Just my backpack with some camping supplies. You didn't expect me to stay up all night, did you?" Conner said, holding his lantern out to lead the way in.

"You brought camping supplies? To school?" Aurelius asked.

"Well, just my sleeping bag. I had to scrounge for the rest," Conner grinned. "Found an old heavy drape in common room storage that should pass for a tent. Only room for one though… hope you brought something."

"Camping? Me? What an insanely Muggle idea! Besides, who in their right mind would sleep in here?" Aurelius said.

"I would. I have a test tomorrow," Conner said.

"I said in their right mind," Aurelius said acidly.

"Let's just go in far enough so that I can light a fire without being seen by the castle," Conner said.

"A fire? In this rain?"

"There are spells to keep a fire from going out even in this. Surely a wizardborn like yourself would realize that," Conner said glibly. "And before you start jibing me back, I'm a half blood. My father was a wizard too. What have you got against Muggles anyhow? Isn't your older brother Muggleborn?"

"He is not my brother!" Aurelius snapped angrily. "He's just a dirty fingered potion sod that my parents took pity on! I couldn't care less about him, or his whole busy-bodied backwards town for that matter. Don't associate me with that rubbish!"

"So that's it then," Conner said in a calm, quiet tone that made Aurelius feel even angrier. "Easier to justify hating all of us instead of just one of us, is it?"

"Shut up and stop trying to analyze things you couldn't possibly understand! You're going to attract the attention of every creature in half a mile with all your talking!" Aurelius growled, glancing around. "Isn't this far enough?"

"Getting nervous already, are we?" Conner taunted.

"Hardly," Aurelius said. "But it wouldn't do for us to get lost in here and not be able to get out in the morning." The calling of a night bird made both of them pause and listen, glancing back at each other.

"Very well, you have a point," Conner admitted, adjusting his cloak to slide his backpack off. "Did you bring anything with you?"

"Of course, it's all in my Chest Cloak," Aurelius said quickly, fishing his pockets. He had never understood why his father had always made them keep an emergency supply of food, blankets and clothing in each chest, but he was glad to have something to pull out. He also pulled out a piece of drawing paper and made a quick note that what he took out had to be replaced as soon as possible so their use would not be noticed by his parents.

But it was not long after Conner had the fire going and had set up a shelter that Aurelius began to get the prickling feeling they were being watched. Conner had not seemed to notice, gulping down a steaming cup of tea before settling into his sack, curling up with his back to the rain.

"I can't believe you're actually going to sleep. Have you any idea of how dangerous this forest is?" Aurelius said.

"The fire will keep away most dark creatures," Conner said with a yawn to show his complete lack of concern. "Stay up if you like, if you're worried."

"Worry has nothing to do with it, common sense does," Aurelius said, glancing around as he thought he noticed something rustling in the shadows. What was he even doing here? He felt tricked, to be sure, but not necessarily by Donovan. Sighing in resignation but with determination to stick it out, Aurelius wrapped himself up in the blanket and sat by the fire, staring out into the darkness, jumping at every foreign sound.

A horrendous snarling noise came from behind him, and he quickly turned, wand instantly in hand, only to find it pointed at Conner. He was snoring, and quite loudly at that. Aurelius relaxed, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I bet Slytherin isn't the only house that keeps a pair of earmuffs under their pillows," he murmured to himself, smirking. But it was as he turned back around and was about to put his wand away that he noticed how odd it looked in the light. It was shimmering, in fact, as if it were reflecting the firelight, or perhaps even putting off a light of its own.

It was then that Aurelius heard such a rustle that couldn't possibly be anything so small as a bird. Turning to face it with his wand still out, Aurelius caught a flash of something moving in the darkness. Holding his breath and donning the hood of his cloak he began to creep away from the light of the fire and into the shadows, the sound his only guide as he headed into the thicket.

Conner suddenly sat straight up, wide-awake and looking around, sensing immediately that something was amiss.

"Aurelius?" he called quietly, slipping out of his bag and over to the fire, walking around the edge of the camp where the light began to fade. "Rel!" He shouted louder, listening for a moment afterwards. "Where are you, you little teacher's brat? This is no time to be exploring!" But Conner could hear nothing but the patter of the rain and the wind against the leaves. "Wonderful," Conner sighed, suddenly feeling guilty for letting the first year wander off on his own. "This is not going to go well."


	15. Messy Rescues

Chapter Fifteen

Messy Rescues

It was pitch black in the Dark Forest now, and yet somehow Aurelius found he could see… or perhaps sense… the natural path in front of him, leading him farther in and over the muddy terrain. The rain was finally slowing to a drizzle, a sparkle of water sometimes glinting oddly as it touched the surface of his otherwise dark and normal wand. Perhaps he was only imagining it, he mused. He was dreadfully cold and quite soaked now, and definitely out of sorts. He was sure he had veered from the straight line he had originally tried to keep as he wandered from the camp, but something was steering him away, and every now and then up ahead, he could sense…or was it see… a shimmer of light.

But as the path started to dip, Aurelius began to hear the sound of splashing water and finally saw what had compelled him away. For limping beside the side of a small brook was a young Unicorn stallion, attempting to get a drink. Cautiously Aurelius approached, the Unicorn seemingly unaware of his presence. Aurelius had noted the limp, and remembering he still had his Chest Cloak on drew out a hooded lantern and lit it, cursing himself for not having thought of it sooner. But the moment he managed to get it let, he found himself holding his breath again. Streams of silver blood fell from deep gashes on the front quarter, legs and face of the beast and the tip of its horn had broken, while its back and hind quarter showed strange red welts that was obviously causing it great anguish.

"Poor brute, what happened to you?" Aurelius said, wincing a bit as he reached out to it, afraid of causing it any more pain. "I've never seen marks like these before," he said, and then awkwardly realized he was probably talking nonsense to the beast. And yet the beast did seem to be paying attention now, its head slightly swung to the side to see Aurelius better. "I've only got one phial of healing salve on me, strictly for emergencies of course, but if this isn't one I'd like to see what is. Sagittari is the one to see, really, but you won't make it on that leg. Let me see what I can do with it, and maybe we can get you some real help."

The Unicorn watched Aurelius as he took his potion wallet from his inside pocket and somehow managed to wrestle the cork out with his icy fingers. The beast kept perfectly still as Aurelius poured the salve over the wounds and gently rubbed it in. As the numbness and prickles of his own hands began to subside, Aurelius was quite convinced that the potion was working for the Unicorn as well.

"All right, I think perhaps we should try to move now, not that I suppose you actually understand me," Aurelius said awkwardly, the Unicorn watching him intently. "Come on, this way, at least I think so," he coaxed, cautiously putting a hand on the Unicorn's neck to try and lead it.

But suddenly the Unicorn's neck jerked back and his nostrils flared, backing up into the water as it stared into the darkness and making a rather frightening whinnying noise.

"Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself more! What is it?" Aurelius demanded, taking his wand back out and picking up his lantern. He held it up in the direction the Unicorn seemed to be gazing at, and became momentarily paralyzed as a giant monster with silver covered claws and a lion's head began to emerge from the brush. Its skin was blood red, eyes yellow and glinting, and as it stopped to growl threateningly at the sight the Unicorn, Aurelius caught sight of its giant scorpion tail.

"Manticore!" Aurelius screamed as it charged, the Unicorn bravely stepping in front of them with its horn down, ready for a last stand. "No, it'll kill you!"

Pushing his way to the Unicorn's side, Aurelius cast a spell as the Manticore leaped towards them, while the Unicorn stabbed at the beast with its broken horn trying to push it away. But the spell that Aurelius had intended to cast didn't happen at all; instead a beam of white light burst from his wand and at the beast, propelling him backwards into the water while blinding it. Its tail whipped angrily about, and its claws swiped viciously towards the Unicorn still in front of it. Aurelius cried out, scrambling back to his feet and aiming for its claws.

"Aurelius, no! Hit the tail!"

Following the sounds of the screams, Conner had finally managed to find him. A blast of sticky sap burst out of his wand, slamming into the Manticore's stinger and sticking it to the tree. Immediately the blinded monster became distracted, having to use all of its strength to free its tail once more, shaking its head fiercely and blinking its eyes, which the Unicorn began to slash at with his horn. But the Manticore's claws had finally hit their mark and the poor Unicorn fell at its feet with a whinny.

"If we can manage to pin its tail, we can defeat it! Keep trying to distract it without getting too close!" Conner yelled.

"Fine, I'll distract it," Aurelius muttered and put away his wand, not completely trusting it anymore. Instead, he swung his lantern at it, taking a swipe at its head. "Here you, you stupid thing! Try to pick on something your own size!" Aurelius shouted angrily.

"I said don't get too close, you fool!" Conner shouted.

But Aurelius was not about to let the Manticore finish the Unicorn off, continuing to beat at it with the lantern while dodging its claws. Quickly Conner turned his attention to one of the trees beside him as the tail rose to strike, but as he cast his spell to fell the tree, the Manticore hit its new victim like a snake, and Aurelius, too, fell to the ground.

Then there was a loud _crack_ as the severed tree came down, snapping branches from other trees as it came crashing down on the Manticore's tail. The Manticore screeched out in pain, its attention turned completely away from the fallen figures.

Conner hurried over to Aurelius who was lying on his back moaning, quickly pulling the boy's shirt up. Aurelius felt too weak to stop him. In fact, he felt quite dizzy and nauseous.

"You've been stung pretty bad. I told you to stay away from it, you idiot!"

"Couldn't let it… Unicorn…"

"It's done for, Rel, and you will be too if we don't move fast. Rel, don't fall asleep on me," Conner said worriedly, smacking him across the face. Odd, thought Rel. He hardly even felt it. "Rel, stay awake, you hear me? You're a Slytherin, you're supposed to be stubborn! Besides, you don't want to die at the feet of a Mudder, do you? Come on Rel!" Conner shouted and shook him. But Rel didn't hear him, and really didn't care. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Aurelius awoke to the sight of a pair of blue sapphire rings of gold, floating on a cloud of white. It took him a couple of blinks to realize what he was really seeing were a pair of intent eyes, gazing at him from behind a pair of spectacles.

"Good morning," said Dumbledore with a smile. "And a very pretty morning too. Amazing how a good rain can lead to such bright days."

"How is he?" Aurelius said hoarsely, trying to sit up. Dumbledore gently nudged him back down again.

"Conner is fine. I gave him permission to sleep in, and asked Minerva to pass him on his Defense test. Under the circumstances, I think he passed it without even taking it," Dumbledore said with amusement.

"I didn't mean Conner," Aurelius said making a face. "The Unicorn. What happened to the Unicorn?"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, his gaze turning even more thoughtful. "Doctor Sagittari has gone to the forest to look after him, although what I'm going to do with three occupied professors I have no idea. I will not lie to you, Aurelius. Pali has been severely injured and I do not think he will ever be the same. But he is a very spirited Unicorn, rather like you in that way," he added looking at the boy from over the rim of his glasses. "And I think he will recover over time."

"Pali?"

"The constellation of centaurs in the Dark Forest have a very deep connection with the herd that lives there, and have for as long as I can recall. Each spring they give the new Unicorn foal names to identify them; many times the same names that they give the stars. Of course, I only learned the name of this one last evening, when the centaurs alerted Sagittari that there were individuals in the forest that they thought ought not to have been there, and I whole heartedly agree with them. Things could have gone much worse, and I cannot imagine a worse chore in the world than what I might have had to tell your parents when they returned."

"What? You mean my parents aren't here?" Aurelius said in surprise.

"If they were, do you not think they would be chomping at the bit to get in here?" Dumbledore asked.

"They would be demanding to know exactly what I was doing, thinking, and how dare I scare, embarrass or otherwise annoy them by doing something like this," Aurelius said disdainfully.

"If they didn't do that, they wouldn't be your parents," Dumbledore winked, standing up. "I'll let Madame Pomfrey know you're awake and let your sister know she may visit now."

"But the Unicorn… if it's staying in the forest, how am I ever to see it again? I mean, well, only to check up on its progress," he explained quickly. "Out of mere curiosity, of course. I did save it, after all."

"If I'm not mistaken, Aurelius, you did much more than that," Dumbledore said enigmatically. "But you need to get your breakfast, and I do have quite a bit to do myself. I may even have to teach if I don't send out a few owls."

"Then you're not going to ask me about what we were doing in there?" Aurelius asked.

"Well, not until you've had the opportunity to figure that out yourself," Dumbledore said. "Oh, and, do expect some response over this incident from the leader of your house, since this falls under his and Professor McGonagall's duties to deal with. I shall speak with him or write a note for his office first thing tomorrow. Too much to do to see to it today, I'm afraid," he mused, heading for the door.

Aurelius knew full well the real reason why Professor Dumbledore didn't want to do it that day. In fact, he remembered growing up how they all used to dread when their father's birthday fell on a weekend.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

Conner Donovan nearly knocked into him as they met in the doorway at the same time. Dumbledore quickly turned him around with a firm arm and a smile, walking them down the hall.

"Rel's all right, isn't he? Did you get to him in time? Do his parents know?"

"He's all right, Conner. And you were supposed to be resting."

"I know. But I had to know he was all right. After all it was my fault he was in there," Conner said somberly.

"Truly so?" Dumbledore asked casually.

"Well, to be honest he can be a real pain in the rear sometimes, Professor, but I shouldn't have let my pride get goaded by him daring me like that. After all, I'm older and I know better than that."

"Truly so," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"I know I haven't been exactly a model student either. Fact of the matter is that I was the one who cast Ribbit Rain and started all of this, so I'm hoping that whatever reprimand you have in mind it'll be given to me and not to Rel. I think he's already learned his lesson the hard way."

"Truly so," Dumbledore agreed.

"So then, I suppose I have a lecture coming at least," Conner sighed.

"No, I think I've heard enough. But I'm sure Professor McGonagall will have an assignment or two for you," Dumbledore said, glancing down the hall to see her approach as the rest of the class let out.

"Yes, of course, Professor," Conner said, walking solemnly up to where she stood to the side of the door waiting for them. "I expect you'll need to assign me to a detention, Professor McGonagall. I can go wait outside your office until you have the time."

"Oh?" Minerva said, glancing at Dumbledore. "Yes, go right along, I'll be there shortly," she said with a stern, disappointed look on her face.

The look, however, melted the moment that Conner was out of view, turning instead to intense curiosity as she joined the Headmaster as he towards the stairs to his office.

"Might I inquire exactly what you said to him, Professor? I haven't seem him fall that quickly into line since the day he was Sorted."

"Truly so," Dumbledore said.

* * *

How exactly they got to where they were Jennifer was not quite sure, for the magic that the Magus used to move the three of them didn't seem to translate to what they knew of magic. "Bending the air" was the best explanation they got from the Magus…but what it appeared to Jennifer was that they took a step forward and landed in another place entirely. She found herself standing in a light fog at the base of a shadowed, curiously ridged hill that seemed to loom menacing over them in the twilight. A dark spike seemed to jet out from the top, perhaps an old building standing guard alone over the green expanse around it. Jennifer gazed at it thoughtfully a while before finally turning to look at the others.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly.

"We are in the south of your dry land. My people are underneath in caverns that stretch beyond the maze within the mountain," the Magus said.

"I believe she was looking for something more specific," Severus said, gazing at the hill with an enigmatic expression on his face. "And if I am not mistaken, we are at the foot of Glastonbury Tor."

"Glastonbury Tor!" Jennifer said in mixed surprise and awe, finally recognizing the hill for what it was. "Great stars! All those Muggle legends about fairy folk moving underground because of human's treatment of them… they must have meant the goblins all along! And what of the stories of explorers finding their way in and coming out over a year later raving mad…"

"And Arthur was said to have come here as well, challenging the 'gods' underneath," Severus mused. "Of course it was also another sight called 'Avalon' by some. Perhaps this was a gateway at some point as well."

"Hope the Glastonbury Arthurian Witches Society don't hear about this," Jennifer said. "Considering how long the Ministry has been denying there was anything to it? Oh, they'd never hear the end of it."

"We have more important things to worry about than politics right now," Severus pointed out.

"Follow, we must go on foot now," the Magus said solemnly. "I cannot bend the air from this point, for there are enchantments at work."

"Wonderful, that means we probably can't Apparate either," Jennifer muttered.

In the darkness they worked their way around the base following the ridges of a maze, walking in complete silence as if reluctant to disturb the somber solitude of the tower. The soft sound of a bell tolled from somewhere out of the surrounding moments, and Jennifer paused to look over at her husband.

"Don't even say it," Severus warned her softly, falling behind a bit so not to be overheard.

"It's not the end of the world, you know, turning fifty," Jennifer whispered lovingly.

"I'll remember that when you turn forty," he warned again, nudging her ahead.

"You don't look it, you know… what I mean is, your appearance hasn't changed all that much since I met you, except perhaps you fighting to have your hair long only to have something always happen to it."

"You and your cola experiments…" Severus grumbled.

"Well I did say I was sorry," Jennifer protested, growing quiet as the Magus squinted back at them impatiently. "And I do mean it, you haven't changed much."

"When I was thirty five I looked fifty. Saying that I look no different isn't saying much," Severus said with a shrug.

"Why do you suppose we've changed so little?" Jennifer asked thoughtfully, thinking back to Danny's teasing her.

"This is not the time or the place," Severus said again, frowning at her slightly as he strode to catch up with the Magus. He had stopped at what appeared to be a dead-end or a turnabout in the maze. At first Severus noticed nothing, but then as the Magus ducked and stepped forward, he saw that the grass covering that portion of the hill suddenly gave like a cloth drape, allowing him to pass. Glancing at each other, Severus and Jennifer followed behind.

Darkness immediately closed around them, and as Jennifer struggled to quickly get a lantern lit with a short spell, Severus took out some paper, enchanting the pen and paper to map as they went. The Magus made no move for a light, only looked at them with bewilderment until both of them were ready.

"I cannot guarantee the path I choose will be the right one," the Magus warned.

"As long as we can find the way back out," Jennifer said firmly.

"I've already seen to that," Severus nodded.

"It isn't wise to travel with light in here, nor to cast spells unnecessarily. The creature will hear us coming," the Magus said.

"I'm not going to be down here in the dark," Jennifer said firmly. "And for your information, this light is charmed. It can only be seen by those who were around at the time that it was lit. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with."

"And what great spell do you plan to cast to put the creature on her heels, daughter of none?" Magus asked. "I highly doubt the tricks you used against a people caught unawares will work against a woman who suspects every shadow and anticipates every move."

"We may not be able to do anything. We're here to gather facts, and I'm sorry if you don't approve, but we're doing the best we can," Jennifer snapped. "You're the one who asked for our help. Now it's time to shut up so we can see how we can help." With that, Jennifer turned and strode ahead, holding the light well out in front of her.

"Spirited, isn't she?" the Magus queried, loud enough so Jennifer could hear. "Reminds me of my own daughter's mother. Not that we've been together for many years."

"I won't bore you by asking you about it," Severus said dryly, having no intention of exchanging any sort of personal trivialities with the Fomorian. Up ahead, Jennifer had stopped at a crossroad, allowing the Magus to take the lead again, frowning impatiently and forcing herself not to look at the ceiling.

"Well, I'm curious. Why aren't you together?" Jennifer asked, trying to keep her mind off of her surroundings as they started down a twisting corridor.

"My work as Magus often kept me from my personal affairs for long periods of time, and I am a man dedicated to my work," Magus said solemnly. "Although it did not help the matter that her work often conflicted with mine. We spent more time arguing over our duties than we did of any problems at home before the end of it."

Severus grimaced, mentally groaning to himself as he caught sight of Jennifer's face. Why did she have to go and relate everyone else's problems with theirs? He had little doubt that at that very moment she was doing exactly that, and avoided her gaze by stepping out of the light.

"Perhaps then you should have been a little more cautious to keep those two parts of your lives separate," Severus suggested irritably.

"To do so would be injustice to both parts of my life. I cannot be two people, nor do I intend to try. But all is well. Both my daughter's mother and I are productive and content with our lives now, and our daughter scorns neither of us. What more can one ask for than to have a child grow up and not resent you?" The Magus asked with obvious amusement.

"A question we'll be exploring soon enough," Jennifer sighed. She paused then in confusion, lifting her light higher and frowning. "These corridors are all beginning to look alike. I swear we've passed here before."

"We've been taking nothing but direct turns since we've been in here," Severus said calmly.

"How far from the entrance do you suppose we are?" Jennifer asked, chalking the stone for her own peace of mind.

"Jennifer," Severus cut in before the Magus could answer. "Could you take out another lantern so I can see the map properly?"

The ploy worked to distract Jennifer, who quickly handed over her own lantern while fumbling with her cloak for another one. This was a bad idea, Severus thought, wondering what Dumbledore was thinking for sending her down here. He could have easily scouted down here by himself, leaving both the Magus and Jennifer behind and been safer for it. Sighing again, Severus glanced over at the map to justify his claim for needing more light. A second later, he realized something wasn't right and glanced over it again, and then snatched it out of the air to take a closer look. The corridors and walls drawn on the paper were crossing each other! He frowned, knowing that shouldn't be possible, knowing for certain that right behind him laid a corridor and not the wall the map was showing.

"Is something wrong?" Jennifer asked, and Severus immediately dropped the lamp away from his face.

"No. But I am going to lead, if you don't mind," Severus said, pushing ahead of them.

"As you will, Merlin blood. You'll have only yourself to blame then if you get us lost," the Magus said.

"I am beginning to doubt that," Severus muttered, striding ahead and watching the pen intently as it continued to draw. His pace was hurried, and Jennifer found she had a hard time keeping up, until five minutes later he stopped short again, giving her a chance to glance around.

"All right, I know we've been here before," Jennifer said, glancing at the chalk mark. "Severus, what is going on?"

"The maze is enchanted," he sighed, showing her the map. "The walls and corridors are rearranging themselves in front of and behind us. Without a key to knowing the proper movements, we cannot possibly get through it."

"But that also means we can't get out!" Jennifer said, staring at the map and feeling a weight on her head.

"Curious how it is that you got out," Severus said, turning on the Magus. "Or was it that Ciardoth let you out?"

"I have other ways of traversing other than bending air," the Magus said coldly.

"Perhaps, but probably not without being detected," Severus said grimly. "The only explanation would be if she let you go, and if I don't miss my guess, specifically to entice us into following you down here."

"It's a trap!" Jennifer said with alarm, taking her wand out.

"Welcome, Snapes," said a woman's voice, cutting through the dark corridors like a knife. Severus swung about to face the corridor, his wand out as well as he steadily backed up to stand beside Jennifer as a tall figure walked into view.

"I had so hoped you would come," Ciardoth said with a wry, twisted smile. From behind her two Dementors appeared, her arms gracefully rising to keep them from charging after their hated enemies.

"I see you have finally found the means to end your misery," Severus said. "I'm sure the Dementors would be more than happy to send you out of time." Ciardoth laughed, a rather high-pitched, maniacal laugh that reminded Severus of nails on a chalkboard.

"Now? Without leaving so many painful deaths to remember me by? Do be reasonable, Snape. I have a purpose other than destruction now, and that is revenge. The two of you have the honor of being my first subjects," Ciardoth said with obvious delight. "You might as well come willingly, you can't escape your futures," she said.

"We'll see about that," Jennifer said with determination, her wand still up and ready.

But the Magus stepped in front of them with complete unconcern. Severus blinked at him, but didn't move. He had momentarily forgotten that the Magus was even there.

"I have kept my part of the bargain, creature," the Magus declared. "You will deliver the governor to me now and I'll be on my way."

"Oh, yes, that," Ciardoth said lazily. "I'm afraid there was a trivial attempt at rebellion while you were gone. Governor Astron had to be made an example of, and I'm afraid there are very little remains that I can deliver to you."

"No!" Magus said with open fury. "He was our leader!"

"Yes, and I am your leader now. If you insist on fighting me, I assure you that you will be the next to be made an example of," she warned him. But the Magus did not look in the least bit intimidated. Instead he seemed to look at Ciardoth like an erring child, unequal and unworthy, daring her to do her worst.

"Very well, Ciardoth, if you cannot keep your part of the bargain, I will not keep mine," he swore, raising his arms.

Suddenly the ground began to tremble, and dirt and rock floor shot up around Severus and Jennifer. Severus grabbed Jennifer as the dirt and rock closed in around them and shot them upward like being encased in the molten rock of a volcano, the rumbling earth in their way moving aside until they finally broke out to the surface halfway up the Tor.

Jennifer scrambled in a panic to push out of the dirt, gasping and coughing for air. A moment later Severus also emerged, searching for their wands before moving to stand beside Jennifer.

"Are you alright?"

"I never want to do that again, ever," Jennifer declared, pouring dirt out of the pocket of her cloak shakily.

"We are lucky to be out of there. We would have had no way of getting back otherwise," Severus admitted.

"I can't believe the Magus betrayed us like that, even if he didn't trust us," Jennifer said.

"No," Severus said with a sigh. "A man can only betray himself, and he did what he thought he must for his people. We were tricked, to be sure. I knew going down there was a bad idea."

"Don't you dare say I told you so," Jennifer said. "But we had better get out of here. I'm sure that earthquake will have caused quite a stir with the local Muggles, and I wouldn't want to have to try to answer them."

"Would you mind if we asked some questions, Professor?" asked Ederick Thurspire. The two of them looked up to see a group of Enforcement officers standing with him, along with a couple of angry-looking goblins and a grey-haired old witch with folded arms, wearing a badge with the letters G.A.W.S. written over a silhouette of the Tor.

"Why do I have the feeling they're not going to listen to the answers?" Severus muttered. It wasn't long before he found out how right he was.


	16. In a Poke

Chapter Sixteen

In a Poke

Despite her discomfort underground, Jennifer wasn't bothered by being in a locked room so long as there was a window to look out of. Severus, however, was pacing the length of the cell like a panther, growling at everyone that passed outside of the door.

"Calm down, you're starting to remind me of one of the beasts downstairs in the menagerie," Jennifer admitted, leaning against the enchanted glass that divided the cell from the hallway. "You know they can't really hold us. It'll all be sorted out in no time, I'm sure."

"Trespassing? Destruction of public property? And not one attempt at actually looking into why we were there," he snarled.

"I'm not sure that's so much the Ministry's fault, Severus," Jennifer said. "You heard the goblins. As far as they're concerned, it is their land and therefore their problem."

"And just what can they do about it?" Severus scowled.

"I don't know, but they probably have some idea how to navigate that maze, which is more than we can do," Jennifer pointed out.

"Yes, and then what? Would you have them go down there to be enslaved? She has enough Dementors down there to subdue what's left of the Fomorian race. Even an army of wizards, let alone of goblins, would find the odds stacked against so many in such an enclosed space…not to mention the magic of the Fomorians is not like our own."

"Yes, but it's not like they want to be down there," Jennifer said, sighing thoughtfully. "If only we could find that cup."

"Why?" Severus asked sharply, not sure he quite liked the glimmer in his wife's eyes. "What does the cup have to do with anything?"

But before she could answer Jennifer noticed someone approaching down the hall, her face darkening when she realized who it was.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Lucius asked with a thin smile. "In trouble again, are we? And they thought I was the criminal."

"Now why is it that I somehow suspect that you had something to do with our welcoming committee?" Severus scowled at him.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before the two of you would be overstepping your bounds again. Someone has to look out for the best interests of the school," Lucius said calmly.

"It is a good thing for you I cannot get to you right now," Severus growled. Jennifer put a hand on his shoulder as she noticed someone else approach. A flash went off, making them both blink.

"Morly Stringbalm, from _The_ _Oracle_. Care to make a statement?" asked the thin-haired, greasy-robed reporter cheerfully.

"What is that doing here? Does the Ministry know he's here?" Jennifer demanded.

"My dear Craw Snape, I think the public deserves to know exactly what sort of teachers are employed in Dumbledore's circus, and there is little hope of them hearing the truth out of the _Daily Prophet_ these days. So it is my most heartfelt duty to make sure that there is a way for that truth to be known," Lucius said, apparently enjoying himself.

"Someone call a guard, I believe I am going to be ill," Severus said wearily.

"Jennifer! Good lord, Thurspire, what are you thinking putting them in there?" Arthur Weasley said as he came into view. Ron Weasley and Collin Creevy were two steps behind, as well as a guard, Minister Brown and Thurspire himself.

"Ministry policy does say to detain any offenders in holding until proper action can be obtained…"

"Considering that two of their children are staying with Dad, I don't think either of them would be considered a flight risk," Ron said curtly, frowning at the other reporter. "Creevy, stay on him and make sure you photograph everything he does."

"Right," Creevy said, immediately turning the camera back on Jennifer and Severus who found themselves looking at spots again.

"We heard you purchased _The Oracle_ and are trying to make it coastal. No one's going to buy it, you know," Ron said to Lucius.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Weasley," Lucius said coolly. "Afraid that a little competition will force you to report the truth?"

"And what sort of truth would that be?" Ron challenged him.

"The first thing that comes to mind is the fact that the Minister of Magic is about to let out two criminals without a second thought because they pay his wife a good deal of money to keep those urchins of theirs under some sort of control," Lucius said viciously.

"Someone get him out of here, or by God I will kill him," Severus swore.

"I'll distract the others, you go for the throat," Jennifer agreed.

"Gladly." A flashbulb from Morly indicated that the two Snapes glaring murderously at Malfoy would be a good picture, followed by a quick second flash from the _Prophet_ side.

"Should I escort Malfoy out so we can move the defendants, Minister?" Brown asked in an almost lazy voice, as if completely uninterested in doing so. But Arthur Weasley was actually smiling quite broadly, his full attention on Lucius.

"As it so happens, Brown and Thurspire are merely here to escort the Snapes to a meeting with Dumbledore and their new school solicitor in the Tower office. You can walk with us if you like," he added, nodding at the guard who opened the door to let them out.

"Since when has the school had its own counselor?" Jennifer whispered to Severus. "Perhaps Vallid couldn't make it?"

"I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons," Severus answered quickly, frowning. Of course, Dumbledore's track record as far as he was concerned was questionable at the moment. Jennifer caught the look in his face but said nothing, trying her best to keep herself from grabbing cameras every time the two of them flashed at them.

Outside of the office, three figures waited for their arrival. It was Dumbledore, the current board chairman Sebastian Shea, talking to one of the last people Jennifer had expected to see… Draco Malfoy. Apparently she was not the only one with her mouth open. Lucius looked anything but happy.

"Sorry about the delay, Professor, Chairman, Counselor," Arthur said. "They had a visitor when we arrived."

"And just what is this?" Lucius asked. His words were slow from being spoken in a forced calm, but heat was quickly rising to his cheeks as he looked over at his son. "What are you doing here?"

"Working to make sure your granddaughter has all the comforts that I had," Draco said simply. "Do you mind? I'm sure it can wait until after work."

"I didn't pay for all of those law exams and Magistrate fees for you to be freelancing!" Lucius snapped. "I pay you to be _my_ Counselor!"

"You're the one who's always saying you want to look after the school's best interests, Father," Draco said with a faint smile. "I don't see how me taking the school as a client is all that much of a conflict of interest. Besides, Dumbledore pays better."

"So this is how I am treated, after all of those years making sure you had not only the best but a step better than everyone else, not to mention paying for that stupid alchemy shop and Quidditch team after you got out of school… both of which you ran into the ground before you started begging me to study law. You owe me everything, and this is how you repay me! You care about nothing and no one but yourself!" Lucius spat.

"Like father, like son, I suppose," Draco said. "Pavarti's making Leek'n'Eels casserole tonight. Stop by if you like. Now, shall we go in and chat a bit before out meeting with the Minister, Professors?"

Ron, Morly, Collin and Lucius watched intently as the guard shut the door and stood against it with his wand, looking slightly bored. Lucius' knuckles were white as he stared at the door, his fury and frustration evident in his thinned lips. Ron shook his head in total disbelief.

"I've had the most frightening realization just now," Ron admitted.

"Something the matter, Chief?" Collin asked curiously.

"Yes," Ron mused. "I think I'm actually starting to like that stuck up little flake."

A glare of piercing icicles shot through him from Lucius before the man turned around and left with Morly close behind, leaving Collin to merely chuckle softly, thinking back to their days at Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco Malfoy didn't care much for the incompetence of the current Ministry. In fact he was quite outspoken about it, which often kept him at odds with not only the Ministry but also the Magistrate in nearly every case he ever poked his nose into.

But Rhys Brown, current Minister of Law Enforcement, had always seen that behind the brashness and ego of the newest wizard attorneys at large was an aggressive, ruthless negotiator… someone who would, with time and experience, make a very worthy opponent on the battlefield in front of the Magistrate.

Rhys had begun to feel a headache coming on the moment he read off the charges, drumming his fingers on the table until at last a Ministry secretary came in, handing him the report he had been waiting on.

"All right, Malfoy," Rhys said, flipping over the report. "The last spells that your clients cast were a light spell and a mapping spell like you stated; nothing that could have caused an earthquake or the damage to the Tor. But that hardly refutes the fact they were where they weren't supposed to be."

"Really?" Draco asked. "If the first charge was destroying public property, then you must admit they were on public property, and therefore couldn't be trespassing."

"They were there at odd hours, Malfoy."

"The Tor often has visitors at odd hours, considering there are several popular campsites set up to view the site," Draco pointed out.

"They were hardly camping, Malfoy," Rhys said dryly. "And as much as I personally may believe their story, there isn't any evidence as of yet to prove that what they told us was the real reason they were down there. And if Ciardoth was the reason," Rhys said, looking directly at Jennifer and Severus. "They should have come to us before trying to take action."

"Rhys, I assure you that I am prepared to take full responsibility in this matter. I was the person who requested that they look into this," Dumbledore said.

"A request which could have been refused, Professor, although I am also surprised that you did not contact us sooner than you had," Rhys said. Severus turned to stare at Dumbledore. "But the bottom line is that they chose to go down there, and admit they went down there, whether or not they followed another in is inconsequential as the charges apply to them."

"Pardon me, Minister, but I honestly don't see how it legally applies to you," Draco said, making Rhys look squint at him thoughtfully. "The charge against damages is unfounded, so is being on the surface of the hill itself. But as the goblins have pointed out to the Ministry, under the Tor is their jurisdiction, not yours."

"You are right in that," Rhys sighed, folding his hands together on top of his desk. "Although personally I think you would have been a lot better off if it were in my jurisdiction. The fact of the matter is, this has caused quite a furor. Things have gotten rather complicated between goblins and the Ministry over the last few years, and this little excursion of yours is going to make that a lot more complicated." Rhys glanced at Draco and then over to Jennifer and Snape.

"Professors, I am not your solicitor, nor would I ever want to be. I am merely a man who knows how to get to the facts to make sure criminals are put to justice. But I am warning you now that you are sitting on a bomb," Rhys said seriously. "If you try to fight this charge, that bomb is going to go off. And it's not only going to affect the two of you, but everyone in this building, your school, and the Ministry, not to mention snapping the tight-wire negotiations we've been having with the goblins that have been keeping us at peace. Now if you need to chat with your counselor about what a slap on the hand trespassing charge will do to your positions you go right ahead, but I am not about to let you walk out of that door without taking that admission."

Jennifer and Severus glanced at each other silently for a long moment before glancing over at Draco, who was unusually indecisive, while Dumbledore gazed into the distance thoughtful and somber. Biting back her anger, Jennifer nodded, Severus following her lead none the happier. This time, it seemed, they would have to face this charge alone.

* * *

The coming of the first snow was completely lost under the flurry of newspapers that arrived at Hogwarts the next afternoon as tons of the _Daily Prophet_ and _Oracle_ lay around the Great Hall. The students talked excitedly about their contents, and even began talk of doing their own special edition of the _Veritable Wizard_ to talk about the arrest of their most favorite and least favorite of teachers.

But nowhere else in the room was as busy as at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Students of every house had gathered near where Alex and Aurelius sat, somehow trying to absorb everything that had gotten thrown at them that day.

"This is absolutely outrageous, I can't believe this is happening at all!" Alex snapped as she scanned the _Daily Prophet_. "All of this fuss just because they tried to help that Fomorian Magus! What could Mr. Weasley be thinking doing this to them?"

"This one says that the underground area in that vicinity is under goblin jurisdiction and that they will be dealing with 'any claims' of other trespassers in their areas. I bet they'll just get themselves imprisoned by Ciardoth too," Aurelius said, then shook his head.

"Don't be too sure of that. They were known for being fierce and bloodthirsty warriors in the revolts," Rose said. "Although I've never heard of them taking on Dementors, if the _Prophet_ is right about them being down there."

"Never mind the Fomorians! What's going to happen to Craw and Snape? Are they going to get fired?" Ted asked. Rel and Alex both gave him icy stares that made him back away a bit.

"Well according to the _Oracle_, Chairman Shea… that's your father, isn't it, Mandria… isn't too happy with the situation at all. They're even reconsidering allowing Snape to help McGonagall head up the school in the winter," Rose said.

"Odd, all the _Prophet_ says is the board asked the Snapes not to do any more rescue missions without consulting them," Alex said.

"Both are probably true and more, but I highly doubt anyone's getting fired," Mandria said firmly.

"Who cares? No offense meant, but it's not about jobs or how much trouble they're in, is it really?" Rose said. "It's about the fact that no one seems to be doing anything about the Fomorians, and only the goblins feel they have the right to do so. Meanwhile, who knows what trouble Ciardoth's going to cause."

"But Rose, let's be realistic, here. The goblins aren't about to do anything. Perhaps they'll try to seal the entrances but what will that do, really? If the Fomorians are elemental wizards, they can get out of any goblin trap if they were under their own power," Stewart Gaffney said. "Until the Ministry and the goblins sort out their political problems, I don't see the Ministry lending a hand even if they wanted to. Their hands in this matter are tied."

"And so are Dumbledore's and our parents' hands, it seems," Aurelius grumbled.

"I wonder if there's anything we can do," Alex murmured. Rose, Mandria and Aurelius gave her a dirty look.

"Boy does _this_ bring back memories!"

Half the students jumped at the loud cheerful voice of Madame Brittle who had walked up to listen, a look of complete amusement on her face as the students began asking several questions at once. Rather than get accosted, Danny sat down at the table, surprising the students and quieting them down immediately.

"It's been a long time since I've sat at this table," Danny said with a smile. "Of course back in my day, all the real action was at the Gryffindor table, but the subject matter was pretty similar. The Snapes have a regular habit of getting into sticky situations."

"Madame Brittle, surely a lot of this stuff in the papers is just hype, isn't it? I mean, they're not just going to let this business with Ciardoth go like that?" Alex asked.

"Where are Snape and Craw at now, anyhow?" Ted asked.

"_Professors_ Snape and Craw," Danny corrected automatically, "have gone to visit their other two children as they do every Saturday morning and no, Mr. Gaffney, no one's getting fired over this. As for Ciardoth, I'm sure the Ministry plans to keep looking for her on the surface, and the goblins assure us they are looking for her below."

"And the school is being bullied into staying out of it," Aurelius muttered.

"Don't believe everything you read in the papers, Mr. Snape. I never do," Danny said, getting up. "If you really want to know what's going on, I expect you should be doing your homework. Who knows, maybe you'll find something we overlooked. It wouldn't be the first time students had a jump on things," she winked, walking away.

"Just like a professor to recommend us to do homework at a time like this," Ted said glumly.

"Perhaps, but I don't think that's what Brittle meant. She meant research what's going on and find out what we're missing, and that's exactly what we're going to do," Alex said, glancing over the table. "Rose, you've been studying goblins lately, right? You can look into politics to find out why this is going on and how we might be able to get them to work with the Ministry."

"I'll talk with Librarian Boulderdash," Rose offered.

"Fine. Just don't let him know why," Alex said.

"Why not?" Rose asked, puzzled.

"Because knowing our parents, if they found out we've been asking questions, they'd be the first to try and stop us from finding anything out," Aurelius said grimly. Alex nodded curtly to him. "Especially after being put in the pen."

"Rel, I want you to find out whatever you can about that missing cup in case there's a connection. Mandria and I will scour the papers and I'm going to see if I can learn more about the cup next time the princess visits, and meanwhile, I'll get word to our Ministry informant that he has work to do."

"You have informants?" Ted wanted to know.

"And what about our other source?" Rel asked casually.

"What else? See if she can't locate that cup, of course," Alex said.

She stopped short of what she was going to say next when she noticed that most of the people standing around her had quickly begun to disperse at a lightning pace. It was then she and the others at the table saw the rather frightening image of Severus Snape bearing down on them with a rolled letter in hand and a flash in his eyes that told them without question that he was _not_ happy. He stopped right behind Aurelius, who turned white as a sheet as he realized why his father was there.

"Mr. Snape. Office. Now," he said in a chilling tone. Mandria, sitting beside Aurelius, began to scoot farther away to prove she had nothing to do with him.

Not saying a word, Aurelius got up with as much dignity as he could muster, and walked out of the room knowing full well that his father's eyes were on his back.

As Aurelius went out the door, Severus turned again. The piles of papers on the table had "mysteriously" vanished; replaced by whatever books they could get their hands on. Severus' eyes fell on Mandria first, squinting as he glanced over her shoulder.

"Interesting reading, Miss Shea?" he asked.

"Just studying ahead, Professor," Mandria said meekly.

"Quite admirable, especially considering that is a fourth year book and you are reading it upside down," Severus pointed out. Mandria slowly put the book down, but Severus' eyes had already wandered over to Alex's who looked steadily back at him. "I suggest you speak to your advisor sometime today. Before whatever it is you and your accomplices are up to make you share the same fate as your brother, and I assure you, it's not something you want to share," he said in a threatening, low tone, making eye contact with each student before turning to follow Aurelius. It was several seconds before anyone dared to breathe again.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't murder his own son, right?" Ted giggled nervously.

"I don't have to go to Mum to figure out what she's going to say. Don't talk about family matters, keep my nose clean, and try to set a good example for my siblings," Alex said glumly.

"So now what do we do?" Rose sighed.

"What else? We do it anyhow," Alex said, pulling the papers back out from under the table.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," Mandria said dourly.


	17. Hardly Silenced

Chapter Seventeen

Hardly Silenced

"In the Dark Forest," Severus snapped as he paced his office, trying his best trying to calm down. "You were found unconscious near Donovan after attempting to take on a Manticore in the Dark Forest? Were you not paying _any _attention when you were told on the first day of school that the forest was off limits?"

"Yes, sir," Aurelius said quietly.

"This is completely unacceptable behavior, Mr. Snape, and completely unlike you. Until you came to this school, you had a perfect record and were revered by your teachers as a model student. Now your performance in the classroom is beginning to dwindle to unacceptable levels and you are daring upper classman to endurance tests when you knew it would break nearly every rule possible. Not to mention the fact that you were out on Halloween when you were told to go straight to the house rooms after dinner without question!"

"I wasn't at dinner, sir, I was at the party. I wasn't there to hear any announcements," Aurelius said.

"Yes, and that was a privilege you didn't deserve, I see. Since you have obviously abused your leeway, don't be surprised not to have certain "privileges" in the future. In fact, any activities outside the building itself, including going to Quidditch games are hereby revoked. You, Mr. Snape, are officially on a tight leash and if you have any sense at all in that head of yours, you will do everything in your power to keep me from tightening it further. Trust me, you don't want to be on my short list," Severus said darkly before sitting down.

"All I was trying to do was teach that boorish Donovan he wasn't as superior as he seems to think he is," Aurelius muttered.

"Good intentions are no excuse for breaking the rules," Severus snapped. "That'll be sixty points off for this incident, Aurelius. Explain that to your fellow housemates if you will. You'll serve your detention tomorrow at lunch… no, tomorrow's Sunday, make that Tuesday. Your mother has a late lunch that day," Severus said, scribbling himself a note.

"So you aren't telling her?" Aurelius said with surprise.

"This is a school matter as far as I'm concerned, Mr. Snape. She's not your advisor, I am. Of course she will still probably find out if she suspects anything," Severus mused.

"I'll try to make sure that she won't," Aurelius said quickly, a strange look coming over his face as he met his father's eye.

"Fine. But next time any incident like this happens, I expect she will be told, and on a parental level," he warned him. "You are dismissed. Now go straight to your rooms. I don't want to hear of you wandering around."

Aurelius nodded expressionlessly, turning around and heading for the door. As he opened it, he was surprised to see Dumbledore standing there poised as if to knock. Dumbledore smiled warmly at him and excused himself, letting the boy pass before wandering into the office.

"Minerva said you were looking for me when you arrived. I hope you weren't too hard on him," Dumbledore said.

"Detention and sixty points, but that was hardly what I wanted to see you about…"

"Really?" Dumbledore mused. "Didn't Minerva tell you she deducted seventy five points from Conner?"

"Yes, and also mentioned you gave him twenty points and an automatic pass on a test for rescuing a student from a Manticore," Severus said curtly. "Aurelius is a first year and didn't know what he was getting into. Conner knew better."

"Yes, perhaps Minerva will accept that argument," Dumbledore agreed mischievously.

"I want to know why you didn't mention this incident before. Perhaps even on the night it happened?" Severus snapped, his hand clenched over the note.

"Now, Severus, we weren't even aware that Aurelius and Conner had gone until after you had left," Dumbledore said calmly.

"That was two days ago!" Severus said.

"You've been quite detained since then," Dumbledore said. Severus' dark look told exactly how much he cared for that reminder. "You had more than enough to deal with, Severus, the school matter could wait. You do agree that this was a school matter, don't you?" Severus' scowl turned into a rather sheepish grimace.

"In the future, I would like to be informed any time _any_ of my students are involved in this severe of an offense in school policy," Severus said in a firm yet much less heated tone.

"Very well, Severus," Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "And there is something more about this issue that you should know about, being Aurelius' advisor, that I did not think appropriate to include in the letter."

"Yes?" Severus asked warily. Dumbledore's expression became more serious as he took a seat, gazing steadily at the other wizard.

"Severus, there are some things about Aurelius that I am not sure even I fully understand as of yet," he said quietly.

"The boy has some pinned up frustrations like many Slytherin who strive for perfection. I'm sure it'll sort itself out," Severus said unconcernedly, moving to straighten his desk a bit.

"That is not what I'm referring to," Dumbledore said in a tone that made Severus meet his gaze. "I am sorry, Severus, very truly sorry. But I was not able to reach Aurelius in time."

Severus blinked, trying to make some sense out of that admission.

"In time? You mean you had to use…"

"No, Severus. I mean that Aurelius had taken a full sting of Manticore poison right below his heart. I would have been too late to save him. The truth of the matter is that Aurelius should be dead," Dumbledore explained softly. Severus stared at Dumbledore for a long time.

"He hardly looked dead to me a moment ago," Severus said expressionlessly but his face had paled noticeably.

"Yes," Dumbledore mused. "Something saved him, although what I'm not sure. I do know he is not immune to poisons, and that he's just as human as we are."

"And just what do you mean to imply by that?"

"Only eliminating possibilities, Severus. But one thing I am sure of; and that is that Aurelius seems to have some deep connection with the Dark Forest itself. Perhaps that connection had something to do with his still being here. Perhaps greater intervention was at work." Dumbledore leaned back, his gaze taking on a gentler look. "Your children all have some rather amazing strengths, Severus… some because of heritage, others I think because of events that Jennifer went through carrying them. But Aurelius seems to have a combination of both, and I think it'd be in our best interests to make sure that a student with such unknown potential is presented with plenty of avenues to lead him away from a wrong path if he happens to stumble onto one."

"As happened to me, you mean," Severus said, unwanted memories floating to the surface.

"Perhaps even a worse one," Dumbledore said seriously. "We cannot allow him to go without proper guidance. And of course, as his advisor, that would fall upon you." Dumbledore got up then, nodding slightly at the haunted look on Severus face. "He is not a bad boy, Severus, despite his mother's frustration with him. He is merely one that has trouble communicating with others. His talent for hiding things, I think, is to blame for that. But so long as he has his friends and siblings around him, I dare think we shouldn't be too concerned. It is when he is alone that he is in the most danger, and that is when I advise you to keep an eye on him." Severus nodded slowly. "And don't worry, Severus, I will be watching too. My, but you Snapes do tend to need some watching, don't you?" Dumbledore teased with a smile as he left the room.

Severus, however, felt quite deflated, and found himself reluctant to head towards his rooms. Should he tell her? Could he tell her? Perhaps she would just read him and know, as she most often did. Severus sighed. She was already worried about the boy, and adding this to it would only make it worse. Of course, every student could potentially turn out exceedingly good or exceedingly bad, Severus mused, although it was not often that Dumbledore pointed one out individually. Forcing himself up, Severus turned on his equipment and meticulously put together a complex potion, concentrating solely on his work before pouring them into two cups and carrying them upstairs.

They were still steaming when he arrived in his wife's study. Huddled over a table filled with class notes, Jennifer looked up with surprise, smiling when she saw him and gratefully taking one of the cups from his hand.

"I thought we might need these after the last few days," Severus said, putting his cup down long enough to organize her notes a bit to make room for himself at the table.

"Your customized Subtle Slumber," Jennifer said taking a sip contentedly. "I'll never forget the first time you made this for me. I dare think even then I had started to fall for you, even as crass as you were."

"I am never crass," Severus said expressionlessly, making Jennifer chuckle.

"You were. You were horrid," Jennifer teased.

"Well, I suppose I can admit to be horrid now and again," Severus mused. Jennifer put down her work and got up and into her husband's lap, leaning her head against him as she sought a bit of comfort. It was then that Severus decided that now might perhaps not be the best time to bring up Aurelius.

"Oh, Severus, what are we going to do?" Jennifer sighed.

"I am sure I can come up with some suggestions," Severus offered.

"I mean about the Fomorians," Jennifer said, poking him gently in the chest. "I keep wondering if the Magus is all right, or if he's even alive. I can't imagine how angry Ciardoth was. And yet here we are… knowing now where they are… and we can't do a thing about it. How can everyone just stand there and let this happen? How did standing up against such evil become so political?"

"Politics and evil have always gone hand in hand," Severus said dryly. "Voldemort would never have gotten as powerful as he had without them."

"But to be forced to stand by and do nothing? Something has to happen, someone has to talk to the goblins! Can't Boulderdash do something?"

"Boulderdash is a librarian with few holdings, and I don't think Dumbledore is ready to pull that card yet," Severus sighed, putting an arm around her.

"What about old Grendelbane? Do you think he might be willing to say something?" Jennifer suggested.

"Not on our behalf, especially considering the goblins don't want us in any of their areas short of Gringotts, which means Myrkinbrek is off limits to us," Severus reminded her.

"And with Christmas on the horizon too," Jennifer muttered.

"Perhaps Corey might be willing to talk to him," Severus mused.

"I'm sure he would," Jennifer agreed, sitting up to look at him. "Let's go see him tomorrow. He's probably wondering by now what all the fuss is about in the paper anyhow," she admitted. "Besides, it'll make me feel like we're actually doing something besides sitting on our hands."

"Yes, tomorrow," Severus agreed, gazing intently at his wife. "Why don't you finish your potion and set aside your work so we can settle in for the night."

"Well, that look is quite readable," Jennifer teased, kissing him.

"You were the one who changed seats," Severus pointed out, taking but a sip of his potion before following her.

* * *

Alex heard a loud bump followed by an "Ow!" and sat straight up in her bed, glancing at the clock. It was well past midnight, and the fact that someone in Ravenclaw was doing something that late without her knowing it was enough to make her want to find out exactly what was going on.

"If I knew you were going to chip the frame, I never would have agreed to let you in," said a voice. It sounded suspiciously like the painting of Captain Flynn, a renowned Ravenclaw who sometimes sang sea shanties from where he hung between the dorm rooms.

"I am sorry," said a boy's voice she recognized at once. "But we are very grateful for your assistance."

"Andrew?" Alex hissed, throwing on her night robe and slipping out into the hall. She saw no one but knew better than to let that fool her, especially when she squinted at the painting through the dim light and saw someone else standing on the ship deck besides the captain himself. "Alicia? What are you two doing here?"

"Investigating, of course," said Andrew's voice from somewhere in front of her. "We've been busy since we got your note. So are you going to invite us in?"

"Hurry!" Alex hissed, holding her hand out for her sister who gratefully took it from where she stood in the painting, stepping out. Andrew was suddenly there as well, and Alex quickly pushed them into her room and closed the door, glancing over at her sleeping dorm mates. Cautiously she lit a candle on the study table in the corner, telling them to sit down but hushing them whenever the slide or squeak of the wooden chairs made any sound against the floor. "I swear if you're caught here, our parents are going to murder all of us. Couldn't you have left a note?"

"It wasn't our fault, we were just doing what you asked us," Andrew said. "The painting led us here."

"What painting?" Alex asked.

"The one I did of the cup with the Wine of Satyrs," Alicia explained. "We've been trying to get to it for hours now, since we got put to bed. But every time we keep ending up here."

"But in all sorts of odd places here," Andrew said, shaking his head. "The dungeons, the library, a tower hallway… we never seemed to be able to pinpoint one place. But I think I'm going to know this castle fairly well before next year if this keeps up. We even ended up going through the painting of an old woman leaning against the wall in some sort of supply room."

"She was torn something awful," Alicia said aggrieved. "I do hope Professor Dumbledore is going to get Mr. Pyther to fix it."

"But you did keep coming here to this castle?" Alex said insistently. "You really think the cup is here?"

"I suppose I could be wrong, perhaps I drew it wrong," Alicia murmured.

"You've never been wrong before, and we have ended up here every time, no matter how odd the rooms were," Andrew reassured Alicia. "Looks like the Quaffle is back on your side of the Pitch, Alex. The cup is somewhere in this building."

"But how can that be?" Alex said. "Why would anyone here steal that cup?"

"Well look on the bright side, there are a lot worse places it could be," Andrew pointed out.

"Perhaps one of the professors took it to try to keep it safe," Alicia suggested. "I'm sure their rooms have all sorts of magic locks on them. It might be why it kept throwing us around so."

"Yes, I could believe that short of stealing it," Alex said, "But it _was_ stolen. And apparently by someone in this very school! Perhaps someone who for some reason wanted to start trouble between the Ministry and the goblins?"

"Seemed to me that there is trouble enough without any helping," Andrew said. "From what I've been hearing in the Ministry, this has been going on for years and it's just finally coming to a head. Not only that, the goblins blame the Ministry for Ciardoth even being down there. They're claiming they've been negligent in their duties for allowing her to remain free."

"As if they had a choice! The goblins have no idea yet what they're dealing with, do they?" Alex sighed. "Find out anything else?"

"No, it's a weekend, hardly anyone in the Ministry on weekends," Andrew shrugged. "Except maybe the fact that the Goblin Affairs office is moving from their closet into a nice location on the first floor. Got to love the invention of bureaucracy."

"Well, keep on it," Alex said almost absently, shaking her head.

"You don't suppose Mum and Father have anything to do with this, do you?" Alicia asked worriedly. "I don't think I could handle them getting into trouble again. Parents aren't supposed to get into trouble, we are."

"And that's exactly why we need to be the ones to find the cup," Alex concluded. "We have a lot less to lose if anything goes wrong."

"What do you suppose Aurelius is going to think about all of this?" Andrew mused, rather missing his brother's presence in their plotting.

"I'm not sure. I expect he'll be cautious, considering he's in a bit of trouble with the school right now for nearly getting himself killed," Alex said.

"Sad to think that's a crime now," Andrew said lightly. "Everyone ought to have the right to nearly get themselves killed now and again."

"Let's just hope we don't get in that type of trouble," Alicia said.

"Again," the three of them murmured in unison, grinning at each other.


	18. Harry Makes a Move

Chapter Eighteen

Harry Makes a Move

As determined as everyone was to help, reality soon set in. The students found themselves under a mound of homework as the teachers pushed to get as much information in their heads as they could before the holidays, and the professors were forced to admit grudgingly, that it was one thing to want to fight the system, and quite another thing to actually try.

"I am tired of tip-toeing around the board's decision while absolutely nothing is getting done!" Severus snapped as he paced his office.

"I think you're being too hard on yourself, Severus," Harry Potter said from where he leaned against Severus' desk. "You were the one who got Corey to start that countermovement with Grendelbane to try and get the goblins to cooperate."

"To what avail? Grendelbane is seen somewhat of an eccentric by the other goblins."

"Tassels and Panning are with him," Harry pointed out.

"Tassels and Panning are only siding with Grendelbane because I happen to be one of their best customers," Severus said bluntly. Harry couldn't help but grin at that. "They couldn't care less about Ciardoth. They only care about the fact they won't be seeing my galleons at Christmas this year because of the injunction on us."

"That's it! Now why didn't I think of that? Severus, you're brilliant!" Harry said, standing up.

"Yes," Severus agreed impatiently. "But what are you talking about?"

"What would happen if the Ministry imposed a boycott on Myrkinbrek, right now before the holidays?" Harry asked. "They make most of their business this time of year, and mostly off of wizard kind. The goblin bank board would have no choice but release their ban."

"You realize how risky that is, don't you? They hold most of the investments of all the wizards in Britain. What if they decide to try and counter?" Severus challenged him.

Harry paused, squinting at the door just as the end of a snake's tail darted underneath it.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Harry hissed, popping open the door and searching intently.

"What was it?" Severus asked.

"A snake. I don't suppose you're doing antitoxins again?"

"A small snake?" Severus asked, nodding before Harry could answer and quickly helping him search the classroom. "Achilles. He's the only one who could have gotten in," Severus growled. "I told Aurelius to watch his step, and now he sends his own familiar to spy on me? Well, that is that. He is now officially on my short list!"

Harry winced.

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No, I will deal with him in my own way, Professor to student," Severus said with a spark in his eye. Harry winced again so noticeably that Severus glanced over at him.

"Problem?" Severus asked testily.

"No, but as one who's been on that list, I don't envy him," Harry said, very aware that Severus' gaze never left him. "Well, I think I'd better be getting back," Harry said, clearing his throat. "I still have that cup to find."

"You had better. Jennifer's plan depends on finding it," Severus reminded him.

"I know, Severus. Don't worry, we'll find it," Harry assured him. "In the meantime, I suggest you make a vault withdraw, just in case my plan backfires."

"I'm sure it will, considering who conceived it," Severus retorted. Harry only grinned at him in response, waved and then slipped out the door. Severus stood there quietly for a moment before he suddenly growled deep in his throat. "Aurelius," he said, shaking his head and storming into the hall.

* * *

"Aurelius!" McGonagall's voice boomed down the corridor where Aurelius, Heph and Stock were passing on their way to breakfast. She was holding Achilles out by the tail, and she did not look happy. "May I ask exactly _why_ it was that your familiar was found this morning in one of our first year girls' dorm rooms?"

"Sorry, Professor. He does tend to wander," Aurelius said, quickly rescuing his snake, which quickly curled onto his arm in relief. "He was wild, after all."

"Well, I suggest, Mr. Snape, that you break him of his wandering tendencies, or I will have to ask that he be sent home," she warned him.

"Yes, Professor," Aurelius said. As McGonagall turned with a hurrumph and walked back down the hall, Heph and Stock started to snigger behind him. Aurelius turned and glared in them.

"Well done, Aurelius, I'm sure he'll find the cup in an underwear drawer," Heph said, not able to hold back his laughter.

"Do you mind? It's a big castle and he's a rather small snake. We should give him a bit of leeway," Aurelius said defensively.

"Heph is right, Aurelius, it'll take that snake months if not years to scour a castle this size, and then I'm sure the cup would be long gone. You'd be better off putting an advertisement in the _Daily Prophet_ with a reward than accomplish anything with that rat-catcher of yours," Stock said.

"Well it isn't going to be somewhere obvious, is it? I've eliminated quite a number of rooms on the sheer logic that so many people frequent them that there's no way the cup could be there," Aurelius explained. "And I'm also fairly sure now that neither of my parents have it, and are actively looking for it, even Rasputin admitted that."

"So where are you sending him next, Dumbledore's office?" Heph asked challengingly.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have to resort to stealing even if he would. All he'd have to do is ask the Ministry for something and they'd give it to him," Aurelius said. "Besides, he'd recognize Achilles in a heartbeat. I imagine it won't be in personal rooms in any case, although I could see an office. In a personal area you're nearly guaranteed to be the culprit, where in an office many people come in and out that you have a chance of blaming someone else for it," he reasoned. "Come on, I need to try to get to the lab before Mum's first class does. We need to pick up that Reappearing Ink for that little prank on Donovan anyhow."

"Finally, something we really ought to be doing," Heph said, hurrying to follow behind him.

* * *

Corey Willowby couldn't remember the last time he had seen such a crowd in Diagon Alley, all standing in the snow apparently oblivious to the weather with the center of the gathering focused in front of Gringotts' Bank. Beside him stood his mentor, Grendelbane the Eighteenth, the most renowned goblin wandmaker in the world. He stood with his arms folded, his quick ears listening in to the heated argument going on just in front of the doors as calmly as if nothing was going on at all. Nearly everyone Corey knew was there… Arthur, Bill and Ron had just stepped inside with Brown and several goblins, while Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stood in a group looking around expectantly for someone. Draco was in one of the arguments with the goblins, while his father stood by with a strangely amused look on his face. Beside him stood Amadeus Longbottom, in robes so crisp and flauntingly expensive that Corey couldn't help but wonder who he had stolen from to get them. Tassels and Panning were nearby as well, nodding in unison to what Thurspire was telling them. And outside along the Alley, all of the shop owners stood at their doors, whether as a show of support or just from curiosity, Corey wasn't quite sure.

Then Dumbledore arrived, along with Danny, Taylor, and Sirius Black… who was quickly dragged off by Harry. A moment later, the two of them returned, standing by Dumbledore's side. Doug and Essie hurried up then, greeting Corey who updated them on the situation. But as far as Corey was concerned, those who had showed up didn't seem to make up for the fact that Jennifer and Severus weren't there.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of," Webstring the goblin bookseller said angrily. "You're hurting yourselves by doing this as much as you're hurting us! The holidays are coming, and you expect me to believe that the entire population of wizard folk are going to go along with this 'boycott' of yours?"

"Webstring, dear, you're getting a bit hot and bothered for no reason. Perhaps now would be a good time for a vacation," Grendelbane suggested with a toothy grin. "In fact, I'm thinking of taking one myself. I'm sure Willowby and Ollivander can handle the Christmas rush, and it'll give me time to sort some new woods. Bad batch of birch this year," he mused.

"I know, I had to import from America because of that blight," Corey agreed.

"Blasphemy! Better to do without than import that polluted wood."

"This is no time to talk shop!" Webstring snapped. "Tassels, Panning. Surely you two aren't backing this!"

"Perhaps if we had accepted help with Ciardoth when it was offered," Tassels mused.

"It wouldn't have come to this," Panning agreed.

"Enough!" Everyone glanced up as Governor Knobgait came out, Arthur and sons not far behind. "You will disperse at once! Gringotts is goblin property, and no wizard shall be allowed in without signed permission from one of the bank officers or myself. That will be effective as of this moment and until further notice."

"But what about our vaults, our money?" Doris asked from the crowd.

"Yes, and my pay goes directly into my vault," another wizard said.

"You're money will be safe, you'll merely have no access to it. And you have only the Ministry to blame for this. Perhaps someone should have thought about that before they imposed this little boycott." Knobgait said coldly.

"As a matter of fact," Harry began, the entire area falling into a hush and looking at him intently the moment he began to speak. "Sirius and I would like to announce the opening of Black and Potter's Bank and Loan, located in Hogsmeade, and open to any and all of Gringotts' Witch and Wizard customers until which time this little matter is settled."

Everyone began to talk all at once.

"Have you gone mad, Potter? You cannot possibly compete with Gringotts in holdings or security!" Knobgait snapped with such ferocity he could have been biting through bone.

"Well, no, but we do have holdings. If you'll check your records, you'll see I emptied my vault yesterday, and between that, Sirius, and a variety of investors I happened to have acquired in the last twenty-four hours, we'll manage. And don't worry about security, I do know a thing our two about that, being an Auror and all, and enlisted the best to make sure this temporary fix lasts as long as it needs to," Harry said calmly.

Everyone began to talk at once again, while Knobgait stood in silence with a greener than usual face, attempting to regain his temper.

"I don't know, I think Knobgait's right in a way," Doug murmured to Corey. "I mean, how in the world is he gonna keep his new bank from being robbed? Hogsmeade is no fortress, and Sirius may be a keen builder, but there's no way they'll be able to get by without constant guards and all."

"Er… Doug," Corey said, clearing his throat slightly. "Remind me to tell our friend Porthos about a short conversation I had with Harry last night."

"Oh, no. Tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Doug said, staring at him for a long time before following Corey's glance over at Taylor, who nodded and gave them both a knowing smile. "Remind me to kill you when this is over."

"Sure thing, Doug," Corey promised. Essie shook her head, but was too busy trying to hear what was going on at the door to answer.

"Perhaps we should just allow them under the hill, Knobgait," Panning said.

"Yes, no reason for this to go further than it has. After all, you admitted in the Moot last night that we won't be able to…"

"Enough! Both of you!" Knobgait said cutting Tassel off with a growl. "We do not discuss goblin business in public! You may have differing views, but keep it to our own kind!" he said, his eyes darting over to Corey.

"Why? You listen to Malfoy's views often enough," Panning taunted, another rumble starting in the crowd.

"Goblins will look after goblin affairs!" Knobgait screeched so loudly that everyone silenced in surprise. "We will see to our own land, and we will confer with our own people, and we will fight to the death for the few rights we have left! Now, get off our property!"

"This is bad," Corey murmured as Arthur and Brown encouraged people to leave. "He thinks he's backed into a corner. We're not here to take any rights, we're only trying to help get the Fomorians out."

"Some of us understand that, son," Grendelbane said grimly. "But we've long felt the weight of the Ministry and its legal definitions of what we can and can't do. You can't blame Knobgait for feeling trapped. Once out of options, he will most definitely turn and fight, and that would not go well for either side."

"If Ciardoth has any idea what's happening, I bet she's laughing right now," Corey muttered. "We're up here ready to tear each other apart and she's probably enjoying every minute of it."

"I'll do what I can to try and talk him out of the corner, but don't hold your breath. I understand you humans can't hold it that long," Grendelbane said, patting his back gently and heading over to Tassel and Panning and walking with them into the bank.

"Well this is going to complicate things," Corey muttered.

"Corey, stop talking like your old man and tell me the plan?" Doug ordered irritably.

"Right," Corey said, shaking himself out of it. "Time for a meeting. I expect our fourth will have something to say about this too."

"I hope she doesn't kill you before I do," Doug said.

"Just as long as nobody gets hurt in the process," Essie put in from the other side of her husband as they walked away.


	19. Exploring Alternatives

Chapter Nineteen

Exploring Alternatives

"There will be no excuses, Mr. Donovan!"

"But Mr. Boulderdash! I swear someone must have intentionally done this. I only put the book down for a second at most!" Conner protested.

"For the entire three days that you had the tome, Mr. Donovan?" Boulderdash looked far from amused, his black eyes glittering dangerously from behind a pair of reading glasses. "May I remind you again that every single time you sign a book out of this library, that you take _full _responsibility over its condition with the understanding that I expect it brought back _exactly_ as it was given out?"

"Yes, sir," Conner sighed. "But it wasn't me."

"Then you should have been more careful not to let anyone else who _wasn't_ you near it," Boulderdash said curtly. "That's twenty points off of Gryffindor, and I'll be writing home to your parents with a bill of damages. Oh, and you will lose total borrowing rights if anything like this happens again, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Boulderdash," Conner said with irritation. His eyes darted over at a table lined with open books where three figures in Slytherin robes were hiding their faces and chuckling. Shaking his head angrily, he stomped out the door. Rose jumped out of his way, shrugging when he didn't answer her greeting.

Seeing that everyone else was giving Boulderdash a wide berth for some reason, Rose decided that now was the time to seize the opportunity and step up to the desk. She cleared her throat slightly when he made his normal gesture waiting for someone to put a book in his hand. He looked up then, studying her for a moment.

"Please tell me you're not here to report damaged library property or periodicals, Miss Bailey."

"Oh, no, Mr. Boulderdash," Rose assured him quickly. "I was hoping that I could talk to you about something I've been studying lately, thinking perhaps you'd be able to give more insight."

"Insight can be gleaned from books, Miss Bailey, by using your mind to get past the words and into the intentions of the authors," Boulderdash said.

"The author's intentions aren't always good though, are they?" Rose said. "For example, how come all the books on the Goblin Revolts in this library are written by wizards?" Suddenly Rose found that she had captured the normally distracted goblin's undivided attention, his dark eyes studying her as if trying to bore their way through to her skull. "Surely there's more to some of this than just names and dates," she continued in a more cautious tone.

"Come into my office," Boulderdash said, gesturing to one of his seventh year aids to take his place at the desk, taking a couple of tomes off the desk with him.

Rose followed behind him completely curious, for she had never been in the Librarian's office before. It was not so neat and tediously categorized and alphabetized as the library itself. Instead, piles and piles of books were haphazardly stacked; some open or upside down with clamps every which way and the smell of gum and wood glue was heavy in the air from all the volumes being at different stages of repair. Boulderdash added the two ink-dripping tomes to his desk, and moved another pile of books off of a stool nearby for her to sit on.

"I suppose the current events has helped to peak your interest on this subject, Miss Bailey?" he asked as he sat on his own dusty wooden chair. His height was even with hers when he did so, and Rose couldn't help but imagine one or two dictionaries or herb encyclopedias were probably right below him.

"Well, I do admit it's brought some questions up about some things that I don't quite understand, and none of these books seem to get into," Rose said.

"Such as?" Boulderdash asked, flipping over a tray, which suddenly had a pitcher and some cups on it. He took a moment to hand her one.

"Well, the wizard books all say that the government established for goblins after the conflicts was a sort of democracy, and yet the way it reads in the paper, it sounds as if the bank board of Gringotts' is in charge," Rose said.

"I could see how that would seem confusing," Boulderdash said with a half smile that revealed some of his razor sharp teeth. "Yes, democracy was tried for a while, but we were mostly… tribal by nature before that… with clans of goblins all looking to different leaders who made most of the decisions. And before that, of course, over a thousand years before, we had a king… much like other societies at the time. But at any rate, a successful democracy needs free people to run it…it doesn't last long run by slaves," Boulderdash chuckled, shaking his head a bit. "It wasn't long before certain officials were bought and paid by the bank to express their views, and as time went on and more and more officials began getting bought out, the majority of goblins became so used to the bank running everything that when a vote came to relinquish power to the board, they didn't fight it. It is true that there were a few 'radicals' here and there who opposed the takeover, but not enough to fight the ever-increasing power of the board, who then took hold of all business involving goblins in the country. Of course, that doesn't mean our small government doesn't have its setbacks, namely all of the restrictions placed upon them by the Ministry and council to make sure the massacres that occurred would never happen again. Ironic, isn't it, that those same restrictions are responsible for most of the trouble happening now."

"Is that what needs to happen for all of this to end then? For the Ministry to take away those restrictions?" Rose asked.

"For all of this to end?" Boulderdash repeated with a sardonic smile on his face. "For all of this to end, Miss Bailey, all of wizardkind would have to admit that we are their equals in some shape or form. And despite the respect I have been given since my arrival at this school, I doubt very highly that you or I will see that accomplishment in our lifetimes."

It was the last Hogsmeade trip before the holidays, and Aurelius decided to make the most of the nearly empty school. Professors that never seemed to go were going on this trip; even Boulderdash decided to show his support by going.

"We need to make as much headway as possible today," Aurelius said as he and Heph met up with Alex and Mandria at the front stairwell. "Between the four of us, we should be able to cover most of the school."

"Where's your other tail, brother?" Alex asked. Her extreme dislike for Stock showed even in that short question.

"Lunch date with his counselor," Heph said. "I expect he's using it as an excuse to show up at Hogsmeade out of 'pure coincidence.'"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Alex agreed.

"He would only get in the way anyhow. He thinks we're wasting our time looking," Aurelius waved it off. "Let's do what we can to prove him wrong. Mandria, send Misty to look in windows. Nearly every room that's being used will have owl access, and she should be able to spot if something's not right. Now that Mum's out of the way, I'll send Achilles to the dungeons."

"What about us?" Mandria asked.

"We're going to pay a visit to the kitchens, first off, to talk to Mercy's daughter," Aurelius said.

"I should have thought of that!" Alex said. "Brilliant!"

"Who's Mercy?" Heph asked.

"Our head House Elf at home. Her daughter lives here now. I think they would have noticed a half-empty goblet lying around somewhere odd, don't you?" Aurelius said. "I even know a fast way to get there. Follow me," he said, heading down a narrow hallway.

"Aurelius," Heph warned.

"We're only going to the kitchen," Aurelius assured him quickly. Stopping by the pillar of a Selkie, Aurelius pushed a button hidden behind the seahorses' mane and the pillar moved, allowing passage beyond it.

"What is this?" Alex blinked. "Why didn't you tell me you knew the secret passages in this castle?"

"I don't know all of them yet," Aurelius said. "You wouldn't want half information, would you? This way."

The passage was clean and fairly well kept, except for an occasional spider web now and again. As they approached unlit sconces they quickly flared to life, only to snuff out again as they walked away. Mandria had no head for direction underground, quickly losing all sense of where they were. So she was a bit relieved when Aurelius finally stopped and pushed a brick, which slid to the side and opened an entrance leading into the back of the large walk-in pantry of the kitchen. A yelp came from behind one of the shelves followed by a crash as several boxes of pumpkin biscuits fell on the House Elf's head.

He was smartly dressed…for a House Elf… except for the single sock he sported all the way up one leg, the other one bare. His large eyes peered out of the pile for a sheer instant before he burst out of the pile, excusing himself over and over again.

"I am terribly, sorry, masters and young witches, I hope I didn't cause a fright!"

"Not at all. Are you all right?" Alex asked, helping him up.

"Yes, thank you, miss…why, you're Miss Snape!" he said after a moment. "Dobby, miss, Head House Elf and paid employee of Hogwarts, miss."

"Paid?" Heph whispered to Aurelius. Aurelius shrugged at him.

"And this is my brother, Aurelius, and our friends, Mandria and Hephaestus."

"You must be hungry, let me find you something," Dobby offered, glancing around frantically before offering them one of the boxes of biscuits.

"We're just looking for Francie," Aurelius said impatiently. "Is she around?"

"Picking out the menu for lunch, I think, Mr. Snape. She is our head cook, you know, thanks to your mother," Dobby explained, leading them into the kitchen.

"Mum had something to do with her being head cook?" Alex asked curiously.

"It was the only way we could convince Professor Craw to actually eat the food here, Miss Snape." Alex and Aurelius smirked at each other knowingly. "Ah, there she is!"

Francie was a cheerful looking elf wearing but a cooking apron, tied smartly around her like a dress. As she turned her cheerful face brightened immediately, making such a fuss over Alex and Aurelius that they found themselves rather embarrassed, smiling sheepishly at their friends while Francie kept insisting to load them up with freshly made sandwiches on warm bread.

"We're not looking for food, really," Alex protested at last as the industrious elf worked to make more. "We're looking for a cup."

"Oh, dear, Francie is so silly! What would you like to drink, mistress?" Francie said, apologizing profusely.

"Not that sort of cup," Aurelius said impatiently. "This one is a goblet made of gold with grape designs on it and has wine in it, only its half-empty."

"Half-empty?" Francie panicked, popping in and out looking for the cup while Alex tried to calm her down. "I didn't leave any cups half-empty, or half-full either, Master Aurelius!" Suddenly she blinked and stopped to look at them, squinting. "Do your parents know you are drinking wine, sir?"

"What? I'm not drinking anything! We're just looking for a cup like that!" Aurelius snapped.

"It's a magic cup, Francie," Alex said in a calmer voice. "Have you seen anyone with a magic cup made of pure gold?"

"Cups of gold?" Francie said, then suddenly brightened, snapping her fingers. "I know! The Trophy Room!"

"Not those cups!" Alex sighed. Francie frowned.

"Perhaps if you'd be more specific then?" she asked. "I really want to help, mistress, I really do."

"Forget it, this isn't working," Aurelius admitted with frustration. "Thanks anyhow, Francie."

"Thanks for the sandwiches," Alex quickly added as Aurelius stomped towards the pantry. Francie, however, gazed at them with sheer disappointment. Dobby patted her back comfortingly.

"Now where?" Heph sighed. He was beginning to agree with Stock's idea that they weren't going to get anywhere.

"I'm not sure it's anywhere at all if the House Elves don't know," Mandria said, thinking the same thing.

"Well, if the House Elves aren't aware of it, then it must be in a private container somewhere," Aurelius mused. "They wouldn't get into those. At least no respectable House Elves would."

"I think if there was a sneaky House Elf in Hogwarts, the others would have spotted him and reported it to Dumbledore," Alex put in. "I think you can safely rule them out."

"Perhaps it's not in the building at all. Did it ever occur to you your sister could be wrong?" Heph asked. Aurelius and Alex both gave him an icy stare.

"My sister is never wrong," Aurelius said flatly. "Let's go see if Achilles found anything before we check the storage rooms."

"This leads to the dungeons too?" Alex asked brightly. "Does it cut off much time getting to class?"

"A bit from our direction," Aurelius said, earning a dirty look from Heph. "I'm not sure from yours. We can back track a bit towards the hallway nearest your rooms and try it, if you like."

"But our rooms are up several floors, and I haven't seen a set of stairs yet," Mandria said.

"I hear there are one or two in other passage systems," Aurelius said, "but there isn't in this one. By the way, we're on the fifth floor now. If I remember right, it's this way, isn't it?"

"How would I know? I only use these things to get to class," Heph said. "And I'm not sure I trust them."

Aurelius slightly opened a door at a dead end that was covered by a painting, letting the girl's peek outside.

"Amazing, this is near our rooms," Alex said delightedly.

"First we're on the second floor and then the fifth by merely walking down a corridor? A bit dodgy if you ask me," Mandria said suspiciously.

"All right, now let's see," Aurelius mused, looking back. "I suppose this left corridor here probably cuts back over to the dungeon, don't you think? Perhaps we don't have to go all the way around."

"Let's not find out," Heph said firmly. "Neither of us have been this way and you know it. We'd better backtrack to the ones near the regular classrooms where we know them better, Rel."

"Oh, stop acting like a Hufflepuff ninny. If we don't see anything familiar, we'll just backtrack," Aurelius said.

"It'll only take a moment, Hephaestus!" Alex pleaded. Heph grunted as he looked at her pout and her big black eyes.

"Fine. But after that, I'm done up with these passages for the day," Heph said.

"You're a true hero," Mandria said ruefully.

But as they continued, the passage appeared to become narrower and narrower, to the point where they almost had to turn sideways to continue.

"I know we've never been here before," Heph said after it continued for a bit. "I feel like we're in between two walls."

"Perhaps we are," Alex agreed. "Rel, stop at the next opening so we can see where we're at."

"First try to find us a little wider corridor, will you?" Heph complained again. But it was quite some time before Aurelius finally stopped.

"I think I see a niche, could be a door," Aurelius admitted. Holding up a lantern, Aurelius could barely make out the initials "G.F." chalked above it.

"So open it," Mandria said impatiently.

"Here let me give you a hand," Alex said more supportively as they felt around for a lever or switch. At last Aurelius hit something and a makeshift panel slid away, but it was obvious from the moment they did so that it wasn't going to be big enough for anyone to fit into. The room beyond was quite black, and Aurelius muttered irritably to himself at the bad luck.

But just as he began to reach for the wooden panel again, Alex hushed him, holding his hand back and caused them all to stop and listen.

"Here they are, Pandora, the last of 'em," came the unmistakable voice of Mr. Filch, talking to his cat. There was the sound of paper ripping then, and Aurelius strained to try and hear what Filch was mumbling to himself to no avail. "We'll have a nice fire tonight, won't we?" he cackled. Aurelius and Alex found their hair standing on their necks. "Treat me like dirt, will ya? Think I'm not up to standards, is it?" he asked to seemingly no one, the sound of paper ripping continuing. "I'll show you all, now, won't I? Well, all of what's still livin' anyhow."

Suddenly there was the sound of loud scratching on a wooden door, and Aurelius and Alex jumped back, realizing simultaneously that the panel was a section of the back of a closet… Filch's closet at that, where he kept contraband taken from the students.

"Stop that, Pandora! What's the matter with you? Another rat?" Filch asked, and Aurelius and Alex worked quickly to get the panel back closed, and back away, pulling the others farther away before answering their questions.

"What do you suppose was going on in there?" Alex said.

"Filch has been taking out a bunch of magic books from the library lately," Aurelius said. "Sounds almost as if he's taking his squibness out on the books. Bet he's feeding them to the fireplace."

"Wait until Boulderdash finds out about that," Heph smirked.

"Do you suppose we ought to tell Dumbledore?" Alex said worriedly. "I mean, if Filch is acting all odd he ought to know about it."

"And just how do we explain to him how we know he's cracking? Oh, by the way, Professor, we happened to have noticed Filch acting strangely from inside his closet?" Aurelius said dryly. "At least I know where we are now. We should be heading the right way, we're on the second floor again."

"All the same," Alex said insistently, "How can we be sure that Filch isn't a danger to himself or others, the way he's been?"

"Or a danger to us, for that matter," Mandria put in.

"If you ask me, I think he's always been cracked," Heph said. "Come on, Rel, we've had enough 'fun' for one day. Besides, even if your sister was right, there's no guarantee that cup hasn't been moved somewhere else."

"Perhaps you're right," Aurelius said resignedly.

"No problem," Alex said, sounding neither tired nor in the least bit resigned. "I'll just have Alicia check again. At least then if it's somewhere else, maybe it'll be easier to find, and if not, we know we're on the right track."

"You'd be better off if it weren't, because there's no way we're going to find it like this, not without a solid lead," Heph insisted. "Or at least a motive."

"What about trying to start this conflict with the goblins?" Alex suggested.

"From what the papers are saying, it didn't need all that much help," Heph said. "Besides, who in this school do you know has any reason to hate goblins?"

"I can think of one," Alex said, glancing at Aurelius.

"Let's go find Achilles," Aurelius said, heading further down the corridor. "Then I'll deal with him."

"With who?" Mandria asked, but either her question was ignored or simply not heard as the other students peered down a four way passage.

"I recognize this passage now," Heph said, sounding somewhat relieved. "We're by the regular classrooms, near Defense. I say, Rel, wouldn't it just be faster to head out and hop down the stairs than it would be to take the corridors from here?"

"We run less of a chance of bumping into anyone in here, though," Aurelius said. Alex tugged hard on Aurelius' sleeve. "What is it?" he snapped irritably, turning to see what she was looking at. He froze when he realized that someone had been standing behind them… a tall shadowed figure leaning against the side of the corridor with his arms folded as if casually waiting for one of them to turn around. It was unmistakably Severus Snape.

Heph muttered something even Aurelius wouldn't repeat.

"Looking for something?" Severus asked.

"We were just taking a constitutional," Alex improvised, while the other three winced, groaned, and looked away.

"A constitutional? Under the castle?" Severus said in such an emotionless tone that all of them had little doubt how much trouble they were in.

"Well, I mean, we couldn't go outside, could we, since you told Aurelius he had to stay in, so we thought we'd do a bit of exploring, isn't that right, Aurelius?" Alex said quickly, nodding at Aurelius.

"I'm sorry, sir, I've never met her before in my life," Aurelius said, glaring at his sister. "We're merely looking for Achilles. He's wandered off again."

"Really?" Severus said. "And why, might I ask, do you suppose he's been 'wandering' off so much lately?" Aurelius didn't miss the dangerous change in his father's voice; it reminded him of a serpent just before it struck its unlucky victim.

"Probably because I sent him to," Aurelius answered flatly, getting a wide-eyed stare from Alex. "He already knows, Alex. You think he'd be here rather than Hogsmeade if he didn't?"

"Yes, I think it is safe to say that this foolhardy expedition of yours has officially come to an end. Whatever the reason is that you think the cup is here, it is as full of holes as your heads are. The fact that you would blatantly attempt to check faculty offices for it is completely unacceptable! I warned you not to cross the line, Mr. Snape, and you have most decidedly done so this time. Not only is the whereabouts of that cup none of your business in the first place, but the idea that the cup is here is unfathomable. Do you not think that if it were here that we would have found it by now?" Severus snapped.

"Maybe," Aurelius shrugged. "If you did, you wouldn't tell us, and I highly doubt you'd have turned it in, which means it'd still be here. On the other hand, maybe it's just because all of you are too busy with your heads up your asses over your own problems that you couldn't find anything past the ends of your noses, no matter how prominent they are."

For a moment, Alex thought for sure her father was going to backhand him. Instead, he grabbed him by the collar and shoved him ahead with a very disturbing growl, barking at the other three to follow behind.

"March. Straight to the dungeons, all four of you! We're going to wait in Craw's office until she arrives."

"No!" Alex and Aurelius shouted, completely horrified. Heph glanced at Mandria in bewilderment, but Mandria looked unusually somber.

"It's hardly my decision. You've got two Ravenclaws involved this time, Mr. Snape," Severus said, his eyes flashing as he gave him another forceful nudge down the corridor. "And I have a feeling that there will definitely be some parental involvement this time!"

"There goes my holiday," Heph muttered, getting a swift agreement from Mandria. But the two of them couldn't help but feel a bit sorrier for the other two.


	20. Getting in the Middle

Chapter Twenty

Getting In the Middle

Snow fell outside the window of Alexandria's room as she and Aurelius looked out of it with completely vexed looks on their faces. They were the same faces they had had on them when they came home from Hogwarts, despite valiant attempts from both Andrew and Alicia to cheer them up. It didn't help matters that neither seemed to want to talk about it much, but what was quite clear was that their parents seemed hardly forgiving. They hadn't been allowed in the family room for visitors, and even worse they hadn't gotten to go to Dagda's Market that morning, and it would have been Aurelius' turn to pick out the Yule Log.

Delicious smells followed by crashing and banging sounds announced that the gingerbread men were just about done, and Aurelius scowled even more knowing that they probably weren't going to be invited down to help get them into the ice box. He preferred to snatch one when they were still wriggling instead of when the cookies had to really work hard at sticking their tongues out at him.

Then they heard the thumping sound of feet on the hollow stairs, and a moment later Alicia and Andrew appeared, chatting merrily as they tossed off their snow covered coats and untied warm wool earflaps to take off their pointed hats.

"We got the biggest log there, Alex, I'm quite sure of it!" Alicia said excitedly. "Father nearly had to widen the fireplace. He said we got carried away," she laughed. "And guess who we ran into at the market?"

"Who?" The other two answered with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Uncle Sirius! And he says that Zoë and Zack and Aunt Anna are coming to spend Christmas here! It'll be just like old times!" Alicia said happily.

"Lovely," Aurelius said dourly, going over to the desk. "Well, you can tell them where we'll be, stuck in this hole of a house writing this entire book out a hundred times," Aurelius said, grabbing a huge volume six inches thick and dropping it on the floor.

"Oh, come on, Rel, copying rules out of the Hogwarts' rule book isn't all that hard. Mum did say you only had to copy down the ones you broke," Andrew comforted him.

"Only first we have to find them. Even I don't want to read _that_," Alex grumbled. "How in the world are we going to possibly be able to find them all?"

"I have an idea!" Alicia said brightly. "Don't move. I'll be right back!" she bounded out the room and down the stairs.

"And just where does she expect us to go?" Aurelius retorted.

"Look, it's really no good for you both to be going on like this," Andrew said, sitting on the bed. "Mum and Father will cool off eventually." Andrew received dubious looks in return. "Besides, even if they don't, Aunt Anna's here, and you know she's not about to let them keep you locked away for the entire break… even if our parents would, which I don't really think they would."

"If only you hadn't put in that part about his nose," Alex murmured.

"Would you please stop saying that?" Aurelius snapped. "I'm tired of you mentioning it! Why don't you go soak your head or something?"

"Please don't quarrel again!" Andrew pleaded. "Honestly, it's been absolutely too much to bear around here lately what with you two sulking and the way our parents been acting. It's not been easy on Alicia or me either. Look, why don't I talk to them and see if there isn't some way to work this out so you both can enjoy your holiday?"

"Father will only tell you to keep your big bloody nose out of it again," Aurelius said.

"And Mum will threaten to rearrange it," Alex said. "Remember that carrot incident?"

"Oh, I'm not foolish enough to talk to Mum right now," Andrew assured them. "I'll just stop in the kitchen long enough for a sandwich or two."

"I shouldn't even be in trouble, at least not like you are," Alexandria said the moment Andrew was out of range. "Why should I get in trouble for your mouth?"

"Would you like to me to remind me how many times I've gotten in trouble from yours?" Aurelius retorted. Alex decided not to comment on that. "Any particular reason we're letting a ten-year-old help decide our fate?" Aurelius asked glumly, turning back to the window.

"Because we don't have any better ideas at the moment," Alexandria said, propping her head up in her hand.

But both of them knew that Andrew had a way of smoothing things over, not to mention being able to slip past their Mum who might have objected to him raiding the icebox so close to dinnertime. Down in the basement the humongous log sat in the fire all ready to be lit, while garland and candles were spread around the quiet room. He walked through it and down the other set of stairs to his father's lab, where quite a number of different cauldrons and bottles were bubbling and simmering around the room.

Severus barely glanced up when the boy came in. Andrew peered curiously at the thick green liquids and thin, almost tea-like purple liquids and deep magenta, berrylike liquids, glancing at the bottles labeled beside them.

"I say, do we actually need all these?" Andrew asked curiously. "What's Ginger Vitae with Extract of Allheal?"

"Toothache Remedy," Severus said, carefully leveling a spoon of white powder out of his mortar.

"What about Barkbite Balm?"

"It heals dog bites. Hand me that bottle of Essence of Mountain Breeze."

"I wonder exactly how they bottle that," Andrew said, searching the shelf for it while his father began to drum his fingers impatiently on his worktable. "And how come we need balm for dog bites anyhow?"

"Because your Uncle Sirius is in town," Severus snapped. "The blue bottle please?" Andrew handed it over, ignoring his father's churlishness. "I am merely using up the old stock of mistletoe in potions where freshness is not so much an issue before the new shipment arrives. However, considering you never take any interest at all in the lab unless you want something, I would gather you are here for some other reason."

"Yes, I must be," Andrew agreed diplomatically, pulling one of the stools out from under the table and sitting down companionably. "Are we going to light the Log soon? Is anyone coming?"

"I expect at sundown as always, and yes, your Aunt and her family are coming," Severus said, placing the bottle in a larger glass container before opening it to make sure the breeze didn't escape.

"Are Aurelius and Alexandria coming?"

"Andrew, we hardly nailed them to those chairs. They're detained in the house, not to a particular spot in it," Severus said.

"But they're not allowed to have any friends over," Andrew commented. "And what about our Christmas shopping trip?"

"I'll be the parent here, if you don't mind," Severus said sternly. "Why don't you just concern yourself with your own affairs, before worrying about your siblings gets you into trouble as well?"

"Oh, I'm not worried about them," Andrew said insistently. "I was just concerned about you and Mum." Severus stopped what he was doing to stare blankly at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you've both always said that all four of us were planned out…that's why we're all the same age apart, and why our birthday's are so close… except for Alicia, who was sick and all."

"Yes? What does that have to do with anything?" Severus asked, finally setting the potion to boil and giving his wary attention to Andrew.

"Mum's also mentioned how she's always dreamed of seeing all us in Hogwarts too. Are you disappointed?"

"Andrew, this is a discipline matter, not a personal one. They broke quite a few school rules."

"Didn't they get disciplined at school for that?"

"The other students involved had notes sent to their parents as well," Severus said.

"Yes, father, but if someone sent a note to you telling you that I was caught somewhere I shouldn't have been, would you have reacted same to that note as you're doing now? I mean, didn't you get just get in trouble with the Ministry and goblins for the exact same thing nearly two months ago?"

"That was an entirely different matter."

"No, it wasn't, father," Andrew said firmly. "You were trying to help the Fomorians. They were only trying to do the same. Yours wasn't about blatantly disobeying rules of any kind. It was about doing what you and Mum could in any way they could. I don't see how you could possibly punish them for something you both taught them by example. Now if you're merely angry because Aurelius was disrespectful, you have a right to be about that, I'd say. But all of us dreamed of going to Hogwarts too, and not because of stories or growing up or learning magic or any of that rubbish, but because we'd finally get to see more of you and Mum. As I understand it, the transition has been rough on everyone involved so far, and I think you ought to cut them a bit of slack for that. Now if you don't mind, all this talking made me work up an appetite. I'm going to raid the kitchen again."

As Andrew turned and faded away, Severus let out a long deep sigh, shaking his head slightly with a frown.

* * *

Jennifer hummed softly to herself, putting the finishing touches on the decorations in the front living room just as the light outside began to dim with the approach of sunset.

Despite the garland and candles, nothing really felt like the holidays for some reason. Perhaps it was the trip to Myrkinbrek that she was missing… the bundling up of the children who spent nearly every moment they could in the toy shop instead of shopping for others… the sipping of warm ciders and cocoas and eating chestnuts from the goblin vendors that inevitably appeared every evening… while Severus would sneak off to Tassels and Panning to buy her another outrageously clever trinket for much more than he should have. Perhaps it was merely because it was too quiet in the house what with Aurelius and Alexandria spending all their time sulking upstairs instead of talking excitedly about Christmas or asking for friends over or even fighting with their other siblings.

Jennifer wound up her music box on the mantle and wondered how to liven up the mood when suddenly Alicia bound in from outside. Alicia cried out in surprise as she crashed into something unseen near the bookcase door.

"Andrew Albus Snape!" Jennifer called, hands instantly on her hips. Something moved from the pile of books that had avalanched after the collision. "What have I told you about stalking about the house?"

"You won't let me do it outside of the house either," Andrew said as he appeared standing in the pile, helping his sister up. "I'm sorry. I was just hungry."

"You can very well wait until your cousins get here," Jennifer scolded. "Alicia, don't forget to take off those wet boots, and help your brother pick up the books. Is Corey coming?"

"No, Mum, he said he has to go to Hogsmeade again. He said he has to go there every night until Christmas," Alicia repeated. Jennifer sighed. Corey was taking too much on himself running the store and dealing with the bank. She couldn't help feel a pang of regret at not having him around during the holidays. Perhaps that was part of what was missing too. "Can we go back upstairs now?"

"All right, but all four have you had best be getting ready. Your cousins should be here within an hour."

"All four of us? Aurelius and Alexandria too?" Alicia asked.

"On second thought, perhaps I'll leave them up there while we eat," Jennifer said. "Of course them too." She shook her head as they grinned and headed up the stairs, glancing over at Severus who had just appeared in the doorway from below. "It isn't as if we have them shackled to the walls, is it?"

"Perhaps the restrictions to the house are a bit harsh, considering the school assignments they were given for the same crime," Severus mused. "I would not object to lifting the 'grounding' part of this if they were to get their words written."

"What? It isn't like you to be the one to have a change of heart. What made you change your mind?" Jennifer asked.

"A bit of quiet time in the lab," Severus mused, "perhaps influenced in part by your son the family psychologist." Jennifer didn't miss the accusing tone in his voice.

"_My_ son, is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, who is the father again?"

"As if anyone could have possibly gotten by you," Jennifer said flirtatiously. "And how else would you explain that build of his?"

"Or the awkward profile," Severus admitted.

"He'll grow into it," Jennifer said lovingly, "and with his gentle nature, I bet he'll be quite the lady's man by the time he graduates."

"Yes, now there lies the question," Severus said. "Where does he inherit his lack of personality? Too much time with the Weasleys, perhaps?"

"Honestly, Severus! How could you say that? There's nothing wrong with his personality!" Jennifer protested. "In fact, he's quite a charmer."

"Even little Alicia knows how to bite back now and then. Although he does tend to get in the middle of things, doesn't he?" Severus mused.

"That's what you get for suggesting we give him Albus as a middle name," Jennifer teased, briskly trying to brush the powder off his robes. He caught her hand then, holding it in front of them and drawing her attention to his steady gaze. "Anna and Sirius will be here soon," she reminded him quietly.

"They can't come in until we let them," Severus murmured, catching her other hand as it nonchalantly attempted to brush at his shoulder. "You know it's pointless trying to smarten me up. If you haven't managed to do it after all of these years, no one can."

"I am merely trying to help you look presentable. You are a sight right now," Jennifer protested.

"Yes, and so are you," Severus said softly. "But more like a painting an artist doesn't dare to touch up or frame for fear of losing something in the process."

Jennifer shook her head at him with a smile, a bit confused by what she read in his face. Why would he ever be afraid of losing her? Work, perhaps? Jennifer tried to push back memories of their arguments, reminding herself not for the first time those were professional, not personal. No, she was sure it was something else, but what she couldn't seem to read.

"I think you spent too much time in the lab today," Jennifer whispered at last. "Especially if you think this painting would have gotten anywhere without your steady hand holding the brush."

Jennifer leaned forward so he could kiss her, but before it could last more than an instant, a loud ruckus could be heard outside. Both of them growled a bit in frustration, glancing at each other in amusement that the other had reacted the same. As Severus went to open the door, the thunder of four sets of footsteps let them know they weren't the only ones who heard the commotion.

Sitting on the road was the motorcycle of Sirius Black, who was busy helping his daughter Zoë off with her helmet. Behind them a car had pulled up, which Zack leapt out of barely after Anna had stopped it.

"Isn't it a bit cold for that sort of transportation?" Severus barked disapprovingly.

"Nope, I installed a Wizomatic space heater under the seat, and the tires are charmed to keep its grip even on ice," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Just don't let the Ministry find out about it," Jennifer said.

"The Minister of Magic helped me install the heater, actually," Sirius said mischievously, stepping out of the way as the kids rushed out to greet each other. Anna came up then and hugged her brother who stiffly accepted it, then turned and hugged Jennifer who did the same.

"I can't believe how big Zoë and Zack have gotten! Why, Zack is as tall as Aurelius," Jennifer exclaimed.

"And probably as much trouble or more," Severus said. Jennifer nudged him hard, but Sirius was nodding in agreement.

"Zack is going to be doing family service chores for some time, as a matter of fact," Sirius said. "He's lucky we decided not to take part of the damages out of his Christmas money."

"Why? What did he do?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"Let a Bludger loose in the house," Anna said, her voice showing how vexed she still was. Severus and Jennifer both winced. "I think that's the closest I've ever gotten to actually considering murdering my own child."

"Yes, I know the feeling," Severus said.

"Aurelius! Alexandria! Come inside, you know you're not allowed to be out there, not until you get your words done, at least," Jennifer scolded them from the doorway.

"You mean we can come out after we get our words done?" Alex said excitedly.

"That is what I just said, isn't it?" Jennifer said impatiently.

"Then Ben can come over?"

"Not until I have the paper in my hand, young lady. Now come in, we're going downstairs soon."

The children took turns slapping Andrew's hand in some sort of odd ritual before coming in and down the stairs.

"So, what you been brewing today? Sulfur Surprise a la Severus?" Sirius asked, earning an annoyed look. Severus smiled thinly at Sirius and took a bottle out of his robe, setting it on the counter.

"For you, Anna. It'll help prevent rabies," Severus said. Anna read the label on the bottle, rolling her eyes. "And if he starts foaming at the mouth, I hear the Muggle method of shooting him is the most humane solution."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Twenty years and he still lacks the creativity to come up with anything but dog jibes," Sirius said. "It's getting to be as old as that robe you're wearing. Are you sure he takes this thing off, Jennifer?"

"Really, can't you both behave even during Yule?" Jennifer asked with exasperation.

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" Anna put in.

"And why haven't you both stopped by the new bank yet? Nearly everyone else in the school has at least taken a look at it. In fact, Dumbledore was our first customer."

"Dumbledore helped finance the project. It only makes sense that he would," Severus said. "I, however, am not sure I trust your security measures and prefer to keep a close tab on my galleons this time of year."

"Even considering that I have Potter and your own son working on security?"

"That is supposed to make me feel more secure?" Severus asked expressionlessly.

"Severus, why don't we make our shopping trip to Hogsmeade this year?" Jennifer suggested. "At least then we can drop by and show our support. It's not as if we can go to Myrkinbrek."

"Don't remind me," Severus said, reaching for a square of springerle off the plate that had been in front of him. It was then he noticed the plate was not there and sighed with irritation. "Then again, perhaps I can get some ideas for security on this kitchen," he muttered.

* * *

Downstairs, the six children were sitting on the rug near the unlit fire as Aurelius and Alex worked to fill them all in on everything that had happened, while the rest ate off of several plates of biscuits that Andrew had liberated for them.

Zacchius and Zoë seemed almost out of place in the group, but then it was always like that. It seemed they came off as obviously American any time they visited the mansion in Britain, and yet all of their schoolmates in California thought they were obviously British. Their intentionally unkempt hairstyles and taste for flashy t-shirts and jeans made them obviously Mugglish, but every one of their friends knew there was something peculiar about those two, especially the ones not in "the Know" as it was referred to in the States. Despite appearances, the two of them felt comfortable in nearly any situation, adapting to new things so quickly one would almost suspect that they had already done it all and seen it all. But there was one thing that everyone could agree on any time either of them opened their mouths. They were, without a doubt, the children of Anna and Sirius Black.

"So you're positive it's in the castle, or it was at least, but the adults won't listen?" Zack asked.

"Well, we haven't exactly told them how we know," Alex admitted. "Alicia's not allowed to use paintings without supervision."

"Please don't tell them," Alicia said worriedly. "They'll take away my lessons with Mr. Pyther and all of my drawing supplies if they knew."

"Of course not. As far as I'm concerned, you're still protected by the Pact in that," Aurelius said. "No one is going to find out anything unless we all agree it's for the best."

"But are you sure the cup is there? Now, at this moment?" Zoë asked. "I mean, everyone's left the school for vacation, right?"

"Well, not everyone, just nearly everyone," Alex agreed. "There's a handful of students that stay over during the holidays, and of course Dumbledore is there and a couple other professors, I think."

"Well, then, maybe now's a good time for you to look again," Zack said. "Think about it. The cup's too important to leave behind. Whoever stole it would have taken it home." Alex and Aurelius looked at each other thoughtfully. "So if it's still there, then whoever did it would almost have to be still at the school, so going now would narrow your field down a lot, wouldn't it?"

"You do have a point," Aurelius said. "The only problem is that Father is watching us like a hawk right now, or rather he's watching his pocket watch like a hawk. If any of us even left the house for a moment or two and he happened to look at it, we'd all be dead."

"Right you are," Zack said. "But he doesn't have a watch hand on either of us, does he?" Zoë grinned at her brother and nodded, looking over at Alicia.

But before the conspiracy could go any further there were footsteps on the stairs and the adults came down, finding them all innocently looking up at them from the sofas and chairs with only the crumble-filled plates to give away that they had been up to anything else.


	21. The Abruptly Ending Shopping Trip

Chapter Twenty-One

The Abruptly Ending Shopping Trip

There could be little doubt that Hogsmeade was getting more than the usual traffic that year, but the bumping and bustling seemed to only add to the holiday spirit rather than take away from it. Alex, Aurelius, Andrew and Alicia stood holding tightly onto their money pouches excitedly while their parents looked over the crowded streets dubiously.

"This place is an absolute menagerie today!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Perhaps we should split up," Severus suggested. "You take the girls around and I'll take the boys. We can meet up again at Dragonwing Deli for lunch."

"All right. I suppose you can't get into much trouble here, since there are no jewelry stores to speak of," Jennifer teased her husband, who merely nodded as he led the boys towards to the sports' shop. "And what of us, where would you like to hit first, girls?"

"Honeydukes!" Alex said, and Alicia quickly agreed. Jennifer looked over at the packed candy shop with a wary eye.

"Very well, I suppose we ought to go ahead and get it over with," she sighed, letting the girls lead the way.

The disagreeable crawling bugs had been replaced with brightly colored butterflies, made from panes of transparent rock candies that formed the fluttering wings. They seemed to prefer to land on green taffy leaves, sculpted in the middle of the room for display until a clerk came to pluck them into bags for their delighted customers. Chocolate Frogs, of course, were as popular as ever, and even a bag or two of the black cauldron licorice had been sold other than what Alex carried in her hands.

"Get a bag of sherbert for Essie as well, Alex," Jennifer recommended. "Professor Dumbledore mentioned to me that she liked them."

"We should get Corey something special this year," Alex decided when she finally found her way back over to her mother. Alicia was still in line, juggling items behind her in an obvious attempt to hide some of her choices from Alex. "It seems like I always get him candy."

"You always get your father candy too," Jennifer said with amusement. "But what did you have in mind?"

"Rose told me about a new gift shop here. Can we go there?" Alex asked brightly.

"You know, I haven't been in there either," Jennifer admitted. "But first let's take a peek at that new bank. I'm kind of curious to see what it looks like."

In fact, they didn't seem to be the only ones curious about the new bank. A large crowd of witches and wizards stood outside the one level brick building, gawking as if it were an Apparation accident.

"Isn't anyone going in?" Jennifer murmured, unaware that she had said it out loud.

"You mean actually trust putting our money in there?" an old witch with a fuzzy purple hat chuckled. "Not likely. Seems like nothing more than a political publicity stunt to me. I haven't seen anyone go in there except Dumbledore and Minister Weasley, cameras following and all."

"But if no one is using the bank, how are folks getting by without access to Gringotts?" Alex asked.

"Makin' do with what they've got saved at home, I suppose. That's what I'm doin'," the woman shrugged.

"Does everyone keep money just lying around?" Alicia asked.

"Not really, Alicia," Jennifer said in a softer voice, pulling them aside. "They're afraid. They're afraid of the bank, afraid of the boycott, afraid of never getting their money back from Gringotts, and frankly," Jennifer added glancing around at the different faces, "they're not too happy about how the Ministry is handling all this."

"Well, it's not like they've had any choice in the matter. They're doing the best they can," Alex protested, quickly getting hushed by her Mother.

"People don't like others messing with their money, that's just human nature… and goblin nature, for that matter. Come on, let's go set an example," Jennifer said.

"But won't Father be cross?" Alicia asked.

"Let me worry about that," Jennifer said quickly and headed inside, aware of a flurry of movement behind her as people crowded a small barred window in front.

It seemed curiously clean for a bank. A long counter stretched along one side of the room with a curious shimmer in the air that seemed to divide the front counter from the back. Jennifer recognized it at once as the same magic fields used in the new sections of Azkaban. Behind the counter, Ginny Potter and Susan Bones Mitchell were playing with their quills and chatting to pass the time, while over to once side was Harry, leaning back on his chair and playing with his wand with a very bored expression on his face.

"Jennifer!" Harry sat up with a thump as the legs of the chair hit the floor, the two girls looking over with interest. "I wasn't expecting to see you in here. That is to say, Severus said…"

"I know," Jennifer interrupted with a smile. "But we've always had two separate accounts and I might be persuaded to join."

"Would you like a tour?" Harry suggested. "It'd be fairly short, we're not a very big operation."

"I can't say I'm not curious," Jennifer admitted.

"Can we come too?" Alicia asked.

"Sure. Let me get another guard up here… not that anyone even hardly comes in here to actually join, let alone rob," Harry admitted, poking his head in a doorway behind the counter. A moment later, a tall man in a feathered cap and outrageously dated outfit came out, his eyes immediately falling on Jennifer.

"At your service, Madame," Athos announced, making a sweeping movement with his arm.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Jennifer said knowingly. "How are you?"

"Bored out of my skull, Madame," Athos said, plopping down in the chair Harry had just occupied. "I see Mademoiselle Alexandria succeeded in making it out of the house? I hope she has been behaving."

"For the most part," Jennifer chuckled.

"This way, Jennifer," Harry said, lifting a part of the counter for them to pass by, showing them down a small corridor.

"Now why was Athos wondering if he hoped that he helped get you out of the house, Alexandria?" Jennifer asked the moment they were out of public eye. Alex and Alicia glanced at each other. They had forgotten how easily Jennifer could read their oldest brother.

"Well, he might have helped a little," Alex admitted. Jennifer frowned at her. "All right, he wrote down the page numbers of all the rules we needed to copy, but that's it. We did all the work."

"So that's why Alicia took off in such a hurry before the log lighting," Jennifer said, frowning over at her other daughter who giggled nervously in response.

"Aurelius did his the hard way, though, really! He thought we were cheating," Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"We'll talk about this later," Jennifer said, nudging them both. Harry looked back at them with complete amusement. "So where's the first stop, Harry?"

"Right down here, it's not far," Harry said, taking them down a flight of stairs. It led into another brick-lined corridor with fine ivory carpets and torch sconces. "Right around this corner, for those who know how to get in…" Harry paused a moment and seemed to put his hand through part of the brick wall. A moment later a passage opened up, leading up to a large, polished steel door, "…is our money vault. It's bigger than any Gringotts' vault that I know about, but of course it needs to hold a lot more," Harry explained, opening the steel door so that they could peer in. Alex and Alicia ooo'ed loudly as they peered at the piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts, lined up in neat rows. Several small carts on rollers lined the wall, filled with sacks marked with galleon amounts. "Sirius built it, and I added some security of my own. Dumbledore even came up with a spell that we used, although I'm not sure I want to personally see if it works or not."

"It's an impressive vault," Jennifer said politely. "Whose money is this that we're allowed to see it?"

"Everyone's," Harry said. Jennifer stared at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Everyone's. The bank's and the account holders," Harry said again. "We take it all from the same pool. It saves time, space, and having to let people come to the vault any time they need money. All you have to do when you want money is ask one of the tellers upstairs, and they'll hand you the money and record that you've taken it out."

"Oh," Jennifer said thoughtfully, glancing at the piles again. "But how can they tell which coins are mine and which ones are someone else's?"

"We record every transaction, of course," Harry said. "The goblins do that part too, after you leave the vault. The only difference really is that now you're getting the money up front. Then we give you a record of how much you took out and how much you have left."

"Yes, but how do you mark the coins so that the tellers know which ones are which?" Jennifer asked. It was Harry's turn to stare.

"Well, you don't get the specific coin back you put in," Harry said carefully. "You get a certain amount back. So if you have fifty galleons in the bank, then all you have to do is let the tellers know you want to take five out, and they'll hand you five from what they have with them upstairs."

"Where did they get the money?"

"From the vault, of course."

"But I thought this was everyone's money."

"Yes, exactly."

"But I don't want anyone else's money. I want my own."

There was a loud chuckle behind them and they looked up to see Sirius standing behind them in the corridor.

"Sirius, could you explain…" Harry began.

"Oh, no. I had to explain it to Molly Weasley. _You_ can handle it this time," Sirius said, waving Harry's plea away.

"I think I understand what you're saying, Harry." Alex said. "But how come there's only money in here? Where are everyone else's _things_?"

"Yes, Mum has a whole vault with neat things in Gringotts," Alicia agreed. "Although I don't know why we have them if we can't touch them and never use them."

"You'll understand when you're older," Jennifer told her. "But it is a good question. Surely a bank isn't all about money?" Sirius was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Come on. I'll show you our safety deposit room," Harry said, leading them out and leaving Sirius to close things up. "It's just down at the opposite end of the hall."

"And what is in this room?" Alex asked curiously.

Along the hall was a single door indented slightly into the brick and made of solid oak. Beside it was a metal box set to lie flush with the brick with a large slot on its side.

"That's the Records Room, where we keep track of transactions," Harry said. "I'm afraid no one's allowed to go in there. Security, you know."

"What's so secret about a room with a bunch of paper in it?" Alex wondered. "And who keeps track of all of it?"

"The Brittles, actually," Harry said. "In fact, Danny was the first person I talked to when Sirius and I talked about the idea. She knows quite a bit about how Muggle banks work and helped us come up with this one."

"Yes, she would know something about that," Jennifer murmured.

"It's mainly Taylor doing most of the work during school days, of course. He was laid off because of the boycott, so we hired him as soon as we heard," Harry explained.

"People are losing jobs because of this?"

"Alex," Jennifer hissed at her.

"Better than losing lives if we had let this situation get any nastier," Harry said, apparently not offended. He was well aware of the trouble his idea had caused.

"Something had to be done, Harry," Jennifer agreed.

"I know," Harry said, putting his hand through another wall to open another corridor. "Although it's hard to fight against them when I think in a lot of ways they're the ones who are right. This way."

The corridor led to another steel door, but when this one opened, it led into a small room with a table and some chairs. Through an open doorway across from them was a large square room lined from top to bottom with numbered squares.

"These are the safety deposit boxes," Harry explained, walking over to one of the numbered squares. He pressed his thumb to a small plate below the number and the box slid out. "This one's mine," Alex careened her head a bit to peek, merely seeing a photo album, a Snitch stamped with the Gryffindor crest, and a small broken rod of gold. For some reason, Jennifer inhaled sharply, giving Harry a stern look.

"Does Dumbledore know you have that?"

"I haven't mentioned it," Harry shrugged, closing the box. "Anyhow, these boxes are completely private. You can keep anything in them that you like. Of course, there is a fee for these, but the regular accounts are free."

"That's all right, I've made up my mind," Jennifer said. "I'll take one of your boxes please."

"All right, let me get the papers and find you a box then," Harry said, heading back into the small room.

"What's wrong with Harry having a bit of gold?" Alex whispered curiously the moment he was out of hearing range. Jennifer pinched her arm.

"You stop being so nosy," Jennifer warned her daughter. "And forget you ever saw it." Alex and Alicia glanced at each other then shrugged. A moment later, Harry came back with a scroll and led her to another box, and after getting Jennifer to place her thumbprint by her name on the scroll, had her do the same to the box, which opened easily at her touch.

"Splendid! How nice, I won't ever have to worry about losing a key!"

"Only you will be able to open it, except for Sirius or I if there's a court order," he added, sounding slightly amused. "And if you need to, you can take your box out and go through it in the next room. We only let one client in at a time, so no one else will be able to look in it either unless they're with you."

"Brilliant!" Jennifer said cheerfully. Opening her money pouch, she took out several galleons, placed them inside, and shut it. Harry knew better than to argue that wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "Now my money's safe and you have a new customer," she said, satisfied now she had contributed. "Thanks, Harry!"

"Um, sure, anytime, thank you," Harry said. "Here, let me show you out, then. Just let the tellers know anytime you need to get in your box."

"Sounds lovely," Jennifer said. Sirius, standing near the bottom of the stair, followed behind them, joining Harry as they left. Sirius couldn't help but grin at the expression on Harry's face.

"Let me guess. She put her money in the deposit box," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Yep," Harry said expressionlessly.

"At this rate we'll have more money stashed in the boxes than we do in the vault," Sirius chuckled, heading back downstairs.

"Nobody said banking would be easy," Harry told himself, going back over to his post.

* * *

Jennifer, Alex, and Alicia had quite some trouble finding Toby's gift shop. In fact, it wasn't until another student who had been there came by and showed them that they finally found it on a side street near the edge of town.

"Odd," Jennifer mused as they went in. "We passed by here twice already and I never noticed it before. Why would a storekeeper make it so you'd have to be shown in to see it?"

But her question died on her lips as she and the girls got caught up in the wonder of all the magnificent things they saw. Everything imaginable lined the shelves; many of them were hand-carved toys that did fabulous things, but also plenty of kitchen gadgets, charmed trinkets, jewelry boxes and even other odd items stuck here and there in no particular order. Behind the counter, a wooden owl with curiously realistic head movements spied upon everyone in the room, hooting every now and then as it tried to keep track of all the customers.

Jennifer's eyes then found themselves looking at the wizened old man sitting behind the counter, absently carving a piece of wood. His own icy blue eyes had been on her since she had entered, and when he saw her looking back he smiled warmly at her and winked so flirtatiously that Jennifer blinked in surprise. Quickly she turned her attention to her daughters who were already trying to grab things off the shelves.

"Look, Mum, oh look at the palette!" Alicia said excitedly. "The sign says it never forgets a color! You can make more of a shade that you're painting with and it'll always be the same! Can I have it?"

"Mum, look at the wooden raven! It'd be nearly like having my own familiar!" Alex pleaded.

"We're here to buy other people presents, not us," Jennifer said sternly. "Besides, I'd think that raven would be too expensive."

"But Mum, Rose says we can name our price here," Alex said.

"So I've heard," Jennifer said sternly. "But that doesn't mean it's not too expensive."

"I'm sure we can find something for Corey here," Alicia said. "Why, it seems like there's something for everyone here!" She added, eying the palette once more.

"Well, I'm not sure about that yet," Jennifer said with a grin. "But there is one person I find absolutely impossible to buy for, and if I can actually find a present for your father in here, I'll make that admission." Alicia and Alex grinned at each other, turning back to the shelves.

"Alex, perhaps you should find something here for Rose," Alicia suggested as they played with some of the toys. "Didn't she get that Tri-wizard chess board for you and Mandria here?"

"I recall that chessboard!" Toby said suddenly, and the girls looked up quite surprised that the old whittler had heard them over the commotion in the room. "A very thoughtful girl bought it. You see, I have a one item per person rule, and she didn't want to choose between her friends. She had no trouble giving up the item she wanted, though. You are very lucky to have a friend like her."

"What she wanted?" Alex asked, stepping up to the counter. "What was it that she wanted?"

"Merely a flower pot, charmed to sense the needs of the plant. In fact, it's sitting right over there," Toby gestured. Alex looked over to see the pot partially hidden on the bottom row, carved with thornless roses. Three clawed feet raised the pot above the floor, and as Alex peered to look inside, it suddenly moved away from her, walking on its clawed feet. "You blocked its sunlight," Toby chuckled at her. "You'll have to pardon it, miss. It hardly knows what to do with itself without a plant to look after."

"Mum, can I get this?" Alex asked hopefully.

"An awfully expensive gift for a friend, that'd be at least…"

"No worries, Mother, I'm quite sure your daughter has some idea on value," Toby reassured Jennifer with a smile that made her slightly flustered. "It's not the items that matter so much as the friendship behind it, is it?"

"There are so many amazing things here! But I've not a clue what to get Corey," Alicia said.

"Did you have anything at all in mind, little miss?" Toby asked with a kind smile.

"Something small, but meaningful," Alicia said.

"If you find something nice I can cover for you," Jennifer nudged her daughter.

"I'd rather use my own money, really, just the same," Alicia said.

"Why don't you take another good look around," Toby smiled. "Perhaps you missed something you didn't notice the first time. Just put the coins in the cup, miss," he said, referring to Alex this time. As Alex put her coins in and turned to look for it, she found that it had already been minimized for her and set inside a bag for her to pick up. "This one looks a great deal like you, except the eyes," he commented casually, smiling at Jennifer again.

"Those are her father's," Jennifer said with a nod.

"He is a very lucky man if I do say so myself," Toby said, putting down his work. "And considering what he has, I'd say he'd be difficult to shop for. What do you give a man who has everything? Everything that matters, that is," Toby mused, gazing around. "Something from the back room, I think," he said, "If you'll excuse me a moment."

"Mister Toby looks at you like father does," Alicia commented.

"What was he thinking about, Mum?" Alex asked.

"That'll do from both of you," Jennifer snapped, feeling heat rising to her cheeks. "He's just trying to be polite. What did you find, Alicia?"

"It's a worry stone, you're supposed to rub it to make you feel calmer," Alicia said, showing her a smooth, creamy white stone. "But this one's different!" she explained, taking a small note out of its velvet box, reading it. 'Embedded in this stone is a single chip of diamond. Legend has it that the diamond it came from, the Dragonheart diamond, named for its size, had been given to sanction a union between a faerie Queen and her human love, destined by the stars to be together. But although the love between them was strong, it could not prevent a war. During the bloodshed, the diamond was shattered into many pieces and scattered throughout the world, but it is said that the pieces have never lost sight of its true purpose of bonding those destined to be together. Take heart then, in this single chip, that one day it may light your way along the path to your true love.' Isn't that the most romantic thing you've ever heard?"

"I lost any sense of romance from the moment you said the word, 'diamond,'" Alex admitted. "I've seen enough diamonds to last a lifetime."

"Mum, isn't your ring made from that too?" Alicia said excitedly.

"Yes," Jennifer said distantly, gazing at the stone for a while before placing it back in the box. "Put it back where you found it."

"But Mum, it's perfect. You know how Corey always says…"

"I know what he always says, but we simply can't afford it," Jennifer insisted.

"What was that?" Toby said, appearing from the back room, blinking between them. "Goodness, I know you haven't been here before, my dear lady, but have you not read my sign? Do you not know what this is all about?"

"No, actually… I mean, yes I've read the sign, but I am hardly someone who's going to stiff you," Jennifer said, setting the box on the counter.

"Stiffing me would be walking out of here without paying at least one knut, but I'd know if they tried to do that," Toby said as he took his seat. "So this is what you're quarrelling over?" he asked, picking up the stone. "The price of a rock?"

"You know it's more than just a rock," Jennifer said impatiently.

"A diamond is just a rock," Toby said, rubbing it a bit, then putting it to his teeth. "You can't eat it. It's too small to be useful unless you like to skip rocks on water. Who knows, perhaps there's nothing about the legend at all either, except that people have believed in it for so long they actually think its true… when it is truly their own magic doing it," Toby shrugged. "I've had this dusty old box in my shop for longer than these two probably have been alive, and I hardly have any use for it myself. No one was destined to be with me, and if is all the same to you, I would like to keep it that way," he added with a sparkle in his eyes. "If you truly believe it can be any use to the lad, I will give it to you for one knut and not another knut more, but on the condition," Toby added looking at Alicia seriously, "that you let me wrap it for you. I wouldn't want the box to get damaged," he said. "I carved it myself."

"Then we should at least pay more for the box," Jennifer insisted. Toby sighed at Jennifer, shaking his head.

"A woman as lovely as you should learn when it is time to be stubborn and when it is time to say, 'thank you,'" Toby chided her. Jennifer blinked with surprise, but couldn't think of a useful argument. "Now I promise you may pay me handsomely for your husband's gift if it suits you. That is, if you think he deserves the price," Toby added mischievously while he wrapped the box, tying it off with ribbon.

"Perhaps if I told you more about what interested him, it might help us come up with something?" Jennifer suggested.

"That won't be necessary," Toby mused, "But I haven't found it yet. Why don't you take another look around," he suggested to her. "I'm sure it has to be around here somewhere."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Alex asked.

"We'll know when we find it," Toby said, searching behind the counter. "Aha! This must be it," he said at last, pulling out a dusty instrument case and setting it on the counter, opening it gently. Alex and Alicia peered inside, Jennifer coming up behind them with a widening smile.

"It's a violin," Alex said.

"But Father doesn't know how to play it, does he?" Alicia said.

"It's never too late to learn a new skill, no matter how old and cranky one gets," Toby said mischievously. "A lot can be said for music, you know. Not only can it soothe any savage beasts that happen to wander by, but it can act as a means of meditation, to help one think properly."

"Just like in Sherlock Holmes!" Alex said brightly, "Father has always liked him."

"I myself have never met him," Toby said solemnly. "I'm afraid, my lady, there are few spells to be had on this instrument, merely charms to protect the strings on the violin and bow so not to be damaged."

"It's perfect, actually," Jennifer said, "Although I doubt he'd ever use it, I'm sure he'd love it nonetheless."

"Instruments are not meant to hang on walls," Toby mused. "But perhaps, considering who is buying it for him, he may try it. If we're lucky, he'll prefer it to spending all day brewing up unsavory potions that will probably go bad before they're even used." Alex and Alicia couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that as Toby closed the case and wrapped it to disguise its shape.

It didn't long after that for Jennifer to try to dump her entire pouch into his cup, but he protested only lightly this time, handing her one of her coins back.

"Buy your husband a drink for me," Toby insisted. "He really doesn't deserve you, you know," he winked again. Slightly flustered once more, Jennifer quickly herded the children out before attempting to rearrange their bags.

"How do you suppose he knew all that, about Father and the potions?" Alex asked at once, making Jennifer pause.

"You know, I have no idea," Jennifer said, suddenly feeling a bit suspicious. "But perhaps when we get home I'll look these over to check for curses, just to be safe."

"Do you suppose Father and the boys have been here yet?" Alicia asked wistfully. "Perhaps I can talk one of them into getting me that palette." Alex grinned at her.

"Well, we'd best be getting to the deli for lunch in any case. I don't know about you but I am getting hungry, and even pumpkin butter sandwiches are starting to sound good at this point," Jennifer admitted.

Even the deli was crowded that day, so much so that despite the cold weather, the three of them gave up waiting and went for one of the tables outside, gathering up chairs from surrounding tables to fit them all and setting out the hot drinks just as Severus, Aurelius and Andrew walked up.

"Guess who we just saw," Andrew said, gulping his drink down so fast Jennifer felt the heat down her throat just watching him. "Princess Thera!"

"Really? Heather and Bill were taking her shopping too?" Jennifer said with open interest, looking expectantly at Severus.

"So it would seem, although she doesn't seem much inclined to the weather," Severus mused.

"She didn't seem much inclined to anything," Aurelius said, glancing at Alex. "She didn't seem to recognize us, and she wouldn't speak English at all."

"She seems to have had some sort of relapse. She's not wanting to accept what has happened to her," Severus said in a low voice. "It isn't as if we didn't warn them."

"Yes, but I can't help feeling sorry for that girl," Jennifer said, glancing about to see if she could pick them out of the crowd. "Everything she's been through. Do you remember how skittish Anna was when she first came to Hogwarts?"

"The difference being that despite the irregularities, Anna belongs in this time and place, Thera does not," Severus said.

"I feel sorry for her too," Alex sighed. "Perhaps I can go talk to her?"

"No," Severus and Jennifer said at once.

"How long as she been like this?" Jennifer asked, pausing only momentarily when the sandwiches arrived.

"A few months from the sound of it. Since just before Halloween."

"Oh, no, I hope that incident with the Nearly Headless Nick wasn't to blame!" Alex fretted. Aurelius hissed softly, but it was too late for that now. Jennifer and Severus' eyes were focused on Alex.

"Well that explains why McGonagall was dodging me about the incident," Jennifer said, frowning disapprovingly at her daughter. "You were right, Severus, they were involved. I should have seen it the moment Ick asked if they could go to that party."

"Any other confessions you'd like to make while the iron is hot?" Severus asked. He smiled thinly as his eyes darted from Alex to Aurelius, who was busy kicking her under the seat.

"Not before Christmas, sir," Alex said. Andrew and Alicia began to giggle but stopped short when their parents looked over at them. "I only hope it wasn't us, that's all. She happened to be visiting Sagittari at the time and I'm afraid the ghost gave her quite a shock."

"I'm sure Sagittari would have mentioned it to someone if he thought that was going to be a problem," Jennifer assured them, glancing over at her husband. It was evident from his face, however, that he had every intention of speaking with the centaur when they returned.

"So have you made it to Toby's Trinkets yet?" Alicia asked after everyone had had a chance to nibble on a sandwich. "I saw the loveliest palette there. But we're only allowed one item, so I got Corey's present there instead."

"Is that the 'name-your-price' gift shop?" Aurelius asked curiously. "I thought that was just some tale to tease the younger students with."

"There's no gift shop that I know of," Severus said.

"It exists, Severus, we were just there," Jennifer said. "You have to be shown the way to find it."

"Are you sure you don't know Mister Toby, father? He seemed to know you," Alex said. Severus looked over at Jennifer, who shrugged.

"He did seem to know you," Jennifer agreed. "And you should see that store. It's as if anyone who walks in there finds the perfect item, whether it's for themselves or for others." Severus squinted.

"How perfect?"

"Perhaps too perfect," Jennifer admitted. "But I've heard that the shop has been here for a couple of years now, so surely if there were anything amiss…"

"All the same we ought to be cautious," Severus said.

"I do agree about that," Jennifer said.

"But he was so nice to us," Alicia protested. "You should see what he sold me to give to Corey. And he really liked Mum."

The sudden blush which rushed to Jennifer's face despite her straight expression was enough to make Severus put down his sandwich.

"Very well, we'll all go. Right now."

"Half a moment! Save the sandwiches, I might get hungry later!" Andrew protested, trying to quickly gather up the food.

"Might?" Aurelius said dryly. "It's amazing we got any shopping done at all as many times you made us stop already!"

"There's no rush, Severus, his shop is hardly going anywhere," Jennifer said, sipping her tea.

"Jennifer! Severus!"

Jennifer looked up to see Harry hurrying towards them, not having even taken a moment to put his coat on. Both of them got up quickly and walked over, alerted by the look on his face.

"What's wrong? Is it the bank?" Jennifer asked anxiously.

"Thera is missing," Harry said. "Bill says that he only turned his back on her a moment and she was gone."

"She can't have gone that far," Jennifer said.

"Assuming of course she wasn't taken," Severus said grimly. "With the goblin's interest in her and everything going on, I can think of reasons."

"How long has she been missing?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know, fifteen minutes, perhaps… half an hour at most. Bill, Heather and I have been looking through the stores, and if we don't find her soon, Sirius is going to try searching the forest," Harry said.

"Fine, I had better go with him," Severus nodded.

"He'll probably move faster on his own," Harry pointed out.

"We don't know yet if she's alone or if someone else had something to do with it," Severus argued. "The last thing we need is to have two missing persons instead of one."

"And what about me?" Jennifer protested.

"You stay here and make sure _they_ stay out of it," Severus said curtly, nodding back at the children. As Jennifer turned to glance back at them, Severus swiftly hurried off with Harry, well at of range by the time she had turned back around again. She stood there a moment wondering what to do, then suddenly broke into a smile and walked over to the table.

"You know, it's getting a bit chilly out here. Why don't we head over to visit your Aunt Anna for a bit? We'll stop by the Three Brooms first and get everyone some nice hot butterbeer for a sort of pre-holiday surprise party. What do you think?"

"Sounds smashing!" Andrew said cheerfully. But the other three looked a good deal more suspicious.


	22. Search Parties

Chapter Twenty-Two

Search Parties

Mugs still in hand, Alex, Aurelius, Andrew and Alicia gathered around the table with Zoë and Zack, watching with almost vacant expressions as Jennifer left them there.

"When you're done with those drinks, would you mind heading upstairs for a bit? I still have these reports that have to get sent back to the States tomorrow… today… when their tomorrow is today," Anna said with frustration.

"Sure, Mom," Zack said, nodding for them to follow him up the back stairs, drinks still in hand.

"What's she working on this time? Another serial killer case?" Aurelius asked with interest.

"Serial rapist, but Dad won't let her talk about her work in front of us any more. Zack gets nightmares."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Besides, I think the real reason is because they're afraid we might get ideas and become serial killers ourselves for attention or something," Zack said.

"I only tried that once, but then Mom didn't seem too concerned about me killing bugs," Zoë said.

"She called the exterminator, didn't she?"

"Don't you two ever take anything seriously?" Aurelius complained.

"Of course, Rel, that's why we're going up to my room in the attic," Zack said. "We won't be heard up there. Alicia, do you have your things with you?"

"Only my sketchbook. Unless you happened to bring the kit I left at Aunt Anna's last summer."

"He forgot it. I brought it," Zoë butted in.

"It doesn't matter, we got it. So now's the perfect time to locate that cup," Zack said.

"Maybe we ought to locate the princess instead," Alex put in. "I mean, what if the adults don't get to her in time?"

"Nearly everyone we know is out looking for her," Zack said. "No one is looking for that cup, and I dare say it's just as important, if not more so."

"Not as important as a human life," Andrew said.

"And what about the Fomorians? The remainder of their whole race is at stake," Zack pointed out.

"Right," Alex sighed. "The cup then."

"Are we going to have enough time?" Alicia wondered, accepting the kit when they got into the attic.

"Let's see, Father just took off with Sirius and Mum took off on her own…I'd say that's good for at least an evening," Andrew said.

"In fact, it sounds as if we'll end up spending the night," Aurelius agreed.

"Good, then you cover for us, make an appearance now and again downstairs so no one will worry that we're too quiet and come looking," Zack suggested.

"I can make some raids to the ice box," Andrew volunteered. "No one will suspect that."

"That's for certain," Aurelius agreed.

"I've almost got it, I think," Alicia said, glancing at her work. "A bit rushed, I hope it's not too crude. We just need to let the paint dry to tacky before trying it."

"Wait a minute, how are we going to get back if Alicia doesn't go with us all the way?" Zoë asked.

"We'll just find a friendly painting to help keep tabs on you," Alicia said, waving it away. "I'll sketch a rough picture of them and they can let me know when you're ready to come back."

"And I thought our talents worked weird," Zack said with a smirk. But Alicia only smiled at him.

"I don't know. In some ways, I think she's the normal one in the family," Alex said.

"Well, it certainly isn't you," Aurelius put in and got a tongue stuck out at him for his efforts.

"All right, time to go if we're going," Alicia said.

Unlike her siblings, Zack and Zoë had not been on quite as many adventures in art, and were still quite excited to be going, fascinated with the walk through the endless colors and momentary black patches as Alicia took them closer and closer to their goal. Finally Alicia paused as the edge of a frame appeared in front of them, stepping aside as the other two hopped out and looked around. The painting was a landscape; it seemed, of a cornfield beside a train station.

"No doubt about it," Zack said after leaning much too liberally over the railing of the staircase landing they were standing on. "This is definitely Hogwarts."

Zoë peered off the landing as well and whether the cause was the dozen moving staircases below her or the smell of the fresh wood polish on the railing, she felt as if she were going to be a bit ill.

"This doesn't look like any school I've ever been in," Zoë said, sinking to the step.

"'Course not. I bet all British private schools look like this, though," Zack said, glancing back at Alicia.

"Any friendly paintings about?" Alicia asked.

"Well, you heard her. Which one of you is friendly?" Zack asked the wall of paintings. Several of them started talking at once.

"Perhaps I can help?" a painting nearby said, his slightly higher voice setting it apart for the others.

It was the painting of the smallest figure Zack had seen besides a House Elf, sitting at a desk with a very rosy expression, his hands folded over his wand while a pen was busy in front of him, apparently dictating something. Engraved upon the frame was the name, Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms Professor.

"Yes, we're looking for something," Zack said. A moment later Alicia appeared in the frame of the painting, slightly startling the professor who stood up on what apparently was a stack of books.

"My goodness, that's quite a gift you have, young lady! But you do look a little young to be a student," Flitwick said. "So do you two, come to think of it."

"Please, sir, it's real important," Alicia said.

"Possibly life or death!" Zack agreed.

"Well, in that case, I'll do everything in my power to help you," Flitwick said.

"Great! Let's go have a look around then," Zoë said.

"Do try to be as quick as possible, and make sure nobody sees you or we're dead for sure," Alicia said. "I'll let the others know it's still in the castle."

"Right," Zack said.

"How about we get out of this stairwell for starters?" Zoë suggested.

"What floor are we on, Professor?" Zack asked.

"The thirteenth, Mr…what is your name again?" Flitwick asked.

"Thanks, Professor," Zack said, dragging his sister into the hall. "A bit too nosy for my liking."

"He was probably just trying to be nice, he's only a painting after all," Zoë said. "What do you suppose is this way?"

"I'm not sure, all I see are more paintings," Zack said, picking a direction.

"Really odd, this hallway is long but not a single door in sight," Zoë agreed.

"Yes, this floor isn't getting us anywhere, let's go up a level."

"Up? Can't we go down?"

"Well, we're closer to the top at this point than the bottom," Zack said.

"I am _not_ going through this entire castle looking for this thing," Zoë said. "Besides, remember they already tried that and all it did was get them into trouble."

"Look, another stairwell back here," Zack pointed out.

"And a normal looking one," Zoë agreed with relief. "I suppose they'd have to have a normal one, I mean, I wouldn't expect students to go on those moving things. Think of the insurance costs!" she said, heading up the steps.

"I wonder where everyone is? Everyone that stayed, I mean."

"Not up here and we should be lucky for that," Zoë said, then paused a moment, feeling slightly disoriented. "When did these stairs start to twist?"

"What?"

"Weren't we on straight normal looking stairs a moment ago?" Zoë asked. Zack looked down at her from over the spiral railing above. "This place reminds me of an overrated funhouse at the 4H fair."

"Let's just keep going. If we don't find anything soon, we'll turn around and let the Snapes do their own dirty work," Zack said, unsure if he liked the castle anymore than his sister did. But as he reached what appeared to be the top of the stairs, he found himself in a large circular room filled with shelves full of gadgets and bookcases and tables of things both ordinary and unidentifiable.

"Woah," Zack said, only to immediately get hushed by his sister, who was staring around the room at all the sleeping paintings. "Now this room has some class," he finished in a lower voice.

"I'm not sure we should be in here," Zoë said, but moved further into the room to peer at an odd pet stand with a curious bowl of ashes underneath.

"The door was open, it can't hurt to take a quick look around before we go," Zack said, peering in a glass case at what appeared to be a pulsing stone egg. "This place has more gadgets in it than Best Buy, and I bet you don't even have to plug any of these in!"

"I highly doubt it," Zoë said dryly, stepping over to the desk. "This must be one of the teacher's offices," she decided, plucking a piece of candy from the smoky crystal dish sitting on the desk.

"I bet that took a lot of thought process out of you considering it's a school, duh," Zack said, making a face at her.

"It looks like they left their journal out, too," Zoë said. "It's even up to date… December twenty-third."

"Cool, go back and see if you can't find Aurelius' grades. Maybe there's something in there we can heckle him about."

"Not right now, come here and read this," Zoë told him, waving him over.

_December 23__rd__. _

_Things are progressing smoothly here, and in spite of current events, I am confident that the transition without me will be a fairly painless one. Minerva has been tireless in her efforts here, and everything in that respect is going according to plan. I am still debating whether or not to tell them before I leave, but I think perhaps it would be better if they found out on their own._

"Found what out?" Zoë mused, turning back the pages. But none of the other pages seemed legible. In fact, not even the dates themselves were clear.

"Wait a minute, there was more," Zack protested.

"No there wasn't," Zoë said defensively, still trying to find something to read on earlier pages.

"Yes there was, look," Zack insisted, forcing the book back open to the first page.

_I have received word that Thera has apparently disappeared during a shopping trip to Hogsmeade. This only seems to further confirm my suspicions, as I do not believe that she was taken by any forceful means, but by her own misguidance. I am going to send Sagittari to join the hunt for her in the forest in hopes of finding her safe and sound. Meanwhile, I must consider my duties here, although I don't believe that I will be able to finish them without interruption, as I have two guests in my office who have acquired a keen sense of curiosity from their parents._

Perhaps that same curiosity will inspire them to look behind them now that they have read this.

Zoë finished reading it and looked hard at Zack, who then finished but decided to read that last line one more time before returning the gaze. Slowly in unison they turned around, not really surprised to find Albus Dumbledore standing behind them and looking at them above the rim of his glasses.

"Busted," Zack murmured under his breath.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting. I was doing a bit of packing, not that one needs much for an afternoon tea, but one should be prepared for anything in foreign surroundings," Dumbledore said, gesturing them towards the chairs in front of his desk. "You never know when something unexpected is going to happen."

"Like changing staircases," Zoë muttered, getting a warm smile in return.

"Have another sherbert, Zoë. I am glad to see you both. This is the first time I think either of you have visited me in my own surroundings, at least not since you were too young to remember. Although I am rather curious as to why I have the honor of this visit," Dumbledore said.

"How did you even know we were coming?" Zoë asked.

"Well, I didn't until you stepped out of the painting. But when I'm here, I have ways of knowing when someone is in this castle that isn't supposed to be," he said, a twinkle lightening his otherwise stern smile. "And considering a painting was involved, may I then assume you're not here necessarily on your own behalf?"

"We were looking for something," Zack admitted. "Something we probably ought to tell you about."

"If it is in my castle, Zacchius, I would definitely recommend it," Dumbledore agreed.

"Will it get anyone into trouble if we do?" Zoë asked.

"Will it get anyone into trouble if you do not?" Dumbledore asked. Zoë and Zack looked at each other a moment before Zack finally sighed.

"It's the cup everyone's looking for, the one with the Wine of Satyrs in it. It's here," Zack said at last.

"What makes you think so?"

"The Snapes have been getting Alicia to draw it to try and find it, and it kept leading them here," Zoë explained. "But in all sorts of strange places, and never in the same place twice. Something to do with the paintings here, perhaps?"

"Of that I have no idea," Dumbledore admitted. "It is true that the paintings here are special, but since I know of no one with Alicia's talent for art, I could not say the cause."

"Still, it must be in the castle if it keeps leading us here, doesn't it?" Zack said. "In fact, I was the one who suggested we try it now while most everyone was gone, because if it was someone who had left for vacation…"

"You would have most definitely found out exactly who took the cup, or at least, who has the cup," Dumbledore mused. "A very solid idea."

"You do believe us when we say the cup is here?" Zoë asked.

"I have had no reason up until now to doubt Alicia's ability in any way," Dumbledore nodded.

"Do you have it, Professor?" Zack asked daringly.

"No, Zacchius, I do not."

"Sorry, I had to ask."

"Quite all right," Dumbledore smiled at him, opening a drawer to gaze at something. "No, I am not sure where in the castle that cup might be, although I wonder…" he paused then, and it suddenly appeared as if he had forgotten what he was going to say. "There are many worse places that cup could be, and I thank you for bringing it to my attention. Perhaps knowing that it will speed up finding it and we can finally get those Fomorians out of their situation."

"I don't get it, how will the cup help?" Zoë asked. "Does it have some sort of power we don't know about?"

"We really don't know much at all about the power of that cup yet," Dumbledore said, "Except what we've heard from legends. But the wine within it is quite powerful."

"Yes, Aurelius told us about it, it makes one feel heroic, sort of like the Defiance spell, right?" Zack said.

"Yes, quite similar in ways, but much more potent, and probably just as addictive if improperly used," Dumbledore agreed. "But strong enough, perhaps, to break free of a Dementor strengthened Imperius curse, I should think."

"How can that help though, if there's not even enough for one Fomorian?"

"Quite simple, really. You see, Professor Craw… he paused then as he glanced in the drawer again. "Is on her way up at this very moment. Filius, fetch Alicia please."

"Right away, Professor," Flitwick said from where he was listening near a sleeping woman's side, careful not to wake her as he tiptoed out of the frame.

"Thank you for stopping by, so sorry you must rush off now. I dare think I won't see either of you until I return in the fall," Dumbledore said, walking them over to a tall painting that came down to the edge of the floor. "I would recommend that you try avoiding getting in too far over your head while I'm gone. Then again, perhaps with me out of the way, you both might actually have to turn to your parents now and again as you probably ought to be doing anyhow," he chided them, glancing up to see Alicia looking out of the frame, wide-eyed. "And that goes for you too, young lady. Good night, stay safe. I'll know if you're not. And thank you."

Alicia, feeling rushed by Dumbledore's quick goodbyes drew her cousins back in and disappeared from view just as a knock landed on the double doors, which had apparently closed on their own. Dumbledore paused, watching the painting until Filius himself waved and tiptoed out before going over to the door and opening it by hand.

"My apologies, Severus, I was packing. Please come in, Sirius, Jennifer. My goodness, Sirius, what happened to you? Did you find Thera?"

"We got separated, and I had a close encounter with a Bogwight," Sirius said.

"We didn't get separated. You kept running ahead," Severus snapped. "It's your own fault."

"I can scout faster than you."

"I should have brought a leash."

"Let's not get into that again!" Jennifer protested. "We're just lucky the Bogwight found him and not the princess, she wouldn't have known what to do. I went looking for Sagittari figuring that you would have sent him to search as well and we finally found her not far from the castle side of the forest, wandering in circles and sobbing. She wouldn't talk to either of us, and her face was haunted… she kept thinking of her father and how she failed him somehow."

"Failed him," Dumbledore repeated thoughtfully.

"I don't know, perhaps it has something to do with why she was left like she was in the tomb," Jennifer sighed. "Sagittari has her in his office now. He gave her a potion to restore her body temperature but wants to keep her in observation. To be honest, Albus, I'm not sure he's convinced that going back with Bill and Heather is a good idea, and I'm not sure I am either. They're gravediggers, not psychologists, and Thera's not doing well, not well at all."

"As her guardian, it is William's call to make," Dumbledore pointed out. "And even he did choose to get her help, where will she go? She could not possibly stay here, and that only leaves St. Mungo's."

"I knew it would come to this," Severus murmured, his face void of color. "I should never have woken her."

"You?" Sirius said, turning to him with obvious surprise. "You woke her? I mean, I had figured it wasn't the river bit, and I can see Jennifer doing it. But you?"

"You merely offered her a choice, Severus," Jennifer said more understandingly. "You didn't make it for her."

"Perhaps it wasn't mine to offer."

"You did only what you had to, Severus," Dumbledore said gently. "And I think this matter is hardly over. There is still a lot we do not know, and there are some things here that do not seem to have much reason to them yet. But there is something I have discovered tonight that perhaps may shed some light on the subject."

"Yes?" Severus prompted.

"It seems that my sources have been able to track the cup to a location," Dumbledore said, seriously. "Apparently, it is somewhere in this castle."

"What?" Jennifer said, glancing at Severus, who was squinting a bit. "But Albus, there's no way a student might have gone and taken it, is there? And no one on staff could possibly ever stoop to stealing."

"And what of forcefully acquiring stolen goods when in the wrong hands?" Dumbledore asked. Jennifer blushed noticeably, knowing he was speaking of the Cauldron.

"That was different," Jennifer said quietly.

"I do not accuse anyone in this castle of stealing, Jennifer, I am merely stating what I know to be a fact. And it is also a fact that were I to come out and ask whoever has it to come forward, it would merely disappear again."

"It'll also disappear again if everyone goes around asking nosy questions," Sirius said.

"I think it'll be easier, perhaps, if we find out first why anyone here would have reason to keep it," Dumbledore suggested. "But however it turns out, I'm sure you'll have to tell me when I get back, for I daresay with my luck it won't be found until after I'm gone, and then," he said glancing at Severus again, "It'll be for you and Minerva to handle, Severus."


	23. BreakIn

Chapter Twenty-Three

Break-In

It was snowing again.

Athos sighed softly as he stood outside the bank, gazing out into the Christmas Eve night. The fluffy white blanket muted all sound in the town, and even the rowdy Christmas tunes being sung at the local pubs came off like the soft whisper of carolers singing Silent Night. Snug inside, Porthos was probably snoring by now, Athos mused. Not that he could blame him. His real job started at four in the morning, and even on Christmas, the stock needed to be cared for. There was little holiday for a farmer.

Athos, however, had every intention of spending most of the day sleeping once his Wakeful Dose potion wore off. But that would be hours from now, and first would come church and then breakfast with the family. He grinned slightly, imagining his younger brothers and sisters were probably tossing and turning in their sleep, dreaming of their presents. But where were his other two companions? Athos sighed impatiently, taking out his watch, hoping that Aramis and D'Artagnan weren't going to make him late for Christmas mass. It was, in fact, ten minutes until midnight, and even at full speed on a broom, Athos would be hard pressed to change back into Corey and make it in time for the opening announcements.

He had not missed one; not since the year his parents had been murdered by Voldemort's followers. He had vowed then to stay from any sort of violence then, but it didn't take long for him to realize that sometimes concessions had to be made. No matter how much he hated it, the 'direct approach' to dealing with a situation was sometimes necessary. His new parents taught him that… they and his good friend d'Artagnan, who he waited on even now.

He was so consumed with annoyance over the fact he was going to be late that at first he didn't see the group of shadows approaching the bank. But before they got close enough to see him, he jumped further back into the shadows and around the corner, his hand in the air and poised to strike.

No doubt about it. He was going to be very late.

There was a flash of reflected metal in the hands of one of the figures, and a moment later the light in front of the bank door snuffed out, drawn into the Put-Outer. A couple more around them also went out, and as Athos' eyes finally began to adjust to the light, he realized the figures were a gang of cloaked goblins.

Just as he was about to come around the corner, a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder from behind.

"Wait, Athos, let them go in first," hissed a familiar voice. "And for god's sake, man, put your sword in your hand before you give yourself away!" It was d'Artagnan, and right behind him was Aramis, sword already out and ready.

"Porthos is in there asleep," Athos hissed back.

"Well, I doubt he'll be asleep for long," d'Artagnan grinned. "Out here they can still make excuses for why they were here, and we'll be the ones in the sling. Let them break in first, so there will be no question who's to blame."

"You're right," Athos said as his friend unsheathed the sword at his side and put it in his hand. "By the way, you're late."

"Seems to me we arrived just in time," Aramis murmured, trying to get closer to peer around the corner.

"Wait," d'Artagnan warned again, "and keep quiet."

Athos careened his neck a bit to count heads… three of them. Odd, why did this all seem so familiar?

"Almost got it," one of the goblins said. "Typical wizard crafted locking mechanism. Child's play," he said smugly. "They haven't made a lock yet we can't get into."

"Then shut up and do it," one of the others growled.

Athos leaned his head back against the wall, glancing at his companions until he finally heard the clicking of the door and the sound of it opening. Peering back around, he waited until the last figure slipped into the door before the three of them moved up, stopping the door from completely closing with the point of a sword.

"I don't smell anything up here," the second goblin declared, looking around. Nuthin' except Bonegnawer, at least."

"Just shut up and lead the way," the third goblin grunted.

"Wait a moment, I hear sumthin' down the 'all," the first one said. "They got some sort of beast tied up in here, I'd wager."

"Wagers be damned, that sounds like nuthin' but a snorin' pig wizard to me," the second said. "Quick, let's try an' get his wand an' slit his throat before he wakes up."

"That's our cue…" Athos started, but d'Artagnan covered his mouth.

"Not yet," he hissed again, taking the lead and following them down the stairs.

"Careful, Banecutter, seems he's got some steel on him," the first one said, eyeing the figure sleeping in the chair at the end of the brick hall.

"Wait a minute, I remember seein' those stoopid clothes before!" Banecutter said in a louder tone than he intended. Porthos' snoring suddenly stopped as he woke with a start, blinking to make sure what he was seeing wasn't an illusion. Before any of the goblins could react, d'Artagnan tapped Bonegnawer on the shoulder, and as the goblin turned around, pummeled him in the face.

But the goblin was only momentarily stunned as the other two whipped knives out ready for a fight. Porthos quickly leapt into action, sword in his hand and pointing it at the nearest goblin, a bolt of light blasting out of it that made Banecutter roll out of the way.

"Hold on there! Those aren't real swords, they're just bloody wands!" the first one barked. "Take them out, boys! These ain't nuthin' but costumed charlatans!"

The corridor was too close for any strategic fighting, and soon Athos found himself in the middle of a brawl as the goblins began an aggressive attack, striking at the wands so fiercely that Aramis and Porthos were forced to put them away rather than have their wands broken. D'Artagnan quickly backed up, then dove into what appeared to be a false wall, being chased by Bonegnawer who was right on his heals.

Aramis and Porthos were both on Banecutter trying to wrestle him to the ground, but the dagger was still in the goblin's hand and his movements were too swift to try and grab without risking the poison of the dagger. But the first goblin, who had somehow managed to get his back in a corner had his full attention on Athos. With lightning speed he struck at the sword with his dagger, only to have it pushed back with the unmistakable sound of steel against steel.

"Yes, mine's real," Athos said with a grim smile. "Care to press your luck, or are you going to surrender?"

"I know you," the goblin growled. "I put a dagger in your back last year. Figured you were under the ground by now."

"Aye, but you figured wrong," Athos said coldly, his sword near the goblin's throat.

"Time to finish the job, then," the goblin said, not sounding in the least bit intimidated.

"You're welcome to try." Athos said.

In a flurry the goblin smacked the sword away, sweeping in so low that Athos barely had the time or the room in the short corridor to parry. It was hardly an ideal area for a sword fight, and Athos was not an expert; his only advantage, it seemed, was the length of the sword, and even that was no comfort knowing the goblin was even deadlier at range than at melee. Of course, he could still cast a spell if it came to it, but how to hide it? Then again, maybe he didn't have to. He backed up, quickly releasing a hidden lever before slipping behind the wall that led towards the deposit vault.

"Maybe we should go help him," Aramis suggested. They had finally gotten their own quarry down and tied up, and in fact, Porthos was still sitting on him as they watched the battle between Athos and the leader. D'Artagnan had just hurried in from the other corridor still panting, his hand wrapped in his cravat and bleeding badly.

"No, let him handle it if he can," d'Artagnan said between breaths as Aramis tried to get a look at his hand. "We owe him that much for what happened on our last adventure. Porthos go keep an eye on him, but don't interfere unless it gets out of hand. Aramis help me get this one into the vault with the other one. Egad, those goblins are nasty with their knives!"

That fact was something that Athos had learned the hard way once before, and he had little intention of risking another deep wound from one. It hadn't taken long for the goblin to figure out that Athos wasn't as proficient with a sword as perhaps he should be, easily twisting past his blocking attempts and getting much closer that Athos would have liked as they reached the vault door. How Athos actually managed to get it open while dodging the wicked blade, the goblin couldn't fathom. But with a quick gesture and a single word the heavy steel door slid back, and as the goblin paused to peer into the open door, Athos twisted around and gave him a solid kick, pushing him through the doorway past the tables and into the vault, the goblin kneeling on the floor to keep from falling. He spun about then and threw his knife, but Athos had anticipated it, taking cover near the door so that the blade shied off of it, leaving a heavy mark as it bounced of and went clattering to the floor, spinning madly in circles.

Athos had little time to think about how much force the dagger had to have to leave such a mark… he was too busy watching the ring of flames that had suddenly flickered to life around the goblin, a shape rising behind him. The goblin turned and cowered a bit as the flames rose higher and higher until it reached the top of the vault, forming the shape of a Phoenix. It snapped at him, forcing him back to his knees while the rest of the flame ring narrowed into streams of fire that formed a lattice around him. Then, just as quickly as it came, the flames died and a rain of ashes came down, filling the areas where the flames had been until it then transformed again into solid iron bars around the quivering goblin.

"I think," Athos said after a moment of silence, "that I was just upstaged by the most brilliant spell I have ever seen in my life."

"Yes, but you thought of using it," Porthos said from behind him, startling him. "Well done, Athos! We have just saved the day again. You might want to take a look at d'Artagnan's hand, though. It won't stop bleeding."

"Griffonlily powder in the poison, I bet," Athos said, taking out his potion wallet and handing it to Aramis to give him. "Feeling dizzy d'Artagnan?"

"Either that or the room is spinning," d'Artagnan agreed, sipping the phial. A clamor of feet announced the arrival of Harry Potter and Minister Weasley, who had managed to take time to dress but was still wearing his nightcap.

"What happened? The fireworks went off! Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"There was a break-in. We left you Christmas presents in both of the vaults," d'Artagnan said as Athos rewrapped his head.

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that," Harry said, heading down one of the corridors to check. He walked back with a very somber expression on his face.

"Well?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"Goblins," Harry said.

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that," Arthur said, pulling off the cap and stuffing it in his pocket absently.

"Not only goblins," Athos said. "These were the same three that tried to kidnap Rose Bailey last year."

"Athos, are you dead sure?"

"Well, call it nearly-dead sure," Athos said, rubbing his shoulder. "The leader admitted as much."

"I am going to send for someone to get them keyed directly to the Ministry. It won't do for goblins of any sort to be found doing this. I'll think up something to tell the crowd until we have something official on the books."

"Crowd?" Athos asked.

"The fireworks sort of gave away that something was up," Harry admitted.

"Tell them it was just a Christmas stunt," Porthos suggested. "Happy Christmas."

"Ho-ho-ho," d'Artagnan agreed less enthusiastically.

"The bleeding has stopped, at least," Aramis commented.

"Stop by my house and have it looked at. Ginny should still be awake. Nobody will be paying attention to the house if I'm here," Harry said with a hint of exasperation, handing them a key. "Go on, I know where to find you all if I need you," he added, nodding to Athos as well.

"Sorry we left a mess," Porthos said almost guiltily, but took a hold of the key anyhow and the four of them disappeared.

Harry and Arthur looked at each other almost reluctant to deal with the inevitable, before Harry gestured for Arthur to go ahead of him.

"You know, perhaps now would be a good time to retire, I think. Would you care to take my job?" Arthur suggested hopefully.

"No one could ever pay me enough," Harry swore as the two of them went upstairs. It seemed that nearly half of Hogsmeade were standing in the street, many of them still in their night robes and looking quite anxious, talking all at once when Arthur held up its hands.

"It's all right," Arthur said cheerfully. "False alarm, sorry it startled everyone. Feel free to return to your houses. Happy Christmas."

"What? Not bloody likely, not with strange folks prowling about. You must be out of your mind," an old lady in a fuzzy purple hat said, earning a lot of agreed sentiment.

"And what folks might those be miss….?"

"That's Mrs. Mayfair, Minister," she said, "And I swear not an hour ago I saw three suspicious figures walking down the street as I was putting out the cat."

"And there were three suspicious figures huddled in the Pig's Pannage," a man in a long raggedy coat said.

"And just what is so unusual about that?" Rosmerta asked.

"They had gnarled green hands, that's what. They were goblins. I figured they were spying on us."

"Yes, but do you blame them?" The voice was unmistakable; so unmistakable in fact that Arthur and Harry's faces darkened as the searched the crowd to focus in on Lucius Malfoy. "After all, the Ministry's done everything it can to take away their livelihood, so now they probably feel as if they have nothing to lose. It seems to me they might have every reason to lash out at this new bank, don't you? In fact, if I were you, I would double check to make certain you're not missing anything after that 'false alarm' of yours."

Several people began talking at once, mostly to Harry about concerns over security on their distant neighbor's money (none of them seemed to have an account themselves.)

"I assure you, no matter what else might have happened tonight, nothing's been stolen from the bank," Harry said empathically.

"And just where are those costumed guards of yours?" Malfoy asked. "I could have sworn I had seen them lurking outside when I passed by a while ago, and yet I notice they're not here with you now. Were you aware, Minister Weasley, that this bank hired the help of local vigilantes, once accused of kidnapping?"

"Of which they were cleared by the court due to mitigating circumstances, as you recall," Arthur said with a smile that was anything but friendly. "And might I ask what you are doing here this late?"

"Having a late dinner with some friends at a local establishment, unless for some reason such patronage is going to be boycotted by the state as well."

"He wasn't in _my_ establishment," Rosmerta put in, exchanging icy glances with the man standing nearby and folding her arms as if daring him to say something.

"And would any of those friends happen to be goblins?" Arthur asked. The crowd suddenly quieted to a murmur.

"Are you trying to accuse me of something, Arthur?" Malfoy asked, his eyes sparkling dangerously. But Arthur's plastered smile had not left his face.

"Now, Lucius, I would never accuse you of anything without just cause…"

"I think the Minister has a tendency to accuse me of things 'just because'," Lucius said curtly.

"But I wouldn't do so in a situation I know will prove to have a lack of evidence because you paid them under the table and well enough that I can't get a solid confession out of them," Arthur finished. The crowd fell into a hush as Malfoy's face drained of all color.

"What gives you the right to think you can imply that I had anything to do with this? Not only is your verbal assault completely unfounded, but what would I, a man who probably has more money than that bank and this town put together want to rob one for?" Malfoy said enraged.

"Because you want to start a war," Arthur said bluntly. "I may not be the best Minister we have ever had, Lucius, but I am not blind or stupid. If any goblins did try to rob this bank tonight, it was because you paid them to, and I am not about to let one man wreck what shaky peace that we have with the goblins because you think that you can in some way benefit from it. How, I don't know, and I am not sure I want to know. But don't expect me to pretend not to know what's really going on because you find ways to legally circumvent the rules. If for some reason it does come to violence under my leadership, then I will willingly admit that I have failed. But I do promise, for myself, the Ministry, and even the goblins if it comes to it, that if that axe falls, it won't be your hand swinging it."

Arthur gestured to Thurspire then, who had been standing by quite stunned listening to the speech. The deputy and his officers quickly went in the bank without another word, followed by Arthur and lastly Harry, who couldn't help but smile as he closed the door behind them.

"You know, Arthur, I think the job is really starting to grow on you," Harry said approvingly, while Arthur merely stood with his hand in his pocket, absently rubbing his knit nightcap and thinking of his wife.

Outside, the crowd started talking excitedly all at once, completely ignoring Lucius, who was standing in the same position as he had before, his knuckles white around his gentleman's cane.

"Well, I don't know about you, but he just won my vote for another term," Rosmerta said cheerfully.


	24. Transition

Chapter Twenty-Four

Transition

As the holiday finally came to a close, no one seemed more relieved of it than Alexandria and Aurelius. Their father had the audacity to quite unwisely give his wife a camera for Christmas, on the condition that he did not become one of her victims. The four children, it seemed, were exempt from this rule, so after the first couple of days of posing for fun, they found themselves doing everything in their power to escape her attempts at candid shots and the nerve-wracking flashes that came day and night, even once when they were sleeping.

On top of that, Aurelius found it impossible to sleep in his own room. Whenever his father got brave enough to try a simple chord on his new instrument, it was always done in his office in the second basement, which was right next door. In fact, Severus went out of his way to hide the fact to the rest of the world that he was even attempting to use it since Christmas morning, when Anna had made a reference to someone named Jack Benny. Aurelius had no clue who it was, nor did he know if his father did, but whoever or whatever, Severus had huffed off and had kept it a private matter ever since… except, unfortunately, to Aurelius, who finally gave up and moved back into Andrew's room.

Aurelius thought that Alex looked like she was going to kiss the train as she got on, and she did make an exaggerated attempt to hug it before she began searching for her friends.

"I never thought I'd be this happy to get back to school! I don't know what's been worse lately, trying to live with them as parents, or trying to live with them as professors!" Alex declared.

"I think that's still up in the air," Aurelius agreed, nodding to Rose who was beckoning them in a compartment.

"Alex! I brought your gift with me!" Rose said excitedly, pulling her in. "I'm going to put the Elf Willow in it. However did you know that I wanted it?"

"It was a flower pot, who else would want it?" Aurelius asked, getting hit in the arm by his sister.

"Mister Toby suggested it, he said that you seemed to like it," Alex said.

"Wow, all of those customers, and he remembered?" Rose said impressed. "I will have to thank him next time I go into his shop. Anyhow, I suppose you heard the news? We found out Christmas morning, I can't believe it."

"What news?" Alex said, sitting by her excited friend. Stock, who had been wandering the halls, saw them and waltzed in, sitting down.

"They caught the goblins who tried to kidnap me! They were the same ones that tried to rob the bank! But Athos was there to stop them, of course… he and his friends. Isn't that just poetic justice, after what those goblins put them through? I hear Athos even took the leader single handedly!" Rose said proudly.

"Yes, I'm sure it was a difficult fight, four against three and all that," Aurelius said, completely unimpressed.

"Goblins are ferocious fighters. You'd know that if you were studying the revolts in history like we were," Rose said solemnly. "It was a good thing Auror Potter and Mr. Black had sense enough to hire them, or perhaps they wouldn't have been caught! My mother thinks that if they hadn't, it might have started another war. But I guess the goblins they caught already have an iffy reputation even with their own kind, marked as radicals or something. Minister Weasley is trying to smooth things over with the goblins by having them participate in the proceedings and all."

"But Rose, how are they going to testify? I mean, those four are just normal wizards in a masquerade. They couldn't risk standing up in court or anything, because they'd have to declare their true identities," Stock pointed out.

"I expect Harry will probably be the one doing the talking," Alex said. "No one would question his integrity."

"Hello everyone!" Mandria smiled and stepped in, getting a warm greeting all around. "Survived the holiday I see."

"We spent the first few days under house arrest," Alex admitted, "but after that it went okay. You?"

"The same," Mandria sighed. "My parents suggested that perhaps I ought to stay away from you both for awhile, actually. Then I pointed out that the only way I could stay away from you, Alex, was to ditch class or change houses, so they dropped it."

"I can't believe how much you all let your parents bully you around so much. If my parents tried to tell me something like that, I'd cut their allowance, court order or not," Stock said.

"Still having troubles divorcing them?" Aurelius inquired.

"They're stalling it again," Stock sighed. "Their lawyer wants detailed instances of how my parents are damaging my well being. Well, if trying to scarf off all my future investments just so they can take it easy isn't damaging, I don't know what is."

"Anyone have a bottle of Bug-Be-Gone potion?" Alex said. "I think we've just been infested by something."

"Come now, how would you feel if all the sudden your parents started leeching off money out of whatever you have saved?" Stock asked.

"Our parents wouldn't do that," Alex snapped.

"Well, there you are, mine would," Stock said. It was then that the train began to pull out of the station, and Aurelius frowned.

"Where is Heph at?"

"Oh, I saw him when I came in, he's sitting with Xavier," Stock said casually. "Something's up with him. I guess Xavier had some sort of trouble over the holiday, curse threats and the like. Dunno why."

"I can guess why," Alex said, getting up. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Go right ahead if you like, I'm going to read this new book you gave me," Mandria said.

"We'll save your seat," Rose agreed.

"I know neither of you trust him," Alex sighed, "but still he is a friend, and if he's in trouble, I'm going. Rel?"

"Going," Aurelius said, standing up and peering quizzically at Stock.

"Staying," Stock said, "It'll give me a chance to get to know the girls a bit." Rose and Mandria looked up, not impressed with that idea.

Xavier was sitting only a few compartments down, and only Heph was with him. Both of them were quietly looking out the window when Alex and Aurelius arrived. Xavier studied the two Snapes at the door for a long moment, before finally turning to Heph.

"Find another seat. I want to talk to these two alone," he said expressionlessly. For whatever reason, Heph didn't argue, nodding once and making his way past, glancing at Aurelius before heading out. "And slide the door closed."

"Are you all right?" Alex asked. "Stock said you had a rough holiday."

"Things are not well at home," Xavier said, glancing between them. "But considering your family's history, perhaps you would understand what it's like living in a shadow that doesn't want to go away."

"You are related to Yardley Platt," Aurelius said, sitting in front of him.

"Nearly five hundred years ago, when things between goblins and wizards were as shaky as they are now, one of my ancestors took it upon himself to try to exterminate the race single handedly. So brutal were the killings, so long did it take them to track down the cause, that even now the name brings swift reactions from any goblin. They do not forget or forgive, and no Platt dares set foot in Myrkinbrek for fear of the consequences."

"I'm surprised Gringotts lets you vault there, if that is their sentiment," Alex said.

"They don't," Xavier said, waving off the comment before Alex made it. "Yes, I know what I tell people, but that's because no one worth their salt would use a Muggle bank system if they could help it. Aurelius can tell you as a Slytherin one is expected to keep up certain appearances, and if it's all the same to you, I'd rather you not speak of the dirty money to my housemates."

"Then you're not really well off either?" Alex asked.

"Oh, no, we are that. The part about buying into Bertie Botts before it hit the exchange was true. Of course, the reason we did was merely because we can't buy on the Goblin Exchange at all, so our bad reputation actually gave my family a lucky break. Before that, we were in rather dire circumstances, and almost moved to another country altogether."

"If the goblins were troubling your family so much after all this time, why didn't you just change your name?" Aurelius asked.

"Why didn't the Craws change theirs after the massacres of Mallus Craw?" Xavier asked seriously.

"Craw is a very proud family," Aurelius said.

"So is mine," Xavier said. "And many of my family also think the only true crime Yardley committed was passing on the line, cursing us with his mission. The hatred the goblins have had for us has hardly gone unreciprocated. But whether or not the rest of the family hates goblins like my ancestor at that time is a moot point. When someone hates you for long enough, sooner or later you start to hate them, and it's been going on in my family for nearly five hundred years. Everyone keeps talking about this big threat of war. As far as I'm concerned, the war never ended since even before the revolts, so it's a bit late to be worrying about it now." Aurelius and Alexandria looked at one another thoughtfully. "The goblins are expecting my family to be one of the first to jump in if fighting starts," Xavier said. "It wouldn't matter if we didn't. The goblins would come and slaughter us all to keep us from killing them first. I just hope I'm not at school when it happens. I'd rather not face it alone."

"Do you hate them?" Alex asked softly just as the silence fell once more.

"I hate everything," Xavier said tersely. "But mostly I hate anyone foolish enough to think that we are any better than they are. If we were, we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with."

There was a brisk knock on the door and Horus slid it open, his eyes looking over Xavier with open scrutiny.

"You're wanted in the front coach," Horus said to Xavier. "We're having a little chat with some housemates that we need your input on."

"Fine. I am done here anyhow," Xavier said, standing up and straightening his cuffs with his normal air of dignity, following Horus out. Alex looked at her brother worriedly.

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" she asked.

"Horus didn't call him back there for no reason," Aurelius mused. "Slytherin takes care of its own. Hopefully Xavier will soon remember that, now that we're back in school."

"Well, there is one thing I am sure of, Rel. I don't think Xavier or his family had anything to do with the cup being missing. They had no reason to take it. Their war never ended," Alex said.

"I believe you are right," Aurelius murmured.

"Rel, do you suppose… well, the families of the Death Eaters that grandfather killed. Do you suppose they spite us as well?" Alex asked.

"Grandfather did what he did in retaliation for what they did to him, grandmother… everyone," Aurelius said. "His certainly wasn't an act of genocide, or hatred against a race."

"No, but what the Death Eaters were trying to do was," Alex mused. "And everyone feared them, rather like the goblins feared Yardly Platt, I would think. If Voldemort had children, how do you suppose they would be treated? Or Adolf Hitler?"

"You know what, Alexandria," Aurelius said, getting up. "You talk too much. Let's go sit with the others so I can hear someone else for a change."

The others, it seemed, were busy joking quite loudly over the futility of the desks to pigs Transfiguration spell, and Aurelius was for once glad to participate in the nonsensical subject.

* * *

It always took a few weeks to get back into normal routines at Hogwarts. Students were busy showing off their Christmas presents or at least talking about them; or trying to hide them from Mr. Filch who stalked the halls specifically looking for any contraband that might have snuck into the school without him knowing it.

Lesson plans were laid out, tests set up, schedules redone and lots drawn to find out who's turn it was to do O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S., while on the extra curriculum front, the sparring tournament had to be set up, Quidditch practices resumed, and the newspaper staff got in full swing for its next publication.

It then seemed to the entire faculty that a mere blink of an eye had past before Dumbledore was standing before them in the staff room in his best robes, his favorite hat, and a long warm overcoat. To either side of him stood Minerva and Severus, both gazing at him serenely, while the faculty as a whole was unusually somber.

"My goodness, you act as if I am going away forever. It is only for a few months," Dumbledore protested. "And, I am leaving you in the most capable hands of Minerva and Severus, although I hope that you will all give them as much support as they need during my absence. I'm not sure even Minerva is aware of exactly how much is in store for them," he joked.

"I'm aware," Minerva said with a wry smile.

"They are also aware of who to contact if they need to get hold of me in an emergency, although I have no way of knowing just how quickly I would be able to respond to such a contact," Dumbledore admitted. "You are, without question, the best staff I have had, and I am quite sure that no matter what is thrown at this school from this point until Halloween that whatever decisions you make will be in the best interests of this school. We have all been through quite a lot together, and although for me it'll seem like a mere afternoon, I know that I will miss very deeply the time we will not get to spend together."

"Have a good trip, Professor," Hermione murmured.

"Have a very relaxing day, Professor," Danny added.

"Give our regards to Merlin, sir," Jennifer put in.

"I do hope he doesn't tire of my talking about you," Dumbledore smiled mischievously. "As much as I want to hear his own tales, I have one or two I'd definitely like to tell him about. I will see you all next year."

With that he politely nodded his head and headed out the door without looking back, Minerva and Severus following somberly behind him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you to the Gate?" Severus asked for the fifth time that day.

"To the gates of Hogwarts, Severus, not a step farther," Dumbledore said. "Do not forget that someone must always be with the castle who knows its security, either you or Minerva, or in a pinch whoever you know you can trust with that information."

"I cleared most of my plans for the summer, Professor, you needn't worry about it," Minerva insisted.

"I do not worry about _it, _I worry about you," Dumbledore told her. "Severus, I am holding you personally responsible for making sure Minerva doesn't spend her entire holiday in the castle."

"Yes, sir."

"But that doesn't mean you forget your priorities, either. First family, then the school and then the rest of the world, unless one of the latter directly concerns the former," Dumbledore reminded him sternly.

"Of course, Professor," Severus said expressionlessly.

"I have kept a journal this year so that you don't have to bother popping around my untidy memories to find out what's been going on. There may be a blotted line here and there but you need not concern yourself with anything you can't read; it only means you weren't meant to see it," Albus instructed. "Severus, would you do the honor of speaking on my behalf during the spring meeting of the Order of Merlin, and let them in on any events they need to know about?"

"Perhaps my wife should do the honors, sir, she's been a member much longer than I."

"I am not placing her in charge of this school, Severus, I am placing you and Minerva in charge. You will find that you will have different insights as an administrator than a teacher would over the same situation, so I would prefer it if you did," Dumbledore explained.

"I am hardly giving up teaching."

"I would not expect you to, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Any more than I would ask that of Minerva. Nevertheless, for the next ten months, like it or not, you are administration. I hope you will remember that anytime you need to deal with the board or someone asks you for aid in matters outside of the school. Any move you make, no matter how minute will be viewed as a move from the entire school and not just yourself. Oh, and one last thing. Have Minerva teach you how to play chess," he said. A smile crept along Minerva's face.

"I know how to play chess, Professor," Severus sighed with annoyance.

"Don't be so sure, Severus," Dumbledore smiled. They had stopped by the gate, facing each other in the chill evening, no one saying anything for a moment.

"I will be back before the end of the Halloween feast. Save me some pumpkin ice cream," Dumbledore requested. "I doubt they have any where I'm going."

"Take good care, Albus," Minerva said sincerely.

"And you both," Dumbledore smiled. He turned then, just as before and walked straight away, skirting the lake as if he were merely on a long walk rather than a long visit. But when he arrived the other side of the lake, Dumbledore paused to look up at the castle and its twinkling lights, full of life and promise, reflected in the deep surrounding water.

"Dear Hogwarts. Keep safe all those within you while I'm gone. After all, they are your future, you know," Dumbledore murmured. Blinking a bit to clear his eyes, he turned once more, fading into the mist.


	25. Severus in Charge

Chapter Twenty-Five

Severus in Charge

Severus woke to the movement of the blinds being opened and a bit of a shuffle. Cautiously opening one eye and looking around, he noticed Jennifer, standing on a stool near the fireplace, moving things around on the mantle.

"What time is it? What are you doing?" Severus asked grumpily.

"Early. I wanted some extra time to take care of a little project I had in mind," Jennifer said. She leaned back a bit so Severus could see the first row of neatly aligned photos just above the mantle. "Do you like it? I plan to put them all up."

"Didn't I give you an album for Christmas as well?" he grouched, turning over and pulling the blanket up.

"I don't want to hide them all in an album you only look at every now and then when you remember it's there," Jennifer said. "Up here I can see them all the time!"

"You're only putting them there because you saw the Weasleys do it."

"I am not! I just thought it was a clever idea, that's all. Besides, these are much too good to hide," Jennifer insisted, sitting on the edge of the bed and picking one out, putting it up to his face. "Have you seen this one yet?"

Reluctantly, Severus opened his eyes and stared at it.

"You took a photo of our family room wall?" he asked.

"No, I didn't," Jennifer grinned.

"Well it's the only wall we have that color."

"It's a picture of Andrew! I had him pose invisible. Isn't it cute?" Jennifer said showing him again.

Severus rolled his eyes and reluctantly sat up.

"That," Severus said, "was a waste of film."

"Oh, nonsense, no picture of our children is a waste of film. I am so glad you gave me that camera." Jennifer said then frowned at his face. "You're not, are you? You think I've gone overboard!" she said accusingly.

"Jennifer, I knew you wanted to have memoirs of the children, but yes, this is going overboard. What of this one… the back of a door? Another one of Andrew?"

"No, that's the one I took that time I tried to get a picture of you in the lab and you slammed the door in my face," Jennifer said, frowning at the picture.

"Jennifer, please just do me this one favor and put them in the album where they belong?" Severus said with exasperation, kissing her briefly before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jennifer asked.

"Minerva wanted me to meet her for breakfast to go over some things. I doubt I'll have any more conferences free, so I'll see you at dinner," he said, quickly getting dressed.

"Dinner?" Jennifer repeated with a frown. "Just how many more hours a week do you suppose you'll have to be putting in now?"

"Enough to make us both regret it, I'm sure," Severus said as he slipped out the door. Jennifer frowned, slowly taking down the photos thoughtfully. It was going to be a very long ten months.

* * *

Thick, black coffee was the first order of business. It had been waiting for them on a tray the moment they arrived in the Headmaster's Study, welcoming them. They quickly got their cups, each staring at the chair behind the desk for a long time before both of them tactfully chose two of the chairs in front of the desk instead.

"Now, following the Headmaster's instructions, I made out a couple of lists of our added responsibilities," Minerva said. "We'll share equal responsibilities; of course, since I already serve as Deputy Headmaster, my list is a tad shorter than yours, but I dare think we'll put in equal time," she assured him, handing him a scroll. She shook hers out, a mere twelve inches in length, while his continued to roll down three times as long.

"Hold conferences with faculty, hold conferences with students, solve disputes between faculty, solve disputes between faculty and students. Minerva…"

"Quite all right, keep going," she said, sighing and sipping her coffee deeply.

"Conferences with guests of school, conferences with board members, solve board member regulation disputes, bring guest disputes up to board members. Correspond with parents, answer parental complaints of accidental injury, neglect and teacher behavior… teacher behavior?"

"They come up from time to time about everyone, I'm sure," Minerva agreed.

"Approve new books. Assign security checks. Check and make those who are doing security checks are doing them," Severus said, feeling his temperature rise a bit. "Answer complaints in maintenance from faculty, students, paintings and ghosts, assign maintenance duties, check and make sure those assigned maintenance duties are doing them or having a student in detention doing them. Take complaints from parents about child labor practices, send copies of school policy when necessary… I am NOT doing all of this! This is everything! I'm not even a third of the way down, and you have what, five lines? I don't know what you're trying to pull, McGonagall, but there is no way with my schedule as a major arts professor that I could possibly…"

"I'll read my list, Severus," Minerva interrupted calmly, taking one more drink of coffee before setting it down.

"Do all paperwork including: student and teacher schedules and rescheduling, all student marks, evaluations, report cards, notices to parents and alumni, filing and recording parental permission slips, accident reports, and logging current school curriculum and book listings. Do all financing including: tuition, faculty wages, classroom expenses, maintenance expenses, library expenses, recreation expenses, food, heating, hospital wing, slipping a bit into the "special" fund for mitigating staff Ministry fines and so forth; then plead for and gather alumni donations, alumni student paper subscriptions, and student fundraisers… report delinquent accounts, advise for possible scholarships and payment plans when the situations arise. And last but not least, answer to the board for any monetary or paperwork discrepancies.

"Now, Severus, would you like to trade? Because if you would really like to, I would be most happy to oblige."

"I will keep my list," Severus muttered, scowling at it.

"Good," Minerva said with a thin smile. "Most of the records I need for this are next to my office, so I'll just work from there. That'll free you to use this one when you need to. You'll find an appointment book laying out there on the desk… it's linked to my own, so I can help you sort all of that out so it nothing cuts into your class time. I believe your first appointment is during your first conference today. Argus would like to have a word with you," she added as she finished off her coffee. Severus walked over to glance at the book, scowling even deeper when he saw it. Nearly every line had something on it, and flipping ahead was hardly more encouraging. "Well, I had better get to my first class. And so should you," Minerva advised, heading out the door. She privately felt a little sorry for Severus' morning classes. There could be little doubt that they were going to have to be on their toes to survive this new change in the Defense professor's routine.

By the time lunch came around, Severus was more than ready for something other than student relations, even though Argus Filch would hardly have been his first choice. The old caretaker had been apparently working on one of the chimneys for he was covered from head to toe in soot, although thankfully none of it seemed to be landing on the floor. Otherwise, he seemed in an unusually good mood, unfolding a tattered list with a toothy sideways grin.

"Now that there's summun' in here that appreciates a level of discipline, I'd like ta take the time to make a few suggestions to policy changes aroun' here," he said.

"Very well," Severus sighed, slightly wary. "Go on."

"First and foremost, no Quidditch equipment in the halls. It can be dangerous and cause accidents. Just like that Beasley boy. Remember when he took out that chandelier swinging his Bludger Bat around and nearly cost Mrs. Norris one of her lives?"

"Argus, that was twenty five years ago," Severus pointed out, resisting the urge to prop up his head.

"Yep, and I still haven't given up hope that somethin' will be done about it."

"How do you expect the students to get their equipment from their dormitories to the Quidditch grounds every day?"

"Owl them in. Make 'em keep it all there. I don' care, not my problem, but considerin' the damages they can cause it's warranted, don't you think?"

"Anything else?" Severus asked.

"Yes. We need to get stricter about jumpin' the staircases. I dun't know 'ow many times I've caught them doin' it, it strips the ends of the railing and scuffs up the landings, and frankly, sir, I dun't want to be the one to clean up the mess if anyone falls."

"Argus, we already have a policy against trying to jump the staircases when they're moving," Severus said.

"Against students, we do. I've seen the faculty do it too, and what's that to say when we tell them not to do it and them are doin' it?"

"Faculty? Anyone in particular?" Severus asked.

Argus stood up a bit more proudly, in some valiant attempt not to sneer.

"Professor Craw, sir!" Argus said. Severus put his head in his hand in resignation.

"Very well, I'll deal with it. Next?"

There was a curious scribbling noise, and Severus glanced down at the appointment book to see it adding the entry: Thursday at 2:00 pm: Discuss faculty complaint of staircase jumping with Professor Craw. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I found a matter of choice of disciplines in the faculty handbook that… where is it…" Argus muttered, taking out a dusty scroll and using a finger to go down the list. "Here it is. Section four, part of discipline policy line eight: Students may not be turned into toads as a disciplinary action. I don't suppose there's any chance of gettin' that revoked?"

"I am probably going to regret asking this, but Argus, to put it bluntly… what reason could _you _possibly have for wanting that revoked?" Severus asked.

"Perhaps I just don't think there's enough toads in the world, sir," Argus sneered. Severus stared at him for a long time, attempting to get enough courage to say 'next,' when there was a knock at the door and Minerva peeked in.

"I'm terribly sorry, Severus, but Minister Weasley needs to speak with someone, if you have the time?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. Argus, you did have a point or two, but perhaps we can get back about this some other time?" Severus said. Severus heard the annoying scribbling of the appointment book again as it added: Continued appointment with Argus Filch, Friday at 9:00 am.

"Of course, Professor," Argus said solemnly, and then took out what appeared to be a small book and put it on his desk. "I'll just leave you my list of items I'd like to see added to the restriction list this term for you to look over."

"Argus, this is the entire Christmas Catalog of Westwitch and Fargin!"

"Wull, I figured it'd save me time from writin' them all out," Argus said, nodding to him and to Minerva on the way out. Severus gazed over at Minerva who merely smiled sympathetically, slipping out the door momentarily to show Arthur in.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Arthur said. "Minerva stuck you in the big chair, did she?"

"We're sharing responsibilities until Dumbledore returns," Severus said. "Have a seat."

"Thank you, Severus," Arthur said, sitting down with a sigh. "I thought you would like to know that when the goblin trial begins this spring, Rose's mother will probably be taking her out of school for a few days. She's our primary witness, after all."

"And what has Gringotts said about all of this?"

"They are not happy of course, but Severus, I don't think they want a war any more than we do. They officially admitted that these three had been previously sighted for what they refer to as 'radical ideas,' which seems to be how they label any goblin family opposed to the current goblin form of government, and most of those families seemed to be directly tied to the former leaders of the original revolts. Rather complicated, really," Arthur admitted. "The prosecution has made sure to emphasize the seriousness of the kidnapping charges and the fact they occurred last year before any of this erupted, although they are also rechecking some of the evidence surrounding the stolen cup, to see if there are any connections there."

"I do not think they will find one," Severus said. "The cup disappeared during the day, and the office for goblins at that point were no where near the regular offices. Three goblins in any other area of the Ministry would have been highly visible. In fact, I'm not completely convinced that the cup being stolen had anything to do with goblins at all."

"You have some idea then who might have?" Arthur asked.

"Merely suspicions," Severus said, getting up. "We would have to find it before I knew for certain."

Not long after, Severus found himself back in the classroom with a mere handful of sherbets in his stomach and fourth years at his disposal, studying Barghests and flesh-eating Annis Cats. The second half of the double class was left to study so that he could finally get some regular class work done, dismissing them with a mere hand wave as he attempted to get a few last minute test changes in before dinner. But suddenly he was aware that a student was still in front of his desk, waiting quietly to be acknowledged.

"Yes, Mr. Platt?"

"Yes, Professor, I was wondering when or if we were going to cover goblins in this class," Xavier asked. Severus looked up from this work.

"Goblins technically do not employ the dark arts, specifically, Mr. Platt, nor do they fit into the dark creature category."

"Perhaps not in the book writer's opinion, sir, but I think there are some who would argue differently," Xavier said, nodding his head politely. "I merely ask because since this class is to teach us how to defend ourselves, and we are facing possible war with them, should we not then learn how to fight them?" Severus studied Xavier for a moment.

"Possible isn't definitive, Mr. Platt," Severus said quietly. "However, I may know a book that may help you. I'm not sure of its exact title and it's in the restricted section," he said, scribbling out a note. "Give this to Mr. Boulderdash, he can help you find what you're looking for."

"What? But Professor, Mr. Boulderdash is…"

"The school Librarian," Severus finished. "Once you find it, feel free to come to me with any questions you may have. Dismissed, Mr. Platt."

Xavier nodded slowly, staring at the note a moment before grabbing his books and heading out of the room. Standing by the door, Jennifer smiled warmly at him as he passed, waiting until the boy was far down the corridor before walking over to the desk.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Severus," Jennifer said softly. "I'm not sure that was all that wise, considering…"

"Xavier Platt is a Slytherin, I will deal with him in my own way," Severus said.

"Yes, Severus, but you can't blame me for worrying about the boy. He's under a lot of pressure right now," Jennifer said.

"He's hardly the only one. Let's go eat, shall we? I haven't had a thing all day, and I have to head back to the study for a little while after."

"What for?"

"Apparently I have another appointment."

"And when am I going to see you?" Jennifer teased. "Or should I fill out a missing wizard report now?"

"You will see me tomorrow at two, actually," Severus said. "For a professional discussion."

"Oh no, not another one of those!" Jennifer complained. "What is this one about?"

"Oh, I'm not about to get into that now, not on an empty stomach," Severus said, heading into the Great Hall. Most of the rest of the staff were already there, including Minerva, who smiled at him.

"Good evening, Severus. I trust your day hasn't been too rough so far," Minerva asked while they waited for others to get to their places.

"I have come to the realization that the 'fun' has merely just begun," Severus said dourly. They paused a moment as the last staff member took their place, glancing at the center chair and then at each other, finally taking their normal places to either side of it. "Just serve already," Severus said impatiently, the plates quickly filling up in front of them.

"One day down, three hundred to go," Minerva said with a thin smile, earning a quick glare from Severus before he concentrated on his dinner.


	26. Aurelius and the Wine of Satyrs

Chapter Twenty-Six

Aurelius and the Wine of Satyrs

Aurelius, Heph and Stock met up with Alex and her friends in the library just before lunch the next day, shuffling into chairs across the table.

"I have more names for you to cross off," Aurelius said, handing Alex a scroll.

"Good. Mandria and I got most of Ravenclaw done. It looks like only four or five of ours stayed," Alex said, circling those names that weren't yet scribbled in before scrolling up to the Slytherin enrollment to eliminate the ones Aurelius had brought. "Any luck on staff?"

"Sagittari was here for Christmas, Professor Dumbledore, of course. Pomfrey and Scribe went home," Aurelius said.

"Eliminating Pomfrey and Scribe, got it," Alex said. "Rose?"

"Here's the rest of the list from my class, although I admit I had some help from the Gaffneys to get it done," Rose said.

"Wonderful, two more to add to the Pact," Aurelius muttered.

"How are we going to get Hufflepuff done?" she asked.

"I'll ask Ranly, we used to be pretty good mates," Heph suggested.

"True, but we've been pretty hard on him since he turned Snifflepuff on us," Stock pointed out. Aurelius joined his housemates in sniggering.

"Can we try to finish this with some level of maturity?" Mandria asked, wondering why she suffered herself sitting with Slytherin in the first place. "Professor Weasley and Madame Brittle went home."

"Right, already have them marked off," Alex nodded. "Anyone else we know for sure that stayed?"

"Professor Ravenclaw?" Mandria said.

"Of course he was here," Aurelius said rolling his eyes. "Not like he'd have it."

"Well, I could say that about any professor on this list," Alex sighed.

"What about Boulderdash?" Heph whispered. "Anybody know if he had stayed?"

"He's not marked off yet," Alex said.

"I'll ask him," Rose said, getting up and walking over before anyone could protest.

Boulderdash, in typical Boulderdash form, merely held his hand out, and this time Rose put some books in his hand.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Boulderdash. Did you have a good holiday?"

"We've been back for several weeks now, Miss Bailey," he pointed out, inscribing the books.

"I know, I'm sorry, I've been busy. I've had to spend my weekends at home going over this trial thing. I suppose you've heard about it?" Rose asked.

"Some, Miss Bailey," he said. "I see you are studying soil composition now?"

"Yes, I'm getting ready to replant my Willow project," Rose nodded. "So were things all right in Myrkinbrek?"

"Oh, is that what you're after, is it?" Boulderdash said, studying her. "I avoid conflict, Miss Bailey, why else do you think I would be this school's Librarian? I did get quite a number of the books repaired in my office. Hopefully the students will take better care of them this time."

"Yes, sir. I do try to take care of the books when I have them," Rose said, reaching out for the books he had begun to hand to her. He paused however, looking thoughtful.

"You'll be fifth year next year?"

"Yes, sir?" Rose said, slightly puzzled by his expression.

"If you have any openings in your class schedule, I hope you'll consider volunteering as an aid then," he suggested, handing her the books. "You may actually learn something other than how to get your hands dirty for a change."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Rose said, wandering back over to the table with a wide grin.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"Yes, he stayed here," Rose said. "And guess what, I think I got a job next year."

"What?" Aurelius said. "If he stayed, then he's suspect number one, after all he is a goblin."

"Oh, Rel, do be realistic, Boulderdash wouldn't want a war," Rose said.

"For all we know, he could be spying on the school so the goblins know what we're up to," Heph agreed.

"If anything, I'd more imagine it's the other way around," Rose said. "Boulderdash is loyal to Dumbledore, that much is clear."

"Yes, but you're forgetting one thing," Heph said. "Dumbledore isn't here anymore, is he?"

When the murmur started at Rose's table, Boulderdash didn't look up from his book, although he did have a slight twitch in his ear that indicated someone was talking about him. It had been twitching quite a lot in the months since the conflict had started, he mused. It was not surprising. Throughout time there were accounts of those in similar positions as he facing similar scrutiny. The noise wasn't enough to concern him. But then, all at once, the room became quiet… too quiet to be normal in the Hogwarts Library. Therefore, of course he had to look up to find out what the meaning of the disturbance was.

It all made sense when he looked up and saw Xavier Platt at his desk, standing tall with a complete air of confidence all his own. But despite his appearance, Boulderdash couldn't help but notice that he smelled like a frightened rabbit.

"I have a note for you from Professor Snape, sir," Xavier said, handing it out.

"Ah, so I see," Boulderdash said, reading the note carefully before looking back up the boy. "Looking to learn how to kill goblins, are we, Mr. Platt?"

"No, sir," Xavier said expressionlessly. "I am looking to learn how to keep them from killing me."

"That," Boulderdash said, carefully folding the note with a nod. "I can help you with. If you'll follow me," he said, getting up and heading to the Restricted Section with Xavier close behind.

Slowly the whispers began to come back into the library, and Alex, who had been leaning precariously in her chair to watch the two of them as long as she could, slid back into place.

"Now that was odd," Alex said in a low voice, turning back to the others.

"Xaviar Platt must have nerves of steel," Stock said as he sat back in his seat. "I don't know all that many students who would have been able to just go up to him like that if they were in his shoes."

"Comes from upbringing. No matter what else can be said about the Platts, they're definitely an old school family," Heph said. "I say, old Boulderdash had better not give him any trouble."

"Nonsense, Boulderdash would never do anything to harm a student," Rose said angrily. "I don't care what any of you say, I think he's trustworthy."

"Maybe that's something we ought to let Platt decide," Aurelius said, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

Xavier Platt spent quite a bit of time in the library after that; at least he was definitely less of a presence in the Common Room of Conspiracies over the next few days. Of course, he still didn't miss sparring, and his record for wins there promised sure points for Slytherin so Horus did not complain. Heph and Aurelius were doing well too, even though it seemed that Rel's father didn't have time to host the tournament himself anymore. Instead, Madame Brittle stepped to the plate to help Jennifer coordinate sparring for the rest of the term.

"We really have it in the bag this year," Horus said at the end of the evening as he leapt into one of the chairs and put his feet on the coffee table. "In fact, I'd say the only year we have a problem with would be second year, wouldn't you say?" His eyes were intent on Aurelius as he noted that, while Xavier and Camille were heartily agreeing with him.

"We'll have enough points without getting second year sparring," Aurelius said.

"True, but if you know anything that might slow your sister down a bit, you might enlighten us," Horus said.

"She's a Snape," Aurelius said simply. "Nothing's going to slow her down."

"You might as well give it up, Horus. Rel's made it clear on more than one occasion he's loyal to his sister, no matter how peculiar that is," Heph said, ignoring the look Aurelius gave him in return.

"You know, that's too bad, really, because you know there's going to be a few Quidditch spots opening next year, and I'm sure the House as a whole would be very interested in someone who knows how to insure a clean sweep in any sport," Horus said, Camille nodding to him in agreement. "Just something to think about," he added before heading up to his dorm.

Aurelius sighed and got up without saying a word to Heph or Stock sitting beside him. He was already settled into his bed by the time they came up, making as much noise as a herd of hippogriffs.

"You know, maybe I know a way to get your sister to stop sparring…"

"Heph, stow it," Aurelius warned.

"That'd be easy, just make some up some sort of secret ancient magic item and tell her it's connected to the end of the world and send her on her way," Stock said.

"Stock, stow it. And snuff the candles," Aurelius snapped.

"I will not. It's Imbolc, don't you know? Tomorrow's February second."

"Hurray for it, snuff the candles."

"Better do it, Stock, we've got him all mad talking about his precious sister again."

"I don't care. It's bad luck to put them out," Stock said. Aurelius sat straight up in his bed then, grabbing his wand from the nightstand.

"_Caligatio_!" Aurelius snapped, and all the candles snuffed out at once, leaving Heph and Stock standing in the darkness.

"Well, that was rather rude," Stock said.

Aurelius, however, was much too tired to care. He fell into a deep sleep, strangely haunted by dreams that at first were too quick to understand. Then, he heard a sound…a whinny of intense pain, and found himself once again facing the Manticore next to the Unicorn suffering at his feet. But this time as he fell, he saw something he hadn't seen the first time, a large serpent, growing larger and larger as if were going to eat him whole. That was when he felt the serpent's tongue on his chin.

Leaping up wide-awake with surprise, Aurelius sat up abruptly and Achilles was flung from his chest, the snake hissing in protest when he hit the edge of the bed.

"Achilles, what are you doing? You scared me out of my wits!" Aurelius hissed in annoyance.

"You wanted me to tell you if I found something," the snake said calmly.

"Found something? You found the cup?" Aurelius asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No. A mouse. I was hunting."

"Achilles, I am hardly interested in your eating habits. It was your choice not to let me feed you," Aurelius said.

"It was not an ordinary mouse," Achilles explained. "It did not run. It fought back. And the taste was strange. I will show you where. The ground is odd too. And magic."

"Achilles, I'm not sure what you are trying to tell me, but I haven't any intention of wandering around the castle this late," Aurelius complained.

"Not in the castle. Outside. The cup is not there. The cup _was_ there."

"Wait, wait. What do you mean _was_ there?" The snake let out a long hiss that sounded like a sigh. "Not an ordinary mouse. Odd ground. Do you mean perhaps the wine was spilled there? How far?"

"Far for me. Close for you," Achilles said. Aurelius thought for a moment, glancing at the clock. As much as his father had been working, there could be little doubt that he was asleep at the moment, and Achilles said it was close… making up his mind at last, Aurelius threw on some clothes and stuffed some extra supplies in his cloak before putting it on, holding out his hand so that Achilles could wrap himself around it. "All right, show me."

It was frigid cold outside… in fact, had Achilles maintained his lonely life in the caves he'd have probably been sleeping right now, doing what he could to maintain his body heat. As it was he clung tighter to Aurelius' arm as he led him past the pens, Aurelius slowing down the farther past the barn they went.

"Achilles, we're awful close to the forest," Aurelius hissed softly. "Please tell me it's not in it."

"Yes. But not far."

"You said that in the rooms. May I remind you that the last time I went in there I nearly got killed?" Aurelius pointed out.

"It is not far. Even for me."

"Good, then you can slither on your own," Aurelius said, putting him down at the edge of the cleared brush. Making a small glow light, he followed the snake as closely as possible, following the snake's hissing voice whenever he lost sight of him. But soon the snake stopped and curled up, licking at the ground.

"It was here," the snake hissed.

"Here?" Aurelius stood up curiously and looked back in the direction that they came. From there, he could barely still see the soft glow of lights inside the barn. "Why, this isn't far from the castle at all…" he stopped then, his face paling as realization sank in.

But before he could move or explain his thought to the snake, a patch of light from the other direction caught is attention. At first only the scarred front shoulders of the beast could be seen, but then the Unicorn lifted its head standing more still and more graceful than a deer, and somehow still more beautiful, despite its broken horn and lacerated face.

"Pali," Aurelius murmured, and one of the Unicorn's ears flicked slightly at the mention of his name. Pali did not make a move to come nearer, merely watched from the protection of the trees, and Aurelius somehow knew that now was not the time to try and go nearer. It was merely curious, Aurelius realized. Perhaps curious, as he had been, to see how the other was faring. But as the moment faded, so did the Unicorn, and Aurelius found himself having to concentrate to remember what he was doing.

He grabbed Achilles off the ground and stuffed him in a pocket, hurrying back to his dorms. He paused only a moment or two when hearing a sound in the halls, but then safely made it back, slipping in his room and turning on all the lights. Heph and Stock protested loudly and tried to roll over, but Aurelius was busy going through his trunk, quickly flipping through old copies of the _Daily Prophet._

"Aurelius, have you gone mad? What are you doing?"

"I know who stole the cup!" Aurelius said, finding one of the papers and taking it out, then searching further back.

"Good, then that means we can go to sleep," Stock said.

"Aurelius, how could you possibly know who stole the cup when you didn't when we went to sleep?" Heph yawned. "Wait a minute, you've your cloak on. Are you going somewhere?"

"Just got back, actually. And I think I may know who has the cup now, only I am going to need a bit of help proving it," Aurelius said, reading over some of the papers.

"Right. In the morning," Heph agreed sleepily, falling back into bed.

"Right. After breakfast. And expect to miss part of your first class."

"Are you insane? We have Double Potions first period!" Heph said.

"That's not going to matter. I think it's finally time for a bit of staff involvement," Aurelius said.

* * *

It took Aurelius naming off seven different side characters in Sherlock Holmes stories before he finally hit on the right one to open the passage, taking the spiral stairs by twos and knocking heavily on the double doors, which finally opened and let him in.

Severus had already been up for an hour attempting to get some tests marked before his first appointment; the pot of coffee half gone and a good dent had been made in the candy dish. He looked up in surprise at the sight of Aurelius standing there, frowning and wondering how he managed to get in.

"Aurelius, unless it's important, can it wait until before class? I have a full schedule today," Severus said.

"Clear it," Aurelius said as he walked towards the desk.

"I beg your pardon?"

"At least the next few hours. There's something you need to see," Aurelius said.

"This isn't home, Aurelius," Severus sighed, rubbing his head. "I cannot just clear my schedule on a whim just because…"

"Princess Thera stole Hebe's Cup, Father!" Aurelius barked. In the time that it had taken Severus to blink, the entire morning's appointments in the book suddenly erased themselves and replaced with: Undivided Attention to Son.

"They had taken her to the Ministry the day that it disappeared, and she had been with them in the Artifacts Office. No one bothered questioning her because first off, most of them couldn't understand her, and nobody suspected her anyhow because everyone felt sorry for her. But I think what happened was at some point… at some point she must have drank the Wine, and she got addicted to it, because the moment it began to wear off, she began to feel afraid again of everything that was happening to her. She must have taken to keeping it nearby fearing that she would lose it, and she happened to take it to Sagittari's that day we scared Nearly Headless Nick. That was when she lost it… she had slipped in the forest to try and get a sip of the Wine without Sagittari knowing it. And I think he nearly caught her with it so she dropped it, thinking she would come get it later. Only when she came back, it wasn't there. That's why she had been acting so strangely the day of the shopping trip and why she wandered away. The effects of the Wine had completely worn off, and being so close to the forest, she wanted to try to find it. But it wasn't in the forest anymore. It was in the castle. And if you come with me, I can prove who it was that found it."

"Show me," Severus said, and Aurelius nodded, following him out the door.

* * *

It had taken Heph and Stock some time to finally track their unwilling victim. Finally they found him near the Quidditch Pitch, putting new latches on the gates. Carefully slipping into position, Heph nodded to the other boy, and they counted to three, both of them dropping a water balloon on the unsuspecting Argus Filch.

"Peeves!" Argus barked, his hands still hovering near the latch. "That better not be you. I can get you now, you know. Better leave while you can." Shrugging at each other, Heph and Stock aimed again, and two more water balloons fell on his head. Argus backed up then, pulling at his sleeve as he tried to see where the balloons where coming from. "Alright. Ye're askin' for it now! Show yourself! It's just you and me this time!"

Heph nodded to Stock again, and a water balloon barrage started raining down, when suddenly, Argus whipped out a wand from his sleeve, pointing at a dangling foot poking out from one of the railings.

"_Wingardium leviosa_!" boomed Argus, and suddenly Heph wailed as he was dragged by his food into the air, dangling upside down. "Thought you could get by me, did you? Wanted to pick on the squib, poor Mr. Filch, did you?" he sneered. "Wull, guess what boys…" he said, as he switched his wand to the other side, managing to catch a protesting Stock in the levitation spell as well. "The rules have just changed, and you're not going to be takin' liberties with me no more!"

"I hope that doesn't mean you plan to be turning them into toads, Mr. Filch," Severus said, stepping around the corner with his arms folded. "Because I haven't remanded that yet."

"Professor Snape!" Argus said in surprise, the two students falling to the pitch as he lost his concentration. "Of course I wasn't going to do toads, I…" Argus glanced at the wand then stuck it back up his sleeve.

"Quite an impressive display of magic. Come to think of it, you've been doing quite a bit of it lately, haven't you? A footprint spell to keep the floors free of dust that day you were in the study, not to mention when you were on that ladder on Halloween… you summoned your screwdriver."

"It's come over me all the sudden. After all these years, I finally got my magic!" Filch said, nodding.

"So you have," Severus agreed. "How did you do it?"

"Just… just happened, actually. Practice just started paying off, I guess."

"Does it have anything to do with this?" Aurelius asked, coming around the corner beside his father with a cup in his hand. "I found it in the case in the Trophy Room, thanks to a little tip from a House Elf."

"Why you little… that's mine!" Filch barked. "I found it, nobody else had it! It was just sitting in the forest!" Aurelius quickly handed it to his father to keep himself from becoming a target.

"Argus, you must have had some idea what it was and what was in it. You know better than to drink strange brews on a whim," Severus pointed out. Argus stared hard at the cup for a long time before looking up at Severus and bowing his head.

"I only meant to take a sip, to see if the legends were true and that it could give me magic," Argus muttered. "And in that instant, I knew… I _knew_ I could do it, Professor. After all those years, after all the jeering and jibbing… I finally felt what it was like to cast a spell and for somethin' ta actually happen! How could ya expect me to give that up? How can ya expect me to give that up now when I've finally had a chance to actually do it?"

"Argus," Severus sighed, glancing inside the cup. "Even forgetting the fact there is barely a swallow left and had you drank it, you would not have been able to get more, there is something here that you need to know. Regardless of any legends about the Wine, or what you may believe about what the 'gods' that made these really were, no matter what rare mixtures, herbs, and techniques may exist, there is no such thing as a potion that can make a person magic. No matter how you transform a thing, or try to change a thing, part of it is still the thing it started out as in some way shape or form. All this Wine does, no matter how potent, is make one feel confident and free of fear. So if you can do magic now and never could before, then you are going to find yourself asking some very hard questions when the last of this Wine wears off."

"So what now? I suppose you'll send me packing?" Argus Filch.

"Yes," Severus said seriously. "Right to the hospital wing, where you will stay until Poppy and Sagittari inform Minerva and I that you are fit for duty again."

"Then I'm not getting sacked?"

"And then have to explain to Dumbledore where you went? Do I look like a fool? To the hospital wing, Mr. Filch. And you, Mr. Snape, march right back up to my study. You have some blanks to fill in. Such as how exactly you knew the cup was in the building to begin with. Aren't you two late for class?" Severus added impatiently, glancing over to make sure that Argus was already on his way.

"We're not in trouble for what we did to Filch?" Heph asked. Stock gave him a dirty look.

"Being late to one of Craw's classes I'm sure will cover any punishments I might have in mind," Severus said. "And before you ask, no, I won't give you a note." Heph and Stock glowered a bit at Aurelius, who smiled apologetically. "Oh, one other thing," he said as they started to turn. "Hand her this, I have enough problems to deal with," he snapped, giving the cup to Hephaestus who took it wide-eyed. "And before either of you get any ideas, if either of you even let one drop touch your lips, I will make sure that neither of you ever see the outside of this school again," Severus threatened darkly. "Ever."

Heph and Stock couldn't help but believe him. Glancing at each other nervously they hurried in, very careful not to spill what was left in the cup.

"March," Severus ordered Aurelius again, giving him a firm push forward. "And take us by way of the hospital wing, I want to make sure Filch gets there in one piece."

"You know you cleaned that up fairly well for a beginner," Aurelius said daringly, making sure he was keeping well ahead of Severus' reach.

"I've had a lot of practice at home, don't you think?" Severus said dryly, making sure his son kept his pace.


	27. Politics Unusual

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Politics Unusual

Jennifer put long hours into the lab after that, hardly leaving the room except to sleep. More often than not, she worked later than Severus and even woke up earlier, her mind busy as she slept trying to come up with a viable solution to the problem at hand. During classes, she spent study times working out formulas to make sure she didn't try additives that didn't work on paper; for every drop left of the Wine had to be preserved. But there was one part of the formula that was never changed, for it couldn't be changed. Without it, there would have been no hope of using the wine at all… and that was, of course, Dagda's Cauldron.

The porridge within, Jennifer had long known, was a perfect base; a bland physical magic substance that could be altered to the needs of the maker and never ran out. For a time, Jennifer could change the entire Cauldron to make the potion needed, and enough of it to give to every person in the entire county if it came to that. And that then, became the obvious solution… if she were able to make the potion work.

One night she had stayed exceptionally late, perhaps too late, she began to realize, to make any notable progress. Or perhaps there was none to be made? She shook her head as she watched the latest batch bubble, just as exhausted as her options were coming to be. The door creaked open and Severus slipped in with tall mugs of spiced tea, handing one out to her where she leaned near the Cauldron's niche.

"I gather this isn't just tea."

"Only mildly laced," Severus said calmly, coaxing her to take it. "You know, when we were joking about filling out missing wizards reports, I wasn't expecting to be the one to have to fill one out."

"You've been busy too," Jennifer said.

"But not stuck in two rooms," Severus said, stepping over and shaking his head at her desk. "A ton of uncorked ingredients, haphazard formula notes, half-eaten bowls of porridge… just how can you still stand that vile pink substance?"

"It's quick, sustaining, and I have plenty of it on hand," Jennifer sighed, then gestured over the notes. "I've tried everything, Severus. Everything I could think of. I can make a potion just as potent as the wine from the Cauldron, but it doesn't keep that potency from more than twenty minutes after its made, no matter how I try bottling it, and I'm nearly out of Wine."

"Essence of newt?"

"Tried it."

"Powdered Shadow Sprite Wings?"

"Even that."

"Have you tried…"

"Severus!" Jennifer said with exasperation. "I do happen to know _something_ about potion making!"

"Sorry," Severus said, meaning it.

"I've tried every formula and ingredient in this school that could have even an outside chance of helping, but I'm certain now that the mix I'm using now is the best I can do," Jennifer sighed. "There's not going to be any way around it, Severus. Even assuming there's a single drinking source for the Fomorians, there's no way that Boulderdash would be able to get through the maze, find them, and switch it out before the potency on the potion was lost. I'm going to have to go down there myself."

"No."

"Oh come, now, Severus, you know it's the only way," Jennifer said.

"Absolutely not. First off, we're not even allowed to be down there, and if you or anyone else not a goblin go in there it will start a war, a war no one can afford. Second, Ciardoth is down there, and if she anticipates you being down there it will be the end of you."

"So it will be for Boulderdash if he's caught, Severus, but you're willing to gamble his life," Jennifer argued.

"Jennifer, not trying to be morbid, but the difference is that if Boulderdash were caught he would be swatted down like a fly, but you she would torment as long as possible before you died. And third and not least is the fact that that place is crawling with Dementors who positively hate you and would destroy your soul in an instant if they saw you."

"Then perhaps I'll get lucky and they'll catch me first?"

"This is no time to be flippant!" Severus snapped angrily, turning her around. "I am not about to let you go down underground when I know how it affects you, let alone into that death trap! Have you ever thought about what might happen to me if something happened to you? Or what it would be like if your spirit were completely obliterated and I was left with no hope for myself to join you even in death, your soul lost forever and any memory of me forgotten?" He paused then as if choking a bit, slamming his drink on the desk and turning to stare sightlessly at the painting of the ocean, refusing to look at her.

"This has something to do with whatever Ciardoth told you was going to happen, doesn't it?" Jennifer asked slowly.

"You are not going. I will go," Severus said.

"Severus, you can't possibly leave the school for something like this now, and you know it," Jennifer said softly. "Just as sure as we both know that I'm the only one who can do this."

"Not alone," Severus snapped.

"No, of course not. I'll need Boulderdash as a guide," Jennifer said.

"And you'll take someone else as backup, someone of my choosing," Severus said firmly.

"Yes, Severus."

"And _none_ of this will be done without getting goblin and Ministry approval. The school can't afford any more bad publicity in this matter, especially with the probation we're under with the board of governors. I'll not have you putting yourself and myself in a position where the board wants Minerva and I to sack you," he added, pacing the floor a bit.

"There's always a catch, isn't there?" Jennifer said dryly. "I suppose the first step would be to let the Ministry in on the plan to get their approval."

"I'll worry about that, that's my job. I need to speak to Boulderdash and let him know the change in plan in any case," Severus pointed out. "Tomorrow's Saturday, so I'll catch him while he's in the gym in the morning before we go to visit the children."

"What would Boulderdash be doing in the gym?" Jennifer said puzzled, putting a few things away so they could head to their rooms.

"He's teaching Platt how to defend himself, and hopefully teaching him some other things as well," Severus said, snuffing out some candles.

"A goblin teaching a Platt how to defend himself?" Jennifer said incredulously. "What's next? Hawks teaching swallows how to fly? Lions laying down with the lambs?"

"How about beautiful damsels laying down with the dragons?" Severus put in.

"Well that happens nearly every night around here, doesn't it?" Jennifer teased.

"Yes, plenty of proof that miracles still do exist," Severus agreed, opening the door for his wife, who smiled coyly at him as a response before they headed upstairs.

* * *

Dealing with the Ministry, of course, was the easy part for Severus, especially so when that Saturday happened to be one of the rare occasions that Arthur decided not to work on the weekend. But as Molly pointed out, it hardly did any good. For anytime he didn't go to the Ministry, work had a way of following him home. That day, it seemed, was no exception to the rule.

"I don't think you'll have any trouble convincing Brown of your plan, Severus, and there is no question that Jennifer would need to be there. No one else can control that Cauldron but her, and she is the only one licensed to use it in any case," Arthur said, glancing outside. The early thaw had inspired Jennifer to buy some pots and seeds that morning, and was busy teaching Andrew, Alicia, Jamie, and Cedric some basics on herb growing. "As for Boulderdash, he is in a rather hard position, isn't he? Are you sure he'll be able to manage the maze? He's just a Librarian, after all."

"He's also a goblin, whose twin works at the bank," Severus said, catching Arthur by surprise. "I'm sure I need not tell you that most goblin twins have an unusually strong link to one another."

"So that's how Dumbledore was finding out so much about what was going on," Arthur chuckled. "I swear he has me thinking he's got eyes everywhere."

"So the problem then, would be the same as we have had since this whole thing started. Getting permission from the goblins to send a team down there," Severus said.

"Severus, despite the fact you managed to find the cup and freed the blame from the goblins on that issue, I don't see any more positive negotiations happening until after this trial, which will not be in those three goblins favor. After that happens, we expect the Gringotts board to formally denounce them, at which time they will be ready to enter negotiations again to enter the boycott."

"That will take forever," Severus said irritably.

"No one has ever said politics worked fast, Severus," Arthur said.

"I'm going to the bank to talk to them then. More specifically, to Griphook. They may not be happy with me, but as an administrator of Hogwarts, they'll see me."

"Don't be surprised if it doesn't go well," Arthur said.

"I won't, but it needs to be tried," Severus said.

There were exclamations of joy outside, and the two men looked up to see Harry standing with Jennifer, getting some quick hugs from the kids before he headed inside, Jennifer following behind.

"Good morning, Harry. My, you're early," Arthur said questioningly.

"Yes, something's come up you should know about," Harry sighed. "Princess Thera is missing. Apparently she disappeared from St. Mungo's last night, literally. Nobody's been able to locate her."

"What do you mean, literally?" Severus asked.

"She didn't walk out," Harry said. "One minute she was in her room, and then the next time they went to check, she was gone. Heather and Bill are over there, but we've had absolutely no luck finding her."

"Well, so much for the weekend off. I had better head to the Ministry and see what's being done," Arthur said.

"I'll go with you," Harry volunteered.

"I don't understand, where would she have gone? Surely the effects of the Wine have long worn off by now," Jennifer said worriedly.

"Jennifer, head back to Hogwarts and alert Sagittari and Minerva," Severus said, "Then meet me at Diagon Alley, there's something I need to take care of."

* * *

The alley seemed quiet for a Saturday, and Severus couldn't help but wonder how much Gringotts restrictions had on its business. It had always been quite convenient to shop there with the bank close by, making it the center of wizardkind's activity in London. But now it seemed fairly quiet, the shoppers nodding politely to Severus as he passed, although he hardly responded in kind. His eyes were on the barricades in front of the bank, where two rather intimidating guards with daggers in their belts leaned on goblin sized two-bladed axes. They became alert as Severus stepped towards them, their eyes squinting suspiciously.

"No entry without specific permission from the Bank Governor," one of the guards said.

"Professor Dumbledore has permission to enter the bank on Hogwarts business, does he not?" Severus asked.

"Yes," the guard nodded.

"Then you would have been informed that he is on leave. I am here acting on his behalf, as acting Co-Headmaster of the school." Severus said, feeling a slight prickle on his neck. Why didn't he like hearing himself say that? It was the truth, after all.

The two guards murmured to each other a moment before one of them went inside, the other shifting to stand directly in front of Severus as if in attempt to make sure he didn't try to pass while the other guard was gone. But Severus didn't move, nor did he allow irritation to show on his face as he waited. After quite some time, the doors of the bank opened once more. The guard was followed by Griphook, who eyed Severus speculatively as he walked over to the guard post.

"Professor Snape. I was under the impression that Professor McGonagall was handling monetary queries in Dumbledore's absence," Griphook said.

"So she is, for the most part. Nevertheless, there are some school concerns that I would like to discuss with you if you have the time. And considering you have only limited clients with the current boycotts, I am sure you could oblige speaking with me a moment," Severus said. Griphook couldn't help but look slightly amused by that.

"Very well, Professor. Let him in, Munchclaw, but prepared to throw him out again if needed."

"Gladly," Munchclaw said with a toothy grin, stepping out of the way to let Severus through.

Griphook led the way inside, walking past the mostly empty teller stations. In fact, only one teller and the exchange seemed open, both looking up as the two of them went by with wary eyes. At the back of the room, he opened a door leading to his office, and Severus stepped in behind him, glancing around with casual interest.

"So, what sort of 'school business' are you on, Professor?"

"First, are you aware that your human 'charge' is missing?"

"You mean the princess I assume, although I'm not sure I can see that as being school business," Griphook grunted. "Yes, Weasley of course informed us the moment it came up. In fact, we have people looking for her, as I'm sure the Ministry does as well. But this matter is on Weasley's shoulders. He assumed the responsibility on our behalf, and it's his matter to see to."

"So you aren't aware of her whereabouts?" Severus asked bluntly.

"If we did, or knew of anyone who might," Griphook snarled, "Be assured we would have told William Weasley, not the Ministry and definitely not you. But we are not here to discuss goblin business, but school business, Professor Snape."

"As it happens, school business seems to intersect with yours quite a bit. I am sure you have heard by now that the missing cup was found on school property."

"That did not come as much of a surprise to the majority of my people, Professor. Hogwarts has had a habit of attracting hazardous artifacts regardless of whether or not it actually belongs to them."

"We have since returned the cup to the Ministry, Griphook, although the Wine within it was nearly depleted by the time I had found it. The remainder was sent to the potion lab for testing, and Professor Craw was able to come up with a slightly diluted version of the Wine that may end your problems under Glastonbury Tor. Provided, that is, that you allow Professor Craw access to administer it to the Fomorians."

"Absolutely out of the question," Griphook said.

"Even with a goblin escort?"

"Especially with a goblin escort," Griphook snapped. "Knobgait would not stand for any wizard intervention, despite…" Griphook hesitated then, growling at himself. "You do not know what you ask. I suggest you go back to the school and leave this matter to us."

"At least we offer a solution. I have yet to hear anything that has convinced me that the goblins have found one," Severus said. "This has completely gotten out of control. An act of aid should never have been used as a basis of this conflict, when it truly has nothing to do with it, other than the fact of timing. You can hardly be happier with having your lands invaded any more than we are for knowing what Ciardoth is doing down there. You have gotten the Ministry to acknowledge that policies need changed and negotiations need reopened, and perhaps in the process opened enough eyes in the outside world to finally get some results. So what's the harm in saving lives now and in the future and letting us end this?"

"I'm sorry, Professor," Griphook said in an even voice. "But I can not help you any more than I can help them. Knobgait is not about to let go of any bargaining chips when the pile is so low."

Severus stormed out of the bank in frustration, his eyes meeting Jennifer's where she stood near the guards. They parted to let him pass, sniggering slightly at his annoyance. Severus ignored them, continuing down the alley with Jennifer following beside him, studying his face.

"At least he listened," Jennifer said after a moment.

"He saw me, yes," Severus said curtly. "Listened, I'm not so sure. Knobgait has got all the officers dithering under his thumb, and he wants overnight miracles to problems that has existed for hundreds of years!"

"Let's head for the Leaky Cauldron," Jennifer suggested. "You need a drink."

"What I need is a way to get those stubborn green moles to acknowledge they can't handle what's down there!"

"Severus!" Jennifer hissed. "You know that sort of slander is part of what got us into all this trouble in the first place."

"I don't have anything against goblins, I never have… at least not until this moment," Severus said irritably.

"Did he know anything about Thera?" Jennifer asked.

"He knew she was missing," Severus sighed, lowering his voice as they stepped behind the pub. "But I don't think they have any more idea where she may be than we do."

"I can't imagine where Thera could have possibly even wanted to go. She knows we found the cup, and Minerva says if she showed up on Hogwarts ground that you or she would know it." Jennifer paused as they stepped in and Tom greeted them, quickly handing them their usual drinks. They worked their way towards a table near the fire.

"There is nothing we can do for her now," Severus murmured somberly after they were settled. "Except leave it to Bill and the Ministry. Once again, she seems to be out of our hands."

"And so, it seems, are the Fomorians," Jennifer said in the same solemn tone. "We could use a miracle right now."

"I would settle for a bit more leverage to work with," Severus muttered back, taking a sip of his anise wine.

* * *

It hadn't taken the Elf Willow long to figure out that the amazing pot it was in took it to sunlight when it craved sunlight and under the dripping waterspout in the greenhouse when it was thirsty. Before long, the pot began to stand up and walk over to Rose during classes when the Willow wanted attention, and in no time the pot began following her nearly everywhere, except in classes where there had been very direct protests from the professors. But despite the Willow's growing attachment to Rose, it hadn't been allowed to go home with her when she left in the spring. Alex and Mandria did their best to take care of and entertain the overly animated tree, but the Willow merely took to sulking in one corner of the greenhouse until the day that Rose returned.

No amount of professor coaxing could get the plant to move from the end of the Gryffindor table that day when Rose went to eat, its branches curled as if watching and listening to every word as she talked to her friends.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be at all, although they kept cutting me off whenever I tried to get into any detail about Athos and the others," Rose said, sounding slightly frustrated. "If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have been saved, and they wouldn't have been caught red handed in the bank. Why shouldn't I mention them?"

"Because they're not real people," Aurelius said, earning a dirty look from Rose.

"Well what matters is that it's over," Alex said, still glancing at the copy of the _Daily Prophet _in her hand discussing the trial. "With that out of the way, perhaps now they can actually get the goblins to listen about the Ciardoth problem."

"Anything in there today about Thera?" asked Aurelius.

"Not a word," Alex sighed. "And I'm really worried. Where could she possibly have gone? Why aren't they looking for a kidnapper?"

"The Ministry stated there was no evidence at all of any foul play in the last article," Aurelius said. "She seems to have taken off somewhere on her own. They even site her irregular behavior at the hospital. I guess they even called in a historian who specialized in Phrygian language and culture. She didn't even acknowledge him."

"But where she can she go? She doesn't have a real home, and it's been over a month," Alex sighed, then suddenly looked thoughtful. "Do you think she might have tried heading back to Turkey?"

"We are not going back to Turkey," Aurelius said flatly. "It's bad enough I had to explain to Father about Alicia's part in finding the cup. If we used that route again, we'd sure to get her and us both in a sling."

"Good afternoon, everyone." They all looked up to see Xavier Platt standing there, nodding to them politely. "Welcome back, Rose, and congratulations on winning your case."

"Yes, thank you. The papers all think the goblins and the Ministry will start open negotiations to end the boycotts now," Rose said. "Although I'm not exactly sure why, considering it didn't really have all that much to do with it, did it?"

"People are sometimes judged by how they treat their enemies, Rose," Xavier said quietly. "Despite the fact that they were found guilty, they did get a fair trial, probably the first fair legal action that the Ministry has imposed on the goblins in years. Knobgait has no choice but acknowledge that, whether he really wants peace or not."

"So you think there still may be a war?" Mandria asked. Xavier shrugged.

"Who knows? But at least I have a better idea of what side I'm on," Xavier said.

"And whose would that be?" Mandria asked.

"My own, of course. Alexandria, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Sorry I asked," Mandria murmured to Rose after Alex got up and followed him out the side door.

Xavier walked down the hall a bit until he was fairly sure no one was nearby then leaned with his back to the wall.

"All right, I'm here. What did you want to talk to be about?" Alex asked.

"I think there is something you ought to know about that's going on in Slytherin house, not that I'm one to talk about house business to outsiders. But you're a friend and since it concerns you and your brother, you have a right to know in my opinion," Xavier said.

"Is something wrong?" Alex said warily.

"Not exactly, not yet," Xavier said. "Horus and Camille have been putting some pressure on your brother over the sparring tournaments. They want him to get you to drop out."

"Like my brother would anything like that!" Alex said angrily. "I'd think the Crumbs would understand a bit more about family loyalty."

"They've offered him quite a bit of compensation for the trouble, including a spot on next year's Quidditch team," Xavier said. "Of course he turned them down. But they're still not giving up. Horus wants to be the first house since sparring tournaments started to win in all seven years, and you're in the way. I expect you ought to watch your brother's back as well as your own until the tournament is over."

"Well, thanks for telling me," Alex said.

"Sure, let me know if you need anything," Xavier said, nodding politely before heading back towards the Great Hall.

But Alex stayed there, trying to work things through. To think of his own housemates pressuring him like that! And it sounded as if Aurelius was standing up to them despite any threats or promises, even given a spot on the team, and in his very second year. Alex frowned at that. She had no need to feel guilty, definitely not for being good at sparring. Why did she feel then as if she were standing in the way?


	28. The Golden Goblin

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The Golden Goblin

Severus had some trouble concentrating on matters of illegal firecrackers and a walking plant thrashing at students in the halls, stealing every minute he could to keep updated on the negotiations. Boulderdash was starting to be a regular in the study, but the news he brought was never good. Knobgait was not in the mood to bargain. A list of demands had been written by the bank board and sent to the Ministry, and ever since then the Ministry had been quiet, as if trying to decide what to do next.

"From what I understand of the list, it is a wide range of demands, some of them reasonable, like lifting certain taxations on goblin goods, while others are unrealistic at best," Boulderdash said, wiping his glasses.

"Such as?" Severus asked.

"Oh, everything from releasing the ban on erecting statues of leaders from the Revolts in public wizard locations to wanting full representation on the Council of Wizards," Boulderdash said.

"That would be like one of us going and demanding a position on the bank board," Severus pointed out.

"Yes, I wonder if he didn't throw that one in just to keep the negotiations from being too easy." Boulderdash admitted.

"They're stalling," Severus said in realization, standing up to pace. "Why would they be stalling?" He glanced up as the doors opened and Harry came in.

"Oh, sorry. Interrupting?" Harry said.

"You got in, didn't you?" Severus said. "What is it?"

"We just had a slight problem at the Hogsmeade Bank that I thought you'd probably like to know about," Harry admitted.

"Oh?"

"Do you know Mrs. Mayfair?" Harry asked.

"The nosy old bat with no fashion sense that's been hanging out at the Three Broomsticks lately?" Severus asked.

"That's the one, although I might not have put it that way until what happened today," Harry said. "She just recently got a security box with us."

"Get to the point, Harry," Severus sighed, glancing at his appointment book.

"Well, Taylor was working and didn't get the door all the way closed to the Records office, and Mayfair got curious in looked in," Harry said, "it uh… caused a run on the bank."

"Potter, how could that cause a run on the bank?" Severus said impatiently.

"Probably because we've been keeping track of bank transactions on computers, Severus," Harry said evenly. Severus stopped dead in his tracks and stared at him.

"Blasphemy!" Boulderdash snarled. "Disgraceful!"

"Yes, that's what a lot of the pure bloods thought," Harry agreed. "On the bright side, it actually seemed to encourage a lot more Muggleborns to try it. The down side is that Malfoy seems to have organized some of the others to demand that the Ministry drop the boycott right now and let them have what they want."

"Malfoy again? Would he pick a side?" Severus snapped, pacing again. "Every time there's an uproar that man is right in the middle of it! But this time, Harry, you deserve every bit of it. Computers in Hogsmeade, have you gone completely insane? How did you rig any sort of electric device there… never mind, Sirius is the answer to that riddle, isn't he?"

"Don't blame this on Sirius, he merely hooked it up. Danny, Taylor and I did the rest," Harry said.

"That bank is going to be the laughing stock of Britain's entire wizard population when the papers get a hold of this," Severus said, sitting down.

"I don't know why it's even this big of a deal. Sirius says that most wizard banks in America are either running on computers or converting to them," Harry said.

"We are not in the States, Potter! We don't use Muggle inventions here, we use goblins!" Severus snapped at him.

"Yes, you use goblins," Boulderdash repeated dryly. Severus stopped short and stared at him, the room falling into silence.

"My apologies for my wording, Boulderdash," Severus said stiffly.

"Don't apologize, just admit that you meant it," Boulderdash replied, the uncomfortable silence setting in again.

"Well, I think I'd better be getting back," Harry said, clearing his throat. "I'll let you know if things get worse."

"If things got better it would be a nice change of pace," Severus grumbled.

* * *

It was homework and homework alone that kept Aurelius' nose clean after that, busily trying to keep up his perfect marks in Defense, History, Transfiguration and Charms while trying to perfect his scores in Potions and Herbology. It seemed that his Slytherin classmates were now content to let him do it, giving up their attempts at helping widen their already growing margin over the other houses before the end of the year. In fact, he was so determined to finish at the top of the class that he nearly missed sparring, having to rush through the secret passages at the last minute to make it on time.

Most of the remaining students were Slytherin now… many of the other houses had only a few left as contestants dropped after their second loss. Still panting, Aurelius hurried over to the Slytherin side of the room, taking a moment to look back and wave at where his sister and her friends normally sat. Mandria and Rose were there, the Elf Willow beside them, waving back at him before turning back to their conversation with Stew Gaffney on the other side of him.

Frowning, Aurelius turned to look in the rings, but it was Xavier and Conner, getting a huge amount of the crowd on one end, while Camille and the remaining Hufflepuff girl were in the other.

"There you are, Rel, we thought you'd fallen asleep on your books or something," Heph said. "Better keep your wand, you're up soon."

"Have you seen Alex? Has she sparred yet?"

"Not tonight," Heph shrugged. "You're matched up with Peter, and he's already got a loss on him. When he's gone, it'll be only Slytherin vs. Slytherin in our year."

"I'm going to go have a chat with Mandria real quick," Aurelius said.

"Snape? Where are you going?" Horus called out from the crowd just as Conner went flying to the mat, earning a roar from the crowd. "Better come over here, you're up next."

"I don't suppose any of you have seen my sister?" Aurelius asked, nodding to Xavier who had just come out of the ring with a triumphant look on his face.

"Didn't she tell you? I heard she dropped this morning," Horus said calmly.

"Dropped? What do you mean dropped?" Aurelius said with alarm.

"She said she had too much homework to keep it up," Xavier said. "I'm sure you understand, considering how much you've had lately."

"I don't care if it was stacked to the North Tower, Snapes don't quit anything. What did you say to her?" Aurelius demanded.

"Rel, calm down and get in the ring. You're up," Horus warned.

"Go ring yourself. I'm going to find my sister," Aurelius said, shoving his wand in his belt haphazardly. "I concede," he said as he passed by the ring, Peter looking at him with surprise as he stormed out of the room. Peter was hardly the only one surprised. Taking a moment to mark off the match, Jennifer went to have a word with Danny then slipped out the door to follow.

* * *

As it turned out, Alex was in the library, but wasn't studying. Aurelius grabbed the copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ from her hand, making her look up.

"Rel! What are you doing here?" Alex said.

"I could ask you the same thing," Rel snapped. "Come outside a moment, I want to talk to you," he said, taking the book with him. Sighing, Alex followed, folding her arms defensively as they stepped into the hall. "All right, I want to know why you dropped out of sparring."

"It's nothing to get mad at, Rel, I just wanted some more time to do homework," Alex said.

"Since when? And if you were so worried about homework, why are you reading this Muggle trash again?" Rel asked, dropping the book.

"It's not trash, and it's none of your business what I'm reading anyhow. I'm thinking of taking Muggle Studies next year…"

"Stop changing the subject! You didn't drop sparring because of homework! You certainly didn't do it because you were tired of having blathering time with your friends. This has something to do with what Xavier pulled you into the hall about the other day, doesn't it?" Aurelius demanded.

"All right Rel, look," Alex sighed, putting her hands out. "Xavier told me about your housemates trying to force you into making me quit and how much you were fighting it."

"Of course I was fighting it!" Aurelius said defensively.

"And I know they promised you some things if you did help. Xavier just thought I should know about the situation. But I am the one that chose to quit. What's the big deal? It's only a game, and besides, Gryffindor's winning the Quidditch cup anyhow so it's not like it's giving Slytherin everything."

"You are such a gullible idiot! He wasn't telling you to be friends, he was telling you because he knew you were sentimentally stupid enough to do it yourself! Don't you have any pride at all?" Aurelius snapped. "You letting yourself get manipulated like that just makes us all look like fools!"

"Stop saying that! I was only doing it to help you!"

"Well, I don't want your help! And I suggest you stay away from Xavier Platt from now on."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't hang around with!"

"If you had any sense you'd let me…oh wait, you don't have any sense, that's why we're having this conversation."

Alex had more than reached her limits of being called an idiot. Shoving him back, she reached for her book, only for him to try to pull her up straight to look at her again. But Alex struggled until she ended up kicking him, and before either of them knew it they were in an all-out wrestling match, with kicking and screaming and some biting from Alex's side until they were suddenly pulled apart, hovering in the air as Jennifer stood between them. To make matters worse, as they were lifted in the air, a wand was on the floor, rolling beside the book. It was Aurelius' wand.

"Just what do you think you are doing? Who started this?" Jennifer said, her face furious.

"Just a slight misunderstanding," Alex murmured.

"A slight misunderstanding?" Jennifer said, snatching up the wand. "Then what is this doing out?" Alex's eyes widened. She hadn't noticed it before. "Aurelius, what is your wand doing out?"

"What do you think it's doing out? It came out while we were fighting," Aurelius said. "You don't think I'd actually pull a wand on my own sister, do you?"

"I don't know, Aurelius, would you?" Jennifer asked sternly. There was no mistaking the pure anger in his face at that moment, even if she couldn't read an answer to her question.

"If you don't know the answer, Mother," Aurelius said through gritted teeth. "It only proves just how little you know me."

"Right now I don't want to know either one of you," Jennifer snapped. "You are both disgracing your family and your houses and I can't believe either of you are capable of such levels of immaturity!"

"Problem, Professor?" Jennifer looked up to see Severus standing there. He had his cloak on and his watch in hand; there could be little doubt he had gone looking for her.

"Aurelius left sparring club early and I caught these two brawling in the hall with this on the floor," Jennifer said, handing him the wand. He gave his wife a curious look before turning to the other two.

"Aurelius, twenty points for brawling, go straight to your rooms and come to me in the morning to get your wand and discuss detention," Severus said calmly, putting the wand in his cloak.

"And twenty points from you, Alex," Jennifer said, setting them down and picking up the book, handing it to her. "And you had better pray for perfect marks on your Potions class tomorrow."

"Straight to your room as well," Severus barked at Alex when she hesitated.

Exchanging a glare with her brother, she turned around with her nose in the air towards the main stairs, while he started down the back. Severus kept his watch out, glancing at it for a moment to make sure they were well on their way before finally looking over at the searching gaze of his wife.

"Where are we going? What's happened?" Jennifer asked.

"I just received an Owl from Bill Weasley to meet him and Griphook in front of Gringotts," Severus murmured to her, leading her down the hall. "Apparently there's been some sort of accident involving a previously undetected curse on the Midas' treasure."

"Curse? I had better get some things out of my office then," Jennifer said, Severus nodding in agreement.

"It wouldn't do any harm, although if my suspicions are correct, I am the one they are going to want to talk to," Severus mused, Jennifer studying his face with surprise.

But it was the sight of Bill's face that proved to Jennifer that what Severus suspected had actually happened. And the fact that were the ones that had been summoned also meant that Bill must have told them more about the trip to Turkey than anyone had previously known before.

"This way, please," Griphook said simply when they arrived at the guards. "And put on your gloves," he said to Severus, who immediately showed the goblin that his gloves were already on. Inside they went straight back to the carts where a driver was already waiting, and several other bank officer standing by, nodding to them somberly.

Far down into the vaults they flew, and as usual farther down than Jennifer would have liked, nearly as far as they had gone when the diamonds had been kept there. Finally they stopped at vault 79, where several other goblins, board members Jennifer realized, were standing both inside and out, all of them watching Jennifer and Severus with wary eyes.

Inside, the Midas treasure had been carefully laid around the vault, soft torchlight glittering across it. But Jennifer and Severus immediately focused their attention to the back of the vault, where stood the statue of a goblin with his hand out as if reaching for something. It was undoubtedly the bank governor, Knobgait.

"We were sure we had checked everything," Griphook said in a low voice. "William as well. Curses do not normally enter a vault without being detected, nor do they often affect us."

"How long has he been like this?" Severus asked.

"Since this morning, we think. He didn't show up at a board meeting," Mortgrim from the lower bank said.

"We sent for William immediately, of course. Unfortunately, his public answers for how this curse was solved the first time did not match his private ones," Griphook said.

"I had no choice but to tell them…"

"It'll all right, Bill, we can see that," Jennifer said, stepping closer. Just then, she spotted something on the floor that captured her attention. "Severus, the comb!"

"Don't touch it," Severus warned her, putting an arm out in front of her before picking it up with his own gloved hand, carrying it closer to the light.

"I recognize that comb," Bill murmured. "It was right by the princess when we got in the tomb. I remember categorizing it."

"With gloves on, of course." Severus said as he gazed at it.

"Well, yes, normal procedure, but I did check for curses on every item, including the comb."

"The comb, yes, but did you check the hair attached to it?" Severus asked calmly. Blinking with surprise, Bill came over to take a closer look, Jennifer not far behind. For wrapped around the teeth of the golden comb was, indeed a single gold hair. "And everyone thought it was the Wine that was dangerous," Severus murmured.

"Was the curse so powerful that even one hair on his head would cause something like this?" Bill whispered. "This was definitely no gift."

"And much more severe than just a touch of a hand," Jennifer said.

"Proof that greed can kill, I should think," Bill agreed.

"I can attempt to cure the Governor," Severus said at last, turning to face the others. "By giving him an option on whether or not to live. But whether he takes that option is up to him alone. However, it will be done on two conditions. First, that you allow Professor Craw take a team under the Tor to free the Fomorians."

"And I suspect the other is to end the bank's boycott, I suppose," Griphook snarled with annoyance.

"No," Severus said. "That little matter I'll leave to you to settle. If there was anything this entire political idiocy has shown me, it is that your complaints are highly valid, just as your own peoples complaints about where your government has been heading is valid as well," Griphook and Mortgrim exchanged a glance at that. "My other condition is that I would like possession of this comb. And I would like both of my conditions contracted out in writing before the attempt in case there are any questions if Knobgait chooses to rejoin us."

"And if we refuse?" Mortgrim asked.

"Then perhaps it's time to vote for a new Governor," Severus said expressionlessly.

"One moment," Griphook said, and the goblins stepped out, joining the ones lingering outside the vault.

"So what do we do if they say no?" Jennifer asked.

"Walk away, of course. Just as before, this is not our decision."

"But that comb…that hair could be very dangerous," Jennifer said.

"And it's legally theirs," Severus said.

"I wouldn't blame them if they said no," Bill said. "Don't get me wrong, Knobgait was always a decent employer, but he's been a real pain lately in the leadership department."

"True, but I doubt that the goblin citizens would be any happier at knowing he's currently a vault monument," Severus said, earning a grin from Bill.

It was not long before all of the goblins came back in as a group, a symbol of unanimous support for the paper that Griphook offered to Severus.

"Your contract, Professor."

"Let me check that," Bill said, ignoring the look Griphook gave him for taking it. "To be fair, Griphook, they don't understand the jargon."

"Of course," Griphook said, sounding less than pleased. But it wasn't long before Bill was ready to hand it to Severus.

"It's all there, they were even good enough to note that the comb included any attachments," Bill said, nodding to Griphook in appreciation. "It does say, however, that if he doesn't survive, the goblins would hold you responsible."

Severus paused thoughtfully glancing at them, and over to his wife, who had a worried frown on her face, but at last, he nodded.

"Very well," he agreed and signed it, followed by each of the goblin officers in the room.

Jennifer sighed softly to herself as Severus began the spell, a bit worried about the chance he was taking. Would Knobgait want to come back? Of course, Knobgait was probably the most stubborn goblin she had ever known. Probably one of the reasons he had gotten to his position in the first place. But despite her solid reasoning, she could not help but hold her breath until the moment that Severus gave the option, and it was answered in the same strange tones, the room brightening dramatically as the statue suddenly became Knobgait once more.

As the goblins went to help him, Severus immediately turned his attention back to the comb. Within a second he had had his glove off, and as Jennifer and Bill cried out in surprise, grabbed the edge of the comb.

A curious battle began to be waged as the comb became lead and then gold again, over and over and faster and faster as Severus' curse and the hair's curse fought against each other for control of the substance. But as powerful as Midas' curse was, it was but a single hair battling against a living being, and at last the hair disintegrated, the comb turning to lead before crumbling into dust.

"What are you doing?" Knobgait snarled hoarsely as he got to his feet, seemingly unaffected by his imprisonment. "Did you not realize the riches that could have been made through that comb?"

"Strange, Knobgait. When I looked at it, I only saw death," Severus said evenly. "Sorry to spell and run, but I need to help my wife make some journey arrangements." He nodded to Jennifer then, who smiled at him before heading to the mining cart.

"I'll show you out," Griphook volunteered quickly before any of the other goblins could, hurrying to get into the cart.

"What journey arrangements?" Knobgait asked suspiciously. But nobody seemed to be in much of a hurry to explain.


	29. The Goblin Underworld

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The Goblin Underworld

There was fog on Glastonbury Tor that morning. Jennifer's mood in many ways matched the gloomy visage, her thoughts lingering on the tender farewell with Severus. Boulderdash too, seemed quiet and thoughtful as they approached the entrance, and only Severus' third choice for the party, Harry Potter, seemed at all interested in the adventure ahead.

"I swear we have enough supplies on us for a month," he said. "More if you count what all is stored in Jennifer's cloak. Do you suppose the door is guarded?"

"Hardly reason," Boulderdash said. "It is difficult to find if one doesn't know how to look for it, and it isn't as if anyone could get past the maze besides a goblin." A moment later they had found the door, and silently they slipped in, lighting torches and lanterns. "You'll need to stay close. If you have trouble keeping up, we'll tie ropes around our waists and go that way. Goblin mazes can be tricky."

"As I found out my last visit," Jennifer agreed.

The goblin's path seemed made no sense at all. Often he'd go part of the way only to turn around again, or go around four right corners before taking the straight way. It made Jennifer grit her teeth to try to figure out if they were making any progress, but it wasn't long before Jennifer asked a more important question.

"Are you sure you know how we can get back out from here?" Jennifer asked. Boulderdash blinked at her in surprise.

"You don't want to give up already?"

"We were just wondering is all," Harry said. "We are both a tad claustrophobic."

"I thought you got over it," Jennifer said to Harry.

"Not completely," Harry admitted. "Do you blame me?"

"Hardly," Jennifer grinned weakly back.

"Here I am, on the road thought once traveled by Gwyn ap Nudd, with who but a witch and a wizard who would rather be anywhere else," Boulderdash muttered to himself.

"This isn't the first time we've been in this position, is it, Jennifer?" Harry said, trying to keep his tone light.

"Ah yes, of course, your trials in Salazar's Tomb," Boulderdash said.

"Only that wasn't full of Dementors," Jennifer said, feeling a bit cold.

"If it's any consolation, they hate me as much as they hate you, so we'll probably have an equal chance at being targets," Harry pointed out.

"I guess I haven't thanked you yet for coming, either, have I?" Jennifer said.

"Wouldn't have missed it," Harry grinned. "Besides, Severus thanked me enough for the both of you."

"Really?"

"No, but I'm sure he meant to."

"Hm, this part of the maze has been damaged," Boulderdash mused, pausing. "We'll have to try to go around."

"I wonder if this is where we were when Ciardoth met us the last time," Jennifer murmured, watching Boulderdash carefully. He seemed to be taking single steps in each direction as if looking for something.

"We need to be careful. I think this way will lead through, but the cavern doesn't look stable. Stay away from the walls, and best keep silent until I give you the word," Boulderdash said.

His words didn't do much to boost Jennifer's confidence. To her, the passage looked no different from every other. Sight, it seemed, was not an advantage in the maze. How was he finding his way? Sense? Smell? Probably both, Jennifer mused, as they continued. But a loose stone made her lose her footing, and as Harry reached to steady her he leaned against the wall causing a rain of dirt to show down on them.

Quickly Jennifer covered her head, gritting her teeth to steady her nerves, while Boulderdash paused and hissed back, asking if they were all right.

"Wait, please, I've lost a contact," Harry said softly.

"A what?" Jennifer whispered.

"A little piece of plastic…never mind, even if I find it, it'll most likely be damaged," Harry said, seemingly rubbing one of his eyes. "Just a moment."

"Just a little farther there's stable ground. Follow," Boulderdash ordered. Carefully Jennifer helped Harry to where Boulderdash was before Harry took out his other lens and fished his glasses out, putting them on.

"There, I'm ready now," Harry said, glancing over at Jennifer. "What are you staring at?"

"A student I just remembered I had. All came back to me the moment you put on your glasses," Jennifer said with a smile, and then blinked. "My goodness, I must be getting old."

"You're as beautiful as ever. Not as beautiful as Ginny, of course. No offense."

"None taken," Jennifer grinned.

"You both sound like you're more on an outing than a rescue mission," Boulderdash complained.

"Just keeping our heads from sinking, Boulderdash. I doubt you'd want me fainting right now," Jennifer said, painfully aware of how close the ceiling was. "But I won't make any promises."

"Don't worry, I expect the both of you will be recovering soon," Boulderdash said calmly, gazing back at them from where he stood.

"And why's that?" Harry said.

"Because I've found the end of the maze," Boulderdash said. He took a step forward and the other two followed, and then stopped in stunned silence. A huge cavern, five times the system Mykrinbrek was in, stretched for as far as they could see, the rounded ceiling held in place by the stone skeletons of tall buildings, lining both sides of the cavern. "Welcome to Fellbrek, also called Annwnlyll, once the jewel of the Goblin Empire."

"Incredible," Jennifer whispered with awe. "Look at these buildings…like office buildings in London and yet these were built over a thousand years ago!"

"We need to be cautious now. Chances are anything moving about in the ruins will see us before we see them," Boulderdash said. Jennifer dimmed the glow of the chain around her neck, which had been providing extra light.

"I can scout ahead," Harry volunteered. "Where would they be?"

"In mines," Jennifer said, the other two looking at her. "It was merely a dream, but I saw them working in mines. Making things."

"Head right along the cavern edge, Harry. Do not go far."

"I will keep coming back to let you know when its safe to move," Harry said, pulling out a second cloak hidden beneath his first one, Harry switched to his invisibility cloak and disappeared.

"Handy item," Boulderdash mused.

"Wait until you meet my other son next year," Jennifer said.

Boulderdash had been right in that the large cavern didn't seem so suffocating. In fact, if Jennifer did not look up she could almost imagine walking in the bowl of a caldera, or perhaps through a steep mountain pass. The foundation of a stone wall marked what might have once been a small garden with a ditch that perhaps provided a source of water. How sad of a place it was, so dead and lifeless, and Jennifer couldn't help but wish that she could have seen it as it once was before the conquest. It was not a home of demons or angels at all, or even savagery…but of a once great people of building and industry.

"All right, Jennifer?"

"Yes, listening," Jennifer admitted, as they walked to the next safe point and Harry scouted ahead again. "It's strange, but I feel as if I can almost hear what it was like to live here, the water flowing, the people bustling by busy about their daily lives…working their gardens or fixing their houses and tending the children, the tapping of hammers and chisels. It doesn't seem like a place of war to me."

"It wasn't in the later days," Boulderdash said in a low voice. "Perhaps if it had been, it might have survived. But I know what you mean about it seeming to have a sound of its own."

They grew quiet again, and it was then that Jennifer realized that one of the sounds stood out from the others, and as they took more steps forward, it became increasingly clear the that sounds of the hammers were a real sound, and not just a ghost of the caverns.

"Jennifer, slow down," Boulderdash hissed, falling behind.

"We're close now, I can hear it, and feel it," Jennifer said, her eyes ever forward as she followed the sound to a wide tunnel. Just then she was pushed back by a sudden force, which shoved her around the corner.

"Keep back!" Harry's voice whispered as a pair of Dementors suddenly came out of the tunnel, a wake of pure fear following them. It was then that world started spinning, the cavern around her swaying slightly as if threatening to crumble. A second later, Jennifer had a piece of chocolate shoved in her mouth, her head starting to clear.

"Thank you," Jennifer said softly.

"Don't mention it," Harry said. "They're in there, the Fomorians, the Dementors, some goblins too."

"Goblins?"

"I suspect they sent a party or two to try and see what was down here and got enslaved alone with them," Harry whispered.

"Any sign of Ciardoth?"

"I couldn't get far enough in. I think the Dementors must have sensed me and came to investigate," Harry said.

"We need to figure out a way to get past them," Jennifer whispered.

"Let's find a safe place for you to try and make this potion. I'll worry about how to get past them." But as they backtracked to where they had last been with Boulderdash, Boulderdash was nowhere to be seen. "Great. I hope he noticed the Dementors."

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have run ahead," Jennifer sighed. "Perhaps we should try that closest building."

"Let's go," he agreed, pulling back his cloak a bit so he could follow her, his wand out and ready as they climbed over rubble near the open door. There was no sign of anything, except plain, empty rooms with only stone debris and pottery chips to show for anyone having been there, while a strange blackened niche to one side must have served as a sort of fireplace, consisting of a long stone cylinder with many small slots running up the side of the building. "Are you going to need a fire?"

"No, the Cauldron is its own source," Jennifer said, carefully pulling the Cauldron out and getting it to its proper size. True enough, the porridge inside was boiling. "But I shouldn't start it until we're sure of a water source. It'll only last twenty minutes."

"Where on earth did that goblin go?" Harry asked with annoyance.

"Or under earth," Jennifer asked dryly.

Boulderdash had hardly been idle. As the Dementors appeared to search the front, the goblin had found another tunnel, which stank of fear and hammers echoed within it. Quickly he scurried in without a lantern, staying to the shadows as he followed his senses closer to the source. As he turned a blind corner he paused, his goblin eyes quickly adjusting to a boiling white light in the center of a cavern being used as a smelting room. Giant Fomorians murmured spells while working with the hot metals, while enchanted goblin daggers and huge swords were stockpiled to one side of the room. Goblins, too, came in and out with ore on their backs or in carts, working endlessly to help supply the forge as Dementors encircled them menacingly. Every now and then one of the workers would stop and wail at apparently nothing as their fears took hold, but then something would compel them to get up again and continue with their work.

Making up his mind, Boulderdash searched around until he found an abandoned sack and grabbed it then walked into the room, feeling the breath on him like a weight on his heart. But the Dementors did not react to another goblin in the mix. Easily Boulderdash was able to blend in, finding a pick and wandering into the mine where goblins and Fomorians worked side by side to draw the ore out of the stone.

"Nipchaw," Boulderdash said as he recognized one of the goblins. The goblin jumped in terror when he was touched, swinging his pick around until his wild eyes met the other goblin's.

"Boulderdash," Nipchaw quivered. "They are sending scholars now?"

"I wasn't sent, I came," Boulderdash growled. "Goblins should not cower like rats."

"You must not have been here long. You do not know. Look out! They're coming again!" He cowered back and began beating fervently at the wall, Boulderdash taking up a hammer beside him.

A moment later, another pair of Dementors came through and with them another wave of fear pushed through with them. But Boulderdash was too angry for the fear to affect him as it had the others, angry at seeing his people, his friends, reduced to cowering, mindless workers.

"How are you fed, watered?" Boulderdash said after they had passed. But it was some time before Nipchaw finally had the courage to point him further.

"Water from the aqueducts. There is no food."

"What?" Boulderdash snapped.

"The Fomorians create what we eat from the useless stone, but it is matter without sustenance. It's barely enough to keep us alive. She does not care, she only wants her army." Nipchaw rasped before falling into silence again. Boulderdash patted his friend gently, waiting for his opportunity to move again. Picking up some of the loose stone and stuffing it in his pack, he snuck further into the mine.

* * *

Harry appeared back in the building with a sigh, Jennifer immediately heading over to him to make sure he was all right.

"This cloak is next to useless here. The Dementors sense me and change direction any time I'm near. I thought I was nearly caught there for a moment," Harry said with frustration.

"Any luck finding Boulderdash?"

"Yes…well, I'm not sure. There was a goblin in the mines I could have sworn was him, but he was carrying a pick and working along side them," Harry said.

"You don't think he was caught?" Jennifer asked.

"I think if he was they'd be looking for us more frequently than they are. But I did find the water source; it's a large basin fed by a pipe system running through the caverns, probably was used to feed the city. We'll have to cut the water to drain it. But the main problem is going to be actually doing it without getting caught. Dementors guard it, and unless they're distracted, they're going to know we've done it," Harry explained.

"That means that one of us is going to need to get caught to pull this off," Jennifer said, studying his face. Harry sighed.

"I don't see any way around it," he admitted.

"Then it's going to have to be me," Jennifer said, pulling out her kit to finish the potion.

"No, I don't think so. It's your potion, I'll be the decoy," Harry said.

"Ciardoth doesn't care about you or how you die, Harry!" Jennifer said. "She cares about me. She wants me to suffer a long death, buried alive." Her voice faltered a moment, and Jennifer pretended that she was much too busy combining the potion, dripping three drops of Wine into the Cauldron. "That means that chances are, she'd keep me alive longer to enjoy me suffering. That'll give the potion more time to work and hopefully the Fomorians and other goblins will come to our aid. I have to be the decoy."

"If something goes wrong," Harry said slowly. "I'm going to just concentrate getting us out. I'm not going to let you die."

"I know that," Jennifer said, not looking away from the Cauldron. "You didn't then and you won't now. And I won't let you die either."

"I know that," Harry said. "Which is probably why we're both insane enough to do this. How long?"

"The last ingredient is in now. It needs to simmer for about ten minutes to reach potency, then we've got twenty minutes to get it over there and in as much of the prisoners as possible," Jennifer said. But just then, they felt a strange wave of fear and heard a breathy cry.

"Dementors," Harry said, rushing outside to the back of the building with his wand out to take a look. Jennifer quickly took hers out and followed, peering around the corner before slipping around it, cautiously towards the wall. The fear was very strong now, tipping Jennifer's head with the thought of avalanches from every direction, but neither of them saw the cause. "Perhaps they missed us," Harry whispered softly, but made no move to put away his wand.

Suddenly, four Dementors came out of the shadows and straight at them, and left with no choice, the two of them cast their patronuses, a Unicorn and a large buck rampaging out of their wands. A loud cry went up as the patronuses hit their marks, and the two of them hurried for cover in a tunnel behind the building they had just been in. A swarm of Dementors came out, hovering near where the others had found them and were searching the area as Harry pulled Jennifer further away.

"I think they know we're here," Harry said.

"The potion! The Cauldron is still back there!"

"They smell fear, not smelly concoctions," Harry said, "We just need to wait for them to clear out and we'll go get it."

"But Harry, when it's done brewing, we have only twenty minutes! And that was the last of the Wine, I don't have any more!" Jennifer said. Harry looked over at her thoughtfully, trying to come up with some solution, leaning a hand against the tunnel. But as a rain of dust came down on them again, Jennifer felt her normal panic, and then before the moment had passed it had been magnified stronger and stronger. Harry looked at her face, unsure at first what was happening, until she finally managed to get out a small squeak of warning. As Harry turned to look through the entrance, the swarm of Dementors came hurrying towards them, able to easily sense their victim.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry cried out, as another huge buck thundered out, crashing into the Dementors as Harry grabbed Jennifer's arm and fled down the tunnel. The clutching fear finally left Jennifer as they scrambled past the mining prisoners who didn't even look up at their passing, and as they met another pair she was ready again, calling out her patronus at the same time as Harry, chasing them away with another airy scream.

As Jennifer was getting her bearings, she saw something that got her full attention. It was long, high cavern lined with tables where Fomorian nobles stood, hazy eyed, crafting what appeared to be bracelets, rings and staves lined with symbols and spells of the elements. But what had truly caught her attention was the figure shackled to the far wall, his robes of office ripped and body beaten, perhaps with the very staves his people forged, weak but still very much alive.

"Great stars, Harry, it's the Magus!" Jennifer said, hurrying into the room before he could stop her. He turned then to watch her back, but no Dementors seemed to be in there at the moment, only the Fomorian lords who didn't even look up when they came in. "Magus!"

The Magus snapped at them in his own language, it sounded much like a warning.

"He's not under her control, Harry, that's why he's up here," Jennifer said quickly, glancing back. "Let's get him out."

"Jennifer!" Harry warned, and she turned around to see a horde of Dementors enter the room, the lords moaning in pain as the Dementors moved in like a wave. Spells flashed out as they found themselves back-to-back against each other, but as strong as their patronuses were, the ones that were defeated were quickly replaced, and the constant barrage of fear was taking its toll.

Finally, Jennifer felt as if she couldn't cast anymore, lowering her wand enough that the group in front of her was able to get closer, reaching for their hoods.

"Wait!" a woman's cold voice called out like a knife thrown from the darkness. "We mustn't make it too easy for them, must we?" The Dementors were very reluctant to stop, their raspy whispers clearly displaying their unhappiness with that order. "Placate yourselves on some goblins," Ciardoth said. "I will deal with these…two?" she said, looking curiously at Harry. "Oh it's you!" She said, laughing maniacally in sheer delight. "I recognize this now, but where is your furry friend? The enemy that came with you?" She asked. Both of them looked at her with bewilderment. Boulderdash an enemy? Boulderdash furry? Jennifer wasn't quite sure which one she had more trouble with, but it was evident that Ciardoth knew someone else was with them. "No matter. I shall enjoy this day, Craw, but I doubt you will. I remember what today is. Today is the day you die. Both of you."

"Then perhaps it is yours as well," Harry said. Ciardoth glided around to look at him, pushing the tip of his wand down with one finger and giving him a knowing smile.

"When I die, I will take the world with me," Ciardoth said. "I promise you that, my dead opponent."

"If we are dead as you say," Harry challenged, "How is it do you think we die?"

"You will die," Ciardoth nodded to him. "Injured and buried alive, perhaps beneath this very chamber," she said with her lips pursed thoughtfully, glancing around.

"Good," Harry said. "Then if it's not by your own hand, we have nothing to fear from you or the Dementors, do we?" he said, raising his wand again. "And I for one intend to fight as long as I can."

"So do I," Jennifer agreed, turning her back on the Dementors and focusing her attention on Ciardoth.

"Fools!" Ciardoth laughed. "Do you really want to play with me? Very well," she said, raising a cold hand in the air in a signal of dismissal. Slowly the Dementors and Fomorians cleared the room, all except the Magus, who obviously had no choice in the matter. "Let us see then if you can withstand my true power."

Lightning filled the chamber and Jennifer and Harry quickly took defensive stances, calling up temporary shields to guard them as they cast their spells. Shrieks descended upon Ciardoth from one direction and ice from the other, and her hands reached out as if cupping the spells as they came in, forcing them towards the ceiling. The cavern began to shake at the power of the spells, chunks of it coming loose and falling to the floor. Jennifer and Harry paused and looked at each other as she broke into laughter.

"Care to try that again?"

"We still may be able to take her down with us," Jennifer murmured.

"Then I say we take her down without us," Harry said, casting a spell at the ceiling directly above her, causing more chunks of rock to come down, nearly landing on her head.

"You fool! What are you doing?" Ciardoth said angrily.

"I think you're wrong, Ciardoth. I think it's you getting buried alive today, not us," Harry said, casting a spell at a stone pillar that crumbled and toppled over, debris falling in its wake.

"Oh do you?" Ciardoth laughed. "Perhaps this will convince you otherwise," she said, pointing her hands over the floor, murmuring a single word. In less than a second, the pillar, rocks and debris lifted off the ground, and as she waved her arms, the debris suddenly shot towards them.

Jennifer cast a shield spell and pushed Harry to the ground just as the largest of the rocks came tumbling over them, and within seconds found themselves nearly completely covered, Ciardoth's laughter ringing out as she sent another pillar crashing down over the pile.

"This is rather fun! I do so hope you're uncomfortable," Ciardoth said. "You know, I think I will just bury the entire room. I really had hoped to use Magus as insurance for a little while longer, but I suppose I can always find another," she mused.

"You leave alone!" Another woman's voice said.

Suddenly, the debris above Jennifer and Harry began to shift, lifting away from them as if a giant hand had scooped them away, giving them a place to crawl out. Wands still in hand, the two of them carefully pulled themselves out of the pile, and both could not be more stunned when they realized who had cast the spell that released them.

"You? Ah yes, I remember you," Ciardoth said. "I see that the Magus' dear daughter has returned from her quest."

"Thera!" The Magus shouted, standing up with renewed strength, struggling against his bonds. Thera said something in her own language that the Magus responded to in like kind.

"She's a Fomorian!" Jennifer said in amazement. "She must have been the scout sent ahead to find the cup!"

"So? Did you not find the cup as I said you would?" Ciardoth asked, mockingly polite.

"Yes. But is not part of bargain. You are traitor," Thera said.

"Such harsh words for such broken language. Condemn me in your own language, I'm sure you can do better," Ciardoth toyed. "And then you can join the others in the mines, unless you'd like to stay and watch your father die. I'm sure that can be arranged."

"There is only one problem with that," a familiar voice said as a lone goblin came to stand with Thera. But he wasn't alone for long, for a large group of goblins appeared behind him, carrying the newly fashioned enchanted daggers. "They're not in the mines anymore."

"Boulderdash! Where have you been?" Jennifer said.

"Busy distributing your cure, of course. Doesn't a Potion Master know better than to just leave something like that Cauldron lying around for anyone to pick up?" Boulderdash said. "By the way, never tick off a Fomorian. They are busy fighting Dementors at the moment, and it's not pretty, for the Dementors, that is."

"In that case, it sounds like you're a bit outnumbered, Ciardoth," Harry said cheerfully, managing to get to his feet again.

"No. You will die!" Ciardoth said with a growl. "I saw it! I will bury you all!" Her hands reached straight up as another flash of lightning came down, taking Ciardoth with it and starting a rumble within the hill, an earthquake shaking the foundations of the Tor itself as she disappeared.

The Magus shouted something and Thera quickly hurried to one of the tables.

"Quick! Items must not be left!" Thera shouted. But Jennifer wasn't about to save the items and leave the Magus where he was. Staggering over, she raised her wand, unshackling the Fomorian from the wall.

"We've got to get out of here, the whole hill is coming down!" Harry shouted over the rumble.

"Why do I keep getting myself into these kinds of situations?" Jennifer asked herself as they hurried out of the room.

As quick as they could, the two Fomorians, goblins, witch and wizard tumbled through the tunnels, passing strangely charred cloaks as they pushed their way into the main cavern. Remains of Dementors still afire littered the ground like a trail to where hundreds of Fomorians stood in the center of the caverns, all with their arms raised and humming some sort of mantra.

Jennifer and Harry watched in awe as Thera and the Magus joined them, and were suddenly aware that the main cavern wasn't shaking like the ones around them. One by one, the tunnels around them began to collapse, even the entrance to the maze. But after quite some time had passed, the trembling finally silenced and the clouds of dust began to clear, and finally the mantra of the Fomorians ceased. All at once they began to move, hugging their children or each other and talking excitedly to each other in relief, the goblins content to merely sit down and enjoy a moment of being out of the mines.

Jennifer wasn't sharing the same enthusiasm as the others. All of their exits were gone and she couldn't help wondering how much damage it would cause if they had to burrow through the earth as the Magus had done the first time. But Harry was smiling, apparently not thinking about that at all, waiting until he finally caught Jennifer's gaze.

"Do you know when I knew we had her?" Harry said.

"Hm?" Jennifer said, glancing at the maze and wondering if the goblins could dig their way through.

"The moment Ciardoth asked where our furry enemy was who came with us," Harry said. Jennifer gazed at him thoughtfully. "Jennifer, she was talking about Peter Pettigrew." Jennifer stared at him. "That night in the Forbidden Tomb, you came to as close to death as anyone could get. Perhaps in a way you did die, but Dumbledore caught you before you could truly leave," Harry said. "Don't you see? Ciardoth can't tell the difference between her future memories and her past memories, and she has no sense of age. All this time she thought that was our true deaths! And if that is the only death she has seen for us, then I'd say she doesn't see our deaths. We're going to outlive her."

"Harry, are you sure?" Jennifer asked.

"No," he admitted, "But good reasoning, don't you think?" Jennifer grinned at him.

"Then I suppose we must get out of here somehow," Jennifer said hopefully. "Any ideas?"

"Nope," Harry said. "But I bet they have some," he said, looking over to where the Fomorians were busy forming a series of circles. Thera, back to Fomorian size and standing in the center, was beckoning them and the goblins forward, and soon Jennifer and Harry found themselves standing with her, surrounded by the giant forms of the Fomorians who stood quietly waiting for something. She glanced over at her father the Magus, also back to his normal size, and he nodded gently to her, then gazed thoughtfully at Jennifer and Harry, nodding to them as well.

"It is time to return," Thera said. "To our home, to your home. I will speak of your efforts. Our people thank you," Thera said carefully in English as she took out something from her robes. It was the Cup of Hebe, and as she very delicately held it between two fingers, the cup began to grow, until at last she could fit her hand around the stem of the goblet.

"Now how did she get that again?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know, Severus returned it to the Ministry," Jennifer said.

"Honestly, he ought to know better than that by now," Harry said.

But before either could say another word, the Magus' daughter set the cup at her feet, gently toppling it over. At first, nothing seemed to happen. But then Jennifer began to hear the distinctive sound of the sea, its waves rushing past her ears as if it were crashing on a shore. A moment later, salt water began to pour out of the empty cup, coming out at a very alarming rate, making Jennifer wonder if she were going to be able to keep her footing.

"Um, I know this is probably a bad time to ask, but do you happen to have any Gillyweed on you?" Harry asked Jennifer. For the water began pouring at such an enormous rate the cavern had begun to flood, already above their toes.

"Do not worry," Thera told them simply.

"Easy for her to say, she's a lot farther from the ground than we are," Boulderdash said. Jennifer grabbed a hold of Harry and Boulderdash's hands, who in turned grabbed hold of the hands of the goblins next to them, forming a ring of their own as the water washed over them, over their heads, mouths and noses and up higher and higher. Strangely enough, Jennifer found that she didn't feel the pressure of water on her chest, nor did she feel the need to breathe, only a floating sensation as it took hold of them, lifting them upward, faster and faster until Jennifer was quite sure she was going to hit the top of the cavern.

But that moment never came. Instead she found herself pushing to the surface of a lake, gasping for breath as if she had been holding it. Harry and Boulderdash were beside her but their hands had let go, trying to keep afloat, the other goblins doing the same as they pushed for shore in the light of a sunset. But what could not be mistaken is where they were… they were still at the base of Glastonbury Tor.

The water had filled the entire basin, and the tower of the Tor reflected in the pool as if it were a mirror or polished glass. No doubt the locals would be wondering about this one, Jennifer grinned as she began to paddle to shore.

"Where do you suppose the Fomorians went?" Boulderdash asked as they neared the shore.

"Home, I think, Boulderdash," Harry smiled. "Right where they belong."


	30. When Darkness Falls

Chapter Thirty

When Darkness Falls

It wasn't until a few weeks later that Jennifer actually had time to relax since she had gotten stuck with O.W.L.S. that year. Some payment for what she just had to do, Jennifer thought, but it was hardly Severus' fault, he couldn't do them. As it was, things had gotten so busy with the Ministry's constant requests for Severus to go to London during the goblin negotiations that neither he nor Minerva could get their work done either. Hermione was the one who valiantly volunteered to help Minerva organize the final paperwork for the year, while Jennifer helped Severus keep up with his students' class work.

But one Saturday while they were visiting the kids, Bill and Heather stopped by, and Molly quickly set out tea in the living room so they had a chance to talk one on one about what happened.

"I feel pretty silly now believing she was a Phrygian princess," Heather said.

"You shouldn't be, considering she actually believed it herself," Jennifer said. "When she found the cup she was looking for and saw that it had Wine in it, she was curious and took a sip. Surrounded by such items, she was probably imagining what it might be like to have been a princess, and that had molded the delusion brought out by the Wine. She was still under the effects of the Wine when she decided to pick up the comb."

"But the cup was in a case, and wasn't it cursed?" Bill mused.

"I doubt a Fomorian would have had any trouble temporarily dispelling a curse they knew was there," Severus said. "And the Wine, we learned from Filch's actions, has a way of making one want to protect it. I think she put it back in attempt to safeguard it while she looked around."

"Only that backfired," Jennifer said. "When the Wine's effects began to wear off, she panicked, because everything she thought was real, her delusions, were starting to fade. The only way to make them real again was the Wine, then in hands of the Ministry. So when you went to talk to the Ministry about the goblin mess with the princess..."

"She took her 'possession' back," Bill finished.

"Exactly, and held onto it until she lost it in the forest. Her 'relapse' as we saw it was merely the Wine wearing off, and her realization that she was supposed to be doing else, namely bringing the cup to her father. It wasn't until the last effects of that had worn off and she remembered who she was that she was able to leave Mungo's on her own to try to find out what happened to her father. She went home, probably to find some clues to where they had gone, then after that snuck in the Ministry for the cup and then to rescue them. You know, though, it's too bad that Heather hadn't known any spoken Phrygian. We might have figured out sooner that Thera couldn't speak it, only Ancient Greek, which is what the Fomorians speak. That's probably why she didn't acknowledge that specialist you sent," Jennifer said.

"But what about that cup? I thought it didn't have any powers of its own?" Arthur asked.

"It doesn't in normal hands," Severus said. "From what the Magus told us from the beginning, it was fairly obvious that there was a deep bond between the Fomorians and the cup, and that it had some sort of control over water. Truly, it was Thera who had the power, not the cup itself. It was only an instrument of that power, much like we would use a wand."

"Well that lake did take some explaining," Arthur chuckled. "A flash flood would have been easy, had it been fresh water. Salt was another story. And we had all sorts of odd Muggles running about saying it was a sign that Merlin was coming back."

"Good thing they don't know what we do," Jennifer chuckled. "And I am glad that things are getting back to normal with the goblins."

"Well, Myrkinbrek is now free for everyone to visit and the bank is reopened, but I don't know that things will ever be 'normal' again," Arthur said.

"Good," Bill said. Severus nodded to him. "No offense to the Ministry, Dad, but the goblins did have a lot of valid complaints."

"Yes, I know, but I'm just one man, and not the Council," Arthur said. "Even with everything that has happened, there are still some who would rather see goblins put in their place."

"Someone should be putting them in their place then," Molly said.

"Well, perhaps the goblins will in good time," Jennifer said. "I think they have a lot more support now than they did when they had when this thing begun."

"Yes, in the school as well," Severus agreed. "Thanks to our mild mannered sharp-toothed Librarian in part."

"The rescue certainly would never have made it without him. He was able to pose as one of the workers, find my Cauldron and give them the potion before the potion lost its potency."

"Ironic, isn't it, that the same Cauldron you acquisitioned from them is the same one that ended up saving them," Arthur said.

"I admit it has me feeling a bit better about the whole thing, even if it hadn't been theirs to begin with," Jennifer said. "And with any luck, our Ambassador will have an easier time at relations with them, considering what we just went through."

"Oh that reminds me. The new leader of the Fomorians assigned a new Ambassador for us from them… Ambassador Thera," Arthur said.

"She's the only one of them that knows any English," Bill grinned.

"Thanks to you two," Jennifer smiled at them. "Who's the new leader?"

"Their previous Magus, I hear. Governor Mikolas," Arthur said.

"So that's what the Magus' name is," Jennifer chuckled. "You know, it suits him."

"I will still call him Magus," Severus mused. "Assuming I ever see him again."

"Who knows? Maybe we can go on another boating trip?" Jennifer teased. Severus didn't seem to particularly care for that idea.

* * *

There was never any question who was going to win the House Cup. Even with Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup, nothing could compare to the four hundred and eighty points acquired by Slytherin. Green and Silver were the colors of the last day of term, and despite his still bitter feelings towards his mother for her accusations a month before, Aurelius had managed to finish at the top even in her class, and at the top of the roster. Alex, as usual, was in the top ten, and didn't begrudge the Slytherin win. Neither did her brother, after she promised not to do anything like drop out of sparring again.

Jennifer had her office packed in record time, and her paperwork was all neat and ready to be filed before heading to Severus' office to get his. It was strange to see his stuff all still in its place when she had finished so much time packing her own. She sighed softly, taking a moment to scratch Rasputin behind his eye patch before heading out of the room and up to Minerva's office.

She and Hermione were both there, chatting as they filed everyone's paperwork, waving at her warmly as she came in.

"So here we are, at another year's end," Hermione said, accepting the papers from Jennifer.

"For me, at least," Jennifer agreed. Minerva smiled at her knowingly.

"I'll only be gone two weeks, Jennifer, and if Severus needs me here sooner, you make sure he sends for me," Minerva said. "After that, you can have him for most of the summer for all I care, short of some time off for good behavior now and then."

"You just try to relax, Minerva," Jennifer said.

"And you try to enjoy your time away from Severus," Minerva winked. "Relax and have a cup of tea without having to hear that screeching whale you got him for Christmas."

"It's a violin," Jennifer laughed. "But I will try."

"Yes, and come over!" Hermione scolded. "Come by and see Joanie, it breaks my heart sometimes to see how big she's getting."

"As a long-time member of the Saturday visitation club, I can completely relate," Jennifer said, hugging Hermione. "I'll try to stop by after the kids' birthdays," she promised, heading out the door with a wave.

As Jennifer got to the main stairwell there was a staircase waiting for her; in fact there was one waiting at every single landing, and Jennifer couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head as she stepped got to the fifteenth floor and up the spiral stairs. The doors were already open for her, and Severus was standing behind the desk as if he were coming to meet her, only to have gotten distracted and pausing to correct a letter that he had been writing.

"So this is your new solution to keep me from jumping staircases?" Jennifer asked him accusingly.

"I might as well use the power while I have it," Severus said expressionlessly, putting the quill down and stepping in front of the desk. "Off to meet the children, I assume?"

"Yes, after a short trip to the Alley," Jennifer said.

"Which one?" Severus said suspiciously.

"Both of them," Jennifer admitted. "Oh don't worry, Severus, I'm not about to bring home a dangerous trinket that ends up being a secret device tied to the end of the world, am I?" she teased, putting her arms around him.

"It's been known to happen," he muttered. "Getting something to control the kids while I'm gone?"

"No, but I suppose I should," Jennifer chuckled. "Two weeks… it's going to seem like forever to me."

"Oh nonsense," Severus said, glancing around at his appointment book. "By the end of it, you'll have forgotten all about me. You'll have probably changed the locks on the door before I get back. Of course, I suppose you could always make an appointment if you get lonely."

"Fine," Jennifer said. "We'll do lunch then."

"Good," Severus said, his eyes steady on his wife. "What day?"

"What day? All of them, of course," Jennifer said. As she leaned up and kissed them, Severus heard the familiar scratching from the appointment book followed by the flurry of page turns as it wrote down: 12:00 pm. Quality time with spouse. "I suppose I ought to get going," Jennifer said reluctantly when she pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes, you should. You may get caught in Knockturn at night if you don't," Severus murmured.

"Really, Severus! You let me travel to the center of the earth to rescue Fomorians and you worry about me going to Knockturn at night?" Jennifer teased, stepping towards the door.

"I hardly sent you alone, either," Severus said defensively.

"I should suggest to Harry that he should start an Auror escort service now that he's out of the bank business," Jennifer chuckled.

"Oh? The bank is closed now?"

"No, he sold his shares to Taylor Brittle," Jennifer said. "What is a computer, anyway?"

"Be off already, I do have work to do," Severus said. "But don't be late to your appointment."

"Certainly not," Jennifer smiled at him, heading down the stairs.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was bustling as always, its patrons greeting her warmly as she passed through with a quick stop to Flourish and Blotts for art paper and to Gringotts for a bit more spending money.

Despite the hour, it was still bustling in the bank, but as she stepped in the door to search for her key, she heard a loud shuffling as if several people had moved their chairs at once. It was then that she looked up and saw that all of the tellers had stopped what they were doing and got up, from the Exchange all the way down to Officer's table, where Griphook grinned ever so slightly and nodded to her. All the customers had turned to stare, many of whom she knew, even Lucius Malfoy at the accountants table was there, his face cold and expressionless as she walked passed him. As the tellers took their seats, the accountant had to invite Malfoy to the back several times before he finally acknowledge him, and headed back for a long financial discussion with his brokers.

"I am not sure what I did to deserve that," Jennifer said to Griphook with a smile.

"Be sure that we did the same to Potter, Professor Craw," Griphook said. "But not until after he sold his shares of the Hogsmeade bank, of course. You freed quite a number of goblins that day. That will hardly be forgotten."

Perhaps things were finally getting better for the goblins, Jennifer mused as she slipped out and towards Knockturn Alley. At least they seem to be happier when they were, and the Ministry did seem to be listening now. But in some ways, it almost seemed to be hard to believe that the whole thing with the boycott and the close call to war ever even happened now that everything seemed to be going back to normal. But hopefully, Jennifer thought to herself, not 'too' normal.

The adjacent Alley was still fairly free of shoppers, for night had just fallen, still early for the sort of dark wizards that usually frequented there. Many of those lingering by wore heavy cloaks, probably to hide from each other just who was buying what poison for whom. Jennifer had never felt the need to take such a precaution, for no one ever doubted a Craw's right to be there. But it was getting late, and the train would be arriving soon, and there were two stops she still had to make. That was when she made the fateful decision to cut behind the pawnshop, hoping to save time.

Suddenly she noticed movement from one of the dark corners behind the building and slowed, checking her wand but not drawing it. She knew better than to take it out prematurely after the last time she had bumped into someone in the Alley, but she was definitely going to keep her hand close.

"Who is it?" Jennifer asked cautiously, not daring to come any closer as she waited for the other figure to step into the light. As she recognized the face she took a step forward, but then read something in those eyes that completely alarmed her. "No, wait!"  
"_Obliviate!"_

End Book 2 Series 3

_Gosh is that really the ending? Yikes! Well, never fear, the next book, _Jennifer Craw and the Maze of Dreams_ tells of Severus' struggles with what happens next, trying to juggle his school responsibilities with family...there's a lot on the line, so I hope you'll stay tuned for this next book. In any case, please review and thanks for reading! _


End file.
